La Guerra Contra el Cielo
by Jossif-kun
Summary: La Guerra contra el Olimpo ha finalizado, pero la nueva Reina de los Dioses debe enfrentarse a un ultimo enemigo.Caelum uno de los primeros dioses, para enfrentarlo reclutan nuevos guerreros sagrados Saint Seiya, MKR, Sailor Moon, Bleach.Remake Cap 4
1. La Batalla contra los DIoses:Karakura

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad, Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Sailor moon le pertenece a Naoko Takenouchi, Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo y Magic Knight Rayearth le pertenece a las CLAMP.

La Guerra Contra el Cielo

Autor: Jossif-kun

Prologo

Siete, ese era el numero de deidades que se reunía en aquel salón en el que anteriormente solían reunirse los doce olímpicos, pero las cosas habían cambiado, ahora en el trono del rey de los dioses se encontraba la diosa Athena, mirando fijamente a los allí reunidos, su mirada fría y carente de emociones era muy diferente a la mirada firme pero amable y conciliadora que tenía solo un mes antes, su hermoso rostro, una expresión de sorpresa se formo en este por unos instantes, entonces se dirigió a los presentes.

-Ya ha comenzado- declaro la Diosa de la Sabiduría de un modo sombrío pero ansioso a la vez, al oír sus palabras las demás deidades abandonaron una a una el salón dejándola sola- si, al fin ha comenzado- repuso mientras una imperceptible sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

Capitulo 1

La Batalla Contra los Dioses: Karakura

Enojo, desesperación, impotencia, esas emociones dominaban la mente de Ichigo Kurosaki en los últimos minutos, minutos en los cuales Yamamoto Genryusai el actual Comandante del Gotei 13 había señalado como traidora a su querida amiga Inoue Orihime, "¡este viejo está loco!" pensó el shinigami sustituto poco antes de que la conexión con la Sociedad de Almas se cortara repentinamente.

-¡Matsumoto!- le grito con impaciencia a su Teniente el pequeño Capitán de la Decima División del Gotei 13, Toushiro Hitsugaya- ¡¿Todavía no puedes restablecer la conexión?

-Lo siento capitán- respondió la voluptuosa Teniente mientras revisaba una y otra vez aquella extraña maquina sin encontrar desperfecto alguno mientras Renji y Rukia que contaban con menos conocimientos acerca de estos aparatos solo la observaban- nuestro equipo está en perfectas condiciones- asevero Matsumoto- lo más seguro es que se trate de alguna clase de interferencia o de una falla de origen.

Pero los problemas técnicos pasaron a segundo plano con la aparición de un enorme y desconocido reiatsu muy cerca de su posición, instintivamente todos los shinigamis salieron de sus cuerpos físicos preparados para enfrentarse al poseedor de aquella enorme energía, suponiendo que se trataba de uno de los Arrancar enviados por Aizen Ichigo libero su Bankai antes de acompañar a sus camaradas quienes salieron a encarar a su supuesto enemigo.

Ni bien salieron se encontraron con un hombre que flotaba tranquilamente sobre Karakura, de piel morena y complexión delgada este hombre llevaba una máscara dorada que trataba de imitar la cabeza de un águila cubriendo su rostro, sus vestimentas eran parecidas a las de los faraones del antiguo Egipto sobre las cuales llevaba una armadura de color dorado mismo color que el de su arma, una lanza cuya punta tenía un aspecto bastante peculiar debido sobre todo a su aspecto de sierra.

-¿Quien eres?- interrogo el Capitán de la Decima División sospechando que no se trataba de un enviado de Aizen aunque sin bajar su guardia por supuesto, el extraño sin embargo apenas si desvió la mirada para observarlo, eso a pesar de haber sido rodeado por Matsumoto, Renji y Rukia, luego de vacilar un poco cuando aquel hombre se dispuso a responderle a Toushiro, pero este se vio obligado a esquivar una onda de energía de color negro que iba dirigida hacia él.

-¡Que demonios creen que hacen!- exclamo Ichigo luego de haber enviado ese Getsuga Tensho contra aquel hombre, desgraciadamente para el shinigami sustituto el extraño logro propinarle un tremendo puñetazo luego de haber esquivado su ataque derribando a Ichigo quien se estrello con violencia a una de las paredes del hogar de Orihime.

-Mi nombres es Horus Dios de la Venganza- se presento aquel extraño personaje con una calma y seriedad que a los shinigamis les recordó en cierta forma a la forma de hablar del Capitán Byakuya Kuchiki- he sido enviado por mi padre Ra con la única misión de matar a la mujer que responde al nombre de Inoue Orihime.

Las palabras del egipcio dejaron perplejos a todos, los shinigamis allí presentes quienes no sabían si creerle o no, pero para el Capitán Hitsugaya todo estaba claro, dios o no el no podía permitir que un ser con tanto poder transite libremente en el mundo humano, haciendo señas el pequeño Capitán logro darles a Matsumoto, Renji y Rukia la instrucción de rodear a Horus quien seguía flotando calmadamente, Toushiro aprovecho esto para liberar su Bankai y dar la orden de atacar al egipcio, desgraciadamente ninguno de ellos fue capaz de siquiera tocarlo, pues para cuando ellos apenas habían desenvainado sus Zanpakuto la lanza de Horus ya los había atravesado, todo gracias a la velocidad de la luz a la cual se movía el egipcio.

-Fueron muy temerarios al intentar pelear contra un dios- declaro Horus con un aire de arrogancia en sus palabras- pero al ser solo unos simples mortales nunca tuvieron oportunidad de siquiera hacerme un rasguño.

El shinigami sustituto apenas había recuperado la conciencia cuando vio caer a sus amigos quienes parecían estar heridos de gravedad, lleno de ira Ichigo hizo aparecer su máscara Hollow para aumentar su poder.

-¡MALDITO!- vocifero Ichigo arremetiendo contra Horus con Zangetsu por delante, el egipcio sin embargo no intento esquivarlo, el shinigami sustituto entonces averiguo porque, un poderoso campo de fuerza lo rodeaba y ni siquiera Zangetsu con todo su poder lo podía atravesar- ¡Getsuga Tensho!- grito el shinigami de cabello naranja cuando ejecutaba su ataque que, aunque muy mermado en su poder destructivo, logro atravesar la férrea defensa de Horus alcanzando a herir uno de sus brazos.

-¿Que dijiste acerca de un rasguño?- pregunto el shinigami sustituto con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, aunque Horus llevaba una máscara que ocultaba su rostro Ichigo podía jurar que era capaz de ver el rictus de furia en el rostro del egipcio, eso a pesar que la herida de Horus era apenas una pequeña cortada, sin darle importancia a eso Ichigo trato de repetir su hazaña.

-Pagaras por haber herido mi cuerpo shinigami- declaro Horus recuperando la calma, en un movimiento imperceptible para Ichigo el egipcio lanzo una ráfaga de energía de una de sus palmas, el ataque fue tan rápido y preciso que impacto de lleno en el cuerpo del shinigami sustituto sin darle una mínima oportunidad de defenderse.

-Aghhh- se quejo Ichigo, el ataque de Horus lo había dejado malherido, incluso su mascara había sido destruida, afortunadamente su cuerpo espiritual era muy resistente lo cual le permitía seguir con vida, Horus sabia esto así que descendió frente al shinigami sustituto y lo apunto con la palma de una de sus manos para terminar con él.

-Muere shinigami- susurro Horus, pero el egipcio no pudo ejecutar su ataque, pues tuvo que defenderse de una guadaña de un extraño color verde, pero hoja que parecía ser de acero, Ichigo abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos al ver a su salvadora, era Orihime quien ahora era protegida por una armadura de color verde que tenía varios motivos de ramas u hojas, pero eso no era todo, pues esa misma armadura tenía un par de alas atrás, obviamente estas eran metálicas pero su diseño hacia parecer que estas estaban hechas de las ramas de un frondoso árbol.

-Por lo que veo logro despertar Diosa de la Primavera y Reina del Inframundo, Perséfone- dijo Horus con gran respeto, e incluso con algo de miedo, pero esto cambio cuando agrego amenazante- pero eso no evitara que le lleve su cabeza a Caelum.

-¿Estas seguro?- pregunto Orihime/Perséfone quien tenía una gran confianza según se podía ver en su rostro, y su confianza fue justificada cuando aparecieron diez figuras vestidas con hakamas blancos y cada quien con una espada en mano con las que atravesaron el cuerpo de Horus, pero para su sorpresa el cuerpo del egipcio se convirtió en arena mientras su armadura lo abandonaba y luego de tomar la forma de un halcón se perdió en el cielo.

-Escapo- declaro Orihime/Perséfone.

-Señora Perséfone- dijo Grimmjow hincado frente a la joven- ¿que hacemos con los shinigamis?

-Yo me encargare, ustedes regresen a Hueco Mundo- respondió Perséfone con una cálida sonrisa.

-Si mi señora.

Ichigo veía incrédulo esta escena, ni en sus mas locos sueños pudo imaginar que Grimmjow, Ulquiorra y Yammy- los únicos Arrancar presentes que el conocía- lo salvaran y que incluso sirvieran a Orihime, a quien ahora llamaban Perséfone por alguna razón que él no entendía, ni bien los Arrancar su fueron Orihime volteo a ver a Ichigo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, eso fue lo último que Ichigo pudo ver antes de perder nuevamente la conciencia.

N/A

Bien, bien he aquí el primer Remake del Capítulo 1, luego de releer este capítulo y ahora que creo que he mejorado lo suficiente en mi narración reharé los primeros capítulos, por que como dije luego de releer mi fic me di cuenta de lo pésimos que eran estos (sobre todo los primeros), bueno pero si recién estas leyendo mi fic debo de advertirte que los próximos capítulos carecen de la calidad de este, al menos hasta el capitulo 6 o 7 o..., la verdad no sé, respecto al fic, como vieron inicie con Bleach, debo de advertir que el universo de Bleach sera el más afectado, (recuerden que este es un semi-UA), debido a que comencé el fic cuando el manga estaba por el numero 390 más o menos, y como se habrán dado cuenta mi fic comienza un día después del secuestro de Inoue Orihime, bueno sin más que decir simplemente les pido humildemente que me dejen un Review, es decir ¡Déjame un review te lo ordeno!, ¿o era al revés?, ah bueno ^_^


	2. La Batalla contra los Dioses:Tokyo Tower

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad, Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Sailor moon le pertenece a Naoko Takenouchi, Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo y Magic Knight Rayearth le pertenece a las CLAMP.

La Guerra Contra el Cielo

Autor: Jossif-kun

Capitulo 2

La Batalla contra los Dioses; La Torre de Tokyo

La Torre de Tokyo, un símbolo del progreso del país del sol naciente, pero para un grupo de tres jovencitas significa más que eso, pues desde ese lugar fueron transportadas al mundo mágico de Céfiro donde se conocieron y forjaron una inquebrantable amistad, además se convirtieron en Guerreras Mágicas salvando a ese mundo en dos ocasiones. El día de hoy han regresado a este mismo lugar para recordar sus aventuras, amistades e incluso amores que dejaron en Céfiro, deseando regresar a ese mundo que significa tanto para ellas, en ese mismo instante, como si alguien hubiera escuchado sus deseos y quisiera concedérselos una luz comenzó a rodearlas, aunque el resultado no fue el esperado, ya que solo habían recuperado sus armaduras de Guerreras Mágicas, pero eso no era lo peor, ¡toda la gente dentro de la torre había presenciado ese extraño fenómeno!, tal vez si nadie hubiera visto como sus armaduras aparecían en un destello de luz hubieran logrado pasar por cosplayers, pero ese no era el caso, Fuu consciente del problema tomo a sus shockeadas amigas de sus muñecas y las guio hacia el ascensor, una vez dentro ellas Hikaru y Umi salieron de su estupor.

-¿Q-que paso?- pregunto Hikaru todavía con sus ojos desorbitados.

-¡¿Que acaso eres ciega?- grito Umi como respuesta- de alguna manera llevamos puestas nuestras armaduras de Guerreras Mágicas, ¡y lo peor es que todo el mundo vio como esa luz las hacia aparecer!

-¿Pero por qué huimos?- pregunto nuevamente la joven de cabello rojo.

-Por que si nos quedamos la gente nos hará muchas preguntas o tal vez incluso algunos llamen a la policía- respondió Fuu antes de que Umi volviera a gritarle una respuesta a su pequeña amiga y aprovecho para presionar el botón para ir al primer piso de la torre.

Mientras el ascensor descendía las chicas se quedaron en silencio, cada una en sus propios pensamientos, aunque a pesar de eso las tres se hicieron la misma pregunta, ¿acaso Céfiro se encontraba nuevamente en peligro?, Fuu razono que de ser ese el caso quien intento convocarlas esta vez fallo, lo que la llevo a hacerse otra pregunta, ¿por que llevaban puestas sus armaduras de Guerreras Mágicas?, en el pasado solo Guruclef pudo darles esas armaduras, pero fueron sacadas de sus pensamientos cuando el ascensor se detuvo de golpe, y alguien forzó sus puertas para que este se abriera, una vez abiertas las puertas del ascensor vieron estupefactas a la persona que había forzado la puerta del ascensor, se trataba de una mujer joven de tez blanca, largo y lacio cabello de color castaño rojizo y ojos del mismo color, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era la armadura que llevaba puesta, de color rojo, su diseño estaba pensado en hacer parecer que su portadora se encontraba rodeada de llamas y lenguas de fuego, detrás de ella, a la altura de su cintura se podían ver las empuñaduras de dos pequeñas dagas.

-Hola niñas- saludo la mujer con una voz dulce y una amable sonrisa en su rostro, sin embargo su mirada aunque también mostraba esa amabilidad tenía algo escalofriante en la manera en que esta las veía- si fueran tan amables me gustaría hacerles una pregunta.

-P-por su puesto- alcanzo a responder Fuu tratando de aparentar normalidad, aunque no todos los días te encuentras con una mujer en armadura que puede flotar en el cielo, Fuu tuvo que valorar la posibilidad de que se tratara de la persona que trato de invocarlas, o que tal vez fuera quien amenazaba Céfiro, de cualquier manera lo mejor era tratarla con amabilidad o al menos aparentarla.

-Bien, ¿cual de ustedes es la Princesa de la Luna?- pregunto la extraña, Fuu que no sabía de lo que hablaba miro a sus amigas en busca de alguna respuesta, pero estas la miraban de la misma manera, unos instantes después Fuu contesto- discúlpenos, pero no tenemos idea de lo que nos habla señora...

-¡Oh!, que torpe de mi parte- dijo la mujer- mi nombre es Hestia, y soy la Diosa del Fuego- si antes se encontraban sorprendidas, estas palabras las dejaron realmente anonadadas- pero bueno, si ninguna de ustedes es la Princesa de la Luna, entonces por favor díganme donde se encuentra.

-¡Ya le dije que no sabemos nada de esa Princesa de no sé qué!- exclamo Umi que perdió el control ante la insistencia de aquella supuesta diosa, aunque luego casi se muere de miedo al notar que la mirada de Hestia ahora se encontraba sobre ella, esos ojos aunque parecieran amables le decían que ante la mas mínima provocación Hestia la atacaría.

-Jijijiji- Hestia dio un risilla- creo que no me exprese bien- su voz tomo un tono un poco más serio- ¿donde se encuentra Artemisa?

-Tampoco lo sabemos señora Hestia- respondió Fuu visiblemente nerviosa.

-Se que me están mintiendo niñas- dijo la supuesta deidad sin cambiar en un ápice su expresión- y por haberle mentido a un Dios deben de recibir un ejemplar castigo.

Hestia ataco repentinamente con una llamarada de fuego, pero Fuu reacciono debido a que había sentido el peligro antes de que la deidad atacara.

-¡Viento de Defensa!- exclamo Fuu esperando que su magia funcionara en su mundo, y lo hizo, una barrera hecha de viento mágico protegió efectivamente a las jóvenes chicas del ataque de Hestia, Hikaru y Umi ya convencidas de que su magia funcionaba y de que la deidad era su enemiga atacaron con sus respectivos hechizos.

-¡Flecha de Fuego!

-¡Dragón de Agua!

Ambos ataques avanzaron hacia Hestia pero no la alcanzaron, en vez de eso chocaron contra una especia de barrera o escudo y fueron reflejados de regreso a ellas, afortunadamente Fuu mantuvo el Viento de Defensa deteniendo ambos ataques.

-Así que las niñas quieren jugar con magia ¿verdad?- dijo la deidad mientras elevaba su Cosmo- entonces juguemos- Hestia levanto su mano derecha y apunto son su dedo índice hacia las Guerreras Mágicas y susurro- Hado Nº 1 Sho.

Intuyendo que la deidad atacaría nuevamente Fuu mantuvo su barrera, grande fue su sorpresa cuando esta fue fácilmente superada por el hechizo de Hestia, hechizo que la golpeo a ella y a sus amigas lanzándolas violentamente a una de las paredes del ascensor.

-¿Ya tuvieron suficiente niñas?- pregunto Hestia- ¿o es que acaso quieren jugar más?- la Diosa se acerco lentamente a las chicas- ¿ahora me responderán?

-No sabemos de lo que habla- respondió débilmente Hikaru desde el suelo.

-Crei que habían aprendido la lección, pero creo que necesitan es otro escarmiento- dijo lo ultimo formando una bola de fuego en su mano derecha, iba a atacarlas nuevamente, pero antes detecto un Cosmo familiar- deja de jugar a las escondidas hermanito recuerda que ya no eres un niño.

Ni bien Hestia dijo esto una especie de cristal de invisibilidad se rompió mostrándonos a Hades, este viéndose descubierto fue a encarar a Hestia.

-Que sorpresa Hestia, pensé que habías muerto en la Batalla del Olimpo- dijo Hades sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su tono de voz o su rostro- supongo que fuiste revivida por Caelum, ¿o me equivoco?

-Y tu por Gea ¿verdad?- Hestia espero una respuesta, pero al no obtenerla continuo- para estar tan bien informado debiste de haberte aliado con esa bruja de Athena- la Diosa del Fuego dijo este nombre con evidente repulsión, pero eso sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro- creí que eran enemigos, ¿por qué no mejor me ayudas a vengar la muerte de nuestro hermano?

-No tengo por qué vengar al que me separo de mi esposa por tantos milenios- respondió Hades conservando su frialdad, Hestia sin embargo cambio radicalmente la expresión de su rostro pasando a una expresión de rabia.

-¡COMO OSAS ACUSAR A NUESTRO HERMANO!- el grito de la Diosa del Fuego estremeció a las Guerreras Mágicas que presenciaban esa escena en silencio, pero Hades ni siquiera se inmuto ante el grito de rabia de Hestia, eso a pesar que ella elevo peligrosamente su Cosmo- ya veo, eres realmente leal a Athena- Hestia llevo sus manos a las dagas que llevaba en su espalda- siendo así no tengo mas opción que matarte.

La Diosa del Fuego saco sus dagas rápidamente que una vez fuera se encendieron en llamas aumentando considerablemente su tamaño convirtiéndose en dos espadas de fuego con las cuales arremetió contra Hades quien se defendió con su propia espada.

-¿Crees poder matarme en estas condiciones?- pregunto Hades que esquivaba y detenía los mandobles y estocadas de Hestia con pasmosa facilidad- Athena creó una barrera alrededor de esta dimensión que evita la entrada de cualquier dios, la única manera en que hubieras logrado entrar es tomando el control de un cuerpo mortal y dándole tu armadura, pero al hacer eso te ves limitada a solo poder utilizar el 10 por ciento de tu Cosmo, así es como entraste ¿o me equivoco?

Hestia detuvo su embestida y vio a su hermano con una mezcla de odio e impotencia, todo lo que él dijo era verdad, con su Cosmo limitado debido a su cuerpo mortal enfrentarse a Hades solo ponía a su armadura en peligro de ser capturada.

-Odio admitirlo pero tienes razón- dijo la Diosa del Fuego- pero escúchame bien, Caelum, nuestro abuelo ha reunido a un gran ejercito con varios Dioses de toda la Creación, incluso con los que cayeron en la Batalla del Olimpo, piénsalo bien Hades y únete a nosotros mientras todavía tengas oportunidad- dicho esto el dominio de la Diosa y su armadura abandonaron ese cuerpo dejando solamente a una mujer inconsciente que fue salvada por Hades antes de que cayera al vacio, luego de esto el Dios se acerco a las Guerreras Mágicas tele transportándolas fuera de la Torre de Tokyo y de este mundo.

N/A

Remake del Capítulo 2 terminado, como ya vieron aparece un personaje de Saint Seiya, Hades, eh, jejeje es gracioso que aun en el Remake me haya olvidado de hacer ciertas aclaraciones, pero bueno, ya escribí de cuando se situaba el universo de Bleach dentro del fic, en cuanto a Sailor Moon y Magic Knight Rayearth el fic se sitúa un año después del final de ambas series, en cuanto al universo de Saint Seiya en el fic estoy usando la cronología de la serie original, desde el Torneo Galáctico hasta Hades, además de que también tomo en cuenta el argumento de la película Tenkai Hen Overture, (situándose el fic depuse de esta película), pero no usare ni tomare en cuenta las líneas argumentales del Lost Canvas ni las Sagas G, o Next Dimension, pero si tomare algunos de sus términos o técnicas.


	3. La Batalla contra los Dioses: Juuban

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad, Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Sailor moon le pertenece a Naoko Takenouchi, Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo y Magic Knight Rayearth le pertenece a las CLAMP.

La Guerra Contra el Cielo

Autor: Jossif-kun

Capitulo 3

La Batalla contra los Dioses: El Distrito Juuban

Entre las ruinas de lo que parecía ser un palacio o templo de la antigua Grecia, Rei Hino se encontró a un hombre moribundo, de cabello rojo, tez blanca y protegido por una armadura de color dorado, este hombre llevaba entre sus brazos el cuerpo aparentemente sin vida de una mujer que llevaba una armadura de color plateado. Por alguna extraña razón, Rei decidió acercarse a aquel extraño, una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el extraño le entrego el cuerpo de aquella mujer, al estar tan cerca, Rei pudo observar los largos y lacios cabellos de aquel cuerpo, que sorprendentemente seguía con vida, pero cuando se disponía a dirigirle la palabra a ese extraño hombre, vio como este se desvanecía mientras escucho lo que parecían ser sus últimas palabras "se las encargo, cuídenla", Rei desconcertada por sus palabras vio a su alrededor, y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse rodeada por sus compañeras Sailor Senshi, excepto por Serena, cuando volteo a ver a aquella joven moribunda se sorprendió nuevamente al tener en sus brazos a la Sailor faltante, su amiga y compañera Serena Tsukino.

Este había sido un sueño recurrente para Rei durante los últimos días, en este tiempo había guardado silencio al no hallarle interpretación alguna, a pesar de haber pasado noches enteras frente al Fuego Sagrado, este no le daba ninguna respuesta. Dentro de poco llegarían sus amigas y compañeras Sailor, ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente sin respuestas y debía comunicarles su extraño sueño.

-¿Rei?- pregunto una jovencita de corto cabello azul sacando a la sacerdotisa de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto otra chica, pero esta era más alta, su cabello era de color verde y este se encontraba peinado en una coleta alta- te saludamos hace algunos momentos, pero no nos hiciste caso.

-Eh, ¡ah!, si lo siento- se disculpo Rei- lo que pasa es que estaba pensando en algo.

-¿En algo?, ¿no sera en alguien?- dijo con picardía una cuarta jovencita, esta era rubia, de ojos azules y tez blanca.

-¡Mina!- exclamaron las demás chicas al ver a su amiga.

-Y bien Rei- dijo Mina- ¿para qué nos llamaste?, ¡no me digas que quieres consejos amorosos!, porque en ese caso...

-¡No se trata de eso!- exclamo Rei con enojo.

-Entonces, ¿de qué se trata?- pregunto Ami.

-Discúlpame Ami, pero quisiera decírselos cuando todas estemos reunidas- respondió la sacerdotisa.

-No veo por qué no puedas decírnoslo ahora- intervino Lita- la única que falta es Serena, y ella siempre llega tarde.

-Está bien- accedió Rei, pero antes de que pueda comunicarles su inquietud acerca de sus sueños, sintió una abrumadora y agresiva energía acercándose rápidamente a ellas.

-¡Rei!- exclamo Mina preocupada al ver como su amiga se puso pálida de repente, y con los ojos desorbitados.

-A-a-algo se acerca- alcanzo a balbucear la sacerdotisa, las demás la veían confundidas, pues Rei era la única que podía percibir energías entre las presentes, una vez salió de su estupor, la joven de cabello se transformo inmediatamente en Sailor Mars- ¡vamos chicas, transfórmense!

Las demás chicas hicieron caso a su compañera aunque sin todavía saber por qué.

-¡¿Que sucede, Rei?- pregunto Lita angustiada por la actitud de su amiga quien en una acción impredecible para sus compañeras salió rápidamente del templo y lanzo uno de sus ataques a un lugar aparentemente aleatorio del cielo.

-Son mas hábiles de lo que imaginaba- dijo un hombre que salió aparentemente de la nada, de corto cabello morado y tez blanca, este llevaba vestimentas griegas, y sobre ellas iba protegido por una armadura de color negro con detalles plateados, en menos de un parpadeo el extraño apareció frente a ellas flotando en el aire- mi nombre es Odysseus- comenzó- soy un Ángel, un enviado de los dioses, y mi misión es encontrar a la Princesa de la Luna.

-¡¿Para que buscas a nuestra princesa?- pregunto Mercury desafiante, a pesar de las palabras de Odysseus ella no confiaba en aquel extraño, sobre todo por la manera en como descubrió sus identidades secretas, y su exacto lugar de reunión, aunque también la desconcertó el por qué si el Ángel ya conocía sus identidades no pudo dar con la verdadera identidad de Sailor Moon, ese factor la hacía desconfiar mas de Odysseus.

Rei en cambio estaba muy nerviosa, pues ella podía percibir el enorme poder del Ángel, además dentro de su cabeza se escuchaba una voz que le repetía constantemente que Odysseus era su enemigo.

-Los dioses piden audiencia con la Princesa de la Luna- dijo el Ángel tratando de obtener la ubicación o identidad de la princesa.

-Si son dioses los que quieren reunirse con nuestra princesa entonces ellos ya deberían de saber de quién se trata y donde se encuentra- la respuesta de Mercury dejo al Ángel descubierto en su mentira, este al comprender que no sería capaz de sacarles dicha información por medio de la astucia, decidió recurrir a la fuerza.

-Tienes razón Mercury- dijo el Ángel que descendió lentamente al suelo- mi verdadera misión es matarla.

-¡Saeta Llameante de Marte!- exclamo Mars en respuesta a la declaración de Odysseus quien fue la primera en atacar, siendo secundada por sus compañeras.

-¡Fulgor de Agua de Mercurio!

-¡Ataque de Hojas de Roble de Júpiter!

-¡Beso de Amor y Belleza de Venus!

Los ataques se dirigieron velozmente hacia Odysseus, pero este no se movió de su lugar, con ayuda de sus brazos logro re direccionar los ataques de Mars y Mercury, lanzándole la Saeta Llameante de Marte a Mercury y el Fulgor de Agua de Mercurio a Mars, mientras tanto los ataques de Venus y Júpiter quedaron suspendidos en el aire alrededor del Ángel, quien reunió ambos en una sola esfera de energía la cual lanzo contra sus dos restantes oponentes, sorprendidas por esto todas las Sailors recibieron de lleno sus ataques sin tener la oportunidad de esquivarlos.

-Eso fue demasiado fácil- declaro Odysseus- y pensar que alguna vez fueron consideradas como un ejército de Elite.

Pero las Sailor Senshi no se darían por vencidas tan fácilmente, una por una volvieron a levantarse encarando desafiantes a Odysseus, este sorprendido por la tenacidad de aquellas jovencitas recordó su batalla contra los Caballeros del Dragón y del Cisne que lograron derrotarlo hace poco, considerando esto el Ángel decidió ser más precavido con ellas, a pesar de su bajísimo nivel de poder.

-Esta sera la última vez que lo pregunte- advirtió Odysseus- ¿donde está la Princesa de la Luna?

Escondida entre los arbustos Serena veía como aquel hombre preguntaba por ella y se disponía a atacar a sus amigas con esa esfera morada que formo entre sus manos, hace tan solo unos instantes Luna y Artemis se encontraban junto a ella, pero decidieron ir inmediatamente en busca de Darien y de las Outer Senshi mientras le ordenaron a Serena que se quede a esperar los refuerzos, pero ella al ver que sus amigas estaban en peligro desobedeció a Luna y Artemis transformándose y saliendo en rescate del resto de las Sailor.

-¿Me buscabas?, ¡pues aquí me tienes!- dijo Serena ya convertida en Sailor Moon- como te atreves a lastimar así a mis amigas, yo soy Sailor Moon, y te castigare en el nombre de la luna.

-Ahí esta, Princesa de la Luna- dijo Odysseus volteándose a verla y lanzándole la esfera de energía que formo en sus manos, pero esta nunca alcanzo su objetivo, pues Júpiter se puso delante de Sailor Moon cubriéndola del ataque y saliendo seriamente lastimada.

-¡Júpiter!- gritaron casi al unisonó las Sailor Senshi al ver caer a su amiga.

-Fuego de Marte, ¡enciéndete!- Mars realizo otro ataque de fuego contra el Ángel distrayéndolo por unos momentos- ¡ahora Sailor Moon!

La Princesa de la Luna asintió, mientras tanto el ataque de Mars fue redirigido por Odysseus tratando de lastimar a Venus que logro esquivarlo a tiempo.

-¡Sublime Meditación Lunar!- exclamo Sailor Moon al realizar su ataque ofensivo más poderoso.

-¡Cadena de Amor de Venus!- intuyendo que el Ángel trataría de redirigir la Sublime Meditación Lunar, Venus trato de inmovilizarlo temporalmente para evitarlo, pero su estrategia un surtió efecto al ser controlada por Odysseus.

-¡¿Que?- exclamo sorprendido el Ángel al notar como sus piernas habían sido congeladas, por obra de Mercury dificultándole el movimiento, evitando su pleno control sobre la Cadena de Amor de Venus y permitiendo que la Sublime Meditación Lunar impacte de lleno haciendo que el Ángel cayera de bruces al suelo aparentemente derrotado.

-¡Eso es chicas!- festejo Mina al ver el impacto, pero su felicidad no duro mucho. Odysseus se incorporo mostrando que el ataque de Sailor Moon no le hizo prácticamente nada y le lanzo a Venus una de sus esferas de energía.

-¡Ahhhhh!- grito de dolor Sailor Venus.

-¡Venus!- gritaron las chicas.

-¡Maldito!- vocifero Mars antes de lanzar su ataque- ¡Saeta Llameante de Marte!

-Ustedes, ¡dejen de estorbar!- exclamo el Ángel golpeando a Mars antes de que lograra ejecutar su ataque, la fuerza del golpe fue tal que logro lanzar el cuerpo de Mars varios metros atrás además de dejarla noqueada.

-¡Burbujas de Mercurio, estallen!- al quedarse prácticamente sola para defender a sus amigas Mercury trato al menos de cubrir la huida de Sailor Moon cubriendo de niebla la entrada del templo- ¡Sailor Moon huye!, ¡Ahhhh!

-¡Mercury!- grito con desesperación la Princesa de la Luna al oír el grito de su amiga, trato de ir en su ayuda, pero quedo paralizada cuando vio a Odysseus frente a ella con una esfera de energía entre sus manos- ¿por qué haces esto? -pregunto Sailor Moon con lagrimas en los ojos, al no poder hacer nada más.

-Lo siento, pero es el deseo de los dioses- susurro Odysseus antes de finalizar su ataque, pero tan solo unos milisegundos antes de que la esfera lograra tocar a la Princesa de la Luna, una presencia ajena a ella tomo el control de su cuerpo, y en un rápido movimiento sujeto la muñeca del sorprendido Ángel, quien al reconocer la mirada que le daba ahora Sailor Moon, reconoció a su antigua señora, Artemisa, Diosa de la Luna, y confirmando sus sospechas, el cielo de media tarde experimento un radical cambio al convertirse en noche rápidamente, y al medio de él, la luna con un resplandor capaz de competir con el resplandor del sol.

-Traidor- musito Artemisa, e inmediatamente después cuatro flechas plateadas aparecieron de la nada clavándose en sus extremidades.

-¡Aghhh!- grito el Ángel mientras las flechas atravesaban su cuerpo y se clavaban en el piso impidiéndole el movimiento, y para cuando volteo a ver a Serena/Artemisa, esta ya se encontraba cubierta por su armadura Divina, esta era de un color plateado y armada con su báculo, del mismo color que su armadura y con una media luna en uno de sus extremos.

-Como te atreves a traicionarme, como te atreves a levantar tu puño en mi contra- dijo Serena/Artemisa de una manera fría e indiferente mientras se acercaba al herido cuerpo del Ángel- incluso sabiendo cual es el castigo por traicionar a un Dios- Serena/Artemisa apunto con su báculo al rostro de Odysseus- desaparece, Tumba del Silencio, Ata...

-"¡Detente!"- grito una voz dentro de su cabeza evitando su ataque, era la voz de Serena Tsukino quien trataba de recuperar el control de su cuerpo, pero su intento sello temporalmente el Cosmo de Artemisa, ocasionando que el cielo volviera a la normalidad, además de dejar vulnerable su cuerpo, el cual ahora se encontraba arrodillado y con su cabeza entre sus manos.

Odysseus que había presenciado todo esto se incorporo y camino lentamente hacia Serena/Artemisa, ahora tenía la oportunidad de matarla sin que nadie interfiriera.

Mientras, dentro de la mente de Serena/Artemisa, se libraba una batalla por el dominio de ese cuerpo.

-¡Detente por favor!- grito angustiada la mente de Serena representada por su cuerpo- ¿por qué quieres obligarme a matarlo?

-Tu lo sabes muy bien- respondió la mente de Artemisa representada en la forma de su anterior cuerpo- ambas ahora somos una sola persona, somos la Diosa de la Luna, y como deidades nuestra palabra es ley y todo aquel que levante su puño en nuestra contra debe desaparecer.

-¿No recuerdas él fue uno de tus guerreros?- increpo la mente de Serena- ¡¿no recuerdas el cariño que les tenias a tus queridos ángeles?

-Eso no importa- respondió la mente de Artemisa con frialdad- reglas, son reglas, y mi deber como diosa es cumplirlas, sobre todo en una situación como esta.

-¡¿Que no aprendiste nada de Athena?- volvió a interpelar la mente de Serena luego de revisar los recuerdos que ahora compartía con la deidad- ella siempre tuvo el poder para destruir a sus enemigos, pero nunca lo uso, porque ella prefería la paz la violencia, eso a pesar de ser una diosa de la guerra.

-¡Y a donde nos llevo su estúpida piedad!- exclamo la mente de Artemisa- nos llevo a esta difícil situación, fue por su piedad que nuestras hermanas y hermanos...

-¡Eso no es cierto!- exclamo a su vez la mente de Serena- fueron los que pensaban como tú los que los mataron.

Esas palabras hicieron que Artemisa recordara a su ahora casi extinta familia; Zeus, su padre, en sus tiernos tres años le concedió todos los caprichos que tenia anotada en su lista, en esa época parecía un padre amoroso que se preocupaba por sus hijos, pero hace poco esta creencia se derrumbo revelando su verdadero ser, un Dios mezquino y egoísta que realizo los más horribles crímenes para preservar su titulo como Rey de los Dioses; Apolo, su hermano gemelo, más bien parecía su hermano mayor, pues este siempre cuido de ella, inclusive murió protegiéndola; también recordó a Leto, su madre, quien murió a manos de Hera cuando trato de advertirles a ellos y a los otros dioses acerca de los crímenes de Zeus; y como olvidar al resto de sus hermanos y hermanas, Ares, Hermes, Afrodita, Hefesto, y todos los demás, todos ellos muertos en la batalla del Olimpo, todos ellos muertos por la ambición de Zeus y algunos por su ciega obediencia hacia el Dios del Rayo, y por hacer oídos sordos a las palabras de Athena.

-Hermano, madre- susurro la mente de Artemisa- ¡ya cállate!, si no hacemos algo seremos destruidas- luego de ese lapsus la Diosa de la Luna retomo su habitual tranquilidad y contraataco- si no hacemos algo, nuestras queridas amigas también serán destruidas- hizo una pausa y exclamo a la vez que aparecían alguna de las imágenes de las batallas que Serena y sus amigas libraron como Sailor Senshi- ¡eso es lo que quieres!- aparecieron los recuerdos de sus batallas contra Beryl y Galaxia- ¡quieres ver como todas mueren otra vez!- ahora aparecieron imágenes de la familia de Serena, junto a imágenes de la familia de Artemisa durante la batalla del Olimpo- ¡o es que acaso quieres revivir mi sufrimiento!, ¡acaso quieres ver como mueren tu madre, tu padre y todos nuestros seres queridos!

-Yo, yo...- la mente de Serena se quedo sin palabras, había visto y experimentado todo el sufrimiento e impotencia de Artemisa gracias a sus recuerdos, recordando también su propio sufrimiento e impotencia durante aquellas terribles batallas contra Beryl y Galaxia, y ahora que tenía el poder para salvar a sus amigas, no lo utilizaba por aquella "estúpida" piedad.

En el mundo exterior, Odysseus se encontraba enfrente de Serena/Artemisa quien continuaba arrodillada y agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos, mientras al Ángel, con una bola de energía en sus mano derecha, pero aun sin atreverse a dañar a su antigua señora, y es que hace tan solo un mes él la idolatraba, ella había sido como una madre para él y para Thesseus, protegiéndolos incluso de los otros dioses cuando les jugaban alguna travesura, pero entonces llego Ikarus, ese simple humano desplazo totalmente a ambos llegando a ser el favorito de la diosa, eso lo hizo preguntarse, ¿que de especial tenían los humanos?, y recordó la respuesta que le dio Caelum, su nuevo señor, "lo único que tienen de especial los humanos, es la habilidad de corromper, incluso pueden llegar corromper a los mismísimos dioses", aquellas palabras sirvieron para despejar sus dudas, Artemisa era una diosa corrompida, y como tal su deber era eliminarla.

-Lo siento- musito antes de lanzar aquella mortal bola de energía, pero no logro hacerlo a tiempo.

-Ataca- susurro Artemisa, mientras de su báculo salió una poderosa ráfaga de energía que pulverizo el cuerpo e inclusive el alma del Ángel sin dejar rastro alguno de su existencia.

-O-odyyseus- balbuceo la deidad, antes de desplomarse sobre el lugar donde se encontraba el ahora extinto ángel, Poseidón, que acababa de llegar mantuvo su silencio, incluso cuando teletransporto los cuerpos heridos de las Inner Senshi que se hallaban en el piso, tiempo después, tiempo que el considero prudente, el Emperador de los Mares se acerco a la Diosa de la Luna y atrajo su atención tocando uno de sus hombros- Ya es hora de irnos.

Artemisa solo asintió en silencio mientras se dirigían a su destino.

N/A

Después de muuucho tiempo vuelvo a actualizar, aunque sea otro Remake, desgraciadamente no pude terminar de escribir el Capitulo 24, (lo empecé pero no pude terminarlo, todavía, las razones de esto están en mi blog, porque no quiero aburrirlos con mis excusas). Como se habrán dado cuenta este capítulo difiere bastante del capítulo original, aunque no en esencia, si no en que le aumente y le quite algunas cosas, emm, para los que recién leen este capítulo, pueden ver que se hacen bastantes referencias a la batalla del Olimpo, y se habrán dado cuenta de que Serena en la reencarnación de Artemisa sobre la tierra, pero las explicaciones de esto y otras cosas se explican en los siguientes capitulo, (gran parte se resuelve en el próximo capitulo si no me equivoco), también debo volver a repetir que esto es un Semi-UA y que habrán algunos cambios en las series, sobre el por qué Artemisa pudo usar la Tumba del Silencio, eso es por que como Diosa debe de conocer todas las técnicas y ataques de sus guerreros, o en este caso guerreras, bueno eso es todo, critica sugerencia, regaño, solo déjenme un Review, siii.


	4. La Batalla contra los Dioses: Ikarus

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad, Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Sailor moon le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi, Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo y Magic Knight Rayearth le pertenece a las CLAMP.

La Guerra Contra el Cielo

Autor: Jossif-kun

Capitulo 4

La Batalla contra los Dioses: Las Outer Senshi

En un local de Juuban Haruka y Michiru charlaban tranquilamente, era uno de esos días en los que todo parecía ser normal, días en los que parecía que solo fueran dos simples mortales con los mismos problemas que la gente común. Desgraciadamente eso solo fue la calma antes de la tormenta.

-¿Vas a comerte eso?- pregunto Haruka sobresaltando un poco a Michiru quien estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

-No, cómelo tú si quieres- respondió la joven de cabellera verde.

-Michiru, ¿te encuentras bien?- inquirió preocupada la rubia.

-No, no es nada- dijo Michiru sin atreverse a ver a los ojos a su compañera y alistando sus cosas para retirarse.

-Todavía sigues pensando en ese sueño- afirmo la corredora interrumpiendo a Michiru.

-Así es, pero el Espejo de Neptuno no muestra nada inusual- la violinista hace una pausa para encarar a Haruka- además tengo una extraña sensación desde hace unos días y...no sé qué pensar.

-Tal vez solo estés cansada- dijo la rubia levantándose de su asiento- mejor vámonos a casa ¿te parece bien?

Michiru levanto la vista y vio como Haruka le ofrecía su mano, ella la tomo con una sonrisa y se levanto para ponerse a su lado. Mientras su compañera pagaba la joven concertista trato de tranquilizarse "tal vez Haruka tenga razón y solo sea el estrés" pensó.

Ambas salieron del local y subieron al auto de la rubia tomando rumbo a su hogar. Pero cuando estaban a punto de llegar una explosión sacudió el edificio en el que vivían. Sorprendida por el suceso Haruka perdió momentáneamente el control de su auto, sin embargo lo recupero rápidamente estacionándose en media calle. Michiru fue la primera en bajarse del vehículo y contuvo un grito al ver el origen de la explosión, esta se había originado en su departamento.

-¡Michiru!- la aludida reacciono y volteo a ver a la rubia. Esta tenía a Hotaru ya transformada en Sailor Saturn entre sus brazos, esta se veía malherida. Michiru quiso ir a auxiliarla pero la voz de Haruka la detuvo.

-¡Transfórmate Michiru!- la joven violinista no lo pensó dos veces y saco su pluma transformadora la cual hizo su trabajo convirtiéndola en Sailor Neptune. Haruka hizo lo propio y se acerco a Neptune dándole a la malherida jovencita- Llévate a Saturn a un lugar seguro. Yo intentare distraer a lo que sea que quiera atacarnos.

-Uranus.

-No digas nada- interrumpió la Sailor del Viento mientras observaba atentamente su entorno en busca del enemigo- solo llévatela y trata de comunicarte con las demás. Diles que nos veremos en el Templo Hikawa.

-No tardes- respondió escuetamente y con una sonrisa Sailor Neptune, ella confiaba plenamente en Uranus y sabía que cumpliría su palabra. Saco su comunicador mientras corría hacia el Templo de Rei cuando un hombre rubio envestido en una armadura negra apareció de la nada interceptándola. La Sailor de las Profundidades Marinas trato de reaccionar pero su atacante fue mucho más rápido. El misterioso enemigo le apunto con la palma de su mano y de esta salió una ráfaga de energía que la empujo violentamente hacia atrás hasta chocar con un automóvil abandonado tras la explosión. En ningún momento soltó a Saturn a pesar de haber perdido la conciencia.

-¡Neptune!- grito desesperada Uranus- ¡Maldito!, ¡Toma esto!- Haruka saco su espada levantándola sobre su cabeza- ¡Espada de Urano elimina!

Un haz de energía salió del arma de la Sailor Senshi impactándose en su enemigo levantando una nube de polvo, sin embargo Uranus sabía que su oponente no está derrotado, pues ni siquiera trato de evitar su ataque. Su teoría se vio confirmada cuando el misterioso rubio se le acerco a la velocidad de la luz y poso su mano en el vientre de la Sailor Senshi empujándola con su técnica. El cuerpo de Uranus salió despedido cual bala de cañón contra una solida pared. El impacto fue brutal pero aun así la Sailor del Viento logro mantenerse consciente. Su atacante se acerco lentamente a ella, trato de levantarse y continuar la batalla, pero su cuerpo se encontraba muy lastimado, de haberse tratado de un humano común ya habría muerto.

-Si quieres salvar tu vida dime donde se encuentra la Princesa de la Luna- Uranus no se mostro muy sorprendida al escuchar eso. Si alguien las había atacado era bastante obvio que su verdadero objetivo era su Princesa, pero el hecho que desconocieran su identidad la tranquilizaba un poco.

-¡Vete al Infierno!- respondió Uranus con una sonrisa socarrona. El misterioso guerrero esperaba esto y entonces se acerco para rematarla. Pero en ese mismo instante su percepción le advirtió del peligro dio un salto hacia atrás esquivando una serie de rayos rojos que solo impactaron el suelo. La Sailor Senshi volteo la vista al lugar de donde vino aquel ataque y se sorprendió al ver allí a Plut y Tuxedo Kamen. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que Tuxedo Kamen no se encontraba vestido con su típico esmoquin y sombrero de copa. En vez de eso vestía una armadura de color aguamarina con detalles blancos, además la palma extendida de su mano derecha lo delataba como el ejecutor del ataque al guerrero rubio.

-Cuanto tiempo Thesseus- dijo Darien dirigiéndose al misterioso guerrero- veo que has decidido traicionar a la Señorita Artemisa- el recién llegado elevo su Cosmos hasta llegar al Octavo Sentido- y por eso debes pagar con tu vida.

-Ikarus- susurro el Ángel rubio- así que decidiste utilizar el cuerpo de tu Doppelganger, supongo entonces que tampoco sobreviviste a la batalla con los Caballeros de Bronce.

-Darien Chiba ya no es mi Doppelganger Thesseus- respondió tranquilamente Darien/Ikarus- ahora somos un solo ser.

-Bien, pero eso no cambiara tu destino- el ángel traidor se acerco rápidamente a su oponente tratando de sorprenderlo, pero Darien/Ikarus ya lo esperaba y logro evadirlo elevándose en el aire. Thesseus lo siguió y comenzaron una pelea en el aire el cual se vio cortado repetidas veces por ráfagas de energía y rayos de color carmesí.

-Déjame ayudarte- dijo Plut quien se acerco sigilosamente junto a su camarada caída- debemos ir a un lugar seguro.

-Yo puedo sola- respondió Uranus incorporándose dificultosamente- encárgate de ayudar a Neptune y Saturn.

-Bien- respondió Plut escuetamente- lo más seguro será escondernos detrás de aquel edificio- la Sailor del Cambio señalo uno de los pocos edificios que no alcanzo a ser afectado por la batalla que se libraba en los cielos- ¿crees poder llegar allí?

-Tenlo por seguro- le sonrió la Sailor del Viento, su compañera inmediatamente fue en busca de las Sailor Senshi caídas, y aunque le costó un poco despertar a Neptune fue capaz de sacarla junto a Saturn del campo de batalla.

-Tienes muchas cosas que explicarnos Plut- dijo Uranus con el ceño fruncido, su interlocutora se quedo en silencio pensando lo que tenía que decir. Una explosión interrumpió sus pensamientos, la violencia de la batalla iba en aumento. Pronto ni ese lugar seria seguro.

-¡Respóndeme!- exclamo la Sailor rubia sobresaltando a Plut, pero esta retomo su habitual serenidad y le dijo:

-No tenemos tiempo para eso, tenemos que salir de aquí y atender sus heridas.

-Disculpa pero en las actuales condiciones no creo que seamos capaces de alejarnos mucho del peligro- intervino Neptune, Plut dudo unos instantes antes de darles su respuesta.

-Está bien que quieren saber.

-¡En primer lugar explícanos lo que está pasando!- grito Uranus.

-Estamos bajo ataque, los Ángeles traidores vienen por la cabeza de Artemisa.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Neptune- ¿quién es Artemisa y que tiene que ver con nosotras?

-Ella es nuestra princesa- hizo una pausa para oír el estado de la batalla, aparentemente esta se alejaba. Dio un suspiro de alivio y continuo- escuchen, esto se remonta al nacimiento de Artemisa, a los mismos orígenes del Milenio de plata- Uranus y Neptune la miraron sorpresa y confusión, pues su princesa había nacido casi al final del Milenio de Plata- se dice que a los tres días de nacida Artemisa le entrego a Zeus una larga lista que contenía todos sus deseos. No conozco los detalles exactos, pero según tengo entendido entre algunos de sus deseos estaba el dominio del sistema solar y el deseo de tener a sus ordenes un pequeño ejército para defender sus dominio, ese ejercito somos las Sailor Senshi- hizo otra pausa para que sus compañeras presentes comprendieran sus palabras- pero el hecho no fue de agrado del resto de los dioses quienes exigían la propiedad de los diversos planetas del Sistema Solar. Zeus el antiguo rey de los dioses decidió entonces darles el control de los diferentes planetas siempre y cuando sus habitantes se sometieran al reino que obedecía a Artemisa, por esa razón se fundó el Milenio de Plata. Pasado el tiempo los diferentes reinos del Sistema Solar lograron cierta estabilidad, y prosperidad, momento en el que Artemisa decidió reencarnar como la siguiente soberana del Milenio de Plata. Ese momento fue justo antes del nacimiento de nuestra princesa. Sin embargo Artemisa decidió no ocupar directamente su cuerpo hasta que esta tuviera la mayoría de edad y fuera capaz, a los ojos de los nobles, de dirigir el reino por sí misma. Desgraciadamente como todos sabemos Beryl mato a nuestra princesa antes de que eso sucediera.

-Y ahora la Diosa Artemisa quiere de regreso su cuerpo ¿Verdad?- pregunto Neptune, la Sailor del Cambio asintió además de agregar:

-Aunque ahora mismo ya debe haber ocupado el cuerpo de la princesa.

-¿Y eso no afectara a la Princesa de alguna forma?- inquirió Uranus fríamente.

-Es posible, pero no podemos oponernos a la voluntad de Artemisa.

-¡¿Y dónde estaba Artemisa cuando Beryl apareció nuevamente?- Haruka finalmente exploto- ¡o cuando fuimos atacadas por los Cazadores de la Muerte, Pharao 90, Circonia, Neherenia, o Sailor Galaxia!

Plut se quedo en silencio mientras Neptune se acercaba a su amante para calmarla un poco.

-Ella no podía intervenir, la Tierra estaba bajo protección de otra deidad y le era imposible ayudarnos.

-¿Y por qué no apareció cuando Beryl asalto el Palacio Real?

-Por que Athena se lo impidió- antes de que Uranus explotara nuevamente Plut continuo- Athena era la Diosa tutelar de la Tierra y su deber era protegerla. Si los dioses hubieran intervenido en favor del Milenio de Plata la Tierra hubiera sido destruida. Así que Athena convenció a su padre Zeus para que lo prohibiera.

-¿Y qué hay del Príncipe Endymion?- pregunto Neptune tratando de desviar el tema- ¿Por qué aquel sujeto lo llamo Ikarus?, ¿Y por que el dijo que Darien Chiba ya no era su Doppelganger?

-Doppelganger- susurro Plut- se refiere al doble de un ser, en otras palabras se refiere a las verdaderas almas gemelas. En nuestro caso en especifico ninguna de las Sailor Senshi tiene un Doppelganger en ningún lugar de la creación, sin embargo el Príncipe Endymion...al morir en el ocaso del Milenio de Plata tanto Athena como Artemisa disputaron su alma. Él era el príncipe de la Tierra y por esa razón Athena lo quería de regreso como el primero de sus caballeros. Artemisa sin embargo lo había tomado como miembro provisional de las Sailor Senshi hasta que la Familia Real de la tierra fuera capaz de procrear una descendiente femenina, al final se llego a un acuerdo; crearían un Doppelganger del Príncipe y mientras Artemisa tomaba al Endymion original como uno de sus Ángeles, Athena permitiría que el Doppelganger reencarnara en la tierra aunque sin tomarlo como parte de su ejército.

-Otra vez Athena- dijo Uranus entornando los ojos, iba a realizar otro comentario acerca del tema cuando repentinamente cayó la noche, y apareció la luna con un resplandor superior al del mismo sol.

Mientras tanto en los cielos de Tokyo la feroz batalla fue interrumpida por el extraño fenómeno, aunque para ambos contendientes no fuera tan extraño.

-Ya es tarde Thesseus, la señorita Artemisa ha despertado y ahora te será imposible matarla.

El Ángel traidor lo vio con rabia e impotencia, pero el fenómeno no duro mucho tiempo y el poderoso Cosmos de Artemisa desapareció paulatinamente.

-Al parecer la mente de la Princesa de la Luna es tan fuerte como para oponerse a Artemisa- le escupió Thesseus con una sonrisa socarrona para luego reunir una enorme cantidad de Cosmoenergía que arroja contra Ikarus quien trato de responder consiguiendo que el ataque estallara frente a él- quisiera terminar esta pelea pero tengo algo más importante que hacer.

El Ángel traidor trato de huir para acabar con la vida de la Diosa lunar cuando Ikarus se puso en su camino, Thesseus sorprendido reacciono con un ataque de energía que increíblemente reboto antes de tocar a su oponente, Darien/Ikarus aprovecho además para lanzarle uno de sus propios ataques.

-¡Argh!- se quejo el rubio, al comprender lo sucedido miro anonadado a su enemigo- ¡no puede ser!, ¿acaso tu?

-Esta es tu última oportunidad, la señorita Artemisa es piadosa y está dispuesta a perdonarte si vuelves a jurarle lealtad.

Thesseus sintió como el Cosmos de Artemisa comenzaba a aumentar nuevamente. Sin embargo aun tenía tiempo, sin voltear a ver a Darien/Ikarus se incorporo y comenzó a correr rumbo al Templo Hikawa usando su velocidad de la luz, pero no dio ni dos pasos cuando fue fulminado por una multitud de rayos rojos lo castigaron severamente destrozando su armadura en el acto. Cuando ceso el ataque el cuerpo sin vida de Thesseus cayó al suelo.

-Ya es hora de irnos- Plut una vez Darien/Ikarus apareció victorioso ante las Outer Senshi.

-Irnos, ¿a dónde?- pregunta Uranus con desconfianza.

-a Céfiro.

N/A

Si ya sé lo que van a decir, ¡¿Para cuándo **** el Capitulo 28? Desgraciadamente mi mente se ha llenado de un montón de nuevas ideas que se disputan por ser escritas. Y como resultado tengo muchos Oneshots y primeros capítulos incompletos. Y para colmo de males ya me olvide como terminaba la pelea de Mu (que ya está escrita hasta la mitad). Espero que me tengan paciencia ya que al fin estoy de vacaciones y podre escribir a gusto y tal vez pueda avanzar mas rápido con el fic (siempre y cuando no me ponga de animo romántico por que ahí si que no puedo escribir acción), ejem, ah y lo del Doppelganger, bueno es el termino alemán que se refiere al "doble" o la "sombra" de alguien, mayormente se usa para describir al gemelo malvado. La idea la tome luego de ver X/1999, aunque allí no hablan de Doppelganger el protagonista si tiene uno, sin nada más que decir. ¡Hasta la próxima actualización! Y ¡Dejen Review!


	5. Despertares

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad, Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Sailor moon le pertenece a Naoko Takenouchi, Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo y Magic Knight Rayearth le pertenece a las CLAMP.

Despertares

Una joven pelirroja despertaba tranquilamente dentro de una habitación de un edifico de que parecía un enorme templo de la antigua Grecia, esta joven no era otra que Hikaru Shidou, hasta que ella se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación, entonces recordó lo que había sucedido en la Torre de Tokyo, la luz que les había devuelto sus armaduras y sus poderes de Guerreras Mágicas, y el despiadado ataque de Hestia y la intervención de Hades, hasta que un grito en la habitación contigua la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Ahhhhh!- Hikaru corrió hacia el cuarto del que provino el grito, solo para encontrar a una histérica Umi, la cual estaba parada sobre su cama.

-¡Umi!- exclamo la pelirroja acercándose a su amiga con preocupación- estas bien, ¿no estás herida?

-¡Hikaru!, ¿que estás haciendo aquí?, ¿que paso?- interrogo Umi bastante consternada.

-¿No lo recuerdas?- respondió la Guerrera del Fuego lo que hizo que Umi intentara recordar.

-Lo último que recuerdo es que tu, Fuu y yo estábamos en la Torre de Tokyo y entonces....-Umi se interrumpió al recordar todo lo sucedido en la torre de Tokyo- entonces en verdad paso, creí que era solo un sueño, pero en donde estamos.

-Eso es lo que quisiera saber- dijo un joven de cabello naranja que entro en la habitación, lo último que recuerdo es que fui atacado por un idiota que decía ser un Dios y luego desperté aquí.

-¡Oye quien eres y porque entraste sin permiso a esta habitación!, ¡que acaso no tienes modales!- respondió Umi muy irritada.

-En primer lugar la puerta estaba abierta y en segundo lugar vine aquí por que escuche gritar a alguien-replico Ichigo- además si ni siquiera sabes donde estas tienes suerte de que haya sido yo y no un ladrón o un pervertido.

-En lo de de ladrón tienes razón, pero en lo de pervertido....-dijo un pelirrojo con una expresión burlona.

-Renji- exclamo un sorprendido Ichigo- ¿pero qué?, un momento ¡me llamaste pervertido!

-Vaya por lo visto no eres tan tonto, te diste cuenta tu solo- respondió Renji conservando su expresión burlona, iniciando una discusión entre los shinigamis en la cual intercambiaron toda clase de insultos y una referencia a cierto incidente en la primera clase de Renji en el mundo humano.

-¡YA CALLENSE USTEDES DOS PAR DE IDIOTAS!- grito Umi ya harta de la discusión de los shinigamis.

Ante tal grito los shinigamis dejaron de discutir pero empezaron a susurrar en voz demasiado alta cosas como "que chica tan gritona", "es peor que Rukia", aunque Umi no sabía quién era esa tal Rukia los comentarios se le hicieron ofensivos y termino echando a Ichigo y a Renji.

-No deberías haberlos tratado tan mal-dijo Hikaru quien hasta entonces solo había sido una espectadora- solo querían saber donde se estaban, tal vez fueron traídos aquí como nosotras, ni siquiera...

Pero Hikaru fue silenciada por unos golpes en la puerta.

-¡Váyanse a molestar a otra parte!- grito Umi todavía irritada ni bien abrió la puerta.

-No tenias por qué ser tan grosera, dijo una joven rubia que llevaba un par de lentes- si querías estar sola no tenias por qué haber gritado.

-¡Fuu!- exclamo Hikaru al reconocerla.

-Fuu, n-n-no es lo que crees- tartamudeo Umi bastante avergonzada por haberle gritado a su amiga- lo siento es que creí que eras ese par de chicos escandalosos y...

-Está bien Umi, te perdono pero solo porque eres mi amiga -respondió Fuu para tranquilidad de la guerrera del agua.

-Fuu, ¿sabes dónde estamos?- pregunto Hikaru.

-Eso es lo que venía a decirles- respondió la guerrera del viento- estamos en Céfiro.

En otro lugar Ichigo y Renji eran regañados por Rukia, ya que por sus estúpidas discusiones no habían conseguido ninguna información de donde estaban o quien les había llevado a ese lugar, Ichigo seguía insistiendo en que fue Orihime pero la imagen de ella salvando a Ichigo con ayuda de Grimmjow y otros Arrancar era ridícula para los otros shinigamis.

-¡No puedo creer que se hayan puesto a discutir en vez de preguntar algo útil!- exclamaba Rukia muy enojada.

-¡Fue culpa de Renji por llamarme pervertido!- replico el shinigami sustituto.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- respondió el pelirrojo- ¡fue tu culpa por entrar en su habitación sin permiso!

-¡Pero no tenias por que decirlo!- exclamo Ichigo- ¡Además ya te dije que lo hice porque escuche gritar a alguien!

-¡Claro y luego la llamaste gritona!- volvió a responder Renji.

-¡Pero al menos no le dije que era pero que Rukia!- ante las últimas palabras de Ichigo, Rukia que ya estaba bastante irritada por su discusión exploto.

-¡Que fue lo que dijiste!- grito Rukia muy enfadada.

-Creo que te dijo gritona Rukia- dijo Orihime quien había estado en la habitación sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia, su repentina "aparición" hizo que Rukia saltara del susto y dejo atónitos a los otros shinigamis.

-Orihime- dijo Rukia saliendo de su sorpresa- ¿que estás haciendo aquí?

-Vine a avisarles que el desayuno ya está listo, bueno será mejor que se apresuren en venir antes de que se enfrié- dijo la chica pelirroja para después retirarse.

-¡Ya ven se los dije! - exclamo Ichigo triunfante- ¡Orihime fue la que nos trajo aquí!

- Es mejor que todavía no saquemos conclusiones- dijo Rukia seriamente- por el momento vamos a desayunar, tal vez podamos averiguar algo en el camino.

-Está bien- dijo Renji- pero, ¿alguno de ustedes sabe donde está el comedor?

-En otra edificación todas las Sailor, incluso Mina, ya se habían levantado y escuchaban atentamente a Setsuna.

-No lo puedo creer-dijo Mina- quieres decir que somos princesas.

-¡Mina deja de decir esas cosas no es el momento!- exclamo Rei.

-Es realmente sorprendente- intervino Ami- entonces Serena es la reencarnación de Artemisa la diosa griega de la luna, y todas nosotras somos princesas de los distintos planetas del sistema solar, además Darien ahora es también el ángel Ikarus, y que estamos en otra dimensión en un planeta llamado Céfiro, pero lo que no entiendo es por que fuimos atacadas por los ángeles que decían servir a Artemisa y porque fuimos transportadas a este lugar.

-Eso es porque ellos son traidores- dijo Haruka, al parecer ellos ya murieron y fueron devueltos a la vida por un tal Caelum.

-Ya veo entonces ese Caelum en nuestro enemigo- intervino Lita- pero todavía no nos dijiste por que nos trajeron aquí.

-Para entrenarse- respondió un hombre de largo cabello verde y que estaba vestido con una túnica.

-Quien es usted- dijo Haruka preparándose para transformarse.

-Mi nombre es Shion y soy el Patriarca del Santuario de Athena- respondió el lemuriano.

-Miren tiene puntos en vez de cejas- susurro Mina señalando las cara del patriarca.

-Dijo algo Señorita Mina- exclamo el Patriarca viéndose levemente irritado.

-N-n-no, no dije nada- respondió Mina tartamudeando mientras pensaba "Que buen oído tiene"

-Que quiere decir con entrenar- dijo Haruka agresivamente- si de eso se trata nosotras bien pudimos entrenar en Tokyo, no tenían por que llevarnos a otra dimensión.

-Tal vez, pero de ser así no hubieran logrado grandes progresos- respondió Shion sin perder su habitual calma- tengan en cuenta que ustedes se enfrentaron a simples sirvientes, la verdadera batalla se librara contra Dioses los cuales son mucho más poderosos.

Estas palabras hicieron sudar frió a las chicas, ¡si esos simples sirvientes las habían derrotado de una manera humillante!, ahora este hombre les decía que debían enfrentar a Dioses, muchas de ellas pensaron que ni con todo el entrenamiento del mundo serian capaces de enfrentarlos.

-Se lo que están pensando-dijo el patriarca sacándolas de sus pensamientos- creen acaso que las hubiéramos traído aquí si no tuvieran oportunidad ante nuestro enemigo, deben saber que su nivel de poder actual no es nada comparado con el que pueden obtener, puedo decirles con toda seguridad que con el entrenamiento adecuado ustedes pueden llegar a superar a la misma Sailor Galaxia.

Las palabras del Patriarca les dieron nuevas esperanzas a las Sailors, pero Haruka todavía desconfiaba de Shion.

-Dijiste que eras el Patriarca del Santuario de Athena- dijo Haruka amenazadoramente- porque habríamos de confiar en ti si tu diosa fue quien evito que los demás dioses intervinieran a favor del Milenio de Plata.

Las palabras de Haruka indignaron al Patriarca, pero él supo conservar la compostura y respondió sin mostrar señal alguna de enojo.

-Su Majestad Athena no actuó en contra del Milenio de Plata -respondió Shion- ella actuó a favor de los habitantes de la tierra, ella sabía que si los dioses entraban en esa guerra eliminarían toda la vida del planeta, además ahora sabemos que toda esa guerra fue planeada por Zeus para que como tu el resto de los dioses actuara en contra de Athena.

-No lo creo- dijo Michiru imitando la actitud de su compañera- Zeus era el rey de los Dioses, se decía incluso que era más poderoso que todos los demás dioses juntos, no entiendo porque hubiera querido enemistar a Athena con el resto de los dioses.

-Por lo visto usted conoce bastante de Mitología Griega- dijo Shion- también debe de conocer la historia de nuestra diosa, si usted recuerda la madre de Athena fue devorada por Zeus debido a que se predijo que engendraría un hijo varón que lo derrocaría, y luego Athena nació de la cabeza de Zeus.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso?- pregunto Michiru- aunque la historia fuera real no había nada que tuviera ese poder.

-En eso se equivoca- volvió a responder el Patriarca- esa historia solo se acerca la verdad, la verdad es que la madre de Athena fue asesinada por Zeus después del nacimiento de Athena, y la parte del hijo varón fue inventada por el propio Zeus, en otras palabras el dios que debía derrocar a Zeus era Athena.

-¿Entonces por qué Zeus no la mato cuando pudo?- volvió a interrogar Michiru.

-Por que tenía miedo- dijo Shion- tenía miedo de que si se enfrentaba a Athena ella lo derrocaría.

-¿Como sabemos que usted no invento esa historia?- pregunto Haruka haciendo que el Patriarca empezara a perder la paciencia, sintiendo la tensión Ami intervino oportunamente.

-Disculpe Patriarca- dijo Ami respetuosamente- ¿cuando serán los entrenamientos?

-Los entrenamientos empezaran mañana por la mañana, hoy se reunirán con su Majestad Athena quien les dará mas detalles de a que nos enfrentamos y les asignara a sus maestros, tengo cosas que hacer si me disculpan- dijo Shion para luego desaparecer de su vista haciendo gala de su velocidad de la luz.

-Increíble- dijo Mina.

-Si tienes razón- respondió Ami- no sé si se teletransporto o tal vez se movió tan rápido que....

-No me refiero a eso- interrumpió la rubia- el dijo que tendríamos maestros, me pregunto como serán, espero que sean guapos.

-Ay Mina- dijeron las chicas al escuchar las ideas de Mina.

En el Templo de Perséfone los shinigamis ya estaban a punto de llegar al comedor luego de haberse perdido varias veces en el enorme templo.

-Los estábamos esperando -dijo Orihime con una sonrisa, pero en esta ocasión no estaba vestida con su túnica si no que llevaba puesta su armadura además que estaba al centro de la mesa, al ver esto Ichigo simplemente les dio a Renji y Rukia una mirada de "Te lo dije".

-Además de pervertidos y escandalosos, impuntuales, no me extraña que la Sociedad de Almas este siempre al borde del caos con esa clase de shinigamis- dijo Umi ya que Orihime/Perséfone les había contado toda las historia de Ichigo y la Sociedad de Almas mientras esperaban.

Esto hizo enfadar a los tres shinigamis, antes de que Ichigo argumentara "Yo solo soy shinigami sustituto" Rukia se puso a defender la imagen de los shinigamis.

-¡Tu qué crees que sabes, solo eres una chiquilla malcriada!- exclamo Rukia.

-¡Chiquilla!, ¡La única chiquilla eres tú!, ¿cuantos años tienes 12, 11?- dijo Umi burlonamente.

-¡Por si no lo sabías yo soy mucho mayor que tú!- grito la shinigami.

-¡Silencio!- dijo el hombre que estaba al lado de Perséfone, que no era otro que su esposo Hades- Como se atreven a discutir de cosas tan triviales en nuestra presencia.

Ante las palabras del Dios del Inframundo ambas chicas se callaron y tomaron sus lugares, pero tanto Rukia como Umi peleaban con su mirada, el resto del desayuno fue tranquilo y silencioso ya que nadie quería incordiar a Hades, aunque los shinigamis no entendían muy bien porque.

-Creo que tenemos muchas cosas que explicarles- dijo Perséfone al terminar de desayunar- Bueno en primer lugar déjenme presentarme, mi nombre es Perséfone y soy la Diosa de la primavera y el es Hades mi querido esposo y el rey absoluto del Inframundo.

Esto último lo dijo abrazando a Hades, las Guerreras Mágicas se asombraron al escuchar que estaban frente a dos Dioses aunque era algo predecible después de su encuentro con Hestia, pero para los shinigamis la sorpresa fue todavía mayor, ya que nunca en toda su vida o muerte se hubieran imaginado que Orihime era una Diosa o que estuviese casada.

-Querida creo que se te olvido presentar a nuestros Heraldos y a los Jueces- dijo Hades quien todavía estaba siendo abrazado por su esposa.

-Oh, es cierto, me olvide presentarles a Thanatos el Dios de la Muerte y a Hypnos el Dios del Sueño, ambos nuestros heraldos, y a los tres jueces del infierno Radamanthys de Wyvern, Minos de Grifo y Aiacos de Garuda- cada vez que decía un nombre el aludido se levantaba.

-Oye Orihime dime por....Aghhh- trato de preguntar Ichigo pero fue callado por Radamanthys quien lo estaba agarrando del cuello y empujándolo contra la pared del comedor.

-¡Radamanthys suéltalo!- ordeno la Diosa de la Primavera.

-Escúchame bien nunca vuelvas a llamar a la Señora Perséfone de esa manera, ¡Entendido!- dijo el Juez de Wyvern antes de soltarlo ganándose una mirada de reproche de la diosa, a pesar del dolor Ichigo se levanto y regreso a su lugar.

-Ichigo ¿estas bien?- pregunto preocupada Perséfone a lo que Ichigo simplemente asintió, Umi y Rukia estaban bastante asustadas y que de no haber sido por la intervención de Hades ellas hubieran podido ser las víctimas del irritado Juez, Renji también estaba sorprendido pero sobre todo por la velocidad de Radamanthys ya que según su percepción era mucho mas rápido que su Capitán y eso ya era decir mucho.

-Ichigo ¿que querías preguntarme?- dijo Perséfone al ver que Ichigo estaba bien.

Antes de que Ichigo pudiera formular su pregunta un espectro entro en el comedor.

-Mis señores- dijo el espectro mientras se ponía de rodillas como señal de respeto- su Majestad la Reina Athena acaba de decidir que la reunión en el castillo de Céfiro con los nuevos aprendices se llevara a cabo inmediatamente.

-Bien- dijo Hades mientras se levantaba- puedes retirarte.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Perséfone imitando a su esposo- Hikaru, Umi, Fuu, ¿serian tan amables para guiar a Ichigo, Renji y Rukia?

En respuesta a la diosa las tres asintieron algo temerosas, ya que no querían provocar la ira del Juez de Wyvern.

N/A

Bueno he aquí otro capítulo, aunque es bastante más largo que los anteriores (mas de 2500 palabras y los anteriores rondaban entre los 1000 a 1200 creo), este será el tamaño medio de los siguientes capítulos, ya que los anteriores eran tan solo una especie de Prólogos, en cuanto al capítulo en sí, ya vieron que estoy metiendo más de la Mitología Griega en el fic, además de algo de interacción entre las guerreras mágicas y los shinigamis, a los fans de Saint Seiya tengan un poco de paciencia, ya vieron que ya apareció el Patriarca, en los siguientes capítulos aparecerán los demás caballeros incluyendo a los Caballeros Dorados, ¿Review?.


	6. Revelaciones

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad, Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Sailor moon le pertenece a Naoko Takenouchi, Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo y Magic Knight Rayearth le pertenece a las CLAMP.

Revelaciones

En el templo de Artemisa se transmitio el mismo mensaje de ir al castillo de Cefiro, las Sailors fueron guiadas por uno de los caballeros de Bronce, una vez llegaron al castillo fueron conducidas a un salon en el que ya estaban todos presentes, como Setsuna les habia explicado a las Sailors en el camino y Persefone a los shinigamis y las Guerreras Magicas antes de partir, ahi se encontraban 8 deidades con sus respectivos guardianes, en el centro de la mesa se encontraba Athena la ahora Reina de los dioses, detras de ella estaba parado el Caballero Divino de Pegaso portando su armadura, y a su derecha estaban, en primer lugar Hilda de Polaris quien era resguardada por Siegfred de Alpha Dubhe, Artemisa resguardada por Darien/Ikarus tambien en armadura y finalmente Poseidon resguardado por su fiel General Marino Sorrento de Sirena, a la izquierda de Athena se encontraban Hades su esposa Persefone y sus heraldos siendo resguardados por los tres Jueces del Inframundo, y Febo Abel quien carecia de guardianes.

-Ya que todos estan presentes creo que es momento de iniciar la reunion- Dijo Athena tomando la palabra- en primer lugar quisiera pedirles disculpas por traerlos aquí sin dar explicaciones, pero tengan en cuenta que era necesario debido a las actuales circunstancias, ahora les explicare la razon por la que fueron traidos aquí y la razon por la que fueron atacados, Hace tan solo seis meses Zeus apoyado por otros dioses decidio exterminar a la humanidad, yo como diosa protectora de la tierra me opuse a los planes de mi padre, con la ayuda de algunos de mis hermanos y otros dioses logre evitar los planes de Zeus pero esa victoria se saldo con la muerte de la mayoria de los dioses y la liberacion de Caelum.

Este nombre llamo la atencion de Haruka y Michiru ya que lo habian escuchado cuando Darien/Ikarus se enfrento a Thesseus.

-Caelum es uno de los Protogonos uno de los primeros dioses que existieron- continuo Athena- pero tambien era un Dios cruel, el creia que solo los dioses eran dignos de existir en el universo, tanto asi que destruyo todos los mundos que Gea creaba, pero fue vencido y encerrado por su hijo Cronos, desgraciadamente su encierro no lo hizo cambiar de idea y ahora que ha sido liberado busca destruir a todos aquellos seres que no son dioses para hacer su deseo realidad.

-Si Caelum es tan poderoso entonces ¿por que no destruyo todo una vez liberado?- interrumpio Haruka alarmando a Setsuna que les habia advertido que no incordiaran a los dioses y menos a Athena.

-Eso es por que cuando fue encerrado por primera vez se le aplico un sello que lo debilitaba, por eso cuando fue liberado no tenia el mismo poder que antes- respondio Athena amablemente- pero el logro escapar a otro Multiverso, para asi armar un ejercito y recuperar sus poderes.

-Disculpe su majestad Athena, ¿pero a que se refiere con otro Multiverso?- pregunto Fuu respetuosamente.

-Lo que pasa es que la cracion es tan grande que no solo abarca un solo universo o Multiverso si no que abarca una infinidad de multiversos- respondio la Reina de los dioses- de hecho esa es una de las razones por las que no podemos atacar a Caelum directamente, tan solo revisar completamente un solo multiverso con todos sus universos y dimensiones nos llevaria demasiado tiempo.

-Y en cuanto tiempo creen que ese dios recuperara sus poderes- pregunto Ichigo ya con mas confianza.

-Calculamos que sera de seis a nueve meses- la respuesta de Athena fue como un balde de agua fria para el shinigami sustituto, ¡de seis a nueve meses!, eso queria decir que el ataque de Caelum era inminente.

-Pero no hay necesidad de preocuparnos por el tiempo estando aquí en Cefiro- dijo Athena adelantandose a los pensamientos de Ichigo- ya que en Cefiro cualquiera con el poder necesario puede detener completamente el avance del tiempo en toda la creacion.

Las Guerreras Magicas entonces comprendieron como es que cuando viajaron a Cefiro el tiempo se detenia en su mundo, si una sola persona podia detener el tiempo en todos los Multiversos entonces era muy facil detenerlo tan solo en su mundo.

-Eso no responde por que nos trajeron- intervino nuevamente Haruka.

-Los trajimos por que ustedes fueron seleccionados para ser guerreros sagrados- respondio la diosa.

-En otras palabras para que nos enrolemos en su ejercito- interrumpio nuevamente Haruka.

-No- respondio Abel- Ustedes las Sailor Senshi ya son parte del ejercito de Artemisa, y las Guerreras Magicas son en realidad la reencarnación de las guerreras de Hypnos, ustedes solo se "actualizaran" ya que su nivel a cambiado desde la ultima ves que lucharon bajo las ordenes de un dios, los unicos que fueron realmente seleccionados son los shinigamis que formaran parte junto a las Guerreras Magicas del ejercito que Persefone acaba de crear.

-Entonces si nos unimos a sus ejercitos ustedes nos daran el poder necesario para luchar contra Caelum ¿verdad?- tomo la palabra por primera vez Rukia- y ¿que pasa si nos negamos?

-En ese caso se quedaran en Cefiro para siempre- respondio Athena sombriamente.

-¡Que!- exclamo Rukia- pero....

-Por favor Rukia- dijo Persefone interrumpiendo las protestas de la shinigami- Cefiro es el mundo mas antiguo que existe, fue creado por Gea a escondidas de Caelum, el no sabe de la existencia de este mundo, por eso Artemisa y yo pedimos que si alguna de ustedes se negaba formar parted de uno de nuestros ejercitos se quedaran en Cefiro, por que si somos derrotados Cefiro seria el mundo mas seguro para sobrevivir a las ambiciones de Caelum, ademas ustedes fueron seleccionados para ser comandantes de mi ejercito.

-Es hora de decidir- intervino Hades- aunque tengamos tiempo de sobra no desperdiciaremos ni un segundo, el entrenamiento empezara mañana mismo y una vez lo hayan comenzado no habra marcha atras, asi que decidan se convertiran en Guerreros Sagrados o se resignaran a pasar sus ultimos momentos en este mundo.

Ichigo fue el primero en decidir, luego de la paliza que le dio Horus en Karakura el sabia que necesitaba de ese entrenamiento, y al ver la mirada de Hades desecho la idea de usar el mismo metodo que uso con los Vizards, Hikaru, Umi y Fuu lo secundaron, ellas ya habian defendido a Cefiro anteriormente y ahora que su mundo tambien estaba en peligro no se echarian para atrás, para Renji que nunca habia huido de una batalla tambien decidio ingresar en el ejercito de Persefone, ademas que era como un ascenso para el, Rukia que no tenia otra opcion tambien acepto la oferta, las Sailors tambien aceptaron ya que no querian que todas las batallas y el sufrimiento que vivieron para salvar a la tierra sea en vano.

-Me alegra que todos hayan decidido aceptar nuestra oferta- dijo Athena- ahora dejo todo en tus manos Shion, con su permiso nos retiramos.

Una vez los dioses y sus escoltas salieron de la sala de reuniones el Patriarca se dirigio a los ahora aprendices.

-Como escucharon a su Majestad Athena el entrenamiento comenzara mañana asi que sera mejor que les muestre donde se quedaran- luego de decir eso el Patriarca los teletransporto frente a unas rusticas y descuidadas cabañas en medio del bosque- bien ahi estan, ustedes viviran aquí mientras dure su entrenamiento, ademas encontraran ropa apta para entrenar dentro de las cabañas.

-¡Un momento!- exclamo Umi muy enojada- ¡yo crei que nos quedariamos en el templo o el castillo!

-Lo siento señorita Ryuuzaki- dijo Shion con toda calma- pero todos los aprendices a Guerreros Sagrados han vivido en similares condiciones, de hecho debe agradecer que el clima de Cefiro es templado en todo el planeta, si estuviéramos en la Tierra tal vez hubiera tenido que vivir en Siberia o en algun desierto.

Umi resignándose ante las palabras del Patriarca entro a revisar las cabañas, aunque salio inmediatamente al ver lo que habia sobre su cama, Haruka tambien queria protestar ya que Hotaru no podia vivir en esas condiciones.

-Se lo que diras. Dijo el patriarca sorprendiendo a Haruka- , primero dejame decirte que yo entrene en Jamir en estas mismas condiciones desde mis 8 años como la mayoria de mis camaradas.

-¡Ahhh!-grito Umi llevando una prenda entre sus manos- ¡Que se supone que es esto!

-Eso, eso es la ropa que usaran para su entrenamiento- dijo Shion con toda naturalidad mientras Umi le mostraba esas prendas que eran identicas a las que usaban las aprendiceas a Amazones en el Santuario de Athena.

-¡De ninguna manera me pondre esto!- protesto Umi nuevamente.

-Usted acepto ser una aprendiz a Guerrera Sagrada- dijo Shion algo molesto- y hasta que se convierta en una usted vivira, vestira y actuara como una aprendiz cualquiera, ¡entendido!

-Oigan chicas, ¿vieron mi pluma transformadora?- pregunto Mina mientras buscaba su pluma entre sus ropas.

-Me olvide decirles que tomamos sus plumas transformadoras, los guantes de batalla de las guerreras magicas y las Zampakuto de los shinigamis- dijo el patriarca para luego teletransportarse, dejando a los aprendices con muchas dudas, sobretodo a los shinigamis que no entendian como les habian quitado sus Zampakuto si desde que llegaron a Cefiro estaban en Gigais e Ichigo en su cuerpo.

-Hola chicos mi nombre es Mina Aino y soy la Sailor del amor- se presento la Sailor con una sonrisa coqueta aprovechando que sus amigas habian entrado a examinar las cabañas.


	7. Los Maestros

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad, Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Sailor moon le pertenece a Naoko Takenouchi, Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo y Magic Knight Rayearth le pertenece a las CLAMP.

Lo que dijo Ascot sorprendió todavía más a las chicas habían pasado 300 años para Céfiro y solo un año para ellas eso explicaba muchas cosas, incluso Rukia mostró sorpresa ya que nunca había visto que nada parecido - Como ustedes saben la edad y apariencia de las personas aquí en Céfiro depende de su voluntad- hizo una pausa- a excepción de Lantis y Ferio los demás vivieron una vida normal, ellos resistieron un poco mas creyendo que ustedes regresarían, pero al final perdieron las esperanzas y también fallecieron- hizo una nueva pausa esperando que las chicas asimilaran sus palabras- en cambio Guruclef al ser el nuevo protector de Céfiro y yo al ser su aprendiz logramos mantenernos con vida, de hecho también las princesas Tatra y la ahora reina Tata de Cizeta y los ahora emperadores Aska y Sanyung de Farhen también siguen con vida, de hecho los dioses les dieron el don de la vida eterna con la condición de entrenar bajo las ordenes de sus guerreros y convertirse en los protectores de esta dimensión.

El saber que las princesas de Cizeta y la ahora Emperatriz Aska estaban vivas disminuyo la tristeza de Umi y Fuu que las habían conocido más o menos bien, pero para Hikaru no fue suficiente, al ver esto Ascot dijo algo que el esperara alivie el dolor de Hikaru.

-Ah, y también me entere que clonaron a Eagle, y los dioses también lo nombraron protector de esta dimensión- ante el nombre de Eagle, Hikaru paró de llorar, pero no fue suficiente, aunque no sabía casi nada sobre clonación, si sabía que no se trataría del mismo Eagle que sacrifico su vida en la batalla contra Debonair, haciendo que ella llorara todavía con más fuerza.

En la cabaña de las Inner Senshi todas ellas estaban reunidas, luego de que Renji e Ichigo fueran a buscar a Rukia y de que Ascot las ignorara al ver a Umi ellas habían regresado con sus amigas.

-Oigan por que tardaron tanto, no me digan que estaban tras esos chicos- dijo Rei refiriéndose a Renji e Ichigo.

-Estábamos- dijo Lita- hasta que alguien los espanto.

-No es mi culpa que Ichigo sea tan antipático- respondió Mina.

-Bueno que yo recuerde fue porque le picaste un ojo- dijo Lita.

-Y Ascot nos dejo por esa chica de pelo azul- dijo la rubia.

-Chicas creo que en vez de andar coqueteando deberíamos estudiar nuestra situación- dijo Ami seriamente- no sabemos mucho de este mundo ni de quienes nos trajeron, la verdad no deberíamos de ser tan confiadas, incluso...

-Ay, Ami nunca cambiaras- dijo una voz detrás de las chicas, causándoles sobresalto.

-S-señorita Artemisa- dijo Ami bastante nerviosa por no saber cómo dirigirse o actuar apropiadamente frente a la diosa mientras se inclinaba, mientras las demás Sailors la imitaban.

-No tienen por qué ser tan formales- dijo Artemisa con una sonrisa- aunque ahora sea una diosa siempre serán mis amigas- después de oír sus palabras las Inner Senshi no sabían como actuar hasta que Rei rompió el silencio.

-Debiste tocar la puerta antes de entrar- regaño Rei aun nerviosa.

-Rei incluso aquí en Céfiro no paras de regañarme- dijo Serena/Artemisa con la actitud que recordaban sus amigas, ante esta actitud los rostros de las Sailors se iluminaron con una sonrisa y tomaron más confianza y Rei dio un suspiro de alivio.

-Que alivio, al menos Serena sigue siendo igual que antes, y no una diosa presumida, mandona y arrogante- Dijo Mina más relajada.

-Pero Setsuna nos dijo que como Artemisa tomo tu cuerpo entonces tu personalidad cambiaria ya que debía fusionarse con la de ella- dijo Ami.

-Lo que pasa es que soy más fuerte de lo que parece- dijo Artemisa, pero la verdad era que eso si había pasado, pero gracias a los recuerdos de Serena Tsukino la Diosa de la Luna dejo de considerar a los humanos como una raza inferior y se dio cuenta de lo que Athena veía en ellos, además también conservo el cariño de Serena hacia sus amigas por lo que dejo que gran parte de la personalidad de la Princesa de la Luna se impusiera, aunque varias facetas de su personalidad cambiaron, sobre todo al interactuar y luchar con sus enemigos.

-Eso parece- dijo Lita muy alegre por haber recuperado a su amiga.

-Pero, llámenme Artemisa- dijo la Diosa con una voz seria para luego cambiarla por un tono más relajado- Es que como todos los demás dioses y sus guerreros me dicen así, me confundiría si me llamaran Serena.

-Oye Sere...-dijo Mina llamando la atencion de la deidad para luego corregirse- digo Artemisa dime ¿puedes conseguirnos otra ropa?

La pregunta de la rubia hizo que el resto de sus amigas sintieran pena ajena aunque ella tenía razón ya que su ropa de entrenamiento no era muy "adecuada" para ellas.

-Lo siento Mina pero el Patriarca convenció a mi hermana de que usaran eso- respondió Artemisa- y como ella es la Reina de los dioses no puedo hacer nada.

En los aposentos de las Outer Senshi Haruka y Michiru interrogaban a Setsuna ya que a pesar de las explicaciones de los dioses y el Patriarca todavía les quedaban muchas preguntas.

-Responde Setsuna- exigió Haruka- Porque si Athena era la protectora de la tierra nunca nos ayudo en nuestras batallas.

-Porque ella y sus caballeros tenían enemigos propios- respondió Setsuna- en la batalla contra Beryl Athena y sus caballeros estaban enfrascados en una especie de guerra civil, como las batallas contra la familia Black Moon y los Cazadores de la Muerte no se extendieron fuera de Tokyo, el debilitado santuario nunca llego a enterarse, en la batalla contra Neherenia Hypnos el dios del sueño los hizo dormir temporalmente, y en la batalla contra Galaxia ellos se encontraban en el inframundo enfrentándose a Hades.

-Un momento- intervino Michiru- dijiste que Athena y Hades eran enemigos, si eso es verdad porque ahora están del mismo bando si tan solo paso un mes desde esa batalla.

-No lo sé- respondió la guardiana del tiempo- eso fue algo que ocurrió en el Olimpo.

-Y que hay de Rini- pregunto Hotaru quien se había mantenido fuera de la conversación- si la Princesa ahora es Artemisa, ¿eso no afectara su nacimiento o la existencia de Tokyo de Cristal?

-No- respondió Setsuna tajantemente- ella pertenece a otro universo, no importa cuántos cambios existan ella no desaparecerá.

-Pero como es eso posible- pregunto Michiru tratando de esconder su sorpresa- si eso fuera cierto ella no hubiera desaparecido cuando Darien estaba bajo el hechizo de Neherenia.

-Eso fue solo una ilusión que yo cree- respondió Setsuna.

-Pero ¿por qué?- pregunto Haruka que ya comenzaba a irritarse ante los secretos y engaños de su compañera Sailor.

-Porque se lo prometí a la Sailor Plut de ese universo- respondió la Sailor del Cambio.

-Un momento- intervino Michiru nuevamente- primero explícanos eso de que ella es de otro universo.

-Está bien- dijo Setsuna- este universo de se encuentra en el centro de toda la creación y es la morada de los dioses, Céfiro es la primera dimensión que fue creada y la dimensión de la que venimos es la segunda, debido a ello es imposible viajar en el tiempo aquí o en nuestra dimensión.

Las palabras de Setsuna sorprendieron a sus compañeras ya que siempre creyeron que ella tenía esa habilidad.

-Cada vez que se intenta viajar en el tiempo se crea un universo en base a los recuerdos de las personas que lo intentaron- continuo su explicación- en el caso del universo de Rini fue creado cuando uno de los generales de Beryl intento deshacerse de las chicas mandándolas a otra época y lugar, pero en ese universo mi contraparte tenía todos mis recuerdos, así que me contacto y sacrificando su vida creo la puerta y el corredor del tiempo y me encargo a Rini.

-¡Por qué no dijiste nada!- grito Haruka- todo este tiempo Tokyo de Cristal nunca nos perteneció, ¡Incluso nos hiciste creer que esa niña era hija de nuestra princesa!

-Es por eso que no se los dije- respondió Setsuna sin inmutarse ante la actitud de su compañera- sabia que tarde o temprano ustedes despertarían y que esa seria exactamente su reacción.

-A mi me alegra que Rini no sea de este universo Papa Haruka- intervino Hotaru- así se que no importa lo que pase ahora ella seguirá existiendo, y aunque no sea la futura princesa ella seguirá siendo mi mejor amiga.

-Tienes razón- dijo Michiru apoyando a su hija adoptada- sin Rini probablemente hubiéramos perecido ante la Dama 9 y Pharao 90.

-Es verdad- dijo Haruka ya más calmada- discúlpenme por decir eso, creo que es mejor que descansemos mañana empezara el entrenamiento y debemos estar descansadas.

Ni bien termino estas palabras la puerta de la cabaña se abrió y dejo entrar a las Inner Senshi acompañadas de Artemisa, al ver a la diosa Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna se inclinaron en señal de respeto.

-Buenas tardes señorita Artemisa- saludo Setsuna con respeto- disculpe pero no la esperábamos.

-Setsuna como ya les dije a las chicas aunque sea una diosa sigo siendo su amiga y no es necesario que hagan eso cada vez que me vean y quiero que me traten como siempre- respondió Artemisa- pero eso si quiero que se sigan dirigiendo a mí como Artemisa porque ya me acostumbre al nombre.

-Y a que debemos tu presencia bombón- pregunto Haruka quien ya se había levantado.

-Bueno ya que tienen que vivir aquí mientras dure su entrenamiento- dijo la Diosa de la Luna- me preguntaba si ustedes quisieran dormir en mi templo esta noche.

-Lo siento- respondió Haruka pero...

-Vamos Haruka por favor- interrumpió la Diosa de la Luna mientras ponía una expresión de ruego.

-Está bien- se dejo convencer la Sailor del Viento.

-Bueno entonces está decidido- dijo Artemisa con entusiasmo al ver que las demás Outer Senshi asentían, pero para sorpresa de las chicas Artemisa las teletransporto a su templo.

En el bosque que rodeaba a las moradas de los aprendices dos shinigamis corrían alejándose cada vez más de ellas.

-Uff, creo que ya las perdimos- dijo Ichigo muy cansado apoyándose en un árbol.

-¡Oye!- exclamo Renji quien venía siguiendo a Ichigo- yo creí que estábamos buscando a Rukia no huyendo de esas chicas, que acaso no puedes con un par de chicas-dijo esto último con un tono de burla mientras se echaba en el suelo.

-¡Eso lo dices por qué no te toco la loca!- exclamo Ichigo.

-¡Ja!- Renji dio una carcajada- por favor si solo te pico en el ojo.

-No solo es eso- dijo Ichigo que ya empezaba a enojarse- conozco esa clase de chicas, créeme lo mejor que pudimos hacer es escapar.

-No seas tan exagerado- respondió Renji mientras se levantaba- Bien creo que será mejor que regresemos, ¿oye Ichigo donde quedan las cabañas?

-Yo creí que tu lo sabías- respondió Ichigo ante la duda del pelirrojo- ¿por qué no sientes el reiatsu de alguien y regresamos?

-¡Idiota!- respondió Renji golpeando a Ichigo en el otro ojo- por si no te habías dado cuenta hay ocho dioses cerca de aquí, su reiatsu esta saturando todo el ambiente y no me deja encontrar a nadie y además solo conozco tu reiatsu y el de Rukia, si ni ella ni tu están allá como quieres que sepa el camino.

-Tu eres el idiota por seguirme- respondió el shinigami sustituto mientras golpeaba a Renji en el rostro- si no sabes dónde ir entonces que propones.

-Yo digo que mejor nos ponemos a caminar antes de que anochezca.

Pero los shinigamis siguieron caminando sin rumbo en el bosque hasta que anocheció y no les quedo mas opción que dormir en el bosque esperando que alguien note su ausencia y vaya a buscarlos, pero nadie vino, sin embargo cuando empezaba a amanecer alguien los encontró.

-Oigan despierten- se escucho una voz masculina- ¡Despierten!

Al oír el grito ambos jóvenes despertaron inmediatamente.

-Ya no tenías por que gritar- dijo Ichigo malhumorado.

-Esa es la manera de hablarle a un Juez del Inframundo- al escuchar eso los shinigamis se voltearon y vieron que era Radamanthys quien los había despertado- no pasan ni 24 horas y ustedes ya están causando problemas, ya levántense recuerden que deben estar en el castillo a las 6 de la mañana.

Esto hizo reaccionar a los shinigamis que se dieron cuenta que empezaba a amanecer.

-Disculpe Juez Radamanthys- dijo Renji tratando de no incordiar al Juez de Wyvern- pero ¿que hora es?

-Deben ser las 5:30- dijo con calma- si quieren llegar a tiempo será mejor que corran ya que el castillo se encuentra a unos 5 kilómetros aproximadamente.

Al escuchar los comentarios del Juez ambos shinigamis empezaron a correr sin rumbo.

-Oigan es por allá- dijo Radamanthys apuntando hacia donde se veía el enorme castillo, y los shinigamis se dirigieron a donde apuntaba el Juez.

Renji e Ichigo llegaron justo a tiempo al castillo, para ver que todos habían llegado excepto ellos, una vez se detuvieron cayeron al suelo muy cansados, pero en ese momento el Patriarca y otros Guerreros Sagrados se hicieron presentes.

-Buenos días aprendices- saludo Shion como si de un General se tratara.

-Buenos días Patriarca- dijeron los aprendices cada una a su manera, aunque no era el saludo que el lemuriano esperaba, inmediatamente centro su atención en los shinigamis que seguían descansado en el suelo.

-Levántense- dijo el Shion al ver a los dos shinigamis descansar en el suelo- no puedo creer que tengan una resistencia tan pobre, miren a las chicas recorrieron la misma distancia y no están en ese estado.

Los chicos entonces se levantaron como pudieron, al verlos incorporarse el Patriarca tomo la palabra nuevamente.

-Escúchenme aprendices- dijo Shion atrayendo su atención- desde este instante comienza su entrenamiento como Guerreros Sagrados, sepan que al convertirse en guerreros sagrados su deber es defender y jurar total obediencia a su Dios y...

Mientras el Patriarca seguía con su discurso se podía observar que las únicas que estaban prestando atención eran Rukia, Fuu, Michiru, Ami y Rei, el resto de los aprendices o estaban en sus propios pensamientos, como Umi y Hikaru, u observaban a los acompañantes del Patriarca, Mina y Lita.

-Sera mejor que te saltes la parte del discurso o terminaras aburriéndolos- dijo Dokho el caballero dorado de Libra que acababa de llegar.

-Dokho– susurro el Patriarca- Por que interrumpe mi discurso caballero de Libra.

-Disculpe Patriarca- dijo Dokho siguiéndole el juego a su viejo amigo- pero aunque en Céfiro tenemos tiempo ilimitado creo que dadas las circunstancias deberíamos dejarnos de formalismos y empezar inmediatamente con el entrenamiento de estos aprendices.

-Está bien- respondió Shion- entonces empezare por asignarles a sus maestros.

Al escuchar al lemuriano las miradas de todos se concentraron en sus acompañantes.

-Como nosotros ya conocemos todos sus poderes y habilidades así como su manera de pelear les asignaremos los maestros más adecuados- dijo el Patriarca- en primer lugar las aprendices Umi Ryuuzaki, Michiru Kaiou, Rukia Kuchiki y Ami Mizuno serán asignadas a Camus el caballero dorado de Acuario, las ya nombradas reúnanse con su maestro.

Las chicas obedecieron al Patriarca y una vez reunidas Camus se presento.

-Mi nombre es Camus y soy el caballero dorado de Acuario de la orden de los caballeros de Athena- dijo Camus sin cambiar su fría expresión- desde este momento les advierto que su entrenamiento será un infierno, es probable que mueran así que no esperen ninguna clase de tratamiento especial por ser mujeres, si alguna de ustedes se siente incapaz de seguir mi entrenamiento es libre de retirarse pero debe olvidarse por completo de ser una guerrera sagrada.

Shion sabía que Camus estaba reticente a entrenar a guerreros de otros dioses, y menos a estas niñas que no parecían ser muy fuertes, pero ya que era una orden de su Diosa no podía negarse así que trato de desanimarlas mostrándoles la cruda realidad detrás de su entrenamiento, pero más que asustadas sus aprendices seguían decididas haciendo pensar a Camus que tal vez podrían llegar a ser verdaderas guerreras.

-Disculpe Patriarca pero ¿cuando nos devolverán nuestras plumas transformadoras?- pregunto Ami.

-Y nuestros guantes de batalla- agrego Umi.

-Y cuándo podremos salir de estos gigais- Pregunto también Rukia.

-No lo haremos- respondió Camus antes que el Patriarca- las plumas transformadoras de las Sailor Senshi y las armaduras de las Guerreras Mágicas según ustedes son la fuente de su poder, pero en realidad no es así, solo son instrumentos para dejar salir su poder, las Sailor Senshi tienen conocimiento del Cosmo y lo han desarrollado hasta llegar a un nivel cercano al de un Caballero de Plata, pero son incapaces de usar su poder sin transformarse perdiendo ciertas habilidades como la de moverse a la velocidad del sonido.

Las palabras del Caballero dorado hicieron pensar a las Sailors, eso era cierto mucho de los enemigos con los que se habían enfrentado eran muy superiores en velocidad, pero venían de uno en uno, en una guerra total hubieran perecido.

-Las Guerreras Mágicas- siguió Camus con su explicación- tienen una gran cantidad de energía mágica por lo que son capaces de ejecutar hechizos sin necesidad de saber ningún conjuro, pero no saben usar esa energía a menos que lleven puestas sus armaduras, y finalmente los shinigamis que a pesar de tener un reiatsu elevado siguen siendo espíritus siendo muy fáciles de sellar al carecer de un cuerpo físico, además de que dependen demasiado de sus Zampakuto, en cambio un guerrero sagrado es perfectamente capaz de usar sus poderes sin necesidad de ninguna clase de objeto o armadura, además de poder usar sus habilidades sin necesidad de transformarse o salir de su cuerpo físico, por eso es que su entrenamiento será sin ninguna clase de arma u objeto que aumente sus poderes, ahora vámonos.

Una vez dijo esto se abrió un portal frente a las aprendices del Caballero de Acuario.

-Una Garganta- Rukia pensó en voz alta.

-Así es- dijo Camus con su semblante de seriedad- descubrimos esta clase de portales gracias a Perséfone, aunque no es muy seguro es fácil de crear, ahora vámonos.

-Un momento- intervino Umi- creí que entrenaríamos en Céfiro.

-En Céfiro el clima es templado- respondió Camus, causando más dudas en sus aprendices- las entrenare como entrene a todos mis aprendices, usualmente los entrenaba en Siberia pero en esta ocasión será en un planeta de hielo eterno, ahora vámonos si tienen más preguntas las responderé cuando comencemos, entrare yo primero.

Ya sin interrupciones Camus ingreso dentro del portal, ni bien dio el primer paso se creó un anchísimo camino color blanco, más que un camino parecía que el piso aparecía cada vez que Camus avanzaba.

-Ahora pueden entrar, y recuerden pase lo que pase no salgan del camino blanco- advirtió su maestro.

Las aprendices obedecieron y una vez todas entraron el portal se cerró.

-Bien el segundo grupo estará compuesto por Hikaru Shidou y Rei Hino- dijo el Patriarca- su Maestro será el Dios Guerrero Hagen de Merak Beta.

Una vez dijo esto uno de sus acompañantes se dirigió a donde se habían reunido sus aprendices, este era un joven rubio y de una expresión no tan firma como la de Camus para alivio de sus aprendices.

-Yo soy Hagen y seré su maestro- dijo el Asgaridiano presentándose- a diferencia de Camus nosotros entrenaremos en Céfiro, Patriarca con su permiso nos retiramos.

Así las aprendices de Hagen se retiraron siguiendo a su maestro.

-Esos son los dos únicos grupos- dijo Shion- el resto tendrá maestros individuales, para Ichigo Kurosaki será el Caballero Dorado Shura de Capricornio, para Renji Abarai será Minos el Juez de Grifo, para Lita Kino será el Caballero Dorado Aioria de Leo, para Mina Aino será Milo de Escorpio, para Michiru Kaiou será el Caballero Dorado Mu de Aries, para Haruka Tenou será el Caballero Dorado Aldebarán de Tauro, para Setsuna Meioh será el Caballero Dorado Saga de Géminis, para Hotaru Tomoe será el Caballero Dorado Shaka de Virgo, y finalmente para Fuu Hououji será el General Marino Baian de Caballo Marino.

Una vez el Patriarca termino de asignar maestros estos se llevaron a sus aprendices a entrenar a diferentes lugares en Céfiro.

-Les espera un muy largo entrenamiento- comento Dokho que se había quedado junto a Shion- ¿crees que lo resistan Shion?

-No les queda mas opción- respondió Shion sombríamente- su existencia depende ello.

N/A

Bueno este capítulo me quedo más largo todavía, espero que no sea muy pesado, pero no se preocupen procurare que no sean mucho más largos, para los fans de S. Moon y Rayearth espero que me perdonen algunas licencias ya que mis dvd's de ambas series están algo dañados y es posible que salte algunos detalles, pero si los notan por favor avísenme, como ya vieron el entrenamiento recién comenzara en el próximo capitulo que tal vez publique antes, también quería aclarar que hubo un error en el titulo de los capítulos 3 y 4, para aclarar el capitulo 3 se titula "La Batalla Contra los Dioses: Distrito Juuban", y el 4 "Batalla de Los Dioses: Ikarus" (pretendía que el titulo fuera otro pero la pagina no me permitía ponerle un titulo más largo), creo que eso es todo así que hasta el próximo jueves, y si pueden déjenme un Review Ok.


	8. ENtrenamiento Dia 1

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad, Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Sailor moon le pertenece a Naoko Takenouchi, Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo y Magic Knight Rayearth le pertenece a las CLAMP.

Luego de que le asignaran su maestro, Hikaru y Rei siguieron a su maestro hasta un claro cerca de un frondoso bosque.

-Como ustedes ya saben mi nombre es Hagen y soy el Dios Guerrero de Merak Beta- se presento el asgardiano- y desde ahora seré su maestro, ahora les toca a ustedes presentarse.

Las dos guerreras del fuego se calmaron ante la actitud amigable del Dios Guerrero, y Rei fue la primera en presentarse.

-Mi nombre es Rei Hino y entre las Sailor Senshi soy Sailor Mars- se presento Rei con una sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Hikaru Shidou mucho gusto- dijo Hikaru algo desanimada.

-Bien ya que nos presentamos es hora de ir al lugar de entrenamiento- dijo Hagen retomando la palabra- nos veremos en el volcán de Céfiro, Hikaru conoce el camino.

Una vez dicho esto Hagen uso su velocidad y desapareció de su vista dejando a las chicas perplejas.

-Increíble- susurro Hikaru.

-Bueno Hikaru dime por donde vamos- dijo Rei resignada a tener que caminar.

-No lo sé- respondió la chica de pelo rojo.

-¡Pero el dijo que si sabias!- exclamó Rei algo irritada.

-Lo siento, hace ya un año que vine a Céfiro y en ese entonces Céfiro estaba a punto de destruirse, además aquí pasaron 300 años- esto último lo dijo algo deprimida, ya que recordó a Lantis.

-Oh, perdón no sabía-intento disculparse Rei, ya que según sabia el tiempo transcurría de diferente manera en Céfiro

-No pasa nada- respondió Hikaru- mmm creo que deberíamos salir del bosque tal vez así podamos ver el volcán.

Rei asintió en señal de aprobación y siguió a Hikaru para salir del bosque, pero desgraciadamente las jóvenes se perdieron en el bosque.

-Creo que estamos por el camino correcto- dijo Hikaru- mira pisadas.

Rei vio las pisadas, pero entonces reconoció las marcas de los calzados que ellas llevaban, y como Céfiro aun continuaba en una época similar a la Edad Media era improbable encontrar marcas de calzados como esa.

-¡Esas son nuestras pisadas!- grito Rei mas irritada por el cansancio- ¡Hiciste que camináramos en círculos!

-Lo siento- se disculpo nuevamente Hikaru, pero se paralizo cuando vio a un feroz lobo acercándose a ellas, Rei al ver la expresión de temor en el rostro de la otra chica y vio emerger no solo a uno sino a toda una manada de lobos que rodeaban lentamente a las dos muchachas, Rei maldijo la hora en que le habían quitado su pluma transformadora, pero antes de que las hambrientas fieras las atacaran fueron detenidas por una voz.

-¡Alto!- ordeno un joven de tez blanca y largo cabello de color gris azulado que emergió detrás de los lobos quienes lo obedecieron inmediatamente- ya les dije que no debían atacar a las personas y que si tienen hambre vengan a buscarme al castillo- los lobos entonces se alejaron y el joven se dirigió a Hikaru y Rei- Supongo que ustedes deben ser las aprendices de Hagen, creí que el ya las había llevado a entrenar.

-¿Conoces a nuestro maestro?- pregunto Hikaru ante la alusión al Dios Guerrero de Merak Beta.

-Si- respondió el sujeto que ahuyento a los lobos- mi nombre es Fenril y soy el Dios Guerrero de Alioto Épsilon.

-Oye nos debes una disculpa- le reclamo Rei al Dios Guerrero- deberías controlar mejor a tus mascotas.

-No son mis mascotas- dijo Fenril de manera amenazante- ellos son mi familia y además es su culpa por que se supone que deberían estar entrenando con Hagen.

-Y que pasaría si alguien más entrara en este bosque- replico Rei.

-Este bosque solo está permitido para los Dioses Guerreros y la Señorita Hilda- respondió Fenril con toda calma- y ellos no serian atacados por mis lobos.

-Disculpe pero ¿podría decirnos como llegar al volcán?- pregunto Hikaru ante el silencio de Rei.

-Está bien- respondió finalmente el Dios Guerrero después de pensarlo por un rato- sigan recto hacia esa dirección.

-Gracias- dijo Hikaru para luego seguir hacia la dirección que el Dios de Alioto Épsilon les había indicado, y luego de un tiempo lograron salir del bosque y finalmente llegar a su destino, donde los esperaba su maestro.

-Se tardaron mucho- dijo su maestro al verlas llegar- por eso le darán unas cien vueltas al volcán.

Las órdenes de Hagen y la tranquilidad con la que las daba hicieron enojar a Rei quien finalmente exploto.

-¡Como se atreve a decirnos eso luego de dejarnos abandonadas en un bosque lleno de lobos hambrientos!- exclamo Rei que echaba humo por las orejas.

-¿Lobos?- pregunto el Dios Guerrero de Merak Beta- Ya entiendo así que Fenril las ayudo a salir del bosque ¿verdad?

Rei se cayó, avergonzada por haberlas descubierto ante su maestro.

-Por eso serán 200 vueltas- dijo Hagen aumentando el castigo, el cual fue ejecutado inmediatamente por las aprendices, las cuales terminaron muy cansadas su castigo.

-Ya que se tardaron demasiado en llegar y en terminar su castigo ya no hay tiempo para el entrenamiento físico así que ahora les enseñare sobre cómo manejar el Cosmo- dijo el rubio Dios Guerrero.

-¿Cosmo?- se preguntaron Hikaru y Rei- ¿Que es el Cosmo?

-El cosmo es el poder del universo que está en nuestro interior- explico el Dios Guerrero.

-¿El poder del universo?- pregunto Hikaru intrigada.

-Así es- respondió Hagen- aunque también puede ser definida como un universo de energías en nuestro interior.

-Un universo de energías- repitió Rei pensando en lo que le decía su maestro.

-El universo está compuesto totalmente por energía- siguió explicando el asgardiano- la materia solo es energía ordenada; pero existen muchas clases de energía, por ejemplo la energía proveniente de la magia, el reiatsu, y muchas otras más, estas energías conforman el universo, y el cosmo es eso mismo el poder de todas estas energías que estallan en nuestro interior, por ejemplo Hikaru tiene una gran energía mágica, pero no sabe como canalizarla y por eso debía usar su traje de batalla para poder usar su magia, Rei en cambio ya domina el cosmo pero igual que Hikaru no sabe cómo usarla y solo la canaliza cuando se transforma en Sailor Mars, mi trabajo en es enseñarles a usar el cosmo sin la necesidad de ningún ítem o transformación, luego les enseñare a dominar el séptimo y el octavo sentido para que sean capaces de hacerles frente a los mismos dioses.

-Un momento creí que solo habían cinco sentidos- intervino Rei.

-Eso no es verdad- dijo Hagen- además de los que ya comúnmente se conocen están el sexto sentido el cual es la intuición, el séptimo sentido que te permite alcanzar el máximo cosmo, y el octavo sentido que te permite trascender a la muerte y en caso de dominarlo te permite llevar tu cosmo al nivel de los dioses.

Estas palabras sorprendieron a las dos aprendices, pero también les dieron algo de esperanza ya que recordaron lo fácil que las derrotaron, en caso de Hikaru la diosa Hestia y Rei recordó a Odysseus, luego de la pequeña explicación de Hagen comenzaron su entrenamiento para dominar la fuerza del cosmo, en ese instante se dieron cuenta del porque Hagen era su maestro, ya que el dominaba a la perfección el ken de fuego y además ya conocía todos sus ataques a la perfección, pero por ser su primera vez ambas chicas no lograron un gran progreso, pero eso no las desalentó y siguieron intentando, eso hasta que empezó a anochecer.

-¡Flecha fuego!- exclamo Hikaru mientras intentaba ejecutar su ataque por enésima vez, y como en sus otros intentos no paso nada, pero igual que antes ella se disponía a volver a intentarlo.

-Y es suficiente- dijo Hagen mientras detenía a Hikaru en su intento- pronto anochecerá y es mejor que se vayan a descansar.

-Pero...

-Nuestro maestro tiene razón Hikaru- intervino Rei quien ya estaba lista para irse- será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que se haga d noche o nos perderemos.

-Está bien- respondió la chica de pelo rojo mientras se despedía del Dios Guerrero- Hasta mañana Maestro.

-Hasta mañana Maestro- dijo Rei imitando el gesto de Hikaru.

-¡Esperen!- exclamo el asgardiano- ¿saben el camino de regreso?

Las dos chicas negaron en respuesta a la pregunta de su maestro quien les dio instrucciones para que no se perdieran como en la mañana.

-Ya sé que estas ahí Alberich- dijo Hagen sin moverse de su sitio.

-Parece que no es posible engañarte Hagen- dijo un hombre de baja estatura y de pelo rojo que bajaba de la copa de un árbol.

-¿Que haces aquí?- interrogo el Dios Guerrero de Merak Beta con un tono de voz poco amigable.

-Solo te observaba el desempeño de mi futura aprendiz- dijo Alberich con naturalidad- aunque no parece estar logrando grandes progresos ¿será por que no eres un buen maestro Hagen?

-¡Ya cállate!- exclamo el rubio Dios Guerrero irritado por el ultimo comentario de su camarada- no tienes derecho a cuestionar mi método de enseñanza, sobretodo tu Alberich ni siquiera sé porque la señorita Hilda te permitió ser un Dios Guerrero después de tu traición.

-No sé porque todos creen las mentiras del Dragón- replico Alberich- ya les dije que yo nunca pensé siquiera en dañar a la señorita Hilda.

-No me engañas Alberich- dijo Hagen- todos sabemos cuánto despreciabas a la señorita Hilda en esa época y también sabemos el trato que hiciste con los dioses por tu lealtad.

Esta declaración hizo que el pelirrojo asgardiano se quedara en silencio, no sabía cómo se habían enterado de aquel trato.

-Bueno entonces no tendré que seguir fingiendo- respondió Alberich sin perder la calma- ahora si me disculpas tengo otros asuntos que atender.

-Te estaré vigilando Alberich- dijo Hagen mientras observaba marcharse a su camarada con una mirada de desconfianza.

Ya en el claro del bosque en el que se encontraban las viviendas temporales de los aprendices la mayoría de ellos estaban reunidos comiendo afuera alrededor de una fogata, ya que no habían comido nada en todo el día.

-¡Al fin comida!- exclamo Mina para luego devorar todo lo que tenía enfrente.

-¡Oye come con más calma!- dijo Ichigo que había sido arrastrado a su lado al ver la escena.

Mientras tanto Renji estaba por su tercer plato de la noche mientras era observado por una sonriente Lita.

-Uff, estuvo delicioso pero ya no puedo mas- dijo el pelirrojo shinigami al terminar de comer.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado- dijo Lita todavía con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Solo espero que no me cobres por la comida- bromeo Renji.

-No te preocupes- respondió Lita- pero si quieres puedes pagarme de otra manera

Renji puso cara de espanto ante la insinuación de la chica, sobre todo al recordar su para nada agradable experiencia en la tienda de Urahara.

-Solo estaba bromeando- trato de tranquilizar la joven al shinigami- nunca les cobraría a mis amigos.

Mientras tanto Hikaru, Umi y Fuu platicaban amenamente sobre su primer día de entrenamiento.

-¿De verdad las abandonaron en un bosque lleno de lobos?- pregunto Umi con sorpresa al escuchar el relato de su amiga de pelo rojo.

-Si pero no nos paso nada- respondió Hikaru.

-Umi porque no nos cuentas como te fue con tu maestro- intervino Fuu cambiando el tema.

-No quiero ni recordarlo- se quejo la aprendiz de Camus- mi maestro es un cascarrabias y además...

-Soy su maestra- interrumpió Rukia entrando en la conversación.

-¿Maestra?- susurraron Fuu y Hikaru- ¿Pero cómo?

-Resulta que como yo fui entrenada en Hakuda en la Academia Shinigami y cómo puedo hacer Kido con mi Gigai desde ahora seré como su segunda maestra- dijo Rukia con cierto aire de arrogancia, pero tanto Fuu como Hikaru no entendieron ni una palabra de lo que les dijo la shinigami.

-Lo que quiere decir es que como ella sabe pelear mejor y además hacer hechizos sin ningún ítem o armadura mi maestro Camus le dio el trabajo de "nivelarnos"- aclaro Umi al ver la expresión de desconcierto en sus amigas.

Hablando de las aprendices de Camus una de ellas en particular no estaba tan animada como el resto de los aprendices.

-Oye Ami te pasa algo- interrogo Lita preocupada por su amiga- ni siquiera has probado tu comida.

-Eh- dijo Ami al ser sacada de sus pensamientos- no, no me pasa nada Lita.

-No me mientas Ami se que lago te pasa- replico Lita- ahora cuéntamelo todo que para eso somos amigas.

Entonces Ami le explico a Lita la razón de su falta de ánimo.

Ese mismo día en el lugar de entrenamiento de las aprendices de Camus.

Las aprendices del Caballero de Acuario estaban exhaustas, el caballero de Acuario les había impuesto un terrible entrenamiento físico en las heladas tierras de ese llamado planeta de hielo que según les dijo su maestro había sido creado específicamente para los aprendices de Camus, pero no hubo descanso, en cambio su maestro empezó con su "evaluación" en ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, Rukia fue la primera y la mejor ya que pudo resistir e incluso contraatacar al enfrentarse a Camus (que obviamente no hizo uso de su cosmo) pero al final fue derrotada, le siguieron Umi y Michiru que tuvieron un desempeño regular, cuando finalmente le toco el turno a Ami esta estaba muy nerviosa ya que no era muy buena en esa clase de peleas, al igual que sus compañeras aprendices se situó a un lado de la improvisada arena de pelea, que solo consistía en un círculo trazado en el frio hielo, pero antes de que siquiera se preparara Camus le dio un golpe en el rostro que la hizo caer dando por terminada la pelea.

-Eres patética- dijo Camus al ver a su aprendiz caída- ni siquiera pudiste para o esquivar un golpe con la velocidad y fuerza de una persona normal.

Ami que todavía estaba en el suelo se puso de pie sin decir una sola palabra dispuesta a combatir nuevamente.

-Es inútil- dijo el Caballero de Acuario derribando nuevamente a su aprendiz- Ami Mizuno, conozco perfectamente el papel que tuviste como Sailor Senshi, eras el cerebro del grupo, tus acciones consistían sobretodo en averiguar los puntos débiles del enemigo, pero para un Guerrero Sagrado eso no es suficiente- luego se dirigió al resto de sus aprendices- deben tener en cuenta que se enfrentaran a Dioses que tienen miles e incluso millones de años con vastos conocimientos y gran experiencia, y desde ahora les advierto al menos a las guerreras de Artemisa, sus batallas serán generalmente uno contra uno, no esperen contar con ninguna clase de apoyo, y si son unidades de apoyo entonces serán las primeras en morir- Luego se dirigió a la shinigami- Rukia debido al pobre nivel de pelea de tus compañeras tu seras la encargada de nivelarlas cuando acaben su entrenamiento conmigo.

Asi termino su relato Ami, Lita entonces se puso a pensar en decilre algo para animar a su amiga pero no se le ocurria nada, mientras tanto ya todos se disponian a retirarse para irse a dormir.

-No hay por que preocuparse- intervino Umi- en Céfiro lo que realmente importa es la fuerza de voluntad, te aseguro que si tenemos la suficiente fuerza de voluntad seremos capaces de mejorar mucho para mañana, ahora vamos con Rukia a seguir con nuestro entrenamiento.

Asi Ami, Rukia, Umi y Michiru se retiraron a un lugar apartado del bosque para no molestar a los demas aprendices, mientras el resto ingresaba a descansar ya que les esperaba un duro dia mañana.

En el castillo de Céfiro en cambio los caballeros de Athena estaban muy despiertos vigilando que nadie se acercara, entre ellos estaban los caballeros dorados que a pesar de ser parte de la Elite se ofrecieron para ser los centinelas esa noche.

-Parece que tuviste un duro dia Milo- dijo Camus viendo al cansado Caballero de Escorpio.

-Intenta entrenar a una aprendiz que se la pasa coquetenado contigo cada 5 minutos- respondio el griego mostrando su cara de cansancio.

-Y yo crei que te gustaba la atencion que te daban las damas desde que llegamos a Cefiro- comento Camus al recordar la popularidad de Milo con las mujeres.

-Pero no es lo mismo que tener a una aprendiz echandote ojitos mientras tratas de enseñarle algo- dijo Milo molesto de solo pensar en eso- ademas sabes que como Caballeros de Athena no podemos darnos el lujo de crear lazos afectivos con las guerreras de Artemisa, es posible que en un futuro debamos enfrentarnos como enemigos.

-¿Estas seguro de eso?

-Aldebaran- susurro el Caballero Dorado de Escorpio al reconocer la voz de su Camarada.

-Su Majestad Athena ahora es la reina de los dioses y una vez acabemos con Caelum vendra una nueva epoca de paz- comento el Caballero de Tauro- ademas una vez que las conoces las guerreras de Artemisa son muy agradables, aunque al principio pueden ser muy desconfiadas.

-No sera que el gran caballero de Tauro se esta enamorando eh- insinuo Milo.

-No digas estupideces- respondio Aldebaran- ademas creo que no soy su tipo, ni ninguno de los hombres.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto el griego.

-A que me parece que proviene de cierta isla del norte del Egeo- dijo el brasilero algo sonrojado.

-Ya te entiendo amigo- dijo Milo al recordar la historio de "esa" isla.

En otra parte del castillo se encontraban otros dos Caballeros Dorados que a diferencia de Camus y Milo se mantenian en silencio.

-Todo esta muy tranquilo esta noche- dijo Shaka de Virgo.

-Si- respondio Saga de Geminis, frustando el intento de conversacion con Shaka.

-Y como te fue con tu aprendiz- pregunto Shaka nuevamente.

-Bien- dijo Saga de Geminis y agrego- ella ya sabia como usar su cosmo asi que nos centramos mas en aumentarlo, supe que a ti te toco entrenar a una niña, espero que no te haya causado algun problema.

-No ninguno- respondio el hindu- Hotaru es una niña con gran fuerza de voluntad, si sigue asi llegara a dominar el Septimo Sentido en muy poco tiempo, solo espero que la paz entre los dioses perdure y no tengamos que enfrentarnos a nuestros actuales aprendices.

Los caballeros dorados sin embargo no eran los unicos despiertos, dentro del castillo por ejemplo se encontraban reunidos los tres Jueces del Inframundo custiodando la habitacion de sus señores.

-Ahhhhum- bostezo Minos de Grifo cansado por haber pasado todo el dia tratando de entrenar a Renji.

-Duro dia eh Minos- dijo Aiacos- no me digas que ese chico pelirrojo te causo problemas.

-¿Hablas de Renji?- respondio el Juez de Grifo- no me causo ningun problema, claro hasta que le mostre como usar los hilos de cosmo, el pobre chico se paso toda la tarde tratando de unir una espada de madera parecida a su Zampakuto con hilos de cosmo.

-¿Y lo logro?- pregunto un curioso Aiacos.

-Si pero- respondio Minos tratando de contener la risa y aumentando la curiosidad de Aiacos- lo unico que logro fue unir una sola pieza, jajaja que que salio disparada por los aires y lo golpeo en la cabeza, jajajaja.

Entonces los dos Jueces del Infierno comenzaron a reir a carcajadas, incluso Radamanthys que se habia mantenido fuera de la conversacion empezo a reir contagiado por sus camaradas.

-¡Puedes callarte Radamanthys!- exclamo Persefone quien habia sido despertada por las risas de los tres espectros, para luego volver a ingresar nuevamente en su habitacion, los espectros ante tal susto hicieron silencio y se preguntaron como era posible que fuera la misma Persefone de actitud tan dulce ingenua.

En las playas de Céfiro tambien se podia ver a una figura que no podia conciliar el sueño aunque por razones muy diferentes.

-Hasta que hora te quedaras aquí Ascot- dijo otra figura que acababa de llegar.

-Baian, yo deberia preguntarte lo mismo- respondio el joven de cabello castaño.

-Sigues pensando en esa chica verdad- dijo Baian cambiando el tema- la vez por primera vez en 300 años y lo único que se te ocurre decirle es que la mayoría de sus amigos ha muerto, vaya si que eres malo tratando con mujeres.

-Debía decirles- replico Ascot- lo mejor es que se enteraran de mi parte y no de sus maestros que les hubieran reprochado sus lagrimas.

-Querrás decir de Camus que le hubiera reprochado sus lágrimas- dijo el General Marino- pero aun así debiste haberle dicho lo que sientes por ella o al menos tu actual puesto, General Marino del Mar de Céfiro.

N/A

Otro capítulo largo, pero hubiera sido más largo si hubiera entrado en detalles en cada sesión de entrenamiento, (de hecho me falta narrar el entrenamiento de Lita y Fuu, pero tal vez lo narre más adelante), también quería disculparme por la tardanza del capítulo pero ya saben Corpus Cristi, bueno sobre el fic como espero ya se dieran cuenta la protagonista será Hikaru, pero eso sí sin descuidar a los otros personajes, aunque se me está haciendo muy difícil, peo bueno, otra cosa como ya leyeron Ascot es un General Marino, ya explicare como después, bueno creo que eso es todo, hasta el próximo Jueves.


	9. El Secreto del Dunamis

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad, Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Sailor moon le pertenece a Naoko Takenouchi, Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo y Magic Knight Rayearth le pertenece a las CLAMP.

El Secreto del Dunamis

Ya habían pasado 6 meses desde que empezó el entrenamiento de los futuros Guerreros Sagrados y sus progresos fueron sorprendentes ya que todos dominaban ya el octavo sentido, obviamente gran parte de ese sorprendente progreso se debía a la voluntad de los aprendices, y al poder que la voluntad tenía en el planeta Céfiro, de todas formas ya todos dominaban a la perfección las técnicas que les habían enseñado sus maestros y poco les quedaba por enseñarles, además la relación entre alumnos y maestros mejoro mucho en ese lapso de tiempo igual que la relación entre los propios aprendices, ya los aprendices empezaban a sentir algo de nostalgia al despedirse de las cabañas que los habían albergado aunque también se sentían nerviosos ya que ahora les tocaba enfrentar a Caelum y a los temibles dioses que lo apoyaban.

-Voy a extrañar este mundo- dijo Rukia mientras se alistaba para salir de Céfiro.

-Nosotras también- dijo Hikaru que estaba en la habitación junto a Fuu y Umi- pero nuestros maestros dijeron que una vez ganemos podremos volver a Céfiro cuando nosotras queramos.

-Eso si ganamos- intervino Fuu- aunque nuestros poderes han alcanzado un nivel excepcional no sabemos exactamente contra cuantos dioses nos enfrentaremos, y como dijo mi maestro es probable que tengamos que pelear contra dos o más oponentes al mismo tiempo.

-Vamos Fuu no seas tan pesimista- dijo Umi tratando de contagiar su optimismo- no creo que existan tantos dioses como para hacernos frente.

-Tal vez tengas razón Umi- respondió Fuu con una sonrisa.

-Claro que tengo razón- exclamo Umi- pero me pregunto cuándo nos devolverán nuestros guantes de batalla.

-Tienes razón- dijo Rukia pensativa- el Patriarca nos dijo que nos devolvería nuestras armas cuando termináramos nuestro entrenamiento.

-Creo que será mejor si voy al castillo a preguntarle- dijo Umi mientras se dirigía presurosa al castillo.

-¿Te acompañamos?- pregunto Mina que acababa de llegar acompañada por sus amigas- como ya acabamos nuestro entrenamiento estábamos pensando en hacer algo de turismo, es mas tal vez puedas hacer de guía.

-Está bien acompáñenme- respondió Umi a la petición de la rubia Sailor- ¡pero ni crean que seré su guía!

-Solo estaba bromeando- se excuso Mina para luego partir junto al resto de las chicas.

-¿Ya se fueron?- pregunto Ichigo que había aparecido de repente junto a Renji- Que alivio.

-No entiendo porque se esconden de esas chicas- dijo Rukia sin voltear a verlos- no creo que sea algo tan terrible.

-¡Que no es algo tan terrible!- exclamo Ichigo- no sabes lo que es tener a alguien como Mina acosándote todo el tiempo.

-Que pasa Ichigo- dijo Renji burlándose del chico de cabello naranja- ¿acaso no te gustan las mujeres?, ya sabía yo que eras algo "rarito".

-¡Claro que me gustan las mujeres!- volvió a exclamar Ichigo mientras golpeaba a Renji por su comentario- solo que no me gustan esa clase de mujeres, además lo dice quien también se escondió, y no es que Lita te tratara tan mal, si alguien es "rarito" ese eres tú.

-Yo no soy "rarito"- respondió Renji devolviéndole el golpe- lo que pasa es que me gusta alguien más- dijo apenado el chico pelirrojo.

-Ya dejen de pelear- intervino Rukia haciendo distancia entre ambos jóvenes- no sé cómo es que sobrevivieron si ustedes debían dormir en la misma habitación.

-Lo que pasa es que con esos entrenamientos no nos quedaba fuerza para pelear- confeso Ichigo, "además que así evitaría a Mina en la noche" pensó el chico de pelo naranja.

-Oye Ichigo- llamo Renji a su compañero con una mirada desafiante- ahora que estas con toda tu energía por que no vemos quien es el más fuerte ahora.

-Creí que nunca lo dirías- respondió Ichigo levantando su brazo como si fuera el filo de una espada.

-Polvo de Diamante- Rukia uso la técnica de su maestro paralizando a sus amigos- oigan par de idiotas si quieren matarse mutuamente por qué no lo hacen en donde no molesten a nadie.

-Me alegra ver que usen sus habilidades con responsabilidad- dijo con ironía el Patriarca que acababa de ingresar en la cabaña.

-Patriarca Shion- dijo Rukia apenada- yo...lo que pasa.

-No te preocupes Rukia, por la información que tengo de ellos estoy seguro de que tuviste una razón valida para hacerlo- respondió Shion interrumpiendo el tartamudeo de la chica de cabello negro- pero será mejor que los descongeles tenemos una reunión importante.

Dejando de lado a los revoltosos Guerreros de Perséfone, Umi y las Guerreras de Artemisa que ya habían llegado al castillo en muy poco tiempo gracias a su velocidad de la luz, pero no encontraron al Patriarca ya que el ya había salido en su búsqueda.

-¿Donde está todo el mundo?- se pregunto Umi mientras buscaba al Patriarca o a algún Dios o Guerrero Sagrado- ni siquiera puedo sentir sus Cosmos, y ustedes chicas, ¿chicas?

Pero para la desgracia de Umi sus acompañantes también habían desaparecido, pero todavía podía sentir sus Cosmos que se alejaban más.

-Creo que me quede sola- susurro Umi al darse cuenta de su situación.

-¿Umi?, ¿eres tú?

-¡Guruclef!- exclamo la chica de pelo azul al reconocer a su viejo amigo, para luego ir a abrazarlo- hace tanto tiempo que no te veía, a pesar de que pasaron 300 años no has crecido nada.

-Yo también me alegro de verte Umi- dijo el protector de Céfiro, aunque algo irritado por el último comentario de Umi.

-Guruclef ¿por qué no nos visitaste?- pregunto la Guerrera de Perséfone- nosotras te extrañamos mucho y ni siquiera nos enviaste un mensaje.

-Lo siento Umi pero su Majestad Athena nos prohibió mantener contacto con ustedes mientras completaban su entrenamiento- se disculpo Guruclef, para luego cambiar su expresión a una más seria- Umi tenemos que hablar.

-Guruclef ¿pasa algo?- pregunto Umi intrigada ante la actitud del protector de Céfiro, hasta que sintieron el Cosmo de un Caballero Dorado, junto al de las Guerreras de Artemisa.

-Esconde tu cosmo- dijo el pequeño hechicero a modo de orden.

-Pero...

-Solo hazlo- Umi hizo caso a la orden de Guruclef, pero no dejaba de preguntarse el por qué de la actitud del hechicero.

Mientras tanto las Guerreras de Artemisa se encontraban en un hermoso jardín lleno de toda clase de flores y de las rosas más hermosas que habían visto en toda su vida.

-Céfiro en verdad es un lugar increíble- dijo Rei embelesada con la belleza de las flores que la rodeaban.

-Tengo que admitir que es realmente hermoso- comento Haruka ante esa maravillosa vista, y el resto de las chicas no tuvo más opción que asentir, Lita además quería oler el aroma de las rosas, pero antes de que lograra tocarlas alguien la agarro de un brazo deteniéndola.

-No creo que quieras tocar esas rosas envenenadas- dijo un recién llegado Caballero de Cáncer- a menos claro que quieras morir.

-¿Quien es usted?- pregunto Lita liberándose del agarre de Mascara Mortal.

-Que no ves mi armadura niña tonta- dijo con voz burlona el Caballero de Athena- soy el Caballero Dorado Mascara Mortal de Cáncer, y ustedes no deberían estar aquí, este es un invernadero privado.

-Si este es un lugar prohibido entonces debería estar cerrado o al menos llevar una señal que lo indique no lo cree Caballero de Athena- dijo Haruka en un tono desafiante- además no se qué clase de loco o idiota pondría rosas envenenadas al alcance de cualquiera.

-Vaya, vaya parece que las Guerreras de Artemisa tienen una boca muy grande- dijo Mascara Mortal a la vez que elevaba su Cosmo- tal vez un tiempo en la entrada del Inframundo les enseñe algo de respeto.

-Por qué no lo intentas caballerito- respondió Haruka a la vez que se preparaba para enfrentarse al Caballero Dorado.

-¡Ya basta ustedes dos!- exclamo una tercera voz perteneciente a Afrodita de Piscis quien también portaba su armadura- Mascara Mortal, su Majestad Athena nos ordeno llevar a las Guerreras de Artemisa ante su presencia, no que las enviáramos al Yomotsu.

-Afrodita- susurro el Caballero de Cáncer- Solo les enseñaba a estas chiquillas algo de respeto, además solamente protegía tu precioso invernadero de esas intrusas.

-Aquí el único intruso eres tu- respondió el Caballero de Piscis- por si no lo sabías este invernadero le pertenece a Céfiro y cualquiera puede entrar aquí, además para que serviría tanta belleza si tendría que estar oculta a todo el mundo.

-Pero la última vez que entre tu me echaste y me dijiste que nunca más volviera a entrar- replico Mascara Mortal- y si este es un lugar público no deberías dejar tus rosas envenenadas al alcance de cualquier idiota.

-En primer lugar te eche por que lo único que hacías era fastidiarme mientras trabajaba, y en segundo lugar ¡no todas las rosas que planto son rosas envenenadas!- exclamo Afrodita.

-No sabía que habían Caballeros Dorados que fueran mujeres- comento Mina al ver al Caballero de Piscis, pero su comentario fue escuchado por ambos Caballeros de Athena, provocando que Mascara Mortal se pusiera a reír a carcajadas, mientras veía acercarse a un enojado Afrodita de Piscis.

-Escúchame niña, yo soy hombre- dijo Afrodita con una expresión que realmente inspiraba miedo, para luego pasar a una mas ¿coqueta?, abrazando a Mina y atrayéndola hacia él, provocando que la chica se sonroje- lo que pasa es que los dioses me dieron tanta belleza que parece que hasta las chicas tan lindas como tú me tienen envidia.

-Ya Casanova mejor vámonos antes que llegue Milo y te deje medio muerto por coquetear con su novia- dijo Mascara Mortal abriendo una Garganta.

-¿Novia?- se pregunto Mina al escuchar las palabras del Caballero de Cáncer.

-Tienes razón será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Afrodita mientras soltaba a la rubia jovencita- bien ya lo oyeron vámonos.

Todas las Guerreras de Artemisa entonces asintieron y siguieron en silencio a los dos Caballeros Dorados tomando nota mental de cuidarse de ambos Caballeros, regresando al castillo Guruclef dio un suspiro de alivio al notar la desaparición de los Cosmos de los Caballeros de Athena y de las Guerreras de Artemisa.

-¡Que pasa contigo Guruclef!- exclamo Umi ante la sospechosa actitud del pequeño hechicero.

-Lo siento Umi pero tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante- dijo Guruclef con una voz seria- será mejor que nos vayamos del castillo antes que alguien venga a buscarte.

Una vez dijo esto salió junto a Umi del castillo a una gran velocidad, deteniéndose en una playa cercana al Templo del Mar.

-¡Ahora puedes explicarme que está pasando!- volvió a exclamar Umi todavía mas confundida.

-Está bien- accedió el hechicero- Umi, ¿tu sabes cuál es el verdadero poder de los dioses?

-Si- respondió la chica de cabello azul- es el dominio del octavo sentido, que te permite sobrepasar cualquier ley de la naturaleza o el universo, incluso a la misma muerte, pero ¿por qué me preguntas eso?

-Entonces todavía no lo sabes- dijo Guruclef confundiendo todavía mas a Umi- eso no es verdad, el octavo sentido puede ser alcanzado por los mortales, pero no es exclusivo de los dioses, el verdadero poder de los dioses es el Dunamis.

-¿Dunamis?- repitió Umi.

-Así es- dijo Guruclef- el Dunamis es una energía exclusiva de los dioses superior al Cosmo, solo aquellos que tienen sangre divina pueden crear esta clase de energía, y todos los dioses que apoyan a Caelum lo poseen.

Esa información sorprendió a Umi, si los dioses a los que se enfrentarían eran tan poderosos ¿entonces porque les habían dado esperanzas?, ¿para qué fue el riguroso entrenamiento si no serian capaces de hacerle frente a los malvados dioses?, ¿o acaso solo eran carne de cañón para preservar la existencia de las deidades que las habían apoyado?

-Por eso es que los Dioses les ofrecerán ser parte de ellos- dijo Guruclef sacando a Umi de sus pensamientos.

-¡Un momento quieres decir que nos pedirán ser dioses!- exclamo nuevamente Umi, mientras se imaginaba a sí misma como una poderosa Diosa- ¡entonces por qué demonios hiciste que nadie me ocultar contigo!

-¡Si no me interrumpieras te lo explicaría!- grito Guruclef- ser una deidad no es como te lo imaginas, es mas como una maldición.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Umi, pensando en cómo algo así podría ser malo.

-A la gran responsabilidad que tienen los dioses- respondió el hechicero- el trabajo de los dioses consiste en velar por todos los seres de la creación, de hecho es como ser parte del pilar de la creación.

-¿Parte del Pilar de la creación?- pregunto Umi son entender las palabras de Guruclef.

-A lo que me refiero es que ustedes entre todos los dioses serian como el pilar Céfiro.

Las palabras del hechicero entonces tuvieron sentido para la joven, era algo obvio que al ser dioses ellos velaran por los seres vivos, pero ¿y qué hay de Hades y Perséfone?, a pesar de ser dioses ellos eran muy felices y se amaban, si ser dios en verdad era como ser el Pilar de Céfiro entonces su amor debería estar prohibido.

-Así que este es el famoso planeta de Céfiro- dijo un hombre de vestimentas parecidas a las de un faraón egipcio, blandiendo un hacha egipcia y con su rostro oculto tras una mascar a dorada que imitaba al hocico de un perro que bajaba de los cielos- no parece más que un simple planeta capaz de procrear vida.

-¡¿Quien eres y que haces aquí?- pregunto Guruclef llamando la atención de el enmascarado.

-¿Te diriges a mi mortal?- respondió el egipcio- si tanto quieres saberlo te lo diré, mi nombre es Seth y soy el dios egipcio del desierto y del caos, y he venido a destruir este planeta.

-Te equivocas- dijo Guruclef- tú no eres un Dios, solamente llevas una armadura divina, eso no te hace un dios.

-¡Pagaras por tu insolencia!- grito el supuesto Dios del Caos a la vez que atacaba al hechicero con una ráfaga de energía.

-¡Escudo!- grito Guruclef creando un escudo mágico delante de él que detuvo el ataque de Seth sin ningún esfuerzo, y luego contraataco- ¡Rayos ataquen!

El ataque del hechicero le dio de lleno al egipcio causando una gran explosión, pero para su horror Seth estaba intacto y ni siquiera se había cubierto del ataque.

-¡Imposible!- exclamo Guruclef, según él su ataque debió haber sido capaz de herir mortalmente al egipcio, entonces vio su báculo, "rayos" maldijo mentalmente el hechicero, cuando salió del castillo se olvido el Báculo divino que había tocado la sangre de Athena, sin ese báculo sus ataques se veían mermados por el aura divina que emitían las armaduras divinas como la que llevaba Seth.

-¡Ja!, ese fue tu mejor intento hechicero- se burlo la supuesta deidad- ahora observa un ataque de verdad.

-¡Dragón de Agua!- grito Umi atacando a Seth con un dragón mágico hecho de agua, sin embargo este fue detenido por la palma del egipcio- ¡Ejecución Aurora!- exclamo Umi quien se encontraba detrás del egipcio sorprendiéndolo.

-No fue tan difícil vencerlo- celebro Umi al ver al cuerpo congelado de Seth caer al suelo, pero entonces fue sorprendida por Seth que ataco a Umi por la espalda.

-¡Tormenta de Arena!- grito el egipcio provocando una violenta tormenta de arena que engullo a Umi, dentro de la tormenta ella sentía como la arena la cortaba como si de cuchillas se trataran para finalmente azotarla contra el suelo levantando una gran cantidad de polvo.

-¡Umi!- grito Guruclef mientras corría para ayudar a la joven, pero una vez se despejo el área el hechicero se sorprendió al ver a su antiguo aprendiz por primera vez en diez años portando unas escamas de General Marino, que además eran muy parecidas a las de Eo de Escila, y con Umi en sus brazos- ¡¿Ascot? Pero ¿como?

-A-ascot- apenas pudo pronunciar Umi al ver a su salvador- eres...

-Estas bien Umi- dijo Ascot preocupado por el bienestar de la joven, al ver que esta asintió la dejo con Guruclef- Cuídala por favor.

-Nunca creí ver a un General Marino en este planeta- dijo el egipcio- veamos de que estas hecho.

-¡Cállate!- grito Ascot muy enojado- lastimaste a una persona muy especial para mí y ahora te lo haré pagar.

En ese instante una oruga gigante rodeo al egipcio y luego ser atacado por una ráfaga de fuego salida del hocico de un lobo blanco de gran tamaño.

-Bien hecho Vigor, Atalante- dijo Ascot felicitando a sus criaturas las cuales entonces desaparecieron.

-¡Un momento creí que esas criaturas habían muerto!- dijo Umi ya curada por Guruclef al reconocerlas como los monstruos contra los cuales se habían enfrentado la primera vez que llegaron a Céfiro.

-Así fue pero ahora son parte de mis Escamas Divinas- dijo Ascot, para luego detener el filo de un hacha que se dirigía a su rostro con sus manos- Un clon de Arena, buen truco.

-Eres muy perspicaz General Marino- dijo Seth quien estaba en una pelea de fuerza con Ascot.

-Te equivocas- respondió Ascot haciéndose una herida en uno de sus pulgares desconcertando a Seth- solamente vi la arena congelada en el suelo-luego susurro- si no hubiera sido por Umi, ahora como te dije te haré pagar por haberla lastimado, ¡Marioneta Sangrienta!

Entonces de la herida de Ascot salió un chorro de sangre que tenia la apariencia de un hilo color escarlata que hizo una herida en uno de los brazos del egipcio y luego se distribuyo entre el resto de los dedos de las manos del General Marino.

-¡Que me hiciste!- exclamo Seth al darse cuenta de que no tenia control sobre su cuerpo- ¡no puedo moverme!

-Solamente use mi sangre para controlar tu flujo sanguíneo- respondió Ascot- no te preocupes que mi sangre no se unirá con la tuya están perfectamente separadas, ahora dime quien te envió o haré que tus órganos internos estallen.

-Eso nunca lo sabrás- susurro el egipcio concentrando su Cosmo a niveles alarmantes- ¡ahora muere!

Seth entonces hizo estallar su cosmo esperando destruir a Céfiro en el proceso.

-¡Bakudo Nº 79 Tozansho!- grito Ascot, entonces él y Seth fueron encerrados en una especie de pirámide invertida que contuvo la explosión del Cosmo de Seth.

-¡Ascot no!- grito Umi al ver como la barrera se desvanecía dejando ver solo el humo de la explosión, pero fue en ese instante que pudo sentir el poderoso cosmo del General Marino y más aun al ver como un par de alas salían del humo y luego ver a Ascot sin un solo rasguño.

-El poder del Dunamis- susurro Guruclef al sentir el verdadero poder de Ascot- así que por esto rechazaste ser mi sucesor hace diez años.

-¡Ascot estas bien!- volvió a exclamar Umi mientras se acercaba a Ascot- estuviste genial, no sabía que eras un General Marino, que sorpresa, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Eh bueno la verdad es que era un secreto, y de hecho venia a decírtelo- dijo Ascot que empezaba a ponerse nervioso por la cercanía de Umi.

-Oigan tortolitos- dijo Kanon de Dragón Marino quien salía de una Garganta ocasionando que ambos se sonrojaran- dejen eso para más tarde, ustedes son los únicos que faltan ya vámonos.

-¡Esperen!- grito Guruclef pero ya era tarde por que la Garganta ya se había cerrado- solo espero que tomen la decisión correcta.

N/A

Bien en compensación por no haber actualizado a tiempo la anterior semana les traigo un nuevo capítulo este día Lunes, pasando al fic espero me perdonen por adelantar el tiempo en seis meses, pero es que con tantos personajes el periodo de entrenamiento se hubiera prolongado innecesariamente, aunque desde ahora les aviso que todavía no termino realmente, a los fans de Rayearth espero me perdonen si hice a Guruclef un poco OOC pero no tenía otra forma de meterlo, y avisarles que en el fic Umi y Ascot serán pareja (como hay muy pocos fics Ascot/Umi quisiera hacer mi aporte a este pairing), a los fans de Saint Seiya quiero decirles que este Dunamis no es el mismo que el de la Saga G solo tome prestado el termino, y aunque hasta ahora no vimos a los Caballeros de Bronce estos aparecerán desde el siguiente capítulo (espero), y en cuanto a la actitud de Afrodita es una licencia que me doy ya que no conocemos realmente como es el Caballero de Piscis y no quería dejarme llevar por su apariencia, y no solo de Afrodita si no de los demás Dorados para no entrar en clichés del fandom, y desde ahora les digo que en este fic NO HABRA YAOI, y solo acepto el Yuri por la relación canon de Haruka y Michiru, en cuanto a Bleach como vieron la mayoría de los personajes saben usar Kido y eso se explica porque al ser casi dioses puedan dominar el Kido fácilmente, pero solo lo usaran contados personajes en el fic, y si por ahora no hay mucho protagonismo de las Sailors este aparecerá mas adelante, bueno creo que eso es todo hasta el Jueves.


	10. ¿Mortal o Semidios?

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad, Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Sailor moon le pertenece a Naoko Takenouchi, Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo y Magic Knight Rayearth le pertenece a las CLAMP.

¿Mortal o Semidiós?, la decisión de los aprendices

El cielo, esa era la única manera de describir ese lugar, o más bien el cielo de los dioses griegos ya que el panorama estaba repleto de gigantescas edificaciones de estilo griego antiguo, en el centro de todo ese lugar se encontraba el imponente Templo de Gea, ese era el lugar donde se encontraban reunidos todos los dioses y sus guerreros en una importante reunión.

-Ahora que todos están aquí reunidos, les haremos entrega de sus armaduras Divinas como señal de que ustedes se han convertido en verdaderos Guerreros Sagrados Divinos- dijo el Patriarca al mismo tiempo que delante de el aparecían 14 diferentes armaduras, las cuales enseguida reconocieron a su propietario y lo vistieron, Ichigo vestía una armadura de color negro, parecía una Sapuris cualquiera excepto por el casco, las hombreras y el faldón que parecían sacadas de la armadura de un Samurái, además de la espada que llevaba en la cintura la cual era idéntica a Zangetsu en su forma Bankai, pero esta tenía su propia funda que era de color negro.

-¿Zangetsu?- pregunto el chico de cabello naranja al ver su espada.

-"Así es Ichigo"- respondió el espíritu dentro de la mente de Ichigo.

-En verdad eres tu- dijo el ex shinigami sustituto a su espada acercándola a su rostro, para los shinigamis no era nada raro, pero las Guerreras de Artemisa y las ex Guerreras Mágicas veían extrañadas que alguien hable con una espada.

-Oye, ¿por que hablas con una espada?- pregunto Rei viendo a Ichigo como si estuviera loco.

-No habla con la espada si no con su armadura- intervino el Patriarca- de hecho yo también puedo escucharla, así como a sus armaduras.

-¡Acaso nuestras armaduras están vivas!- exclamo Umi que había escuchado al Patriarca.

-Si, de hecho ustedes conocen muy bien a sus armaduras- dijo Shion dirigiéndose a las ex Guerreras Mágicas.

-No entiendo- dijo Hikaru muy confundida.

-Déjenme explicarles- dijo Shion- sus armaduras tienen su propia alma y conciencia, por eso se dice que están vivas, pero los espíritus de las armaduras no aparecen de la nada, por ejemplo para sus armaduras utilizamos al alma de los Genios.

-Disculpe Patriarca- intervino Fuu- si sus almas están, ¿que paso con sus cuerpos?

-Ellos se ofrecieron- respondió Shion interrumpiendo a la joven- ni bien se enteraron de que las entrenaríamos como Guerreras Sagradas Divinas ellos se ofrecieron para convertirse en sus armaduras, pero no se preocupen, ellos siguen vivos solo que dentro de las armaduras.

Hablando de las Hikaru, Umi y Fuu, sus armaduras no distaban mucho de las que ellas usaban cuando estaban dentro de los Genios, excepto por que ahora eran metálicas y Umi llevaba un faldón como sus amigas, además de que la protección de sus extremidades se extendía mas, como las de los caballeros, Renji llevaba una armadura también negra solo que con el casco con la forma de la cabeza de un babuino y la protección de sus brazos y antebrazos imitaba a una serpiente, además de que al igual que Ichigo también llevaba una espada pero esta era como su Zampakuto en su forma sellada lo cual le extraño, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue tratar de liberarla.

-¡Aúlla Zabimaru!- grito el ex Teniente logrando que su Zampakuto obtuviera la forma de su shikai, pero a diferencia de su forma shikai esta no se mantuvo unida y sus cuchillas salieron volando con dirección a Ichigo.

-¡Fijante donde atacas imbécil!- exclamo Rukia desviando con su espada las cuchillas del arma de Renji, Rukia estaba vestida con una armadura blanca que parecía estar hecha enteramente con hielo y nieve, su espada al igual que la de los chicos tenia la forma de su Zampakuto solo que en su caso de su forma shikai y tenía una funde de su mismo color, en la cabeza en vez de casco llevaba una tiara que le daba el aspecto de ser la reina de los hielos, además que su faldón solo era un poco más largo que el que usaba las Sailor Senshi lo que sumado a que su armadura estaba muy ceñida a su cuerpo hizo que tanto Renji como Ichigo se le quedaran viendo con la boca abierta.

-Creí haberte enseñado a usar los hilos de Cosmo- dijo Minos que al no obtener respuesta de su alumno vio hacia donde él estaba viendo – Vaya, vaya miren esas armaduras, nunca pensé que los Caballeros de Athena fueran unos pervertidos, y mucho menos el Patriarca, para eso hubiéramos dejado el diseño de las armaduras a uno de los espectros, o en el caso de las Guerreras de Artemisa a Ikarus.

A lo que el Juez de Grifo se refería, era a las armaduras de las ex Sailor, las que guardaban mucho parecido con sus antiguos uniformes solo que obviamente hechos de metal, además de que ya no tenían sus típicos lazos y demás adornos de tela, ahora si tenían hombreras, sus faldones eran un poco más largos que las faldas que utilizaban, aunque conservaron sus colores ahora estos eran más abundantes que el blanco de sus antiguos uniformes y los pocos detalles restantes eran plateados, la única que tenía un color diferente de armadura era Mina ya que la suya era dorada haciendo ver su posición de líder, el Patriarca también estaba sorprendido, y tomo nota mental de hablar con su querido alumno y nunca más darle el trabajo de diseñar armaduras femeninas.

-Muy buen diseño- dijo Fenril sorprendiendo a sus camaradas y al resto de los guerreros y dioses ahí presentes que nunca se imaginaron que el Dios Guerrero tuviera esa clase de pensamientos no santos- Mu supo darles las suficiente flexibilidad sin sacrificar la protección que dan las armaduras.

-Podrían prestarme atención- retomo la palabra el Patriarca, atrayendo la atención de todos- como habrán de darse cuenta utilizamos los objetos y armas que les decomisamos al llegar a Céfiro para crear sus armaduras, en el caso de los ex shinigamis usamos a los espíritus de sus Zampakuto, al ser parte de su alma ustedes son capaces de comunicarse con ellos a diferencia del resto de los Guerreros Sagrados excepto por mi persona y el Caballero Mu de Aries, en único caso de Renji Abarai su espada es capaz de tomar las formas de su Zampakuto pero sin la necesidad de cualquier clase de comando de activación, además que a diferencia de su Zampakuto será Renji quien deba unir las partes de su arma con su propio cosmo, y espero que lo recuerde para evitar accidentes.

El comentario del Patriarca hizo que Rukia vea Renji de mala manera debido al incidente de hace un momento

-Las ex Guerreras Mágicas también tienen espadas- continuo Shion con su explicación- pero están ocultas dentro de las gemas de sus guantes.

Las aludidas entonces hicieron la prueba y sacaron sus espadas sin problema alguno viendo que sus armas no habían cambiado de forma.

-Para las Guerreras de Artemisa usamos sus plumas transformadoras que tenían parte de sus semillas estelares y desarrollaron un alma propia, debo además informarles que estas al igual que las de todos los aquí presentes son armaduras Divinas, esas armaduras les permitirán atravesar el aura protectora de otras Armaduras divinas y poder dañar dichas armaduras, deben agradecer a los dioses a los que sirven pues para que sus armaduras se volvieran divinas tuvieron que ser bañadas en su sangre- entonces el Patriarca hizo una pausa para volverse todavía mas serio- pero obtener una armadura Divina y dominar completamente el octavo sentido solo les permitirá defenderse de los dioses contra los que luchamos mas no así derrotarlos.

Las últimas declaraciones del Patriarca le recordaron a Umi las palabras de Guruclef.

-Los dioses a los cuales enfrentaremos han llegado a dominar el Dunamis- continuo Shion- el Dunamis es una clase de energía exclusiva de los Dioses que supera por mucho el poder del Cosmo, para eso ustedes deben de convertirse en Semidioses.

La noticia causo mucha sorpresa a los Guerreros Divinos, ninguno de ellos tenía en mente que los nombrarían semidioses ese día, demás esta decir que la mayoría de ellos estaba más que dispuesto a aceptar la oferta.

-¿Y qué significa exactamente convertirnos en semidioses?- pregunto Ami.

-Significa tener la vida eterna y un poder mas allá de su imaginación, es lo más cerca que puede estar un mortal de la divinidad, divinidad que todos los Guerreros Sagrados Divinos hemos aceptado- intervino Alberich intentando convencerlos de tomar la oferta.

-Pero también significa una gran responsabilidad- intervino Hilda de Polaris- teniendo un poder tan grande su deber es resguardar el orden en la creación, así como velar por el bienestar de los seres que la habitan por sobre el suyo, además en caso de que su cuerpo material sea destruido su alma se dirigirá al Tártaro de donde nunca podrán escapar.

-Tártaro- fue la palabra que muchos repitieron, algunos en voz alta y otros en su mente.

-El Tártaro es el mas allá de los dioses, pero a diferencia de los humanos que pueden ir al inframundo, a los Campos Asfódelos o como ahora lo llaman Sociedad de Almas, o en caso excepcional a los Campos Elíseos, los dioses que carecen de cuerpo material van solo al Tártaro que es un infierno de oscuridad eterna, ningún dios puede salir de ahí, solamente pueden ser sacados por los Protogonos Gea o Caelum, de hecho de los aquí presentes los únicos que han tenido esa suerte son Hades y sus heraldos Thanatos e Hypnos.

-Entonces me niego- dijo Ichigo sorprendiendo a todos por su decisión.

-¿Por qué niegas nuestra oferta Ichigo?- pregunto Perséfone.

-Tu sabes perfectamente la razón, Bount- dijo el joven recordando a la raza de inmortales- ellos fueron dotados con la vida eterna y al final perdieron su razón de vivir, eso no es algo que yo desee.

-Ustedes son diferentes Kurosaki Ichigo- intervino Athena- los Bount fueron un fallido experimento, sus creadores nunca les dieron ningún objetivo o razón para vivir, en cambio nosotros si les dimos una, proteger a las valiosas criaturas que habitan en la creación y a la misma creación, pero tienes el derecho a negarte, aunque si así lo haces no tendrás el poder suficiente para defender a las personas que tanto te esmeraste en proteger.

-Está bien acepto, pero no sé como lo harán- dijo Ichigo después de pensarlo, al final las palabras de Athena lo habían derrotado, entonces Athena se puso delante del joven y le dio una bebida que Ichigo que luego de dudar un momento tomo para luego escupir- que asco, sabia a sangre.

Pero luego de un instante su cabeza empezó a dolerle y él se agarro la cabeza soportando el dolor, luego de un momento se recupero para alivio de sus amigos.

-¿Que fue eso?- susurro el ahora semidiós de cabello naranja- parecía que mi cabeza fuera a explotar.

-Fue el conocimiento que recibiste al convertirte en Semidiós- respondió Athena, Ichigo pudo constatarlo ya que ahora sabia cosas que no sabía antes, por ejemplo se sabía todos esos hechizos de los shinigamis, aunque exteriormente no era diferente si se podía notar la diferencia en su Cosmo el cual era sumamente poderoso- aunque todavía careces del conocimiento del Dunamis.

Luego de ver esa escena todos aceptaron la bebida que Athena les ofrecía aunque algunas reticentes por su sabor aunque como les explico la Reina de los Dioses esta tenía una mezcla del Dunamis de los dioses incluyendo la de ella misma.

-¿Pasa algo?- le pregunto Fuu a Umi ya que ella estaba actuando de manera extraña.

-No, no pasa nada- dijo la joven de cabello azul fingiendo una sonrisa para luego dirigirse a hablar con Hades que seguían sentados esperando a Perséfone que ayudaba a Athena- disculpe señor Hades.

-No, no es lo mismo que ser el Pilar de Céfiro- respondió Hades desconcertando a la joven- si te preguntas como lo sé es porque todos los que tenemos sangre divina podemos leer la mente, y lo que te dijo ese mago no es verdad, pero supongo que lo dijo basándose en la actitud de Athena- y luego volvió a interrumpir a Umi que apenas si había abierto la boca- porque ella si actúa como el antiguo Pilar de Céfiro, ella solo se preocupa por la creación y lo que hay en ella pero no en sí misma, aunque tiene cierta preferencia hacia los humanos ella los ama a todos por igual, ella nunca se ha enamorado de ningún hombre, antes de la batalla del Olimpo creíamos que era porque no creía que ningún Dios u hombre estaba a su altura, pero ahora me doy cuenta que es porque ella ama a todos los mortales e inmortales por igual.

Luego de escuchar las palabras del Dios del Inframundo ella despejo sus dudas y solo se preocupo por el sabor del brebaje.

-Has cambiado hermano- dijo Poseidón que había escuchado la conversación del Dios con Umi- hace 4 siglos la hubieras ahuyentado amenazándola con enviarla al Cocytos si volvía a molestarte.

-Hace cuatro siglos creí que mi esposa estaba muerta- respondió Hades- de no haber sido por Zeus...

-Fue increíble la ambición de Zeus- dijo Poseidón poniéndose serio- lo que me sorprendió fue la complicidad de Deméter.

-Ella solo fue una víctima más que cayó bajo los engaños de Zeus- respondió Hades al comentario de su hermano- Deméter nunca quiso vernos juntos, Zeus solo aprovecho eso para ocultar a Perséfone y hacerme creer que los humanos la mataron usando el báculo de Athena.

-Siempre fuiste ingenuo hermano- se burlo Poseidón- no puedo creer que te creyeras esa historia, aunque con esa esposa no me sorprendería que sucediera.

-Lo dice el que también se dejo engañar y ataco a la única mujer que amphhf- dijo Hades ocasionando que su hermano tapara su boca.

-Por qué no mejor lo gritas o es que acaso quieres ocupar el lugar de Fama- protesto el Dios de los mares.

-Lo haré si vuelves a decirme ingenuo- dijo Hades quien finalmente había logrado quitarse a Poseidón de encima.

Mientras tanto ya todos los aprendices habían tomado el brebaje que los convertiría en semidioses, y ahora escuchaban atentamente al Patriarca que les daba nuevas noticias.

-¡Como que volveremos a ser aprendices!- protesto Ichigo- ¡Creí que con los 6, meses que habíamos sufrido era suficiente!

-¡El cabeza de zanahoria tiene razón!- exclamo Rei-¡Estuvimos entrenando 12 horas al día si no mas y ahora nos dice que no fue suficiente!

-¡Oye a quien le dices cabeza de Zanahoria princesita!- replico Ichigo al insulto que le dio Rei.

-¡Acaso ves a otro idiota con cabeza de Zanahoria por aquí!-respondió Rei-¡Y no me digas princesita!

-Si no se callan haré que Shaka los deje sin sentido del gusto por lo que les queda de entrenamiento- amenazó Shion a lo cual ambos jóvenes se callaron- así esta mejor, como les iba diciendo esta segunda etapa de su entrenamiento será menos exigente que la primera en cuanto a tiempo y esfuerzo ya que ahora que son semidioses sus capacidades físicas y mentales son superiores a cuando eran simples mortales, así que serán solamente 8 horas diarias, además desde ahora dormirán en el castillo por ser ya Guerreros Sagrados.

-Pero con diferentes maestros- dijo Athena que se acerco al Patriarca y a los nuevos semidioses- si van a entrenar nuevamente podríamos aprovechar para que aprendieran más de uno o más Guerreros Divinos, de hecho ya tengo algunas ideas.

-Por supuesto su Majestad Athena- dijo Shion accediendo a las peticiones de su Diosa, para algunas aprendices como Mina era una mala noticia ya que según ella estaba haciendo algunos progresos con Milo, para Ami también ya que luego del primer día fue duro para ella llevarse bien con Camus pero al final resulto llevarse muy bien con él y no quería tener otra experiencia similar, a Haruka le preocupaba que Hotaru tenga un maestro más exigente que Shaka que aunque estricto conocía muy bien las limitaciones de la jovencita, para Ichigo fue un alivio ya que así se deshacía del Caballero más fiel a Athena que le hacía repetir cada 5 minutos "No atacare a Athena"

-Bien en primer lugar Mina Aino- comenzó Athena a asignar a los nuevos maestros- tendrás como maestro a Shion, para que te enseñe como ser un buen líder.

Para Mina ese era el colmo de sus males, además de apartarla de Milo ahora la ponían con el más estricto de todos los Caballeros de Athena, en su mente se quejaba por primera vez de ser la líder de las ahora Guerreras de Artemisa pero se guardo sus quejas para no irritar a la Reina de los Dioses.

-Lita Kino, tu maestro será Afrodita de Piscis- continuo Athena, para Lita no sabía si era o no bueno tener de maestro al Casanova Caballero- Rei Hino tu maestro será Aioros de Sagitario y Shiryu de Dragón-para Rei no hubo ningún problema a pesar de tener dos maestros- Ami Mizuno tu maestro será Eo de Scylla- por lo poco que conocía de los Generales Marinos se puso algo nerviosa- Haruka Tenou, tu maestro será Shura de Capricornio- Haruka estuvo a punto de protestar ya que conocía el método de enseñanza del Caballero de Capricornio por los comentarios de Ichigo pero Michiru la detuvo- Michiru Kaiou tu maestro será Mu de Aries- para Michiru no hubo problema- para Hotaru Tomoe, también Mu de Aries- eso alegro a la pequeña y alivio a Haruka ya que estaría con Michiru a su lado- Setsuna Meioh tendera de maestro a Kanon de Géminis- sabiendo que era el gemelo de Saga Setsuna no se inmuto- Ichigo Kurosaki, tu maestro será Radamanthys de Wyvern- eso derrumbo las esperanzas del pobre de Ichigo, por lo que sabía Radamanthys era uno de los más leales a los reyes del Inframundo además de muy estricto- Renji Abarai, tu maestro será también Shura de Capricornio- Renji maldijo su suerte hasta que oyó el próximo nombre- Rukia Kuchiki también tendrás de maestro a Shura de Capricornio- esta vez le toco a Rukia maldecirse mentalmente- Hikaru Shidou, tendrás de maestro a Alberich de Megrez Delta- Hikaru se sintió aliviada ya que según ella al ser también un Dios Guerrero no debía de ser muy diferente de Hagen- Umi Ryuuzaki tendrás de maestro a Dokho de Libra- Umi solo esperaba que no fuera muy exigente- y finalmente Fuu Hououji tendrá de maestro a Minos de Grifo- eso preocupo a Renji ya que ella no sabía lo cruel y sanguinario que era el Juez de Grifo- eso es todo ahora pueden retirarse.

Entonces todos incluso los dioses se retiraron excepto Poseidón quien se quedo junto a Athena.

-No tenias por qué haber guiado a ese Faraón que se creía Seth ha Céfiro para convencer a esa Guerrera de Perséfone- dijo Poseidón una vez se aseguro de que nadie los estaba oyendo- no crees que fue demasiado por una sola persona.

-No- respondió Athena seriamente- hasta que sepamos con cuantos aliados cuenta Caelum cada uno de ellos vale su peso en oro.

-Nunca creí que fueras tan maquiavélica Athena- comento Poseidón- menos aun que sacrificaras a un humano para ganarte la lealtad de otro.

-Ese Faraón estaba dormido en Céfiro después de que su universo y el de los dioses Egipcios fuera destruido durante la Titanomaquia, hubiera atacado y Guruclef lo hubiera eliminado de todas maneras solo adelante su muerte- dijo Athena sin cambiar de expresión.

-¿Que paso en el Olimpo Athena?- pregunto Poseidón y por la cara de la diosa supo que dio en el clavo.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos antes de que alguien sospeche- dijo Athena evadiendo la pregunta del dios.

-¿Que fue aquello que te hizo cambiar tanto?- susurro Poseidón para luego retirarse.

N/A

Bien otra semana otro capítulo, aunque este no me convenció del todo la verdad me falta inspiración y tiempo ya que estoy atareado con todo el trabajo que me da la universidad, ademas que tampoco estaba inspirado para las armaduras, espero que los diseños no sean tan malos, sobretodo de los shinigamis ya que como no tienen armadura de base tuve que empezar de cero, pero bueno yendo al fic ya vieron muchos detalles que se van aclarando como el cambio de actitud de Hades y el hecho de que este vivo, en cuanto al ritual que debían realizar para ser semidioses, lo siento no se me ocurrió otra cosa, la siguiente etapa de entrenamiento ser aun poco más larga que la anterior (de dos a 3 capítulos o tal vez mas) además de algunos flashbacks de los anteriores entrenamientos, bueno creo que eso es todo, ah y para quienes no sepan quién es Fama, es la diosa griega que daba a conocer las hazañas de los héroes griegos, hasta el próximo Jueves.


	11. Limpiando los Pecados

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad, Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Sailor moon le pertenece a Naoko Takenouchi, Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo y Magic Knight Rayearth le pertenece a las CLAMP.

Limpiando los Pecados

Un nuevo día de entrenamiento empezaba para los noveles Semidioses Guerreros Sagrados, ya todos se encontraban con sus respectivos maestros incluyendo a Hikaru Shidou quien ahora vestía su armadura y estaba sola esperando a su maestro Alberich de Megrez Delta, a pesar de que su anterior maestro también era un Dios Guerrero de Asgard y le hablo de los otros Dioses Guerreros nunca menciono más que el nombre de aquel que ahora llamaba maestro.

-Llegaste temprano mi aprendiz- dijo a modo de saludo el Asgardiano de pelo rojo- supongo que Hagen te hablo de mi persona.

-No el maestro Hagen solamente menciono su nombre una vez- respondió Hikaru.

"Perfecto parece que Hagen me hizo caso y no abrió la boca" pensó el Dios Guerrero "con el éramos los únicos que sabíamos que Athena asignaría nuevos maestros y tuve la suerte de que me tocara una aprendiz tan ingenua, me puede ser muy útil en el futuro"

-Disculpe maestro pero ¿no deberíamos comenzar con el entrenamiento?- pregunto la Guerrera de Perséfone sacando a Alberich de sus pensamientos.

-Si tienes razón- respondió el Dios Guerrero, para luego arremeter contra Hikaru con su espada de fuego, la joven sorprendida apenas si pudo sacar su arma y defenderse entrando en una pelea de fuerza.

-¡Que estás haciendo!- exclamo Alberich al sentir como fallaban las fuerzas de su aprendiz- ¡deja de contenerte o terminare atravesándote con mi espada!

-No- respondió la joven elevando su Cosmo solo lo suficiente como para defenderse- si lo hago usted saldría lastimado.

-Entonces lo haremos de la manera fácil- respondió Alberich dando un salto hacia atrás y tirando su espada, Hikaru pensó entonces que ya no la atacaría pero se equivoco ya que el Dios Guerrero levanto sus brazos elevando su Cosmo.

-¡Coraza Divina!- exclamo Alberich a la vez que una infinidad de cristales salían de su cuerpo y rodeaban a Hikaru.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto confundida la Guerrera de Perséfone antes de ser completamente encerrada en un gigantesco cristal.

-Esa es la única manera de que pierdas casi todo tu cosmo sin que tengamos que pelear- explico el Dios Guerrero, mientras se veía como enormes barreras se levantaban en 13 lugares diferentes de Céfiro- mi Coraza Divina puede sellar la energía de los que quedan atrapados en ella y absorberla.

Hikaru que continuaba encerrada todavía no podía entender las intenciones de Alberich, pero entonces sintió como sus amigas, de los otros Guerreros de Perséfone y de las Guerreras de Artemisa elevaban su Cosmo y se enfrentaban a sus actuales maestros.

-Para que ustedes puedan despertar el poder del Dunamis deben agotar su cosmo en su totalidad- explico Alberich- puedes sentirlo verdad, tus amigos ahora mismo están peleando dentro de esas barreras con todas sus fuerzas contra sus maestros, les llevara horas agotar todo su Cosmo, en cambio a nosotros solo nos llevara unos cinco minutos.

-Pero ellos pueden salir heridos- dijo Hikaru comunicándose vía cosmo con su maestro.

-El dolor de sus heridas no se compara con lo que les espera.

Dentro de una de las cúpulas Lita se enfrentaba a su maestro lanzándole varios rayos que Afrodita esquivaba elegantemente.

"Es mucho más veloz que la luz, no puedo ni tocarlo" pensó la Guerrera de Artemisa al ser testigo de la velocidad de su maestro.

-Eres demasiado lenta- dijo Afrodita al aparecer detrás de la joven y contraatacar con sus Rosas Diabólicas Reales que le rozaron la cara- si sigues así terminare dañando tu hermoso rostro.

En otro lugar Rei veía como todos sus ataques eran fácilmente detenidos por el escudo del Dragón de Shiryu.

-Increíble, su escudo es muy fuerte- musito Rei muy cansada admirando el escudo del Dragón al usar su enésima Saeta Llameante de Marte.

-Por que te detienes- dijo Shiryu al ver a una jadeante Rei- si ese es todo tu poder entonces deberías olvidarte de ser una Guerrera Sagrada.

-A ver si dices lo mismo después de esto, ¡Gran Presión Ardiente!- exclamo la joven al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una gran ola de aire caliente contra el Caballero de Athena ante la mirada de Aioros de Sagitario que se encontraba fuera de la barrera.

En otro lugar Ami trataba desesperadamente de encontrar la manera de zafarse de la anaconda de Eo, en uno de sus intentos trato de congelar a la criatura pero esta no se inmuto ante su cero absoluto.

-Es inútil- dijo Eo- esa anaconda al ser parte de mi armadura es tan resistente como esta, usar el cero absoluto es inútil para derrotarla.

Dentro de otra barrera Shura se impuso fácilmente a sus tres aprendices los cuales ni siquiera le hicieron un rasguño.

-Vamos que pasa ustedes son tres y aun así es demasiado fácil- se burlo Shura provocando la ira de Renji y Haruka quienes atacaron al mismo tiempo sin atinarle al español.

En un sitio diferente se podía ver como Michiru y Hotaru eran incapaces de romper el Muro de Cristal de Mu.

-Esto llevara demasiado tiempo- dijo el ariano al ver como Michiru atacaba nuevamente y su ataque reflejado era detenido por el campo de fuerza de Hotaru.

Setsuna en cambio se encontraba muy agotada al escapar del Triangulo Dorado de Kanon.

-Mi hermano te enseño bien- dijo Kanon- pero veamos si puedes resistir esto ¡Satán Imperial!

Ichigo en otro sitio era fácilmente derrotado por Radamanthys quien recibía otro Getsuga Tensho sin siquiera inmutarse.

-No puedo creer que la señora Perséfone eligiera a un debilucho como tú para ser uno de sus guerreros- dijo el Juez de Wyvern- creo que hasta Zeros sería capaz de derrotarte.

En otro sitio Umi caía agotada al usar toda su energía tratando congelando todo el espacio que había dentro de la barrera, Dokho entonces destrozo el hielo y saco a Umi antes de que muriera congelada.

-Fue una forma muy inteligente de agotar su Cosmo- susurro Dokho- pero ahora empieza la verdadera prueba.

Fuu también cayó al haber agotado todo su Cosmo tratando de defenderse sin éxito de Minos quien ahora veía a su inconsciente alumna, eso fue lo último que Hikaru pudo sentir antes de también caer inconsciente, pero una vez lo hizo ingreso a un extraño sueño, ella se encontraba persiguiéndose a ella misma, a Fuu y Presea, entonces recordó esa escena, era la vez que llegaron con Presea y fueron perseguidas por ese monstruo hecho de barro, lo que siguió ella ya lo adivino, alguien le arrojo un mantel y fue atacada con una espada y luego sintió como se sumergía en un río y su cuerpo se disolvía en el agua, la sensación de desaparecer se repitió una y otra vez pero en diferentes circunstancias, fue cuando Hikaru se dio cuenta, ella estaba reviviendo el dolor de las criaturas que mato a lo largo de su vida, pero fue sacada de sus cavilaciones cuando se vio a sí misma y a sus amigas dentro de los genios luchando contra ella y siendo asesinada una vez mas y dándole su ultimo pensamiento a la Princesa Esmeralda.

-Parece que fuiste toda una asesina sanguinaria- dijo Alberich con una sonrisa al ver el sufrimiento en el rostro de su alumna.

-No la compares contigo, ella creía hacer lo correcto al matar a todas esas criaturas- dijo Fenril quien salía de el bosque- a diferencia tuya que mataste a todos tus primos y hermanos para evitar que te quitaran el titulo de heredero de los Alberich.

-Todos sabían que yo era el más capacitado para ser la cabeza de la familia, su muerte fue solo para evitar que mancharan nuestro nombre y llevaran a los Alberich a la ruina- respondió el Dios Guerrero de Megrez Delta tranquilamente.

-No puedo creer que digas eso a pesar de que tú mismo experimentaste sus muertes al obtener el poder del Dunamis- dijo Fenril recordando la terrible experiencia que el también vivió para adquirir el verdadero poder de los dioses- yo mismo no pude evitar arrepentirme al recordar como mis víctimas eran devoradas por los lobos cada vez que salíamos a cazar.

-Por favor Fenril- respondió Alberich a los comentarios de su camarada- mientras tu matabas para alimentar a esa bestias yo lo hacía por el bien de Asgard, no hay punto de comparación en nuestras acciones.

-No tiene caso razonar con ese traidor ambicioso- intervino Hagen que había llegado tras Fenril- Además todos sabemos que si no fuera porque Poseidón revivió a todos los Dioses Guerreros para ganarse la confianza de la Señorita Hilda y de todo Asgard tu nunca hubieras salido del Inframundo.

-Pero que dices- respondió de manera arrogante Alberich- para vencer a Caelum y su manada de vejestorios divinos era obvio que no podían prescindir del Cerebro de Asgard, de todas maneras me hubieran revivido tarde o temprano, además ya es tarde para cambiar el pasado.

-Pero no es tarde para regresarte al Cocytos en caso de que vuelvas a traicionarnos- amenazo Hagen al pelirrojo, para luego desviar su atención hacia Hikaru que empezaba a sollozar.

Dentro de la mente de la joven pelirroja ella revivía una y otra vez la muerte de la Princesa Esmeralda, pero a diferencia de las otras muertes ella solo sentía el dolor de sus últimos momentos y la sensación de perder su existencia sin sentir los pensamientos de Esmeralda, pero poco a poco aunque opacados por la muerte y el dolor pudo escuchar los pensamientos de Esmeralda que se hacían cada vez más fuertes, así antes de morir pudo sentir como era liberada de una gran carga, pudo sentir como la Princesa Esmeralda pudo finalmente darle todos sus pensamientos a aquella persona a la cual amaba.

En el exterior Hikaru se despertaba sintiéndose como si hubiera dormido por cientos de años ya que había recuperado todas sus energías, es mas se sentía mejor de lo que nunca se había sentido antes, además su armadura había cambiado, aunque solo por un instante agregándose unas alas rojas y protegiendo mas su cuerpo.

-Finalmente despertaste- dijo Alberich que se encontraba apoyado en un árbol, mientras los otros Dioses Guerreros se escondieron una vez la joven empezó a despertarse- a pesar de tu aspecto de niña buena e inocente parece que segaste muchas vidas.

-¿Que quiere decir con eso?- pregunto Hikaru sin entender las palabras del Asgardiano.

-Tu deberías saberlo- respondió el pelirrojo- o que acaso no reviviste la muerte de todas tus "victimas".

-¿Como lo supo?- dijo sorprendida la joven.

-Por que yo también lo experimente- respondió nuevamente el Asgardiano- según nos dijo la señorita Hilda para los dioses alcanzar el Dunamis es como alcanzar el poder del Cosmo, pero para un mortal hecho deidad es muy diferente, en primer lugar debes de agotar todo tu Cosmo para así deshacerte de tu mortalidad, y en segundo lugar debes de limpiar de tu consciencia todas las vidas que has quitado, sufriendo su muerte y en caso de que tu consciencia lo considere repetirla hasta que esta se limpie, irónicamente eso permite que cualquier asesino despiadado sea capaz de obtener el Dunamis sin sufrir como aquellos que sufren mucho por su primera víctima.

Hikaru entonces comprendió por que ella había experimentado la muerte tantas veces, y por que la muerte de la Princesa Esmeralda fue repetida tantas veces.

-Y que pasa después

Horas después en otro lugar Rukia, Haruka y Renji finalmente agotaron todo su Cosmo, para Renji no fue muy traumático ya que los Hollows que mataba no "morían" solamente, como le explico Minos, eran purificados y luego bañados en el río Lete perdiendo todos sus recuerdos, Haruka tampoco tuvo muchos remordimientos ya que nunca se arrepintió por todos los seres malignos que mato, Rukia en cambio se quedo atrapada en el recuerdo de la muerte de Kaien Shiba pero a diferencia de Hikaru no logro superar ese terrible recuerdo por sí sola.

-Sera mejor evitarle más sufrimiento- dijo Shura quien se preparaba para usar su Excalibur con Rukia.

-¡Un momento!- exclamo Renji blandiendo su espada y poniéndose entre el Caballero y su amiga- ¡No permitiré que la mates!

-Está bien, no la matare- declaro el Caballero de Capricornio bajando su brazo- pero te advierto que si no logra despertar en cinco minutos mas no podrás detenerme.

-Y que pasara si no se despierta en ese tiempo- pregunto Haruka que se había mantenido al margen del conflicto.

-Ella enloquecerá y se encargara de destruir todo lo que este a su alcance- respondió Shura sombríamente, Renji que había escuchado al Caballero Dorado se acerco a Rukia y desesperado trato de despertarla.

Dentro de Rukia ella volvía a sentir como el alma de Kaien era absorbida por ese Hollow, pero fue entonces que escucho una voz que la llamaba la cual reconoció como la de Ichigo permitiéndole superar su culpa al recordar todo lo que el había sufrido para salvarla y ahora ella no podía abandonarlo, no después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, no antes de confesarle sus sentimientos.

-Ichigo- susurro Rukia en el exterior mientras se encontraba en los brazos de Renji para luego abrir los ojos lentamente y ver el rostro de alivio de su mejor amigo.

-No vuelvas a darme esos sustos, idiota- dijo Renji con una voz suave.

-Parece que no tendrás que sacrificar a la chica Caballero- dijo Haruka con hostilidad- aunque no me extrañaría que lo hagas si se convierte en una amenaza para tus superiores, como lo hiciste hace mas de 18 años.

-¿Como...?- pregunto Shura desconcertado.

-Me lo dijo mi maestro Aldebarán- respondió Haruka despejando las dudas del Caballero de Athena.

-Ese fue un error que no volveré a cometer- dijo el capricorniano- pero si cualquiera de ustedes levanta su puño contra Athena sepan que no tendré piedad alguna, porque yo soy el Caballero más fiel a Athena.

-Tampoco yo si te atreves a levantarte contra Artemisa- respondió Haruka mirando a Shura para luego imitarlo- porque yo me declaro la Guerrera más fiel a Artemisa.

En otro lugar de Céfiro Lita Kino ya había superado su prueba y ahora Afrodita le enseñaba sus técnicas con las rosas.

-Asombroso- dijo Lita al ver como el Caballero de Piscis cambiaba el color de la rosa que llevaba en su mano, para luego convertirla en una Rosa Sangrienta la cual se clavo en una roca.

-Como puedes ver mi poder consiste en crear, transformar y multiplicar las rosas, y en el caso de mis Rosas Pirañas y mis Rosas Sangrientas las creo con mi sangre y las rodeo de mi cosmo para que sean capaces de atravesar cualquier objeto, en el caso especial de mis Rosas Sangrientas es suficiente para atravesar incluso las Armaduras Divinas- explico Afrodita guiñándole un ojo a Lita.

-Según me dijiste eres capaz de usar cualquier planta para realizar tus ataques- dijo Lita tratando de ignorar los coqueteos del Caballero de Athena- entonces ¿por qué usas rosas?

-Por que las rosas son las flores más hermosas- respondió el sueco mientras acomodaba una rosa creada por su Cosmo en el cabello de Lita casi abalanzándose sobre a la joven- y siendo yo el Caballero más hermoso mis ataques también deben serlo.

-Y que hay del veneno de tus Rosas Diabólicas Reales- dijo Lita sonrojada tratando de alejarse un poco de Afrodita- que pasa si alguien logra crear un antídoto.

-Eso nunca pasara ya que cambio las toxinas de las rosas en cada ataque, a veces incluso creo mis propias toxinas- dijo el Caballero de Piscis a la vez que le entregaba una rosa a Lita y se levanto de su encima- pero para poder usar las Rosas Diabólicas Reales debes de ser inmune a todos los venenos creados y por crearse, o de otra forma morirás por su propio veneno- dijo esto último de una manera mucho más seria- ahora te enseñare a crear las Rosas Pirañas.

En la cascada más cercana se encontraba Rei quien entrenaba bajo la tutela de Shiryu y de Aioros, en ese instante Rei mostraba sus poderes frente a ambos Caballeros de Athena.

-¡Saeta Llameante de Marte!- exclamo Rei lanzando una flecha de fuego que impacto contra la barrera creada por Aioros y entonces el interior de la barrera se convirtió en un infierno de fuego que vaporizo todo lo que tocaba y también hubiera quemado a Rei de no ser por que Shiryu la protegió con su escudo.

-Estas bien-le pregunto Shiryu a la joven.

-Si- respondió Rei aunque había sido alcanzada en parte por su ataque.

-Me alegro, Aioros creo que este nivel es suficiente, al menos para el entrenamiento, si sigue aumentando su potencia es posible que se dañe a sí misma- dijo el Caballero del Dragón dirigiéndose al griego.

-Supongo que tienes razón Shiryu, cura sus heridas y luego retomaremos el entrenamiento- respondió Aioros- Rei, solo recuerda que una vez te enfrentes a un Dios no debes contenerte.

-Increíble- dijo Rei al ver como sus heridas sanaban casi inmediatamente con el poder del Dunamis de Shiryu- las capacidades curativas del Dunamis superan por mucho a las del Cosmos.

-Si, pero como las del Cosmos no podemos usarlas en batalla ya que lo más probable es que debamos usar todas nuestras energías para poder enfrentar a nuestros enemigos- dijo el Caballero del Dragón- es igual que la habilidad de volar, aunque podemos hacerlo drena demasiada energía y nos deja en desventaja contra nuestros enemigos, por eso fue que dejaron de enseñar como volar con el Cosmo desde la primera Guerra Santa.

-Pero ahora para volar solo usamos una pequeña parte de nuestra energía- replico Rei ya que le parecía que las ventajas de volar serian muy útiles en una pelea.

-Ten en cuenta que esa mínima cantidad de energía puede significar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte- dijo Shiryu levantándose- bien ahora sera mejor que descanses.

Ya en otro lugar Mu les enseñaba a Michiru y Hotaru, a la primera la Revolución Estelar y a la pequeña el Muro de Cristal.

-No está mal pero...- dijo Mu al mismo tiempo que destruía el Muro de Cristal de Hotaru sin siquiera tocarlo- debes concentrarte más si quieres hacerlo a la perfección.

-Está bien- dijo la pequeña Guerrera de Artemisa creando un nuevo Muro de Cristal.

-Parece que te gustan los niños- dijo Michiru al ver la mirada paternal que Mu le daba a Hotaru.

-Lo que pasa es que nosotros entrenamos a los nuevos Caballeros desde que son solo unos niños y son lo más cercano que podemos tener a un hijo- dijo el ariano recordando a Kiki su alumno que se quedo en el Santuario.

-Que acaso está prohibido que los Caballeros de Athena tengan hijos- comento Michiru.

-No, lo que pasa es que al ser los guardianes de Athena rara vez podemos salir de los dominios del Santuario a menos que se nos encomiende una misión especial que generalmente es muy corta y muy rara vez se la da a un Caballero Dorado- respondió el lemuriano- aunque debido a que ahora Athena logro derrotar a Zeus y es más poderosa que todos los dioses y Guerreros Sagrados juntos es probable que seamos capaces de conocer el mundo exterior.

-Nunca creí que la vida de un Caballero de Athena fuera tan dura- dijo la joven de cabello verde- por lo que me dices deduzco que ninguno de ustedes fue capaz de experimentar lo que es el amor.

-En eso te equivocas Michiru- dijo Mu- incluso en el aislado Santuario de Athena puede florecer el amor, como por ejemplo el de Aioria de Leo y Marín de Águila, aunque fue realmente una relación única en la historia de la orden.

-Y que me dices tú Mu nunca te enamoraste de alguien- pregunto la Guerrera de Artemisa.

-No- respondió Mu lacónicamente- toda mi mente y mi corazón le pertenecen a Athena y al Santuario, basta de platica es mejor que regresemos a entrenar.

Mientras tanto Setsuna lograba ejecutar a la perfección una Explosión de Galaxias anulando la que le lanzo Kanon.

-Lo repito, mi hermano te enseño bien- dijo Kanon- de entre todas las Guerreras de Artemisa eres la que más se asemeja a un Guerrero Sagrado.

-Eso se debe a que dedique toda mi vida a proteger a la Princesa de Luna ahora la diosa Artemisa- respondió Setsuna.

-Olvide que de entre todas las demás Guerreras de Artemisa tu eres la única que tiene todos sus recuerdos intactos- respondió Kanon- además de que viviste de la misma manera que un Caballero Dorado existiendo solamente para proteger la Puerta del Tiempo en ese universo alterno, pero me pregunto ¿por qué enviaste a una persona a este universo en la crisis de la familia Black Moon, que acaso no hubiera sido suficiente enviarla al pasado de ese mundo?

-Eso fue porque las Sailors del pasado de ese universo no tenían el suficiente poder para enfrentar a la familia Black Moon- respondió Setsuna.

-Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto- dijo Kanon- creo que lo hiciste sabiendo que si se te salía de las manos Athena y sus Caballeros hubieran intervenido, la única duda que tengo fue porque les mentiste a tus compañeras de armas haciéndoles creer que vivirían su futuro en Tokyo de Cristal, tu muy bien sabes que eso sería imposible estando la Tierra bajo la tutela de Athena.

-Por que yo sabía que la batalla en el Olimpo estaba cerca y...- respondió Setsuna deteniéndose un momento antes de continuar.

-Vamos dilo, porque creíste que los dioses se autodestruirían en una última guerra fratricida por el poder- dijo Kanon y por la expresión de Setsuna noto que había adivinado los pensamientos de la Guerrera de Artemisa- así tu princesa hubiera tenido vía libre para establecer su reino, fue un plan muy inteligente pero no hubiera funcionado.

-¿Por qué dices que no hubiera funcionado?- dijo Setsuna intrigada por las palabras del General Marino.

-Por que los dioses griegos no son los únicos que habitan este universo- respondió Kanon- los dioses egipcios, los nórdicos, los aztecas, los incas, los japoneses y muchos otros más tienen sus dominios en las diferentes dimensiones de las que está compuesto este universo, de haber desaparecido el panteón griego lo más seguro es que Odín y sus Dioses Guerreros hubieran reclamado este planeta como suyo arruinando así tus planes de crear un Tokyo de Cristal en este universo.

-Así que siempre fue un sueño inútil- dijo Setsuna luego de procesar la información que Kanon le había dado- pero ahora eso no importa ya que pelearemos en contra de un ejército de dioses solo para ganarnos el derecho de existir.

-Si, pero si fuera tu no perdería la esperanza- dijo el General Marino- como ya eres capaz de dominar la Explosión de Galaxias no tengo nada más que enseñarte por hoy, así que mejor sera que te vayas a descansar, hoy fue un día muy duro- se despidió Kanon dejando a Setsuna pensando en cuanto realmente sabia el líder de los Generales Marinos acerca de ella y de la suerte que les depararía después de vencer a Caelum.

En un lugar cerca de la fuente de la eternidad Ichigo Kurosaki era entrenado por Radamanthys de Wyvern, pero en un instante el Juez del Inframundo desapareció, y en su lugar apareció una joven que estaba siendo atacada por un monstruo de aspecto humano pero más grande y con múltiples brazos.

-¡Ayuda!- grito la joven, Ichigo al no tener mas opción se dispuso a rescatarla pero antes de que llegara a acercársele fue abatido por un ataque de energía que lo tiro por los aires para luego caer estrepitosamente.

-Que acaso todos los shinigamis tienen tan poco sentido común- se burlo Radamanthys que había lanzado el ataque- no puedo creer que no te dieras cuenta de que era solo una ilusión.

-¡Oye que te pasa pudiste haberme matado!- exclamo Ichigo al no saber que mas decir- ¡además como demonios se supone que debía saber que era una ilusión!

-Que acaso no te detuviste para percibir el Cosmo de la chica o al menos del monstruo para poder evaluar su poder- interrogo el Juez de Wyvern- y así querías derrotar a Aizen Sousuke, no me hagas reír.

-Oye Radamanthys- dijo Ichigo llamando la atención del rubio- ¿que paso con Aizen?

-Crei que nunca lo preguntarías niño, me sorprende que no hicieras esa pregunta en todo este tiempo- dijo el espectro- la habilidad de su Zampakuto era tan peligrosa que la señora Perséfone decidió que lo mejor era destruirlo, y así lo hizo.

-Entonces lo mato- dijo Ichigo sin poder creer que su amiga fuera capaz de matar a alguien, pero entonces recordó que ya no era Orihime si no Perséfone la Reina del Inframundo.

-No, Aizen era demasiado peligroso así que simplemente eliminaron su existencia- respondió Radamanthys, pero al ver el rostro confundido del ex shinigami explico- para que un ignorante como tú lo entienda, no solo destruyeron su cuerpo espiritual si no su alma, sus recuerdos y todo lo que alguna vez fue conocido como Aizen Sousuke.

-¿Y qué paso con los Arrancar?- pregunto nuevamente Ichigo al recordar que cuando Perséfone lo salvo vio a Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Yammy y otros Arrancar junto a ella.

-Como Aizen fue destruido la señora Perséfone al ser la reina del mundo de la muerte tomo a Hueco Mundo como su reino y a los Arrancar como parte de su ejército, así que desde ahora hazte a la idea de que ellos pelearan de tu lado, es más una vez termines tu entrenamiento tú y tus amigos serán sus comandantes- dijo Radamanthys aclarando las dudas de Ichigo- ya basta de preguntas, si no logras distinguir una ilusión de la realidad el día de hoy, recibirás mi Gran Causion con todo su poder.

Dejando de lado a Ichigo y a su temible maestro, Umi tampoco estaba en un lecho de rosas ya que Dokho resulto ser más estricto y exigente de lo que ella pensaba.

-Vamos, habiendo ya dominado el Octavo Sentido, el Cero Absoluto y despertado el Dunamis debería ser muy fácil para ti dominar Los Cien Dragones- dijo el Caballero de Libra tratando de alentar a su pupila.

-¡Los Cien Dragones!- exclamo Umi logrando crear varios dragones de color verde que impactaron en la barrera que había sido creada por Dokho- ¿Lo logre?

-No, solo conseguiste desplegar una cuarta parte de su poder, debes concentrarte mas Umi- respondió el Caballero Dorado.

-¡Me estoy concentrando!- grito Umi bastante enojada- pero no es posible dominar una técnica de ese nivel en un solo día, para dominar la Ejecución Aurora me tomaron 2 meses.

-Entonces es imposible que hayas dominado el Octavo Sentido en tan solo seis meses- dijo Dokho- de entre todos los Caballeros Dorados solo unos cuantos llegaron a conocer siquiera el Octavo Sentido y a los que si lo consiguieron les tomo años adquirirlo, incluso a la misma Athena le costó 290 años llegar a dominar totalmente su poder.

-¡Un momento!- exclamo Umi atando ciertos cabos- como pudo haber entrenado por trescientos años si nunca lo hizo antes de la primera guerra con Poseidón y luego de esta reencarnaba cada 200 años para prepararse para una nueva guerra Santa.

-Igual que ustedes- respondió Dokho- su Majestad Athena llego a Céfiro ni bien se entero de su existencia luego de la batalla del Olimpo y paso 290 años entrenando en una de las dimensiones de Céfiro, luego ella uso otros diez años para que los Guerreros Sagrados domináramos el Dunamis.

-Entonces, fue por eso que para la gente de Céfiro pasaron 300 años- susurro la joven para luego gritar- ¡fue por eso que Ferio, Caldina, Presea, Lantis y Lafarga murieron!

-¿De qué estás hablando?- pregunto Dokho consternado por la actitud de su alumna.

-Estoy hablando de mis amigos, los cuales murieron por la culpa de su estúpida diosa y su estúpida guerra- dijo Umi con lagrimas en los ojos- a pesar de ser dioses o seres divinos ustedes nunca tuvieron el derecho de jugar con la vida de los demás.

-No vuelvas a insultar a Athena en mi presencia- dijo Dokho de manera amenazadora pero sin elevar su tono de voz- a diferencia de la mayoría de los dioses ella siempre respeto la vida de los seres humanos y de los demás seres vivientes, además deberías agradecerla por la vida y la de tus seres queridos allá en la Tierra ya que ella arriesgo su vida innumerables veces para salvarte a ti a esas personas que tanto aprecias.

Umi que había asimilado las palabras de su maestro no tuvo más opción que darle la razón, ya que de no haber sido por Athena y la guerra que se avecinaba quizá jamás hubiera regresado a Céfiro y jamás hubiera vuelto a ver a Guruclef y a Ascot.

-Eres demasiado impetuosa- dijo Dokho tratando de aligerar el ambiente- a pesar de haber sido entrenada por uno de los Caballeros mas fríos y calculadores todavía no sabes controlar tus emociones, bueno como todavía no eres capaz de dominar Los Cien Dragones sera mejor que nos enfoquemos en ese aspecto.

En el Templo del Viento, Fuu veía horrorizada como su maestro se divertía al destrozar todos y cada una de los huesos de un esqueleto que quien sabe de dónde lo había sacado.

-Ja ja ja ja- reía el Juez de Grifo al quebrar una a una las falanges del esqueleto- como ves con mi Marioneta Cósmica es muy fácil dominar a tu enemigo y darle una muerte lenta y dolorosa mientras esperas que te suplique para que acabes con su dolor.

-Que horrible- susurro Fuu que había desviado su vista del espectáculo que le daba su maestro, pero que todavía oía sus palabras- ¿no sería mejor acabar a nuestro oponente en vez de darle tiempo para que alguien llegue a ayudarlo o si es posible solo inmovilizarlo?

-Eres demasiado piadosa- dijo Minos como respuesta- ahora eres la comandante de un ejército y estas en medio de una guerra, si dudas y no matas a tus enemigos cuando tengas oportunidad entonces no solo podrías perder la vida si no que perderás todo el respeto de tus subordinados poniéndolos también a ellos en peligro en caso de que les llegue la mala suerte de estar bajo tus ordenes, pero en algo si tienes razón, una vez tengas la mas mínima oportunidad debes de acabar con tu enemigo antes de que él o sus aliados acaben contigo.

-Lo siento pero no puedo ser tan cruel como usted- declaro la joven semidiosa- además la violencia no es la única manera de solucionar los problemas.

-Tal vez tengas razón- respondió el Juez de Grifo- no te pediré que seas tan cruel como yo ya que si lo soy es por qué debo de infundir temor para que los mortales eviten ir al Inframundo y no pequen, pero lo que si te pido es que no titubees si debes matar a tu oponente en medio de una batalla.

En otro sitio específicamente dentro del castillo Athena tenía una reunión secreta con Poseidón dentro de su habitación.

-Así que ese es tu plan, así que por eso dejaste intacto al Gotea 13 y al ejercito Arrancar- dijo Poseidón- no por nada eres la Diosa de la Estrategia siempre tuviste la victoria asegurada, ¿pero no crees que es demasiado peligroso tener a un traidor tan cerca y además que Caelum sepa todos nuestros movimientos?

-En absoluto Poseidón- respondió la Reina de los Dioses- no debes preocuparte por nuestro traidor que ya tendrás la oportunidad de eliminarlo, Caelum es un dios desconfiado y siempre temió de aquellos que son capaces de retar su poder, estoy segura que no reunirá mas dioses que nuestros semidioses y también estoy segura que para que se destruyan mutuamente no les otorgara un poder superior al primer Dunamis, y en caso de hacerlo...tengo un as bajo la manga.

-Lo único que no entiendo es por qué me confías esto- dijo el Dios de los Mares- ¿no sería mejor que lo hicieran uno de tus Caballeros el Patriarca de tu orden, o en su defecto Artemisa?

-No, ninguno de ellos cumple los requisitos, el único que puede hacerlo eres tu- respondió Athena acercándose a Poseidón- a pesar de haber sido enemigos en el pasado estoy segura de tu lealtad, además estoy segura que no fallaras.

-Eso tenlo por seguro, por el momento sera mejor que me retire, nuestras reuniones pueden levantar sospechas- dijo el dios a la vez que se retiraba de los aposentos de la Reina de los Dioses, mientras pensaba en el plan de la diosa y el papel que tendrían los semidioses en este, pero tenía que admitirlo era una fórmula perfecta que les aseguraba totalmente su victoria, "Hikaru Shidou, Ichigo Kurosaki" pensó "Al final todo dependerá de ustedes dos"

N/A

Uff, realmente me costó hacer este capítulo, pero como se los prometí la interacción entre los maestros y aprendices es más profunda, aunque la verdad quería que así fuera con sus primeros maestros, pero bueno, creo que las peleas fueron muy cortas pero no tenía otra opción pues quedaría muy largo el capitulo (y aun así lo es), escribiendo sobre el fic como ya vieron Alberich sigue siendo igual de ambicioso y arrogante que en la Saga de Asgard, pero obviamente los dioses tienen algo con lo que pueden mantenerlo controlado hablando de los Dioses Guerreros ya vieron que ellos fueron revividos por Poseidón que quería así redimirse por haber usado a Hilda y provocado la muerte de los Dioses Guerreros, en cuanto a Afrodita se que a algunos fans no les gustara que sea un Don Juan, pero ya que él cree ser "el Caballero más hermoso" creo que le queda muy bien el papel ya que seguramente cree que es tan bello que cualquier dama caería a sus pies, ah también puse a Aioria con Marín pero por puro gusto (y para felicidad del León Dorado), otro detalle es algo más de la historia de Setsuna y de Tokyo de Cristal, pero a ls fans de S. Moon no se preocupen que Darien (ahora Ikarus) y Serena (ahora Artemisa) seguirán juntos, también se revela lo que paso con Aizen y los Arrancar, también vemos a una Athena mas mmm "pragmática", pero todo tiene su motivo, en su caso algo que paso en la batalla en el Olimpo, también revele parte de su plan, ¿Que tendrán que ver Hikaru e Ichigo en él?, ¿que papel tendrán los Arrancar y el Gotea 13? (fans de Bleach tengan muuucha paciencia, pero participaran todos los Capitanes, Espadas, Tenientes y algunas Fracciones), y la última pregunta ¿quien sera el espía traidor? (vamos si esa no es tan difícil, apuesto a que antes del capítulo 20 lo descubren), también quería hacer una aclaración, en el capitulo anterior mencione a los campos Asfódelos, así que primero les explicare que son, los Campos Asfódelos o Prados Asfódelos son una parte del inframundo al cual van las almas de aquellos que tuvieron una vida equilibrada (ni buenos ni malos), según otras representaciones los que llegan a ese prado deben de beber del Rio Lete (el río del olvido) antes de entrar en los campos y así perder su identidad y convertirse en algo parecido a una maquina, pero eso era puro pretexto para que los ciudadanos griegos se alistaran al ejercito ya que quienes luchaban en el ejercito tenían su entrada asegurada a los Campos Elíseos, ahora ya vieron por que elegí a los Prados Asfódelos como la Sociedad de Almas además por que nunca se mencionaron en Saint Seiya, otra cosa aunque no estoy muy seguro que el Tártaro sea la región del Inframundo a la que lleva Caronte (y la poca información que tengo no es muy confiable que digamos) hare mi propia división del Inframundo, ahí les va, en primer lugar está la colina de Yomotsu, como su entrada, en el fic también hará el papel de purgatorio, luego viene el Inframundo que se vio en Saint Seiya, y las Sociedad de Almas o en este caso los Campos de Asfódelos que están en otra dimensión, mas adelante están los Campos Elíseos, y el Tártaro que también se encuentran en dimensiones separadas, bueno luego de esa larga explicación creo que ya todo está aclarado, no habiendo nada más que escribir me despido hasta el próximo Jueves, o en caso de que me inspire tal vez antes, y dejen Review si.


	12. Historias bajo el Velo Nocturno

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad, Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Sailor moon le pertenece a Naoko Takenouchi, Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo y Magic Knight Rayearth le pertenece a las CLAMP.

Historias bajo el Velo Nocturno

Tal como sus compañeras Hikaru había entrenado hasta el cansancio bajo la tutela de su maestro, pero al ser un entrenamiento menos exigente y con un horario más reducido la joven de cabello rojo se dispuso a explorar Céfiro, en uno de sus paseos escucho gritar a alguien.

-¡Auxilio!- la voz se le hizo bastante conocida a Hikaru pero no había tiempo para eso, ella debía ayudar a quien fuera esa persona que pedía auxilio, ella se acerco mas al lugar de donde provino el grito hasta que sintió que algo choco con ella.

-¡Ay, mi cabeza!- dijo una pequeña hada que estaba tirad en el suelo y se sobaban la cabeza- ¡Fíjate por donde...!, ¡TU!

-¡Primera!- dijo Hikaru con felicidad al reconocer a la pequeña hada- ¿estas bien?, ¿por qué gritaste?

-¡Aléjate!, no necesito tu ayuda- dijo Primera pero voló detrás de Hikaru una vez escucho como unos lobos se acercaban- ¡ayúdame esos lobos me quieren comer!

-Pero, ¿por qué no simplemente vuelas para alejarte de ellos?- pregunto la joven semidiosa pareciéndole lo mas lógico que podía hacer el hada.

-Por que esos lobos no son comunes, pueden saltar muy alto y trepar por los arboles- respondió Primera muy asustada- además estoy muy cansada ya que me persiguieron toda la tarde, ¡ah!, ahí están.

En efecto una gran jauría de lobos las estaba rodeando lentamente, a Hikaru esta escena se le hizo demasiado familiar hasta que lo recordó, ambas estaban en el bosque privado de los Dioses Guerreros, sabiendo esto la joven guerrera tomo al hada en sus manos y se dispuso a usar su velocidad para huir, pero como la primera vez los lobos fueron detenidos por Fenril que llego justo a tiempo.

-¡Alto!- grito el asgardiano y los lobos lo obedecieron- Crei que ya te había explicado que nadie más que la Señorita Hilda y los Dioses Guerreros podían entrar a este bosque.

-¡Oye!, ¡¿tu eres el dueño de esos lobos?- dijo Primera muy irritada encarando a Fenril- ¡deberías controlar mejor a tus mascotas, que no ves que pueden herir a alguien, no puedo creer que exista alguien tan irresponsable, además este bosque no te pertenece para que digas quien puede y quien no puede entrar, oye me estas escuchando¡

Pero todas las protestas del hada fueron ignoradas por el Dios Guerrero quien ni solamente esperaba la respuesta de Hikaru.

-Y bien qué esperas para irte- dijo Fenril.

-¡Estoy esperando que te disculpes!- respondió el hada creyendo que se dirigía a ella.

-Mime, ya te dije que dejes de usar tus ilusiones conmigo- dijo el semidiós asgardiano dirigiéndose a la nada- al menos hubieras usado algo más realista que un hada.

-Eh, Primera no es ninguna ilusión- dijo Hikaru algo nerviosa- ella es un hada de verdad.

-Entonces que ella también se vaya- respondió Fenril después de mostrar un poco de sorpresa.

-¡Ya te dije que me iré cuando te disculpes!- protesto Primera.

-En todo caso la que se debe disculpar eres tú por haber entrado a este bosque sin permiso- sentencio el Dios Guerrero.

-¡Como puedes ser tan grosero!- exclamo Primera quien ahora si estaba muy enfadada.

-Perdón por haber interrumpido tu cena- pregunto Hikaru al ver el pedazo de carne que Fenril tenía entre sus manos- por nuestra culpa viniste del castillo para salvarnos dejando tu cena.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, yo como y duermo en este bosque- dijo el semidiós asgardiano- además no vine para salvarlos, sino para alimentar a mis lobos.

-Pero Crei que todos los semidioses y los Guerreros Sagrados Vivian en el castillo- dijo la joven semidiosa- ¿por qué tú no vives en castillo, acaso te echaron?

-No nadie me echo, si yo vivo en el bosque es porque es para alejarme de toda la gente que vive allí- respondió Fenril, Hikaru recordó entonces que su maestro le dijo que a Fenril no le agradaban las personas y que el prefería a los lobo como compañía, de hecho las únicas personas en las que el confiaba eran Athena e Hilda, pero también pudo ver algo en los ojos de Fenril, tristeza- ahora que ya lo sabes vete y llévate también a esta hada antes de que mis lobos decidan que sea su aperitivo.

-¡Como que aperitivo!- protesto nuevamente Primera.

-Tus ojos- dijo Hikaru- reflejan una gran tristeza.

Ese comentario dejo desconcertado a Fenril, nadie nunca le había dicho eso, de hecho nunca había visto a nadie directamente a los ojos a menos que sea para amedrentarlos, al ver los ojos de la joven que no reflejaban maldad alguna el semidiós decidió dejar que la joven se quedara.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte- dijo el Dios Guerrero- pero sera mejor que tu amiga se vaya antes de que sea devorada.

-¡Ya te dije que no me iré hasta que te disculpe!- dijo la terca hada, pero cambio de opinión al ver como los lobos la miraban como si fuera un suculento trozo de carne- pensándolo mejor creo que me voy.

-Oye tu- dijo Fenril dirigiéndose a Hikaru una vez se marcho el hada- sera mejor que no confíes en Alberich ni te dejes influenciar por él.

-¿Por qué dice eso?- pregunto la joven de cabello rojo- el parece una buena persona, además mi maestro Hagen nunca me dijo que fuera malo.

-Las apariencias engañan- dijo Fenril que se retiro para alimentar a sus lobos- sera mejor que regreses al castillo ya es tarde además alguien puede notar tu ausencia y venir a buscarte- suponiendo que eso significaba buenas noches la joven se dispuso a retirarse- puedes regresar cuando quieras, creo que a Rin le agradas- dijo Fenril refiriéndose al lobo que lamia la palma de Hikaru.

Dentro del castillo había una gran actividad ya que esa noche recibía la visita de los lideres y guardianes de los diferentes planetas, pero lejos de todo el barullo en un lugar alejado del castillo se podía observar a una feliz pareja que disfrutaba de la luz de las estrellas.

-No crees que son hermosas Ikarus- dijo Artemisa que estaba en los brazos de su guerrero- en cualquier universo, dimensión o planeta las estrellas resplandecen iluminando el corazón de las personas.

-Pero su resplandor no se compara con la belleza y el majestuoso resplandor de la luna- dijo Ikarus- el resplandor y belleza que compartiste con ella.

-Siendo interrumpir a la feliz pareja pero se supone que deberían estar presentes para recibir a nuestros invitados- dijo Athena- al menos tu hermana, como una diosa tienes responsabilidades que cumplir.

-Buu, yo creí que ser una diosa seria más divertido- se quejo Artemisa muy al estilo de Serena Tsukino, a lo cual su hermana solo pudo reírse por su infantil actitud.

-Creo que su majestad tiene razón- declaro Ikarus que se disponía a salir de la habitación- nos veremos en la recepción del castillo.

-Ya puedes dejar de fingir hermana- dijo Athena ni bien hubo salido el ángel.

-No estoy fingiendo- declaro la Diosa de la Luna- lo que pasa es que también soy Serena Tsukino y comparto parte de su personalidad.

-No lo creo- dijo Athena seriamente- ambas sabemos que solo conservaste esa parte de su personalidad para poder experimentar lo que alguna vez ella llamo vida, pero en el fondo sigues siendo la de antes.

-Te equivocas- respondió la rubia deidad- ya no soy la de antes, gracias a Serena Tsukino pude experimentar la amistad, el amor y todo aquello que hace tan valiosa para ti la vida de los seres humanos, pero debo admitir que tenias razón, aunque la vida de un ser humano sea tan solo un parpadeo para los dioses, ellos experimentar más cosas que los que alguna vez pude experimentar en toda mi inmortal existencia.

-Me alegra que al fin puedas entenderme hermana-dijo Athena con una sonrisa en el rostro- bueno sera mejor que vayamos a la recepción antes que nuestros guerreros vengan a buscarnos.

-También en eso te equivocas- dijo Artemisa- para mi ellas no son solamente mis guerreras, son mis amigas.

Una vez dijo esto ambas deidades desaparecieron usando su velocidad superior a la luz, una vez ambas diosas llegaron comenzó el acto, en el se encontraban presentes todos los dioses, semidioses y Guerreros Sagrados, quienes recibieron a Eagle el actual presidente del planeta Autozam, Aska y Sanyung los emperadores de Farhen y Tata la reina de Chizeta acompañada por su hermana Tatra, una vez termino el acto los invitados fueron inmediatamente en busca de Hikaru, Umi y Fuu quienes en caso de las últimas dos se fueron ni bien termino el acto, Fuu por ejemplo estaba jugando videojuegos con Renji, si como lo leen, los videojuegos en realidad solo eran parte de muchos libros, objetos y maquinas que Athena trajo de la Tierra para que tanto Dokho como Shion se actualizaran con toda la tecnología de los últimos dos siglos y medio, Fuu que había descubierto dicha habitación y luego de conseguir el permiso de Dokho empezó a jugar, Renji que pasaba por ahí por casualidad y creyendo que las chicas no eran muy diestras en los videojuegos y el sabiendo jugar por su experiencia en la tierra la reto, pero no salió como esperaba ya que perdió una y otra vez.

-¡Ahhhh!, no sabía que se podía hacer eso- dijo Renji que perdía nuevamente- ¡otra vez, 26 de 50!

-Creo que ya es suficiente, a menos que quieras seguir perdiendo- dijo una joven de cabello negro con peinado y vestimentas de estilo chino, buenas noches Espectro Femenino Divino de Windom, buenas noche Espectro Divino de Zabimaru.

-Buenas noches Emperatriz Aska- saludo Fuu al reconocer a aquella joven- perdone que no me quedara, pero es que mi camarada Renji insistió tanto en continuar que no tuve otra opción.

-No hay problema Fuu -respondió la Emperatriz de Farhen- solo quería felicitarte por tu nombramiento como una Guerrera Divina, aunque la verdad no te queda el título de "Espectro", además quería verte luego de tanto tiempo.

-Muchas gracias su majestad- respondió la joven rubia- yo también quería felicitarla por su coronación como Emperatriz, y darle el sentido pésame por la muerte de sus padres.

-Eso paso hace ya mucho tiempo, aunque todavía los extraño- dijo algo triste Aska, pero su tristeza fue interrumpida por Renji que seguía jugando.

-¡Oye eso no es justo!- exclamo Renji al perder otra vez- ¡estúpida maquina!

-Renji creo que no deberías tomártelo tan enserio, solo es un videojuego- dijo Fuu al ver la rabieta de su camarada- por qué no mejor vas a la fiesta.

-Creo que tienes razón- dijo Renji calmándose un poco, para luego retirarse pero caminando un poco raro- además ya me estaba entumiendo, con su permiso Emperatriz.

-Parece que ese chico es muy temperamental- comento la soberana de Farhen- pero parece que son buenos amigos.

-Si, aunque de hecho apenas si hemos cruzado palabras, excepto por esta noche- respondió Fuu al comentario de Aska.

-Ya veo- respondió la emperatriz- al menos parece un mejor compañero de entrenamiento que Tatra.

-¿Ustedes también recibieron un entrenamiento?- pregunto la semidiosa.

-Si, pero cuando acepte convertirme en una de las guardianas de esta dimensión nunca imagine que nos harían vivir en esas feas cabañas- dijo Aska recordando su desagradable estadía en Céfiro- pero lo peor fue que nuestro maestro resulto ser el viejo cascarrabias del Patriarca.

-Pero el Patriarca no es tan viejo, se ve como si tuviera solo 18 años- dijo Fuu- pero ahora que lo dice es demasiado joven como para ser Patriarca.

-De hecho tiene 270 años- dijo la soberana- pero según me dijo cuando fue revivido le dieron un cuerpo más joven.

-Supongo- respondió finalmente Fuu, ya que ella sabía que todos los Guerreros Sagrados habían perecido en alguna guerra Santa.

-Creo que sera mejor que regrese a la fiesta, seguramente Sanyung debe estar esperándome- dijo antes de irse- oh tu también deberías venir, seguramente el está ansioso por verte.

Así ambas jóvenes se retiraron dejando sola la habitación, regresando a la fiesta Rukia estaba dispuesta a confesarle sus sentimientos a Ichigo después de su experiencia cercana a la muerte, pero él no se lo hacia fácil, pues en ese mismo momento se encontraba jugando con Seiya para ver quién era el que parpadeaba primero, Rukia que había escuchado que el Caballero de Pegaso era toda una leyenda, y tal vez el más poderoso de la orden, se sorprendió al ver lo infantil que podía ser este legendario personaje, una vez llego a la mesa se puso a comer como cerdo y luego de una pequeña charla por un trozo de carne llegaron a este punto.

-¡Parpadeaste!- exclamaron ambos jóvenes al mismo tiempo- ¡no!, ¡tu lo hiciste!

-Oye Rukia quien parpadeo primero- le pregunto Ichigo a su amiga esperando que interviniera en su favor.

-Fuiste tú- respondió Rukia con tranquilidad.

-¡Ja!, yo gane, ese trozo de carne es mío- dijo el Caballero de Pegaso mientras devoraba su comida.

-¡Oye estúpida enana creí que me apoyarías!- protesto Ichigo.

-Lo siento Espectro Divino de Zangetsu pero yo solo dije la verdad- dijo Rukia con fingida indiferencia.

-¡Y ahora qué te pasa!- exclamo el semidiós de cabello naranja para luego susurrar- nunca entendere a las mujeres.

-Si tienes razón Ichigo alguien tan idiota como tú nunca entenderá nuestro intelecto superior- dijo Rukia bastante enojada.

-¿Pero yo que hice?- pregunto Ichigo.

-Simplemente te pusiste a pelear por un pedazo de carne cuando yo te iba a decir algo muy importante- respondió la semidiosa.

-Pero ese era mi pedazo de carne y no iba a dejar que me lo robaran- se excuso el semidiós.

-Por favor, desde cuando te importa tanto la comida- dijo Rukia.

-No es la comida es que era MI comida- dijo el Espectro de Zangetsu.

-¡Que acaso no puedes olvidarte de tu orgullo machista por un instante!- exclamo Rukia con evidentes ganas de congelar al pobre semidiós.

-Si es tan importante porque no me lo dices ahora y ya- dijo Ichigo harto de la discusión.

-No es tan fácil- dijo Rukia sonrojándose un poco.

-Pues solo dilo y ya- dijo el Espectro.

-Está bien- dijo Rukia sonrojándose aun mas- Yo...

-Tu que- respondió Ichigo de mal manera haciendo enojar a la morena semidiosa.

-¡Yo te amo estúpido!- grito finalmente Rukia atrayendo la atención de todos en el salón, a lo cual la semidiosa se sonrojo mucho mas, para luego arrastrar a Ichigo y desparecer con el usando su velocidad de la luz, deteniéndose una vez llegaron a su habitación.

-Oye pude chocar con algo- se quejo Ichigo que casi fue golpeado por la puerta antes de entrar.

-¡Cállate imbécil!- dijo Rukia que todavía estaba algo sonrojada y no podía creer la actitud de Ichigo, luego de esas palabras siguió un incomodo silencio.

-Oye Rukia- dijo Ichigo tratando de romper la tensión- Lo siento.

Esas palabras rompieron el corazón de Rukia, era obvio, como no pudo verlo, Ichigo claramente solo la veía como una amiga y nada más.

-Perdóname por ser tan idiota, de haber sabido que era eso lo que querías decirme...- trato de disculparse Ichigo pero fue interrumpido al ver la expresión asesina de Rukia- Ah, Rukia antes de que me mates recuerda que te amo.

Esas si eran las palabras que Rukia quería oír pero no cambio en nada su mirada asesina, pero en vez de congelarlo o algo pero ella simplemente lo beso.

-Entonces no vas a matarme- dijo el semidiós que todavía estaba un poco atemorizado.

-Eso depende de cómo te comportes esta noche- dijo Rukia con su voz melosa, para Ichigo era la primera vez que le aliviaba escuchar a la semidiosa con ese tono de voz- ahora regresemos a la fiesta antes de que alguien venga a interrumpirnos.

Pero algo que ambos o sabían era que alguien si interrumpió la fiesta, era Kaysa que estaba ebrio y gritaba a todo pulmón sin darse cuenta.

-¡Oigan todos!- grito el General a la vez que se acerco a Ascot- ¡Ascot amigo!, ya hiciste progreso con tu chica.

Las palabras del General de Lynmades hicieron sonrojar a su pobre camarada, pero es entonces que él se acerca a Umi y le "susurra" al oído.

-Oye sabes a mi camarada le gustas, no de hecho está loco por ti- dijo Kaysa para luego dirigirse a donde Milo estaba parado.

-Y, a ti Escorpio, te gusta esa chica- dijo el ebrio General señalando a una mesa.

-Esa es una mesa Kaysa- le respondió Milo tratando de llevárselo.

-Ahhhh, si es cierto, no, te gusta esa chica- dijo Kaysa pero esta vez señalando a Mina quien se pego al Caballero de Escorpio a la velocidad de la luz literalmente- Y a usteeed emperador, a usted le gusta.

Pero antes de que el General de Lynmades revelara los secretos de Poseidón el lo noqueo con su tridente.

-¡Kanon!, ¡Sorrento!- ordeno el Dios de los Mares- llévense a Kaysa y asegúrense que no regrese hasta que este sobrio.

Los Generales Marinos obedecieron las órdenes de su Emperador y se llevaron al pobre de Kaysa.

-Que paso Poseidón, que acaso no sabes cómo controlar a tus guerreros- dijo Artemisa burlándose del comportamiento de su General.

-Yo que tu no hablaría de disciplina- dijo Poseidón mientras señalaba con su mirada a Mina que estaba acosando a Milo.

-Ah, mi querido escorpioncito, bailas muy bien- decía Mina que estaba bailando un vals, o más bien ella bailaba mientras que el Caballero Dorado solo era zarandeado de un lado a otro, claro eso hasta que el griego tomo el control de la situación.

-Todavía no has visto nada mi Ángel del Amor y la Belleza- dijo Milo con una sonrisa seductora para la felicidad de la chica.

-Yo le enseñare a ese escorpión como se hace- declaro Afrodita que inmediatamente saco a bailar a Lita.

Mientras tanto ingresaron al salón dos personas Hikaru y Renji.

-Cuanto tiempo Hikaru- saludo Eagle a la joven semidiosa- creí que no te vería esta noche.

-¡Eagle me alegra mucho volver a verte!- saludo entusiasmada pero su entusiasmo se desvaneció cuando recordó que él no era el verdadero Eagle si no tan solo un clon.

-¿Hikaru te pasa algo?- pregunto con preocupación el gobernante de Autozam.

-No no me pasa nada- respondió Hikaru aunque lo hizo como si hablara con un extraño que acababa de conocer.

-Es porque soy un clon verdad- dijo Eagle adivinando los pensamientos de Hikaru- aunque sea un clon yo conservo el alma, los recuerdos y los sentimientos del Eagle que conociste.

-No puedo creerte- dijo Hikaru con tristeza- la señorita Perséfone me dijo que todas las almas de las personas que mueren en Céfiro reencarnan inmediatamente en los seres que estén naciendo en el momento de su muerte.

-Si, eso es verdad- dijo Eagle- pero lo que no te dijo es que si el alma encuentra un cuerpo idéntico al anterior al momento de su muerte esta lo ocupa, si no me crees por qué no lees mi mente, los semidioses pueden hacerlo.

Hikaru que no sabía que podía hacer eso lo intento y cuando logro leer la mente Eagle supo que el estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Eagle si eres tú, siento tanto haberlo dudado- se disculpo Hikaru mientras abrazaba al gobernante.

-No tienes por qué disculparte- dijo Eagle mientras le devolvía el abrazo a la semidiosa- es natural que dudaras, de hecho me alegra que ahora no seas tan ingenua.

Pero su momento fue interrumpido por un nuevo alboroto que esta vez fue iniciado por Renji que había golpeado a Ichigo al encontrarlo bailando muy pegado con Rukia.

-¡Como te atreves a aprovecharte así de Rukia!- exclamo enfadado el semidiós de cabello rojo.

-¡De que estás hablando cara de babuino!- le respondió Ichigo mientras se sobaba la mejilla en cual recibió el golpe.

-¡Tu lo sabes muy bien Kurosaki!- exclamo nuevamente Renji mientras agarraba a Ichigo del "cuello" de su armadura- ¡Te aprovechaste de la ingenuidad de Rukia para aprovecharte de ella!

-¡Renji detente!- intervino Rukia antes de que el Espectro de Zabimaru golpeara a su camarada otra vez- ¡imbécil!, en primer lugar yo no soy ingenua, y en segundo lugar Ichigo no se aprovechaba de mi ya que es mi novio.

Al escuchar a Rukia la expresión de ira en el rostro de Renji desapareció y el soltó a Ichigo.

-Lo siento Ichigo, Rukia pero yo no sabía- dicho esto el semidiós de cabello rojo se marcho sin decir ni una sola palabra, pero claro una vez se detuvo lo único que atino a hacer fue tomar su espada, darle la forma de su Shikai y destruir todo lo que tenía enfrente, tierra, rocas y árboles fueron víctimas de la espada de Renji.

-Yo creo que hay mejores maneras de desahogarse que destruyendo Céfiro- dijo Fuu que había seguido al espectro.

-¡Que quieres!- grito Renji que no estaba de humor para aparentar ser alguien amable- ¡responde niñita!

-Yo solo vine a evitar que dañes este hermoso planeta- dijo la chica rubia indignada por el comportamiento del Espectro de Zabimaru.

-Y como piensas evitarlo- dijo desafiante Renji derribando varios árboles con su espada.

-Tengo mis medios- dijo Fuu acomodándose los lentes y viéndose realmente aterradora, un cambio rápido de escena nos muestra como Renji y Fuu están jugando videojuegos otra vez.

-¡No puede ser!- grito el semidiós tirando el mando al piso ya que había perdido otra vez.

-Ahora espero que cumplas tu parte de la apuesta- dijo la rubia semidiosa tranquilamente.

-Está bien- dijo Renji resignado- No volveré a dañar al planeta Céfiro ni a las criaturas que habitan en el, contenta.

-Ahora que estas más calmado creo que podemos hablar sobre lo que paso abajo- dijo Fuu pero al ver como Renji volvía a deprimirse agrego- claro eso si es que quieres hacerlo.

-Está bien, de todas maneras no tengo otra cosa de la que hablar contigo- dijo Renji volviendo a su anterior manera de ser.

-Estabas enamorado de Rukia, ¿verdad?- pregunto Fuu.

-Si pero no tuve el valor de decírselo, tuve tantas oportunidades, pero...-respondió Renji- yo nunca pude, hasta que conoció a Ichigo, la arrestaron y yo- el semidiós hizo una pausa- no pude salvarla, es más, incluso ayude a que la capturaran.

-Pero lo hiciste para evitar que le dieran una mayor condena, o eso fue lo que me dijiste- dijo la semidiosa.

-Si, pero al final fue Ichigo quien la salvo- dijo Renji deprimiéndose aun mas- ni siquiera cuando obtuve mi Bankai pude hacer algo para salvarla, ¡soy un inútil!

-Eso no es verdad- dijo Fuu- no creo que un inútil hubiera sido capaz de traicionar a una organización como la Sociedad de Almas y arriesgar su vida para salvar a la persona que amaba.

-Pero al final fue Ichigo quien la salvo, y fue Ichigo de quien se enamoro- dijo el Espectro de Zabimaru.

-Si, pero eso no significa el fin del mundo, aunque hayas perdido el amor de aquella persona que tanto aprecias, la vida continua- dijo Fuu recordando a Ferio, y derramando algunas lagrimas furtivas- además recuerda que Rukia sigue siendo tu amiga y no creo que quiera verte triste y deprimido- esto último lo dijo forzando una sonrisa.

-Supongo que tienes razón- respondió Renji- además quien se resistiría a alguien como yo, apuesto a que obtengo novia en menos de una semana.

-Pero con esa actitud no creo que la obtengas ni en un millón de años- comento divertida la semidiosa de rubia cabellera.

-Gracias por el apoyo, realmente sabes cómo animar a la gente- respondió sarcásticamente Renji.

Mientras tanto en el salón ya todos se habían olvidado del incidente, como Umi que ahora estaba charlando amenamente con la reina Tata y su hermana Tatra.

-Veo que ya tienes novio Umi- comento Tata- pero tengo que admitir que se ven muy bien juntos.

-¿Eh?, ¿de qué hablas?- pregunto la semidiosa de cabello azul.

-Hablo de ese General Marino, creo que se llamaba Ascot- respondió la soberana de Chizeta- ¡ah!, ahora que recuerdo se llama igual que ese chico que te acompañaba en el castillo hace ya mucho tiempo.

-No, Ascot solo es buen amigo- respondió Umi nerviosa.

-Pues amigo o novio se ve que la está pasando muy bien con esa rubia- dijo Tatra refiriéndose a los constantes abrazos que Ascot recibía de cierta Marina, al ver esto Umi sintió una sensación extraña dentro de ella.

-Si no es tu novio entonces ¿por qué estas celosa?- pregunto Tata al ver la expresión que Umi tenía en su rostro.

-Yooo, yo no estoy celosa- respondió Umi claramente nerviosa, pero contradiciéndose a si misma al acercarse "sigilosamente" y tratar de escuchar lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Ascot, yo sé que no sabes bailar, pero no te preocupes yo estoy aquí para enseñarte- dijo Tethys y trata de sacar a bailar al semidiós nacido en Céfiro agarrándolo de uno de sus brazos.

-También es mi primera vez- dijo Baian.

-Y a mí que me importa- respondió Tethys adivinando las intenciones del General canadiense- ahora Ascot vamos antes de que termine la pieza.

-Pero Tethys, no creo que sea una buena idea- dijo Ascot nervioso por la actitud de la rubia- como dijiste nunca antes había bailado, y...

-Por eso es que te enseñare querido- dijo cariñosamente la Marina arrastrando a su camarada.

-Disculpa, pero si él no quiere bailar no deberías obligarlo a hacerlo- intervino Umi con hostilidad y agarrando a Ascot del brazo que tenia libre.

-No te preocupes, te lo devolveré mas tarde- dijo Tethys sin soltar a Ascot.

-Umi, ayúdame- susurro Ascot al oído de la semidiosa de cabello azul.

-Así que tu eres Umi, no sabes cuantas ganas tenia de conocerte, como Ascot siempre habla de ti- dijo Tethys alegremente- pero no eres tan linda como el dijo.

-¡Que dijiste rubia oxigenada!- exclamo Umi sintiéndose insultada por el comentario de Tethys.

-Y además tienes un pésimo carácter- dijo la Marina sin inmutarse, para luego dirigirse al castaño semidiós- ¿dime Ascot, que fue lo que ves en esta chiquilla?

Esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, Umi estaba roja de rabia, cuando todo parecía que estallaría otro alboroto vino Kanon a calmar las cosas.

-Tethys, el Emperador requiere de tu presencia- dijo el Dragón Marino.

-¿Y para que me necesita el Emperador?- pregunto Tethys que no estaba dispuesta a irse.

-Eso no lo sé, pero como parte del ejército de Poseidón sabes muy bien que no cuestionamos las órdenes, solo la seguimos- dijo de manera severa el General griego.

-Está bien- respondió la Marina de mala gana, no sin antes darle una mirada de advertencia a Umi, una vez se fue Ascot dio un suspiro de alivio.

-Oye quien era esa- pregunto Umi de manera despectiva- nunca mencionaste a un General Marino mujer.

-Bueno, ella no es una General, pero si es parte del ejército de Poseidón, aunque no tiene el mismo rango y poder que nosotros, y no es una semidiosa- respondió Ascot.

-Entonces se toma muchas confianzas con sus superiores- dijo Umi- como contigo por ejemplo.

-Eso es porque ella se cree mi madre- dijo el General Marino- pero a diferencia de Caldina ella es mucho más sobre protectora.

-¿Dijiste que se cree tu madre?- pregunto Umi sorprendida.

-Si, pero a veces puede ser, eh...- dijo Ascot buscando una palabra que le permitiera describirla.

-Irritante, metiche, insoportable- dijo la Espectro.

-No, solo algo molesta- dijo el semidiós nacido en Céfiro- pero no tenias por que tratarla así.

-Si, tal vez tengas razón- dijo Umi después de pensarlo por un momento- le pediré disculpas la próxima vez que la vea, al menos es mejor que ese feo General que estaba borracho.

-Te refieres a Kaysa, el siempre esta metiéndose en problemas, como tiene la habilidad de tomar la forma de cualquier otra persona y como puede leer el corazón siempre se la pasa jugando bromas a los demás Guerreros Sagrados- explico Ascot.

-¿Leer el corazón?- pregunto Umi- ¿que clase de habilidad es esa?

-Ah, bueno, eso, tu sabes- trato de responder de la manera adecuada el nervioso General Marino.

-Es la habilidad de saber quién es el ser más querido de sus oponentes leyendo los sentimientos de su corazón- respondió Seiya que todavía estaba comiendo.

-Entonces lo que dijo hace un momento- susurro Umi.

-Eh, pero recuerda que Kaysa estaba muy ebrio, incluso dijo que al Caballero de Escorpio le gustaba una mesa- dijo Ascot muy nervioso.

-Supongo que tienes razón- dijo la semidiosa para alivio del General Marino, pero para los dioses tampoco fue una noche perfecta, como para cierto Emperador de los Mares que trataba de entablar conversación con la Reina de los Dioses aprovechando que ya no era custodiada por sus cinco fieles guardianes.

-Veo que disfrutas de la velada Athena- dijo Poseidón.

-No tanto como tus Generales- comento Athena refiriéndose al incidente de Kaysa.

-Todos tenemos una oveja negra en nuestros ejércitos- respondió el Dios de los Mares.

-Que quieres Poseidón- dijo la diosa.

-Solo quiero charlar un momento contigo- dijo Poseidón.

-Entonces por qué esperaste que mis Guerreros se fueran para venir a "charlar"- dijo Athena sin creer las palabras del dios.

-Después de lo que paso en Asgard y en mi Templo Submarino esos que tu llamas guerreros no me dejan ni acercarme a ti, sobre todo ese Pegaso- se excuso el Dios de los Mares, y como invocado Seiya apareció frente a Poseidón poniéndose en guardia.

-¡Aléjate Poseidón!- exclamo Seiya de manera amenazante- No permitiré que le hagas daño a Saori.

-Cálmate Seiya- ordeno Athena de manera severa- Poseidón ya no es nuestro enemigo, además en caso de que intente algo yo puedo defenderme sola, no por nada soy la Reina de los Dioses.

-Pero Saori...

-Vete Seiya, ya no necesito que nadie me proteja, no quiero que se repita lo que paso en el Olimpo- Seiya al escuchar las palabras de su diosa y recordando lo que sucedió en la batalla contra Zeus la obedeció inmediatamente aunque era evidente que no quería hacerlo.

-Como ves te dije que todo ejército Sagrado tiene su oveja negra- comento Poseidón una vez se fue el Pegaso- aunque todavía no me dijiste que paso en el Olimpo.

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe Poseidón- dijo Athena alejándose del Dios de los Mares, Poseidón que vio frustradas sus intenciones de saber que paso allí se fue inmediatamente en busca de la única persona que apoyo y lucho junto a Athena para derrocar a Zeus, había sobrevivido y no le había preguntado, Artemisa, pero el problema era que la Diosa de la Luna ahora también tenia a sus guardaespaldas Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru que para desgracia de Poseidón habían sido entrenados por los Caballeros de Athena y no sabía si sería bien recibido por ellas, pero no fue necesario lidiar con ellas ya que Artemisa fue directamente a su encuentro.

-Hola tío, ¿por qué tan solo?- pregunto la entusiasta deidad, el Dios de los Mares pensó que con la nueva actitud de Artemisa seria sencillo sonsacarle información- no me digas, ahora que las únicas diosas que quedamos vivas somos yo, Athena e Hilda que en realidad es Freya pero que tu intestaste controlar y como ya todos conocemos tu fama de mujeriego ahora nadie te quiere cerca ¿verdaaad?

-No- respondió Poseidón luego de carraspear- lo que pasa es que quería preguntarte...

-¿Querías preguntarme si te presento a algunas de mis guerreras y amigas?- pregunto Artemisa cambiando interrumpiendo al Dios de los Mares- ¡Oye Rei, ven aquí que mi tío quiere conocerte!

-No, lo que quiero es...-trato de hablar Poseidón.

-No, bueno- dijo Artemisa- ¡Rei ya no es necesario que vengas!, ahora si me disculpas tío ya es mi hora de dormir, hasta mañana.

Así fue como Artemisa se fue sin decirle realmente nada, el pobre Emperador de los Mares tuvo que resignarse y esperar por otra oportunidad para saber qué fue lo que paso en el Olimpo y porque nadie quería decírselo, Rei que estaba pasando un buen momento con Shiryu regreso con el Caballero del Dragón aunque bastante enojada.

-A pesar de que se convirtió en una Diosa sigue siendo una molestia- se quejo Rei debido a las órdenes contradictorias de Artemisa.

-No creo que sea bueno que cuestiones las órdenes de tu diosa- dijo Shiryu.

-Aunque como tú me dijiste hay veces que debemos desobedecerlas si es por su propio bien o como en este caso son ordenes absurdas- respondió Rei.

-Al menos ahora sé que si me estabas prestando atención en el entrenamiento- dijo Shiryu.

-Por su puesto, si tratas de enseñarme algo lo menos que puedo hacer es escucharte- dijo la semidiosa de cabello negro.

Dejando de lado a Rei y Shiryu, Hikaru que tenía una amena conversación con Eagle fue interrumpida por cierta hada que venía toda cansada y desarreglada.

-¡Alto ahí!- grito Primera- ¡no permitiré que me lo quites!

-Primera, ¿donde te metiste?- pregunto Eagle al ver como el hada estaba llena de ramitas y hojas que se enredaron en su cabello.

-Ah, Eagle sabia que tú te preocupabas por mí, lo que pasa es que primero fui perseguida por unos feroces lobos y luego me perdí, pero ahora que estoy aquí contigo nada de eso importa- dijo Primera acurrucándose en el gobernante de Autozam.

-Pero creí que conocías muy bien Céfiro- dijo Hikaru.

-Lo que pasa es que desde que tú te fuiste y le rompiste el corazón a Lantis el y yo nos fuimos a vivir a Autozam- dijo Primera de manera acusadora- y fuimos muy felices, eso hasta que desapareció misteriosamente.

-¿Desapareció?- pregunto Hikaru.

-Que acaso no te lo dijeron- dijo Eagle- Lantis desapareció hace mucho tiempo, antes de que los dioses hicieran presencia en Céfiro, fue en uno de sus constantes viajes de Autozam a Céfiro, un día partió pero nunca llego a su destino ni regreso, lo buscamos por todas partes, pero nadie lo había visto.

-Entonces puede estar vivo- dijo Hikaru esperanzada.

-No- respondió Eagle- sabiendo que esto podía suceder instale su firma mental en nuestra base de datos para poder rastrearlo, pero esa firma desapareció de un momento a otro lo cual quiere decir que murió, pero nunca pudimos encontrar su cuerpo, lo siento Hikaru.

-No pasa nada- dijo la semidiosa tratando de fingir, pero no lo logro ya que empezó a llorar en el hombro del presidente de Autozam.

-A mi también me duele la muerte de Lantis, pero estoy seguro que él no quería que ninguno de los dos se entristeciera por ello- dijo Eagle tratando de confortar a Hikaru.

-Tienes razón, tengo que ser fuerte- dijo la semidiosa enjugándose sus lagrimas- sobre todo ahora ya que debo de defender no solo a Céfiro sino también a mi mundo.

Así fue como finalizo un arduo día que comenzó con un duro entrenamiento y luego termino con una relajante y convenientemente cercana celebración que fue planeada por Athena sabiendo que una vez salieran de Céfiro comenzaría una larga y terrible batalla y quería que los dioses tanto como sus subordinados tuvieran la oportunidad aunque sea solo por unos instantes de experimentar lo que era la felicidad.

N/A

artes y logre publicar, así es como termina otro capítulo, la verdad no me convenció mucho ya que ahora me di cuenta que no soy muy bueno escribiendo romance aunque como ven hice la lucha, quiero pedir disculpas si encuentran a algunos personajes OOC pero nadie es perfecto, para los fans de Bleach vieron que ya comenzó con el IchiRuki, fans de Rayearth como ya dije Lantis si está vivo, pero aparecerá luego aunque tendrá solo una brevísima aparición, en cuanto al resto de los personajes ya los desarrollare más adelante solo esperen, quejas, consultas, opiniones y criticas todas son bienvenidas aunque para hacerlas deben dejarme un review, hasta el jueves tal vez en caso de que pueda actualizar el siguiente capitulo.


	13. Regresando a Casa

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad, Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Sailor moon le pertenece a Naoko Takenouchi, Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo y Magic Knight Rayearth le pertenece a las CLAMP.

Regresando a Casa

El entrenamiento ya había terminado, ahora los que habían ingresado a Céfiro como simples mortales salieron de él como semidioses y como Guerreros Sagrados, su poder era tan grande que se decía que podían destruir o crear planetas con solo desearlo, entre ellos estaba Ichigo Kurosaki que regreso al punto del que había partido, se encontraba nuevamente en Karakura sobre los escombros que quedaron de la casa de Orihime ahora Perséfone entre los cuales se encontraban el Capitán del Décimo Escuadrón del Gotei 13 Toushiro Hitsugaya y su Teniente Rangiku Matsumoto, quienes fueron curados por Perséfone.

-Kurosaki, ¿pero qué?- dijo el recién recuperado Capitán al sentir el enorme reiatsu que provenía de Orihime, Renji, Ichigo y Rukia, eso sin hablar de las armaduras que todos vestían.

-Cual quieres la versión larga o la corta- dijo Ichigo sabiendo que el pequeño Capitán los bombardearía con sus preguntas, y así fue, Ichigo y Rukia le contaron todo lo que sabían y despejaron las dudas que tenia.

-Si entendí bien, ahora ustedes son semidioses y son parte del ejercito de la Reina del Inframundo que es Perséfone- dijo Toushiro incrédulo- quien mato a Aizen y conquisto Hueco Mundo y sometió a todos los Arrancar, y ahora tomara también la Sociedad de Almas.

-Si exacto- dijo Ichigo.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo el Capitán del Décimo Escuadrón.

-Sera mejor que lo crea Capitán Hitsugaya- intervino el Comandante Yamamoto que salía de una puerta Senkai junto a Thanatos, y luego le hizo una reverencia a Perséfone/Orihime- perdóneme por mis acciones señora Perséfone, pero no sabía que se trataba de usted.

-No hay problema Comandante, usted solo hacia lo que creía le era conveniente a la Sociedad de Almas- le dijo Perséfone al Comandante Yamamoto.

-Entonces todo lo que dijeron...- musito Hitsugaya.

-Tal como lo oyes Toushiro- dijo el Espectro de Zangetsu.

-Que soy Capitán Hitsugaya- susurro Toushiro.

-Y yo soy el Espectro Divino de Zangetsu- respondió Ichigo.

-Ahummm, ¿que paso?- dijo Matsumoto que parecía haber tomado una siesta- Orihime, ¡ah!, que alegría ver que estés bien, Crei que Aizen te había raptado.

-Teniente Matsumoto- llamo de manera severa el Comandante- debemos regresar a la Sociedad de Almas.

-Claro Comandante- dijo Matsumoto obedeciendo la orden.

-Nos veremos después chicos- se despidió Rangiku con una sonrisa y luego lo hizo pero más respetuosamente pero delatándola haber escuchado la explicación de Ichigo- hasta luego señora Perséfone.

Así fue como los shinigamis regresaron a la Sociedad de Almas dejando a la Reina del Inframundo y sus tres Espectros entre lo que quedaba del apartamento de la deidad, hasta que apareció Ishida vestido con su traje de Quincy.

-Nunca Crei que esos reiatsus tan grandes eran suyos- dijo el joven Quincy- pero me alegra ver que están bien.

-Sabemos que nos estabas escuchando- dijo Ichigo con seriedad- o acaso creíste que seria difícil para un semidiós detectar tu presencia.

-Tratándose de ti Kurosaki puedo esperar cualquier cosa- se burlo Ishida.

-¡Maldito cuatro ojos te voy...!- exclamo el Espectro de Zangetsu pero fue detenido por sus camaradas antes que logre abalanzarse sobre el Quincy.

-Entonces recuperaste tus poderes, pero con la condición de no volver a tener que involucrarte en cualquier asunto de los shinigamis- dijo Perséfone/Orihime sorprendiendo a Ishida ya que no se lo había dicho a nadie- es realmente una lástima, pensaba hacerte el segundo Capitán del Doceavo escuadrón, de entre todos los mortales eres el único capaz de controlar las locuras Mayuri Kurotsochi dentro de su propio escuadrón.

-¿Como supiste todo eso?- pregunto el Quincy sin perder su serenidad.

-Solo leí tu mente, los dioses podemos leer la mente de cualquier mortal- dijo Perséfone con una sonrisa despreocupada, la cual cambio a una expresión mas seria y le mostró algo al Quincy- estos objeto fueron tocado por mi sangre, eso les permite atravesar el aura de un Dios o de las armaduras Divinas, y te permitiría utilizar cualquier clase de energía a tu alrededor.

Ishida vio fijamente esos objetos, uno era una especie de cruz de cinco puntas que el reconoció como el Ginrei Kojaku y varios rectángulos metálicos que no eran otra cosa que Seele Schneider y los tomo en sus manos.

-¿Y cuál es el precio?- pregunto el Quincy- para que me entregues objetos tan valiosos debe de haber alguna condición o precio que debo pagar.

-Si tienes razón, veo que no puedo engañar a alguien tan listo como tu- dijo Perséfone adoptando la actitud de Orihime- la condición es que no te dejes capturar- esas palabras confundieron a Ishida- entre las deidades que están del lado de Caelum están los dioses que murieron en la batalla del Olimpo, varios de ellos conocen todo sobre la vida de Inoue Orihime, es probable que para chantajearme o para sacarme del camino secuestren a mis seres queridos, por esa razón me llevare a Chad a Hueco Mundo y pondré a nuestros compañeros de clase bajo la protección de algunos de los espectros de mi esposo, y por eso quise llevarte a la Sociedad de Almas, aunque respeto la promesa que le hiciste a tu padre y no te obligare, pero debes aceptar estos objetos.

-Está bien- accedió el Quincy y luego cambio el tema- me imagino que ahora borraran la mente de todos los testigos y reconstruirán tu apartamento.

-Si, borraremos los recuerdos de todos los que presenciaron la aparición y la pelea contra Horus- dijo Perséfone pensativa- pero no sé si reconstruya el apartamento, creo que sería mejor si digo que hubo una fuga de gas o algo y mejor me voy a vivir con Athena, su mansión es muy grande y en caso de un ataque es menos probable que alguien salga lastimado.

-Entiendo- dijo Ishida- entonces sera mejor que empecemos antes de que lleguen los medios.

En otro sitio, más exactamente en la Torre de Tokyo Hikaru, Umi y Fuu regresaron al mismo lugar donde sufrieron su transformación, aunque ahora con sus ropas normales, pero no estaban solas ya que eran acompañadas por Hades e Hypnos, en el suelo se pudo ver como todos estaban dormidos obra del Dios del sueño.

-Señor Hades, Señor Hypnos, les agradezco que nos acompañaran pero no tenían por que hacerlo- dijo Fuu respetuosamente.

-Si, ya lo sé- respondió Hades- solo quería observar cómo era la vida de los seres humanos.

-Listo- dijo Hypnos- ahora todos esos humanos creerán que todo lo que vieron fue un sueño- luego se dirigió al Rey del Inframundo- señor Hades, sera mejor que nos retiremos antes de que los humanos despierten.

-Está bien- asintió el Dios de la Muerte mientras abría un portal a su reino y luego se dirigió a las jóvenes antes de ingresar en el- estén alertas, recuerden que ahora son parte de un ejército, pueden ser llamadas en cualquier momento.

Las jóvenes asintieron, y ni bien se fueron Hades y su heraldo las personas comenzaron a despertar muy confundidas, pero una vez se incorporaron y sin tener una explicación lógica para aquel sueño colectivo no le dieron importancia y regresaron a atender sus propios asuntos, aunque no falto algún histérico que dijo que fue obra de extraterrestres, un ataque terrorista o un experimento del gobierno pero fueron ignorados, o en casos extremos arrestados.

-¡Les digo que nos raptaron los extraterrestres, créanme por favor!- dijo un sujeto que era arrastrado por la policía.

-Creo que debimos haberles borrado la memoria- comento Umi al ver como otras personas también eran apresadas.

-Si, pero entonces también debimos haber reemplazado esos recuerdos- dijo Hikaru.

-¡Ahhh!- exclamo Umi- ¡por que la señora Perséfone no dejo que los de la Sociedad de Almas se ocuparan de esto!

-Recuerda que ellos todavía no saben que están bajo nuestras ordenes olas ordenes del señor Hades o la señora Perséfone- respondió Fuu a las quejas de su amiga.

-Chicas, creo que sera mejor que regresemos a nuestras casas- intervino la joven de cabello rojo.

-Si, tienes razón- respondió Umi- aunque en este mundo no ha pasado mucho tiempo para nosotros ha sido un año agotador, y la verdad extraño mucho a mi familia.

-Yo también extraño a mi familia- dijo Hikaru- y también extraño a Hikari hace tanto tiempo que no lo veo.

Y así las tres semidiosas regresaron con sus seres queridos luego de aquel año de entrenamiento que pasaron en Céfiro, mientras tanto Ichigo, Renji y Rukia acompañaron a Perséfone a Hueco Mundo donde fueron recibidos con toda la parafernalia que era usada cuando un monarca visitaba algún lugar de su palacio o su capital, Perséfone fue recibida por una interminable fila de Arrancar que levantaban sus espadas en alto en posición de firmes hasta que entraron en Las Noches donde fueron recibidos por todos los Espadas, los Privaron Espada, Rudobone y Neliel.

-Nos complace su regreso señora Perséfone, yo el gran rey de Hueco Mundo Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques y sus fieles espadas le damos la bienvenida.

-No creo que haya sido una buena idea hacer rey a este idiota- comento Ichigo dirigiéndose a Perséfone- como líder es un desastre, recuerda que el sacrifico a toda su Fracción solo por uno de sus caprichos.

-¡Oye!, tú no eres quien para decirme como liderar a mis subordinados- protesto Grimmjow.

-Como que no, que no te dijeron que yo soy tu superior "subordinado"- respondió hostilmente el Espectro de Zangetsu provocando la ira del ahora rey de Hueco Mundo.

-No te preocupes Ichigo, yo ya sabía eso y por eso Grimmjow sera el nuevo alumno del Comandante Yamamoto, y no volverá a ocupar su puesto hasta que el Comandante Yamamoto diga que está listo para estar en el trono de Hueco Mundo- declaro la deidad.

-¡Que!- exclamo el Arrancar de cabello azul, iba a protestar pero basto una sola mirada de la Reina del Inframundo para que se abstuviera de hacerlo- ¿y quién ocupara mi puesto mientras no esté?

-Lo ocupara Barragán Luisenbarn, el ya fue rey de Hueco Mundo y estoy segura que sabrá mantener el orden en nuestra ausencia- respondió Perséfone.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja- se rió Ichigo- que paso, ahora tienes que ir a la escuela.

-¡Púdrete Kurosaki!- dijo Grimmjow como respuesta.

-Oye, como tú superior me debes respeto "gatito"- dijo Ichigo provocando más a Grimmjow, este iba a responderle pero no fue necesario gracias a las protestas y gritos de Lilynette.

-¡Vamos Starrk que no vas a decir nada, eras el primer Espada y ahora eres el Primer Comandante del ejército Arrancar, quien más se merece ser rey eres tú!

-Pero Lilynette, ser rey es mucho trabajo- respondió el Arrancar de cabello castaño- de hecho ser comandante también es mucho trabajo, creo que mejor voy a renunciar.

-¡No digas estupideces!- grito Lilynette y pateo a Starrk en la rodilla.

-¿Lilynette porque me pegas?- pregunto el Primer Comandante que sentía un dolor punzante gracias a la pequeña rubia que no le respondió al darse cuenta de que ella y Starrk eran el centro de atención, luego de aquel incidente la cosas se calmaron y tanto los Arrancar como los semidioses se separaron.

-Mis saludos Espectro Divino de Zangetsu Ichigo Kurosaki- saludo Ulquiorra que se arrodillo para hacerlo.

-Solo con Ichigo es suficiente- respondió el semidiós- oye Ulquiorra, tengo una pregunta que hacerte.

-Responderé todas sus preguntas lo mejor que pueda- dijo el Arrancar de cabello negro.

-Bien, ¿que paso aquí cuando Perséfone derroto a Aizen y tomo el mando de Hueco Mundo?- pregunto Ichigo- se algunas cosas, pero no conozco todos los detalles.

-Fue algo rápido y repentino- dijo Ulquiorra comenzando su relato- todo comenzó luego de que la señora Perséfone curara el brazo de Grimmjow y este matara Luppi por haber tomado su puesto, en ese instante ella desapareció de nuestra vista y nos sumergió en una ilusión con la que consiguió que todos los Arrancar le juráramos lealtad, no sé que les mostró a los demás Espadas, pero a mí me basto observar su poder cuando derroto a Aizen.

Cerca de su trono vemos a Aizen gravemente herido y tirado en el suelo frente a una victoriosa Perséfone que vestía su armadura.

-¡Mis queridos Espada, Toussen, Gin ayúdenme!- grito desesperado el ex capitán.

-Es inútil- dijo la deidad- ahora todos ellos están dentro de una ilusión, no pueden verte ni oírte.

-Quebranta, Kyoka Suigetsu- dijo Aizen liberando su Shikai, una vez lo hizo ataco a Perséfone con su Zanpakuto y creyó atravesarla, sin embargo su espada no solo no la toco si no que fue totalmente pulverizada.

-Te advertí que la próxima vez que lo intentaras destruiría tu Zanpakuto- dijo la Reina del Inframundo, Aizen estaba desesperado, debió haber usado su Bankai, pero ahora ya no podía, ahora su única esperanza era la Hogyoku, el esperaba que Perséfone se distrajera un momento para que él fuera a tomarla, si con la Hogyoku su victoria estaba asegurada, pero sus pocas esperanzas se esfumaron cuando vio que ese objeto se encontraba en poder de la deidad- la Hogyoku, un objeto sumamente poderoso creado por Urahara Kisuke quien logro recolectar la ínfima cantidad de Dunamis que quedaba de la creación de la Sociedad de Almas, es realmente fantástico, pero- cuando dijo esta última palabra Perséfone agarro el objeto y lo destrozo fácilmente acabando con todas las esperanzas del capitán rebelde- no se compara con el verdadero poder de un dios.

La deidad entonces en vez de rematar a Aizen se sentó en su trono, el ex capitán recupero algo de esperanza al ver que su vida era perdonada y sus subordinados salían de la ilusión de la diosa, pero su vida no fue perdonada, Barragán fue el primero en reaccionar y le entrego su Zampakuto a Perséfone, esta la tomo y se hizo un corte en la muñeca con ella e hizo que unas gotas de su sangre tocaran esa Zampakuto y luego el viejo Arrancar se acerco a Aizen.

-Es hora de mi venganza- declaro Barragán blandiendo su enorme Zanpakuto ocasionando que Aizen se horrorice- no puedes, yo, ¡Ahhhg!

Pero Aizen fue silenciado por el Espada que fracturo ambos brazos del ex capitán.

-Pudre, Arrogante- Barragán uso su Resurrección convirtiéndose en un esqueleto vestido con una capa oscura y con una corona sobre su cabeza, esta visión estremeció al capitán rebelde- no sabes cuantas ganas tenia de hacerte esto Aizen.

-Espera Barragán- ordeno Perséfone- usa tu Gran Caída para matarlo, y cuando lo hagas procura concentrar todas tus fuerzas en ese ataque.

-Como ordene- dijo el Espada que obedeció la orden de su ahora diosa, cuando se dispuso a ejecutarla sintió como una gran cantidad de energía corría por su cuerpo, el sabía que era la energía de Perséfone quien en su mente le revelo su plan, no solo el cuerpo espiritual de Aizen debía ser destruido, si no también su alma, su misma existencia, y ahora Barragán era el verdugo, Perséfone le dio las armas y el poder para hacerlo, y lo hizo, usando su gigantesca hacha destrozo toda la existencia de Aizen Sousuke ente la complacida mirada de Perséfone y las miradas indiferentes de sus camaradas.

-Tal como te lo prometí te di la oportunidad de destruir a Aizen- dijo Perséfone- ahora mis queridos Espada, haremos unos cuantos cambios en Hueco Mundo y mas específicamente en Las Noches, Gin, Toussen, ustedes se reincorporaran al Gotei 13 en sus antiguos puestos, Toussen no te preocupes por aquellos que ejecutaron injustamente a tu amigo, ellos ya han sido juzgados y en este momento están sufriendo su castigo en el Cocytos.

-Muchas gracias, señora Perséfone- dijo Toussen haciendo una reverencia.

-Mmm, bueno de todas maneras ya estaba extrañando a Matsumoto- comento Gin con su eterna sonrisa.

-Bien, como ustedes saben yo soy la Reina del Inframundo, y no puedo quedarme en Hueco Mundo indefinidamente, por eso nombrare a Grimmjow como rey de Las Noches y Hueco Mundo.

-¡Ya ven les dije que algún día me convertiría en rey!- exclamo muy feliz el Arrancar felino.

-Coyote Starrk, Barragán Luisenbarn y Neliel Tu Oderschvank se convertirán en el primer, segundo y tercer comandante respectivamente- la mención de Neliel hizo que Szayel Aporro y Nnoitra se preocuparan por su futuro destino- por eso Harribell se convertirá en la primera espada, y todos excepto Yammy subirán dos números en el rango de los Espadas, y desde ahora los espadas serán 12 con la reincorporación de los Privaron Espada con los puestos 8, 9 y 10 y la entrada de Rudobone como el Espada 11, también entenderán que desde ahora los shinigamis son sus camaradas y en un futuro participaran en operaciones conjuntas así que procuren llevarse bien con ellos, también deben entregarme sus Zanpakutos todos aquellos con rango de Espadas y sus Fracciones.

Los Arrancar mencionados obedecieron inmediatamente y todas las Zanpakutos fueron tocadas por la sangre de Perséfone.

-Otro anuncio que quiero hacer es que ahora que mi esposo Hades y yo recuperamos el poder sobre la Sociedad de Almas, los Hollows dejaran de aparecer ya que toda alma humana sera inmediatamente enviada al Inframundo para ser juzgado, por esa razón convertiré a todos los Hollows restantes en Arrancar que engrosaran las filas de mi ejercito Arrancar, su deber es reclutarlos por todos los medios posibles.

-Y eso fue lo que paso- termino su relato Ulquiorra- luego nos explico todo sobre la guerra con Caelum y el por qué baños nuestras espadas con su sangre, eso es todo lo que te puedo decir.

Pero para Ichigo fue más que suficiente ya que había aclarado muchas cosas, al menos sin Aizen, con los Arrancar como subordinados y la desaparición de los Hollows el se quito un gran peso de encima y podía concentrarse en las batallas venideras, pero el Espectro de Zangetsu no era el único que "confraternizaba" con los Arrancar, también lo hacia Renji Abarai aunque a diferencia de Ichigo el fue abordado por un Espada.

-Nunca me imagine que el que mato a mi hermano se convertiría en mi superior- dijo Szayel Aporro pero sin ningún tono de ira lo que confundió a Renji.

-¿Tu hermano?- pregunto el Espectro de cabello rojo y entonces recordó al único Arrancar que había matado- ¿te refieres a Ylgor?

-Su nombre era Yylfordt, Yylfordt Grantz- aclaro el ahora sexto Espada- pero no se preocupe, no le tengo rencor alguno, además de la sangre no teníamos ninguna clase de vinculo afectivo.

-Bien, entonces dime qué quieres- dijo Renji.

-Nada, solo quería entablar conversación con usted, como semidiós debe tener un gran conocimiento- dijo Szayel.

-Te equivocas- respondió Renji retirándose sin decirle nada mas a Szayel Aporro quien tampoco insistió en sacarle mas información al Espectro de Zabimaru, pero Rukia parecía ser la que se llevaba mejor con los Arrancar, o mejor dicho con el Séptimo Espada Aaroniero Arruruerie.

-Entones conservas los recuerdos de Kaien Shiba ¿verdad?- pregunto Rukia al Espada que debido a que ahora tenía un arma divina y luego de haber realizado su Resurrección ahora podía conservar la forma de Kaien a la luz del sol.

-Si, tengo esa información- respondió Aaroniero.

-Entonces, puedes decirme que fue lo que sintió Kaien en sus últimos momentos- a Rukia se le hizo difícil pronunciar esas últimas palabras.

-Lo que el sintió fue paz, por haberte salvado y por haber limpiado su honor- respondió el Séptimo Espada.

-Eso pensé, de todas maneras gracias Aaroniero- agradeció Rukia al Espada.

-No hay de que Espectro Femenino Divino de Sode no Shirayuki- dijo el Séptimo Espada respetuosamente.

-Solo dime Rukia- dijo la semidiosa ya que no le terminaba de agradar su titulo.

-Está bien señorita Rukia.

Dejando de lado a los Espectros de Hades ahora podemos ver a Serena/Artemisa comprando como loca en un centro comercial en Juuban y acompañándola sus amigas y guerreras Rei, Ami, Lita y Mina con Darien/Ikarus detrás con una colosal cantidad de bolsas.

-Ay, miren que hermoso vestido, me lo compras Seño, digo Serena- rogó Mina que ya tenía la prenda en sus manos.

-Claro Mina, compra todo lo que quieras, y ustedes también chicas, recuerden que mi hermanita paga- dijo Serena/Artemisa muy despreocupada.

-No creo que debamos derrochar así el dinero de Saori chicas- intervino Ami.

-Relájate Ami- respondió Serena/Artemisa- Saori tiene mucho dinero y no creo que se enoje por un día de compras verdad.

-Pero...-trato de replicar Ami pero fue interrumpida por Rei.

-Además ahora puedes comprarte todos los libros que quieras- con esas últimas palabras Rei fue la que logro convencer pero no del todo a la semidiosa de cabello corto y azul.

-Como me lo imagine están derrochando el dinero de Saori- dijo Haruka que apareció acompañada por Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna, y luego se dirigió a la Diosa de la Luna- siendo una deidad deberías dar el ejemplo, a menos que quieras tener el titulo de Diosa del Derroche.

-A pesar de ser su diosa no me respetan- dijo Serena/Artemisa haciendo un puchero- además como soy una deidad debo usar y comer solo lo mejor de lo mejor.

-No creo que esa barra de chocolate pueda ser calificado como "lo mejor de lo mejor"- dijo Haruka imitando a la diosa quien avergonzada tiro el chocolate a un basurero cercano, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo se abalanzo sobre el bote de basura buscando su golosina.

-¡Ah!, todavía no me la había terminado, ven chocolate- llamo a su caramelo la diosa rubia.

-Mas que Diosa de la Luna, pareces diosa de la gula- regaño Rei que saco a Serena/Artemisa del basurero.

-Rei, ¿por que eres tan mala conmigo?- dijo la deidad al borde de las lágrimas.

-Ay, Serena lo siento- se trato de disculpar la semidiosa de cabello negro.

-Está bien te perdono- dijo Serena/Artemisa cambiando rápidamente sus lagrimas por una sonrisa lo cual hizo enojar aun mas a Rei, pero en el fondo se alegro por no haber perdido a su amiga a pesar de que ahora era una diosa.

-Dentro de unos días visitaremos Tokyo de Cristal- dijo la deidad ya más seria.

-No veo la necesidad de ir a Tokyo de Cristal- dijo Setsuna esperando persuadir a su diosa.

-Si la hay- respondió Serena/Artemisa- como ustedes saben los dioses del Olimpo algunos de los cuales son aliados de Caelum sabían todo sobre Serena Tsukino, incluyendo su relación con Rini, es más que seguro que trataran de secuestrarla para que me una a ellos o no intervenga en la guerra, por esa razón debemos ir allá y protegerla.

-Tiene razón- intervino Hotaru- las Sailor Senshi de Tokyo de Cristal no serian oponentes para un Dios o incluso para un Guerrero Sagrado que domine el Séptimo Sentido.

Las demás Ángeles asintieron apoyando la decisión de su Diosa, incluso Setsuna que se sentía un poco incomoda al respecto, parecía que estos primeros días serian pacificas, pero en Asgard un evento hizo dudar de que esa paz seria duradera.

-¡Señorita Hilda!- exclamo un soldado que ingreso corriendo al Valhala.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto Hilda al agitado soldado.

-¡La armadura de Odín!, ah desaparecido- respondió el soldado, para Hilda estas eran muy malas noticias, ni bien regreso al regente de Asgard le rogó al dios que se pusiera del lado de Athena y participara como su aliado en esta guerra, ella no había recibido respuesta, hasta ahora, la desaparición de la armadura significaba que Odín la había llamado preparándose para una batalla que seguramente la libraría contra ellos.

-¡Rápido!- exclamo Hilda dirigiéndose a sus soldados- debemos informar al resto de los dioses acerca de esto.

Tal como lo ordeno la regenta de Asgard su aliados divinos fueron informados, el primero de ellos fue Poseidón que recibió la noticia sin mostrar sorpresa alguna.

-Ya ha comenzado- musito el Dios de los Mares- Athena ya ha comenzado a actuar.

-¿Disculpe?, ¿que dijo Emperador?- pregunto Tethys que esperaba las ordenes del dios.

-Nada- respondió Poseidón- diles a Sorrento y Krishna que se dirijan a Asgard, y llama a los Generales para que defiendan sus pilares, es muy probable que Odín ataque primero en Asgard pero tampoco debemos descuidar nuestros reinos.

Así todos los dioses, semidioses y Guerreros Sagrados se pusieron en alerta en espera de la inminente batalla, en un recóndito lugar de Asgard Odín abrió un portal que dejo ingresar a varias figuras.

-Espero poder verte por última vez Hikaru- dijo una de las figuras que no era otro que Lantis- es momento de cumplir con nuestro destino.

N/A

Así termina otro capítulo, fans de Lantis, ¡por favor no me maten!, si lo puse de malo fue por una buena razón, al menos ya comenzaran las batallas y aparecieron varios de los personajes de Bleach, en cuanto a estos ya verán cual sera el papel de los Vizards, para Sailor Moon, el ejercito de Artemisa se irá a Tokyo de Cristal, Odín se volvió malo y no vino solo, y quisiera agradecer a Janvier GoldAngel Khan por su Review, al fin mi primer review, y tal vez haga una precuela de la batalla del Olimpo pero si lo hago sera en la sección de Saint Seiya, y a diferencia de este fic las actualizaciones no serian constantes, pero bueno eso es todo hasta el próximo jueves.


	14. Primera Batalla Mundo Marino

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad, Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Sailor moon le pertenece a Naoko Takenouchi, Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo y Magic Knight Rayearth le pertenece a las CLAMP.

Primera Batalla, la Invasión del Mundo Marino

Han pasado menos de 48 horas desde que se informo sobre la desaparición de la armadura de Odín, inexplicablemente Athena ni bien fue informada ordeno que todos los semidioses y Guerreros Sagrados que fueron enviados a Asgard regresaran a sus puestos, en el caso de Umi que carecía de un puesto especifico fue enviada como refuerzo al mundo marino, en este momento se encontraba charlando animadamente con Ascot en su entrada.

-Vaya, no puedo creer que vivir en un templo debajo del mar sea tan aburrido- dijo la semidiosa- parece que no pasa nada interesante por aquí.

-Bueno, pero es un excelente lugar para descansar y relajarse- comento el General Marino- ya veo por qué al Emperador Poseidón le gusta vivir aquí.

-Creo que mejor vuelvo a mi casa- dijo Umi viendo el reloj que tenía en su muñeca.

-¿Ya es hora de que te vayas?- pregunto algo desanimado Ascot.

-No, pero tengo que volver- dijo la semidiosa- como no les dije a mis padres que soy una semidiosa y debo de pelear contra dioses y esas cosas no puedo ausentarme por mucho tiempo.

-Entiendo, entonces te acompañare a la salida- se ofreció Ascot- claro eso si no te molesta mi presencia.

-No para nada, todo lo contrario- respondió Umi con una sonrisa para animar al General, pero una vez llegaron cerca de la salida del mundo marino encontraron una escena nada agradable.

-Ascot, regresa al santuario Marino- apenas pudo susurrar Tethys que se encontraba gravemente herida en el suelo.

-¡Tethys!- exclamo Ascot- ¿¡que paso!

-Eris- fue lo único que logro decir la marina antes de perder el conocimiento.

-Que sorpresa, no Crei encontrarme con un General Marino tan pronto- se dejo escuchar una voz claramente masculina y luego empezó a sonar una canción extrañamente familiar para los semidioses.

-¡Kyaaa!- grito Umi ya que esta se encontraba atrapada por una especie de cuerdas.

-¡Umi!- exclamo Ascot antes de esquivar un golpe que trato de darle un hombre de largo cabello negro que portaba una armadura ploma con tonos azulados.

-¡Quien eres tú!- dijo el General a la vez que se alejo del extraño que trato de golpearlo nuevamente.

-Soy Jaga de Orión, uno de los Dioses Fantasmas que juramos lealtad a la señorita Eris y al señor Caelum- se presento el extraño.

-Y yo, Orfeo de Lira también soy un Dios Fantasma- dijo otro Guerrero pero que tenía su cabello y armadura de color azul y llevaba un arpa con la cual capturo a Umi.

-¡Malditos!- exclamo Ascot que invoco a una todas sus bestias de una vez, mientras pensaba en el nombre de Orfeo que era idéntico al de aquel Caballero de Plata que ahora era considerado como el mortal mas poderoso, aunque su armadura era plateada y no azul, ademas de que su Cosmo era diferente, mientras tanto varias de sus criaturas fueron derrotadas por Jaga que hizo gala de sus poderes al noquear a una de sus bestias que parecía una oruga y a otra que tenia la apariencia de una mantarraya- ¡Atalante!, ¡Pirazo!, ¡demonios!, ¡Vigor ataca!- exclamo Ascot y su fiel criatura con forma de lobo gigante obedeció y le lanzo una ráfaga de fuego al Dios Fantasma que fue impactado directamente por esta.

-Bien hecho Vigor- felicito Ascot a su criatura- ahora acaba con Orfeo.

Pero el lobo no pudo ejecutar la orden del General ya que Jaga apareció dando giros horizontales en el aire y luego ataco a Vigor.

-¡Choque Megatomico de Meteoros! -exclamo el Dios Fantasma que le dio un tremendo puntapié en la frente a la criatura que cayó inconsciente.

-Je, eso es todo lo que tienes General Marino- se mofo Jaga, Ascot como respuesta invoco a su criatura más poderosa.

-¡Sal Capella!- grito el General Marino e inmediatamente se materializo un gigante de facciones antropomorfas pero con escamas en las piernas y un gran tamaño, la criatura trato de atacar a Jaga con un puñetazo que destrozo gran parte del suelo y causo un pequeño temblor, pero el Dios Fantasma simplemente lo esquivo y uso nuevamente su Choque Megatomico de Meteoros para golpear a Capella en su vientre y lanzarlo varias decenas de metros atrás.

-¡Ahhh!- Ascot dio un alarido de dolor ya que parecía que el golpe también le había afectado a él.

-Parece que a diferencia del resto de tus criaturas tu recibirás el daño que le ocasione a esta- dijo Jaga que ataco nuevamente a Capella pero esta vez golpeándolo en la nuca, la gran criatura entonces cayó de bruces al suelo y Ascot también cayo, mientras tanto Umi seguía capturada por las cuerdas del arpa de Orfeo.

-No sé si seas una Marina u otra clase de guerrera pero de todas maneras morirás con mi Réquiem de Cuerdas- y así como lo dijo, el Dios Fantasma comenzó a tocar su Réquiem haciendo que sus cuerdas se tensaran hiriendo a la semidiosa quien grito de dolor.

-¡Kyaaa!- los gritos de Umi hicieron reaccionar a Ascot que recobro el conocimiento e intento una nueva estrategia.

-Veo que los Generales Marinos son bastante resistentes- dijo Jaga y luego añadió al ver que Ascot hacía desaparecer a sus criaturas- que paso, te rindes General Marino.

-No- respondió Ascot lacónicamente mientras elevaba su cosmo hasta sus límites y los sobrepaso llegando al Dunamis, en el exterior la armadura de Ascot empezó a brillar intensamente y las alas que tenía en su espalda se volvieron mucho más grandes, fue entonces que se corto la palma de una de sus manos con las garras de su armadura y exclamo- ¡Marioneta Sangrienta!

Los hilos de sangre se dirigieron a Jaga que trato de esquivarlos, pero ellos lo seguían y atravesaban todo a su paso, el Dios Fantasma entonces se elevo en el aire y volvió a girar desviando los hilos de sangre a su alrededor, pero el General no se rindió y volvió a usar su Marioneta Sangrienta sabiendo que era solo cuestión de tiempo para alcanzar a Jaga, pero el General sintió como el Dios Fantasma elevaba su cosmo mas allá de sus límites, y al igual que Ascot su armadura comenzó a brillar.

-No puede ser- susurro estupefacto el General Marino- acaso también poseen el poder del Dunamis.

Mientras Ascot seguía en sus cavilaciones Jaga cambio su trayectoria y se dirigió hacia el General, este para defenderse trato de atravesarlo con alguno de los hilos de sangre de su Marioneta Sangrienta, pero no funciono ya que ahora el Dios Fantasma estaba protegido por unas largas alas metálicas cuyas puntas utilizo para golpear a Ascot quien logro cubrirse con uno de sus brazos.

-¡Aghhh!- el General dio un alarido de dolor ya que su brazo se rompió al detener el ataque de Jaga, y aun así el General fue lanzado varios metros hacia atrás destruyendo varias rocas a su paso, en otro sitio Umi alcanzaba el Dunamis con la esperanza de que las alas de su armadura lograran romper o al menos aflojar las cuerdas que la apresaban, Orfeo sabiendo su estrategia aflojo algunas de sus cuerdas las cuales se trasladaron a su cuello y otras que pasaron de sus piernas a sus brazos frustrando el intento de Umi por liberarse.

-Buen intento niña- dijo Orfeo, desgraciadamente para ti nosotros somos dioses y también dominamos el Dunamis, pero al ser dioses completos somos superiores a ustedes.

-Ya lo veremos- respondió Umi elevando su Dunamis- ¡Polvo de Diamante!

Como las palmas de la semidiosa estaban apuntando a su cuerpo ella se congelo a si misma encerrándose en un gran bloque de hielo.

-Crees que ahí dentro lograras sobrevivir a mi Réquiem, que ilusa- dijo Orfeo que terminaba de tocar su melodía- ¡ahora muere!

La última nota llego a través de una de la cuerda que aplastaba su cuello se dirigió al bloque de hielo y una vez llego hizo que este se partiera en pedazos sin haber rastro alguno de la semidiosa, Orfeo creyendo haber acabado con Umi bajo la guardia por un instante, momento en el que Umi apareció frente al Dios Fantasma sorprendiéndolo, la semidiosa entonces uso la Ejecución Aurora congelando a Orfeo quien cayó derrotado.

-Imposible- musito el moribundo Dios Fantasma- no sentí que te hubieras teletransportado.

-Claro que no- explico Umi- a diferencia de la teletransportacion normal que usa la psicoquinesia, yo use una basada en la magia, pero para poder hacerlo sin teletransportarte también a ti y a tus cuerdas tenía que recitar el conjuro así que me encerré en ese bloque de hielo para poder hacerlo sin que te dieras cuenta.

-A pesar de ser solo semidioses son dignos oponentes, desgraciadamente cuando le jure lealtad a Caelum el me convirtió en un Dios y ahora tendré la muerte de uno- dijo Orfeo cuyo cuerpo empezaba a desvanecerse en varias partículas de luz- al menos me reuniré con la diosa a la que le jure lealtad en mi primera vida.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que dio Orfeo antes de desvanecerse totalmente, Umi solamente pudo lamentarse ya que el Dios Fantasma no parecía ser malvado, tal como se los dijo Minos una vez, ellos solo eran soldados que debían obedecer órdenes, Orfeo también era uno y como en toda guerra los soldados deben de matar a los soldados enemigos para sobrevivir, al mismo tiempo Ascot y Jaga sintieron como la presencia de Orfeo había desaparecido.

-Orfeo ha sido derrotado- susurro su camarada- no tengo más tiempo que perder, ¡Ataque Megatomico de Meteoros!

El ataque de Jaga se dirijo a Ascot, pero igual que la ultima vez Ascot se cubrió con uno de sus brazos teniendo el mismo resultado que antes.

-Aghh- grito el adolorido General.

-No debiste haber hecho eso General Marino, ahora te destruiré- dijo el Dios Fantasma que ya había bajado al suelo dispuesto a repetir su ataque, pero para su sorpresa él no era capaz de controlar los movimientos de su cuerpo- ¿pero qué?

-Me costó mucho pero al fin logre controlar tu flujo sanguíneo con mi Marioneta Sangrienta- dijo Ascot mientras Jaga observaba como un delgado hilo de sangre salía de la muñeca de Ascot, se dirigía a uno de sus dedos y se clavaba en una de sus piernas atravesando un espacio que había en la armadura del Dios Fantasma- ahora puedo controlar tus movimientos así que más vale que te rindas Jaga.

-Lo siento, pero al igual que tu soy un guerrero y no puedo rendirme- dijo el Dios Fantasma- si quieres matarme ¡adelante!, al menos habré muerto con el honor intacto.

-Sera como tu desees Jaga- dijo Ascot que con un simple movimiento de su dedo hizo estallar el corazón del Dios Fantasma quien se desvaneció como su camarada, "igual que con el Pegaso de mi mundo fui derrotado nuevamente, al menos se que podre dejar a la creación en sus manos" pensó antes de desvanecerse completamente al Dios Fantasma, fue en ese instante que Umi llego donde se encontraba Ascot, la semidiosa se alegro al ver que Ascot se encontraba bien y corrió a abrazarlo.

-¡Auch!- grito el General Marino ya que sus brazos todavía estaban rotos.

-Lo siento Ascot, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo Umi preocupada por el bienestar de su amigo.

-Si no te preocupes, solo me rompí ambos brazos, pero con un poco de Dunamis me curare en un instante- y tal como lo dijo el General se curó en tan solo unos instantes concentrando su Dunamis en sus brazos- vez, no hay nada por qué preocuparse- dijo Ascot que movía sus brazos como si nunca se hubieran roto- más bien deberíamos preocuparnos por atender a Tethys, ella si se encontraba malherida.

Momentos después vemos que Ascot ya había curado completamente las heridas de la marina que ya había recuperado la consciencia.

-¿Para que vinieron esos Dioses Fantasmas?- pregunto Umi- a pesar de ser tan poderosos no hubieran podido con el resto de los Generales al ser solo dos, no era una verdadera invasión.

-Me preguntaba lo mismo- comento el General- y también me pregunto por qué el resto de los Generales no vino en nuestra ayuda.

-Si lo hicimos Ascot- dijo Kanon que apareció en la cima de una de las colinas junto a otros dos Generales Marinos- ayudamos a evitar que destruyeran el mundo marino.

-¿De qué estás hablando?, ¡si estuvieron aquí todo el tiempo debieron habernos ayudado!- exclamo la semidiosa que estaba muy enojada.

-Que acaso no lo sabes, recuerda que cada vez que entrenaban en Céfiro con el Dunamis lo hacían dentro de una barrera para evitar que le causaran daño al planeta, parece que se les olvido ese pequeño detalle- dijo Kanon con severidad- a diferencia de ustedes nuestros enemigos tienen la meta de destruir, y la suya es proteger.

-Creo que no debimos haber liberado nuestro Dunamis tan a la ligera- comento Umi avergonzada por haber olvidado el gran poder que liberaban el alcanzar ese poder divino.

-Pero en algo si tienen razón- intervino Sorrento que era uno de los Generales que acompañaban a Kanon- esa no fue una verdadera invasión, tenemos informes de que varias presencias divinas se dirigen al Inframundo, Karakura, el Universo de Tokyo de Cristal, el Santuario de Athena y que otras tantas ya se encuentran en Asgard, parece como si todas ellas fueran una simple distracción, estén alertas, es posible que la batalla todavía no haya terminado, aunque quisiera saber que es lo que buscan realmente.

Mientras tanto en los bosques congelados de Asgard, Hikaru observaba incrédula a aquel guerrero que se parecía tanto a Lantis, pero que se hace llamar Freki, uno de los Guerreros Sagrados de Odín, a su lado estaba otro exactamente igual al anterior, solo que su cabello y armadura eran blancos, llevaba un casco que emulaba a la cabeza de un lobo y se hacía llamar Geri, y en medio de ambos se encontraban dos figuras, uno era un joven rubio con un parche en su ojo que portaba la armadura de Odín, otro era un fornido hombre de cabello rubio de más de dos metros de alto ataviado con una armadura de color oscuro con tonalidades azules, en cuanto al diseño la armadura parecía estar hecha de serpientes, incluso su tiara parece estar hecha de dos serpientes entrelazadas, este ser se hacía llamar Tifón, el Titán que fue derrotado por Zeus en la Titanomaquia, frente a ellos estaban sus oponentes, los Dioses Guerreros de Asgard y Hikaru comandados por la Regente de Asgard Hilda de Polaris.

-Nunca Crei que me enfrentaría a ti y a tus Einheriars Freya- dijo Odín dirigiéndose a Hilda- y tampoco imagine que volverías a despertar tu consciencia de diosa, pero supongo que ese es nuestro destino.

-No, no lo es- dijo Hilda/Freya- el destino no existe Odín, entiéndelo, incluso cuando nuestro universo fue destruido como efecto colateral de la Titanomaquia tú te resignaste a salvarlo creyendo que era su destino, y ahora te unes a nuestros enemigos por la misma razón.

-Eres tú la que se equivoca Freya, aunque no debes de preocuparte, ambos sabemos que tu destino es sobrevivir al Ragnarok, tal como el mío es perecer aquí frente a él- dijo el Dios señalando a Fenril- tal como fue profetizado debemos enfrentarnos y luego morirás en las manos de mi hijo Vidar.

-Ya basta de platica- intervino Tifón- vinimos a aplastarlos, no a conversar con ellos.

-No importa cuánto tiempo tardemos, no importan las circunstancias, el destino se cumplirá cuando deba cumplirse- dijo Odín.

-Pues en todo caso a mí que me importa tus estupideces, escúchenme Dioses Guerreros, yo el gran Tifón el segundo ser más fuerte del ejercito de Caelum los destruiré, y luego seguirán Athena y sus estúpidos subordinados- declaro de manera muy arrogante el Titán para luego arremeter contra los Dioses Guerreros, comenzando con una sangrienta y colosal lucha en los helados parajes del Norte de Europa.

N/A

¡Sorpresa!, solo me tomo un día pero es un capitulo corto, así quiero comenzar oficialmente con las batallas, esto es solo una muestra, en los próximos dos capítulos vendrán las batallas de los personajes de Bleach y Sailor Moon, y recién retomaremos la batalla de Asgard en el tercero, espero que eso no les moleste, y aunque ya lo escribí en el primer capítulo no está demás reiterarlo, Solo seguiré la línea cronológica original de Saint Seiya, del Torneo Galáctico a la Saga de Hades y la película de la Apertura de la Saga del Cielo, (la de Artemisa y sus Ángeles), de la serie G solo tomare y tome el término Dunamis, pero no es el mismo de la serie G, y los futuros titanes que tal vez aparezcan tampoco serán los de dicha saga, también tomare tanto de esta como del Lost Canvas algunas técnicas para los Caballeros Dorados y algunos Espectros, pero no seguiré ninguna de sus líneas argumentales, y si todavía no se han dado cuenta, los Caballeros Fantasmas y cualquier personaje que use de las otras películas serán de un universo alterno al que ahora habitan los personajes del fic, y para quienes no conozcan la historia del Ragnarok les daré pequeños datos cuando lo use, como ahora, según la mitología nórdica sobre el Ragnarok este comenzaría con la invasión de los gigantes y de Loki con sus hijos contra los dioses, en donde se libraría una gran batalla entre ellos, y una de esas peleas sería la de Odín y Fenril, el monstruoso lobo hijo de Loki y una giganta, en la batalla Odín debía perecer ante Fenril, y este a su vez perecería frente al Dios Vidar, en cuanto a Freya, nunca es mencionada en el Ragnarok (que yo sepa), por lo que puedo deducir que debía sobrevivir, en cuanto a Geri y Freki, se supone que eran los lobos que acompañaban a Odín, y el termino Einherar es el que se le da a los guerreros más valientes y poderosos que eran recogidos por las Valquirias cuando perecían y llevados al Valhala donde entrenaban y peleaban constantemente preparándose para el Ragnarok, y que solo la mitad iba al Valhala, la otra mitad iban al palacio de Freya, en este caso Hilda (Freya en el fic) tiene a la mitad de los Dioses Guerreros, y Odín a la otra mitad, y para quienes no hayan visto la película de Eris, Jaga y Orfeo son dos de sus subordinados y se hacen llamar Caballeros Fantasmas, estos eran Caballeros de Athena, pero fueron olvidados, y en la película devueltos a la vida por Eris, pero este Orfeo no es el mismo Orfeo que sale en la saga de Hades, bueno creo que eso es todo, ahora si hasta el Jueves.


	15. Fantasmas y Demonios sobre Karakura

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad, Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Sailor moon le pertenece a Naoko Takenouchi, Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo y Magic Knight Rayearth le pertenece a las CLAMP.

Fantasmas y Demonios sobre Karakura

Ichigo Kurosaki se encontraba en su ciudad natal Karakura acompañado por su novia Rukia Kuchiki, ambos fueron enviados a esa ciudad por órdenes de Perséfone luego de enterarse que varias presencias divinas se dirigían a ese lugar.

-¡Rayos!- exclamo el semidiós- ¿no podemos irnos a otro lugar?, si peleamos aquí muchas personas saldrán heridas.

-No te preocupes por eso Ichigo- dijo la semidiosa de cabello negro tratando de calmar a Ichigo- en caso de que entremos en batalla el señor Thanatos creara una barrera de un kilómetro a nuestro alrededor y el señor Hypnos ya hizo que todos los habitantes de Karakura se duerman y luego tele transportará a los que estén dentro de la barrera a un lugar seguro hasta que termina la pelea.

-No sé porque pero eso no me tranquiliza- comento el Espectro de Zangetsu.

-Ahí vienen- advirtió Rukia al sentir a dos dioses que se acercaban a su posición, pero ellos no eran los únicos que lo sentían, uno de los pocos que no fueron afectados por Hypnos a petición de la Reina del Inframundo, Urahara Kisuke que se encontraba en su tienda también se entero de ello debido a la enorme presión espiritual de las deidades, pero decidió no involucrarse debido a las advertencias de la misma Perséfone, otra persona que sintió dicha presión fue Uryuu Ishida, pero a diferencia de Urahara el decidió intervenir, pensando que se podía tratar de algún ser divino el Quincy se llevo los objetos que le dio Perséfone para protegerse, Shinji Hirako y los Vizards que no se habían enterado de los últimos acontecimientos también acudieron a la batalla.

-¡¿Quienes son ustedes?- pregunto Rukia a las tres figuras que aparecieron sobre el cielo de Karakura.

-Yo soy Belzebú de Seraph, un ángel caído hecho dios y sirviente de Lucifer- se presento una de las figuras que tenía el cabello largo azul y estaba protegido por una armadura plateada que le cubría prácticamente todo el cuerpo.

-Y yo soy el Dios Fantasma Yan del Escudo- se presento otro hombre pero que tenía una armadura roja con un gran escudo en su brazo izquierdo.

-Ya basta de presentaciones- dijo Belzebú- nosotros sabemos quiénes son ustedes, Espectros de Hades.

-Te equivocas- respondió Ichigo mientras desenvainaba su espada- nosotros somos los Espectros Divinos de Perséfone, ¡Getsuga Tensho!

El ataque de Ichigo se dirigió a Yan que solo se cubrió con su escudo el cual resistió sin problemas el Getsuga Tensho de Ichigo, pero el Dios Fantasma tuvo que evitar una estocada de Rukia que apareció detrás de el comenzando con una pelea entre la semidiosa y el Dios Fantasma.

-Atacando por la espalda, parece que los Guerreros de este universo son unos cobardes- dijo Yan paraba todos los ataques de Rukia con su escudo.

-Ya verás de lo que somos capaces- respondió Rukia que hizo distancia y exclamo apuntando la punta de su espada a Yan- Tsugi no Mai, ¡Hakuren!

Cientos de cuchillas de hielo salieron de la espada de Rukia quien vio como todas impactaban en Yan que trataba de cubrirse con su escudo, creyendo haber terminado con el Rukia se concentro en ayudar a Ichigo, pero fue interrumpida por Yan que estaba ileso.

-¡Creíste que ese ataque tan débil me derrotaría!, no me hagas reír- exclamo el Dios Fantasma mientras ahora era él quien hizo distancia y se elevo sobre Rukia- ¡Impacto Rompe Huesos!

Yan bajo a gran velocidad dando un puntapié que iba dirigido a Rukia, la semidiosa se protegió con la hoja de su espada pero fue impulsada violentamente hacia atrás derrumbando varios edificios en su camino.; mientras tanto Ichigo que se enfrentaba a Belzebú trataba de alcanzarlo con su espada, pero el Ángel Caído esquivaba elegantemente las estocadas y mandobles del Espectro de Zangetsu.

-¡Ya me harte! -grito el semidiós alejándose de Belzebú- ¡Getsuga Tensho!

Ichigo entonces uso no solo uno sino varios de sus ataques que el Ángel Caído esquivo y al igual que Yan se elevo sobre su oponente.

-¡Ala Infernal de Garuda!- exclamo Belzebú cayendo y convirtiéndose en una especie de ave de fuego, Ichigo intento entonces atinarle con uno de sus ataques pero el Ángel Caído también los evadió, Ichigo entonces dio un salto para evitar ser alcanzado por el ataque de Belzebú, quien impacto en el suelo y causando una gran destrucción, y levantando una gran cantidad de polvo y escombros, cuando estos se disiparon se pudo ver que un enorme cráter se había formado teniendo como epicentro el lugar donde cayó el Ángel Caído, todos los edificios se habían derrumbado, pero la destrucción fue detenida exitosamente por la barrera de Thanatos.

-Eres muy ágil Espectro- reconoció Belzebú que elevaba su Cosmo mas allá de sus límites alcanzando el Dunamis- pero eso no te salvara.

La armadura del Ángel caído brillo intensamente, y cambio de forma teniendo ahora unas alas metálicas que a diferencia del resto de las armaduras comenzaban en los brazos y le daban una protección extra a las extremidades superiores de su dueño.

-¿Dunamis?- pregunto Ichigo asombrado, pero luego cambio esa expresión de asombro por una sonrisa de confianza- yo también puedo hacer eso.

El Espectro de Zangetsu imito a Belzebú alcanzando el Dunamis, su armadura también cambio de forma ahora con enormes alas negras que salían de su espalda, ni bien cambio su forma Ichigo volvió a arremeter contra el Ángel Caído; alejado de las peleas Krakus otro Dios Fantasma solo observaba, pero entonces detecto a varios reiatsus anormalmente altos que se dirigían a su posición.

-Oye, ¿tu quien eres?-le pregunto al Dios Fantasma el líder de los Vizards Shinji Hirako.

-No tengo por qué decirle mi nombre a unos simples mortales como ustedes- respondió Krakus.

-Así, ¡pues te sacare la respuesta a la fuerza!- exclamo Hiyori poniéndose su máscara y arremetiendo contra el Ángel Caído, pero no logro acercarse a Krakus ya que lo protegía su aura divina- ¿que demo?

-Crees que podrás dañarme con esa espada niña- dijo Krakus sin voltearse a ver a Hiyori- eres una imbécil, yo soy un dios y solo aquellos que posean armas divinas o que sean dioses pueden tocarme, ustedes solo son unos insectos insignificantes comparados con mi poder.

-Rebana Limpiamente- susurro Hiyori liberando su Shikai- ¡Kubikiri Orochi!

Así la Zanpakuto de Hiyori cambio de forma y se convirtió en una ancha sierra con la que la ex Teniente trato de atacar a Krakus.

-¿No lo entiendes verdad?- comento el Dios Fantasma creando una cruz con los brazos.

-¡Cuidado Hiyori!- advirtió Shinji que supuso que Krakus intentaría algo.

-¡Relámpago de la Cruz del Sur!- exclamo el Dios fantasma lanzando un ataque de energía en forma de cruz hacia Hiyori, como el ataque viajaba a la velocidad de la luz la ex Teniente no pudo evitarlo y lo recibió de lleno.

-¡Hiyori!- grito Shinji al ver como la Vizard caía herida, incluso su mascara había desaparecido lo que significaba que el ataque le hizo bastante daño.

-¿Quien sera el siguiente?- dijo Krakus retando al resto de los Vizards los cuales furiosos no dudaron en aceptarlo; una cegadora luz se pudo ver en el lugar donde Rukia había caído cegando a Yan, una vez el Dios Fantasma pudo ver a la semidiosa noto que su armadura había cambiado teniendo unas hombreras más anchas y con un par de alas blancas que salían de su espalda, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para contemplar la transformación de las Sapuris de Rukia ya que sabiendo que eso significaba que Rukia había alcanzado el Dunamis no podía perder el tiempo y alcanzarlo el también, y así lo hizo, transformando su armadura en una que alcanzaba a cubrirle casi todo el cuerpo, a su armadura también le salieron alas solo que estas parecían ser las de un insecto, además su escudo incremento su tamaño lanzando a cubrirlo completamente y teniendo ahora una forma parecida a las de los caballeros de la edad media.

-Veamos si con el Dunamis te basta para vencerme ahora- dijo Yan de manera arrogante, Rukia como respuesta arremetió contra el Dios Fantasma, pero este alcanzo a cubrirse con su escudo, parte del cual se volvió liquido y rodeo la espada de Rukia atrapándola, la semidiosa que no se esperaba esto no logro esquivar un puñetazo de Yan que impacto en su estomago provocando que ella se doble, pero aun así Rukia no soltaba su espada, pues sabía que sin ella tendría menos oportunidad de vencer a Yan, pero entonces recordó parte de su entrenamiento con Camus en el universo de Céfiro.

-¡Ahhh!- grito Rukia arremetiendo contra Camus, pero el Caballero de Acuario evito fácilmente la espada que su alumna blandía para luego congelar la hoja del arma de la joven usando su Ataúd de Hielo, pero la aprendiz no se inmuto creyendo que con su fuerza actual bastaría para sacar la espada, pero se equivoco perdiendo un valioso momento en el que Camus paso a la ofensiva y le propino un tremendo golpe, pero a pesar de eso Rukia no soltaba su espada.

-¿Que crees que haces?- le pregunto Camus a su alumna- que no te diste cuenta que inutilice tu arma.

-Si pero...- trato de explicar Rukia pero fue interrumpida por el Caballero de Athena.

-En este momento tu espada dejo de ser un arma para convertirse en una carga para ti- explico Camus- si sigues dependiendo de un arma o de tu armadura nunca serás capaz de alcanzar el Séptimo Sentido, recuerda dejar tu espada o tu armadura una vez se vuelvan un estorbo, no debes arriesgar tu vida por un arma inútil.

Recordando las enseñanzas de su maestro Rukia lanzo una ráfaga de aire congelado al escudo de Yan congelándolo junto a su espada.

-Ya te dije que ese truco no te funcionara - advirtió el Dios Fantasma, pero Rukia no le respondió, en vez de eso se impulso usando el lazo de su espada que continuaba atrapada en el escudo de Yan, ese movimiento hizo trastabillar al Dios Fantasma y puso a Rukia detrás de él, la semidiosa aprovechando esto le lanzo un Rayo de Aurora a quemarropa congelando no solo el cuerpo de Yan sino gran parte del espacio dentro de la barrera, una vez el cuerpo del Dios Fantasma se desvaneció completamente la gran capa de hielo producto del ataque de Rukia se hizo pedazos dejando el arma de la semidiosa, simultáneamente Ichigo esquivaba otro ataque de Belzebú quien también esquivaba los ataques del Espectro.

-¡Quédate quieto!- exclamo el Espectro Divino de Zangetsu lanzando otra andanada de Getsuga Tensho.

-Eso es lo único que sabes hacer Espectro, que decepción- dijo Belzebú lanzándose sobre Ichigo nuevamente- ¡Ala Infernal de Garuda!

-Je, yo debería decir lo mismo Belzebú- se mofo Ichigo que concentro su Getsuga Tensho en su espada en vez de lanzarlo.

¡Imposible!- exclamo el sorprendido Ángel Caído, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando Ichigo soltó su espada por un instante recibiendo directamente su ataque- eso fue todo chi ¡Aghhh!- Belzebú dio un alarido de dolor ya que Ichigo casi había cercenado sus brazos.

-Si eso fue todo- dijo Ichigo incorporándose aunque se encontraba malherido- te hice esos cortes en el último momento con la técnica Excalibur, aunque no te separe los brazos de tu cuerpo creo que eso sera suficiente para evitar que ejecutes nuevamente tu Ala Infernal de Garuda.

-¿Y bien?- interrogo el derrotado Ángel Caído- que esperas, envíame al Tártaro de una buena vez.

-No lo hare- sentencio el Espectro- tal vez tu mates a tus enemigos una vez los derrotes, pero ese no es mi estilo.

-¡Eres un estúpido!- grito Belzebú curándose ambos brazos y atacando por sorpresa al Espectro de Zangetsu que le había dado la espalda- ¡Ala Infernal de Garuda!

-No, el estúpido eres tu- susurro Ichigo volteándose en último momento cortando por la mitad el cuerpo de Belzebú que se desvaneció antes de tocar al Espectro, fuera de la barrera e ignorado por Ichigo y Rukia los Vizards caían derrotados ante el increíble poder de Krakus.

-Parece que Belzebú y Yan fueron vencido, es mi turno de actuar- susurro el Dios Fantasma, pero fue detenido por una flecha de energía azul que logro atravesar su Aura Divina.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- pregunto el que había lanzado esa flecha que no era otro si no Ishida.

-Así que otro insecto mortal viene a molestar- dijo Krakus- lo siento pero no tengo tiempo para jugar, ¡Relámpago de la Cruz del Sur!

El ataque a la velocidad de la luz se dirijo a Ishida que lo evito a duras penas, "increíble" pensó el Quincy "con el Ginrei Kojaku que me dio Perséfone soy capaz de viajar a la velocidad de la luz, veamos qué pasa con las Seele Schneider", Ishida entonces saco una Seele Schneider usándola como espada y arremetió contra Krakus absorbiendo el Cosmos que de él emanaba, pero su Seele Schneider se detuvo al impactar con la armadura del Dios Fantasma, quien aprovechando eso trato de golpear Ishida, pero él lo esquivo alejándose para hacer distancia.

-Esas armas tuyas son muy peligrosas, pero aunque pueden atravesar mi Aura Divina, no son capaces de hacer lo mismo con mis ropajes sagrados- dijo Krakus- así que no importa lo que hagas no podrás dañarme.

-Eso no es cierto- replico el Quincy- solo debo apuntar a aquellos lugares de tu cuerpo que no estén protegidos por tu armadura.

Como haciéndole ver que era cierto lo que decía Ishida disparo una de sus flechas directo al rostro de Krakus quien apenas logro detener el disparo cubriéndose el rostro con uno de sus brazos "Como puede ser tan rápido con un Cosmo tan débil" pensó el Dios Fantasma deteniendo los múltiples disparos del Quincy con sus brazos "Hace un momento no era tan rápido, un momento, aumento su velocidad cuando se acerco a mí con esa extraña espada de energía, ¡eso es!" se dio cuenta al leer la mente de Ishida "esa espada absorbió mi Cosmo cuando se acerco a mí, entonces ya sé como vencerlo"

-Te rindes, solo te dispare con 300 de mis flechas a la vez- dijo el Quincy- pero si disparo con solo 450 de ellas superare fácilmente tu defensa y debes saber que puedo disparar hasta 1200 a la vez si leíste mi mente.

-Lo siento pero nosotros los Dioses Fantasmas no tenemos permitido rendirnos Quincy- dijo Krakus alcanzando el Dunamis, y haciendo que a su armadura le salgan alas y que cubran absolutamente todo su cuerpo, incluso su rostro que ahora era cubierto por una máscara, pero dejando al descubierto un pequeño espacio dejaba sin protección a su garganta- vamos mortal, atácame ahora si puedes.

El Dios Fantasma empezó a moverse en círculos alrededor del Quincy repitiendo:

-Vamos mortal, que sucede, no te crees capaz- provocaba Krakus, Ishida sin mas opción saco una Seele Schneider para tratar de mantener quieto al Dios Fantasma, pero no se percato de la sonrisa del Dios Fantasma, ya que ni bien el Quincy comenzó a absorber el Dunamis que emanaba de Krakus dio un alarido de dolor cayendo estrepitosamente y agarrándose la cabeza.

-Por tu expresión puedo deducir que mataste a mucha gente- dijo Krakus con una sádica sonrisa viendo el sufrimiento de Ishida- espero que disfrutes como tu alma es destruida una y otra y otra vez.

Pero el regocijo del Dios Fantasma no duro mucho ya que una espada negra atravesó su pecho a la altura del corazón.

-Y espero que tu disfrutes de una eternidad de sufrimiento en el Tártaro- dijo Ichigo que era el dueño de aquella espada.

-Te estaré esperando Kurosaki Ichigo- fueron las últimas palabras de Krakus que se desvaneció lentamente.

-¿Estas bien Ishida?- pregunto el Espectro al ver como su amigo recuperaba la conciencia.

-Si- respondió el Quincy con voz de ultratumba- pero nunca más volveré a usar mis poderes para matar.

-¡Ichigo!- exclamo Rukia llamando al Espectro.

-Rukia, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Ichigo preocupado por su novia.

-Si- respondió Rukia- pero traigo malas noticias de Hueco Mundo.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto el Espectro de Zangetsu.

-Un par de esos Ángeles Caídos están atacándolo en este mismo momento- respondió la semidiosa.

-Y cuál es el problema, Renji y Fuu fueron asignados para defenderlo- dijo Ichigo- si esos Ángeles Caídos son como Belzebú y con la ayuda de los Espadas no creo que tengan problemas con ellos.

-Lo siento pero te equivocas Ichigo- replico Rukia mostrándole una imagen en su celular, ahí se podía ver a Renji que parecía inmovilizado frente a un hombre de rasgos andróginos y cabello negro y corto con una armadura de color rosa, y a Fuu bastante herida peleando con un hombre enmascarado de cabello rubio y que usaba sus uñas como cuchillas.

-¡Debemos ir a ayudarlos!- exclamo Ichigo.

-No lo harán- dijo la voz de Thanatos que salía del celular- deben quedarse en Karakura.

-¡Pero si no vamos en su ayuda...!- protesto el shinigami siendo interrumpido por el dios.

-Ellos no son los únicos que están bajo ataque, de hecho todas nuestras posiciones están bajo ataque, excepto el Inframundo donde hemos reforzado las posiciones enviando a los tres Jueces a la orilla del Rio Estigia, y la Sociedad de Almas que está siendo custodiada por la Señora Perséfone y mi hermano, pero creemos que todas estos frentes son solo una distracción y hasta que sepamos lo que buscan nadie se moverá de sus posiciones.

-¡Rayos!- grito Ichigo sabiendo que eso era verdad, por toda la destrucción causada y el lamentable estado de los Vizards el Espectro sabia que él y Rukia eran los únicos que podían defender no solo Karakura, si no todo el hemisferio oriental ya que tanto los Caballeros de Athena como los Generales Marinos de Poseidón habían sido convocados para defender el Santuario y el Mundo Marino respectivamente, mientras tanto en Hueco Mundo, Renji estaba atrapado en la ilusión de Moa de Trhone, mientras Fuu se enfrentaba a Eligor de Virtue manteniéndolo a raya a duras penas con su espada.

-¡Huracán Verde!- exclamo Fuu creando un poderoso huracán que se dirigía a Eligor, pero el Ángel Caído evito sus efectos moviéndose al ojo del huracán.

¡Viento de Defensa!- exclamo nuevamente la semidiosa creando una barrera de viento que fue fácilmente atravesada por Eligor.

-De nada te servirán esos trucos baratos ¡Puño de la Mantis Religiosa!- exclamo el Ángel Caído arremetiendo contra Fuu son una inusitada violencia que la semidiosa apenas pudo contener usando su espada para defenderse, mientras dentro de la ilusión de Moa.

¡Aúlla Zabimaru!- exclamo Renji haciendo cambiar la forma de su espada, esta se dirigía a toda velocidad contra la ilusión de Moa que se encontraba escondida entre hadas y flores, pero esta se detuvo a milímetros de su rostro.

-¡Renji!- exclamo la ilusión, con voz lastimera- ¡como puedes hacerme esto, Crei que éramos amigos!

-Yo, no- fue lo único que logro articular el semidiós.

-Acaso también quieres llevarme al patíbulo- dijo la figura- ¡quieres hacerme lo mismo que a Rukia!

-¡No!- grito Renji- yo solo... ¡Aghhh!

Pero fue interrumpido por un ataque de Moa que lo empujo varios metros atrás hiriéndolo gravemente.

-Ya te lo dije Espectro- se escucho la voz de Moa- te dije que nunca podrás tocarme.

-¡Maldito!- grito con rabia el semidiós atacando nuevamente a la ilusión pero como las veces anteriores deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de dar en el blanco- ¡da la cara!

-¡Renji!- grito nuevamente la ilusión dejándose ver pero al borde de las lágrimas - por favor no me hagas daño.

-Ja, ja, ja- volvió a mofarse el Ángel Caído- te dije que nunca le harías daño a tu querida Fuu.

N/A

Otro capítulo más a mi récord, y aquí va mi otro pairing crossover Crack, Renji/Fuu, no sé que opinen ustedes, pero no podía dejar a estos dos solos, (ni tampoco revivir a Ferio, Fans de Ferio perdónenme) tal vez parezca algo extraño, pero denle una oportunidad, otro detalle es que rehaciendo cálculos la batalla de Asgard vendría a ser el capitulo 18 o 19, pero actualizando a dos capítulos por semana, a quienes no reconozcan a los Ángeles Caídos, estos aparecen en la película de Saint Seiya contra Lucifer, y como lo dije en el anterior capitulo ambos vienen de universos alternos del que uso en el fic que son Post los eventos que ocurrieron en las películas, en cuanto al ataque de Yan, en la versión en español creo que no se decía su nombre, pero saque la info de la guía de personajes de SNK Seiya, otra cosa que queria aclarar es que cuando ¡Krakus le dice a Ishida que mato a mucha gente se refiere a los hollows que destruyo en su vida como Quincy, sin nada más que decir, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, y ya saben, cualquier duda, sugerencia, critica déjenme un Review.


	16. Choque en Hueco Mundo

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad, Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Sailor moon le pertenece a Naoko Takenouchi, Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo y Magic Knight Rayearth le pertenece a las CLAMP.

Choque en Hueco Mundo, Espectros contra Ángeles Caídos

Renji Abarai, hace poco Teniente del Sexto Escuadrón del Gotei 13 y ahora Espectro Divino de Zabimaru un semidiós bajo las ordenes de Perséfone, Reina del Inframundo, en su estadía en Céfiro vivió muchas cosas buenas y malas, pero según él lo mejor que le paso fue conocer a Fuu Hououji, en un principio solo era una más de las chicas que tenía que soportar, pero luego de esa noche se convirtió en algo más que eso, primero fue solo un reemplazo para Rukia, pero con el tiempo ocupo un lugar propio dentro del corazón del Espectro, Moa lo sabía, y usaba ese conocimiento como arma para derrotar a Renji.

-¡Demonios!- grito frustrado el Espectro de Zabimaru- ¡Solo es una ilusión, solo es una ilusión!

-Es inútil Espectro- dijo el Ángel Caído- esta persona es la más querida dentro de tu corazón, no importa que sea una ilusión, si le haces daño nunca podrás volver a recordarla de la misma manera, destruirías tu corazón.

-¡Cállate!- grito el irritado semidiós, pero sin lograr concretar su ataque, mientras tanto la pelea entre Fuu y Eligor continuaba con la ventaja del segundo debido a que la semidiosa se encontraba más que todo defendiendo a un gravemente herido Nnoitra que al no soportar que fuera una mujer la que debía luchar se metió imprudentemente en la batalla.

-¡Deja de defenderme!- grito el Tercer Espada que se encontraba en su forma de Resurrección pero con un solo brazo y con varias otras heridas.

-Lo siento pero mi deber como semidiosa es defender a mis subordinados- respondió Fuu deteniendo otra arremetida de Eligor, además Fuu ya se encontraba usando su Dunamis, su armadura ahora le cubría casi todo el cuerpo y tenía un par de alas verdes.

-Deberías hacerle caso a ese remedo de Hollow- dijo Eligor mientras cortaba en el vientre a Fuu que estaba más preocupada por evitar que hiera mas a Nnoitra, el Ángel Caído también había alcanzado el Dunamis, pero su armadura no había cambiado en nada excepto en que ahora tenía unas largas alas de insecto, sus hombreras se hicieron más anchas y sus guanteletes ahora tenían unas largas garras que le permitían atravesar otras armaduras Divinas.

-¡Huracán Verde!- exclamo Fuu creando un poderoso y enorme huracán que hizo volar por loa aires a Eligor pero no fue suficiente para derrotarlo ya que el Ángel Caído logro salir llegando al ojo del huracán, para luego volver a arremeter contra Nnoitra y ser detenido nuevamente por la semidiosa.

-¡Garra de la Mantis Religiosa!- exclamo Eligor aumentando significativamente la velocidad y la fuerza de sus golpes provocándole varias heridas a una fatigada Fuu, pero fue sorprendido por un Cero que le impacto en el rostro, el Cero lo lanzo Nnoitra que había logrado regenerar tres de sus seis brazos teniendo ahora cuatro en total.

-¡Oye insecto!- grito el Tercer Espada llamando la atención de Eligor- ¡Tu pelea es conmigo!

El Ángel Caído cansado por tener que aguantar a Nnoitra decidió acabar con el de una buena vez por todas, pero mientras Eligor esperaba al Arrancar, Fuu utilizo su viento curativo para curar a Nnoitra y a ella misma.

-No permitiré que lo dañes Eligor- declaro Fuu poniéndose en medio y deteniendo las garras del Ángel Caído comenzando nuevamente su pelea, pero el Tercer Espada simplemente rodeo a la semidiosa y ataco al Ángel Caído con su Zanpakuto, pero Eligor los eludía fácilmente, Fuu aprovechando eso trato de atacar al Ángel Caído ella misma.

-¡Quítate!- grito Nnoitra atacando a Fuu- ¡Esta es MI pelea!

Desgraciadamente este impase fue aprovechado por Eligor que harto ya del Arrancar decidió eliminarlo arrancándole la cabeza de un solo golpe, pero no lo logro pues la espada de Fuu lo detuvo nuevamente, el Ángel Caído entonces se elevo sin quitar la presión sobre la espada de la semidiosa para darle una patada en el rostro aturdiéndola y aprovechando esto para atravesar su vientre con una de sus garras hiriéndola gravemente, pero eso no fue suficiente para derrotar a Fuu que retuvo el brazo de Eligor.

-¡Huracán Verde!- exclamo la semidiosa lanzándole su ataque a quemarropa al Angla Caído que tomado por sorpresa recibió el ataque con todo su poder siendo elevado decenas de metros en el aire, siendo recibido por la espada de Fuu que logro moverse con un gran esfuerzo a una velocidad superior a su ataque, Eligor logro detener el mandoble de la semidiosa con una sus garras, pero no pudo evitar un segundo ataque.

-¡Vientos Huracanados!- grito la semidiosa al utilizar la técnica mas poderosa de su maestro Baian, creando una poderosa corriente de viento con una presión y velocidad tal que hizo que la corriente se convirtiera en energía y lanzara el cuerpo de Eligor cual si fuera un meteorito al suelo desértico de Hueco Mundo y levantando una inmensa cantidad de arena tan solo con el impacto, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta el cuerpo del Ángel Caído se desvanecía en múltiples partículas de luz.

-No es tan poderosa- comento Grimmjow que observaba atentamente la escena- si no me equivoco ese ataque tenia la misma potencia que la Lanza Relámpago que Ulquiorra nos mostro ayer.

-Para ser el futuro Rey de Hueco Mundo tu percepción es muy pobre- dijo Barragán que también observo la escena- la Lanza Relámpago no tiene grado de comparación con los Vientos Huracanados o inclusive con el Huracán Verde de la Espectro Femenina de Windom, puede que no parezcan técnicas muy poderosas a simple vista, eso es porque a diferencia de nuestros ataques los de los semidioses y de los Guerreros Sagrados están increíblemente concentrados y controlados, tanto que si ella no lo hubiera hecho Hueco Mundo seguramente hubiera desaparecido no solo como planeta si no como dimensión, por que otra razón creen que la misma Perséfone reforzó nuestra barrera.

-¿La señora Perséfone reforzó nuestra barrera?- repitió Grimmjow sin poder creerlo.

-¿Que acaso no lo había notado?- intervino Starrk son su habitual actitud relajada.

Mientras los Espadas ponían en evidencia la ineptitud de su Rey, dentro de la barrera Fuu caía desmayada por el tremendo esfuerzo que hizo para derrotar a Eligor aun estando malherida y sobre la fría arena de Hueco Mundo su vida se apagaba poco a poco, Renji aun atrapado en la Fantasía Demoniaca de Moa pudo sentir como la vida de Fuu se esfumaba, y que solo el podía ir a ayudarla ya que los Arrancar no serian capaces de salvarla.

-¿Que piensas hacer?- pregunto temeroso el Ángel Caído al ver la mirada determinada del Espectro.

-¿Que que pienso hacer?, ¡destruirte Moa!- exclamo Renji a la vez que cambiaba la forma de su espada a su antigua forma Bankai y atacaba con ella al andrógino Ángel Caído.

-¡No!, ¡no volveré a ser vencido otra vez!- grito Moa alcanzando el Dunamis y deteniendo la espada de Renji con una esfera de energía, mientras a su armadura le salían alas parecidas a las de un hada y sus hombreras se hacían mas anchas dándole un aspecto un poco mas masculino.

-¡Muere de una vez Moa!- exclamo el Espectro de Zabimaru también alcanzando el Dunamis, su armadura se transformo al tener ahora un par de las parecidas a las de un murciélago- ¡Cañón de Huesos de Babuino!

Las esperanzas de Moa se extinguieron cuando del arma de Renji salió disparada una bola roja de energía que supero la suya con facilidad e impacto en el con todo su poder matando al Ángel Caído de un solo golpe, ni bien se aseguro que Moa hubiera muerto Renji corrió en auxilio de Fuu que para su suerte seguía con vida, así el Espectro de Zabimaru logro curar todas sus heridas utilizando su Dunamis.

-¿Renji?- pregunto Fuu que se encontraba en los brazos del Espectro ni bien recupero la conciencia.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Renji con preocupación.

-Si- respondió la semidiosa con una sonrisa, sonrisa que para Renji era la más hermosa del mundo haciéndole olvidar la terrible batalla que acababan de ganar, y luego la vio a los ojos, esos azules ojos tan hermosos como el cielo de Céfiro, Fuu también lo vio a los ojos y estando en esa posición sus labios se acercaron poco a poco, eso hasta que se escucho el timbre del celular de Renji.

-¡Ah!, y-yo, esto, lo siento- balbuceo el Espectro a la vez que le aparecía un sonrojo en el rostro.

-Si, el, el celular- dijo Fuu igual de nerviosa que Renji ya que su celular continuaba sonando.

-Hola- contesto su celular el Espectro.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que Renji resulto ser todo un Casanova- dijo Ichigo al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Que!- exclamo el Espectro de Zabimaru- ¡¿como lo sabes?

-Resulta que gracias a algunas bacterias que Szayel Aporro el Sexto Espada tenía en su cuerpo logramos ver todo lo que pasó en Hueco Mundo.

-¿A qué te refieres por todo?- pregunto Renji.

-A TODO.

-Entonces por qué me interrumpiste- susurro Renji para que Fuu no lo escuchara.

-Recuerda que me debías lo del golpe en Céfiro- respondió Ichigo- además quería arruinarte el momento.

-¡Maldita fresa con cabeza de zanahoria ya verás cuando!- grito de manera amenazadora Renji, pero Ichigo ya le había colgado, entonces Renji se dirigió a Szayel Aporro y continúo con su amenaza- ¡cuando acabe contigo Kurosaki desearas que te manden al Tártaro en pedacitos!

Obviamente las amenazas del Espectro confundieron a Fuu y a los Espadas quienes vieron a Szayel en busca de alguna respuesta.

-No me miren así- respondió el Sexto Espada- seguramente sigue bajo los efectos de alguna clase de ilusión.

Mientras tanto en Tokyo de Cristal Artemisa y sus Ángeles se encontraban en el Palacio de la Neo Reina Serenity bajo la mirada atenta de sus guardianas, a una en especial Sailor Uranus no le hacía gracia el ver como aquellas "invasoras" llegaban y se paseaban dentro del palacio como si fuera su propia casa con la excusa de que venían a evitar que algún Dios malvado o uno de sus guerreros se llevara a Rini, eso sin hablar de sus acompañantes, Shiryu el Caballero Divino del Dragón y Afrodita el Caballero Dorado Divino de Piscis, ambos acompañaban al ejército privado de Artemisa bajo el pretexto de "fomentar la cooperación entre las distintas ordenes" aunque se pasaban más tiempo con Rei y Lita respectivamente.

-Prometiste que los dioses nunca tomarían el control de mi mundo Ángel del Cambio Setsuna Meioh- dijo Haruka con desdén al pronunciar su titulo y su nombre.

-Y mantengo mi promesa Sailor Uranus- respondió Setsuna sin mostrar emoción alguna en su voz.

-¡Como puedes decir eso con tu estúpida diosa y todo su ejército que vienen aquí como si fueran conquistadoras!- exclamo Uranus furiosa- ¡de haber sabido esto nos hubiéramos encargado nosotras mismas de los Black Moon!

-¿Estas segura de eso?- pregunto el Ángel del Cambio sin dejarse intimidar por Uranus- ¿estás segura de haber querido que tu Princesa hubiera sufrido lo mismo que Artemisa?

-No- respondió la rubia Sailor luego de pensar en el sufrimiento que le hubiera causado a su princesa el tener a su propia hija como su enemiga- pero aun así tuvimos que darles a las Sailors del pasado un intensivo entrenamiento, además de haberle mentido a Rini con respecto a ese momento en su pasado, pero es peor el habernos involucrado en los problemas de tu universo ganándonos enemigos que ni siquiera pisaron nuestro universo.

-De todas maneras serian sus enemigos- replico Setsuna- el objetivo de nuestros enemigos es destruir toda la Creación para volver a crearla a su gusto, y aunque no te guste este universo también es parte de la Creación.

-Es verdad- respondió Uranus sin saber que Rini comenzaba a escuchar la conversación, Setsuna que estaba concentrada en rastrear Cosmos enemigos tampoco sintió la presencia de la Pequeña Dama- pero aun no puedo creer que vengan a proteger a Rini, ella no es hija de su princesa.

Antes de que el Ángel del Cambio lograra contestar fue interrumpido por Rini que se dejo ver, pero no dijo unan sola palabra, estaba bastante dolida por las palabras de Uranus creyendo que tampoco la Neo Reina Serenity era su madre, con lagrimas en los ojos la pequeña princesa salió corriendo, tanto Uranus como Setsuna pensaron en ir tras ella, pero en ese mismo instante un Cosmo, no Dunamis realmente amenazante apareció acompañado de una increíble ira asesina que incluso Uranus sintió, a lo lejos seis figuras salieron a una velocidad mas rápida que la luz en dirección del palacio, así Tokyo de Cristal estaba a punto de convertirse en el testigo de una terrible batalla.

N/A

Al fin otro capítulo, de antemano quiero pedirles perdón por la longitud del Capítulo, pero me costó mucho, aunque no volveré a tratar de hacer capítulos de acción mientras estoy de animo romántico, pero bueno regresando al fic creo que iremos avanzando mas rápido a partir de este punto, ya que el subsiguiente capitulo sera la continuación de la batalla en Asgard, y como adelanto para el próximo capitulo solo les diré que aparecerán deidades americanas, así me despido y les digo hasta el próximo Capitulo y dejen su Review (aun sin ellos seguiré escribiendo pero los review aceleran la historia).


	17. La Venganza de los Andes

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad, Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Sailor moon le pertenece a Naoko Takenouchi, Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo y Magic Knight Rayearth le pertenece a las CLAMP.

La Venganza de los Andes y los Caballeros de la Corona

Ruinas, rosas, destrucción y muerte, esa es la escena que se vive en este antes pacifico Multiverso, pero en medio de las ruinas de los antes glorioso templos hechos de piedra continua la batalla que es librada por el ultimo y el más poderoso sobreviviente de las deidades incaicas, Inti dios del sol de piel morena, largo cabello negro y ojos del mismo color con un rostro joven y de cuerpo robusto pero delgado cubierto con una armadura dorada que pareciera estar hecha de plumas y con una corona incaica adornada con plumas doradas en la cabeza, que se enfrenta a un extraño encapuchado, mientras tanto en el suelo yacen unos pocos cuerpo que empiezan a desvanecerse y multitud de rosas negras y blancas rodeándolos.

-¡Maldito!- grita con furia el dios andino mientras blande una enorme vara dorada con al que arremeta contra el extraño, pero esto simplemente evade los ataques de Inti y hace aparecer una rosa blanca entre sus manos la cual arroja al pecho del Dios andino.

-Rosa Sangrienta.

-¡Corona de Fuego!- exclama un joven rubio protegido que estaba protegido por una armadura plateada con bordes negros y lanzaba una bola de fuego que calcina la Rosa Blanca.

-¡Atlas!- exclama el dios volteando a ver al recién llegado, pero este no venia solo, se encontraba acompañado por sus camaradas Jao y Belenguer, los tres antiguos caballeros de la Corona, el encapuchado al percatarse de la presencia de los tres guerreros escapa, aunque es reconocido por uno de los ex Caballeros de la Corona.

-¡No escaparas Afrodita!- exclama Jao mientras prepara su ataque- ¡Garra Reluciente del Infierno!

Pero el ataque de Jao nunca llega a su objetivo pues el encapuchado abre un portal por el cual se escabulle escapando a otro Multiverso.

-¿Se encuentra bien majestad?- pregunta Belenguer acercándose al dios solar incaico, pero antes de que Inti pueda responder otra figura llega, se trataba de un hombre de aspecto más maduro y robusto que el de Inti, pero con una armadura similar pero de color blanco con bordes y detalles dorados, y con otras diferencias, como por ejemplo el símbolo de su corona que era la representación bidimensional andina de un hombre sujetando dos varas.

-Padre- susurro el dios solar al reconocer al recién llegado como su padre Viracocha quien estupefacto por la escena camino lentamente hasta llegar al sitio donde se desvanecía una hermosa mujer de piel morena, cabello y ojos negros que comenzaba a desvanecerse.

-Quilla hija mía- dijo Viracocha con tristeza acariciando el rostro de la diosa que se desvaneció a su contacto- ¡Ahhhhhhh!- el dios mayor dio un grito de dolor para luego gritar despidiendo por sus ojos una terrible furia- ¡QUIEN HIZO ESTO, QUIEN!- fue entonces que poso su mirada sobre Jao- ¡TU!

-¡Padre espera!- grito Inti llamando la atención de su padre antes de que acabara con la vida de su protegido- El no fue, fue...

-Afrodita de Piscis- intervino el último Ángel Caído Astaroth de Kerubim mientras salía de un portal.

-¡¿Acaso lo conoces? ¡Responde!- exclama Viracocha dirigiéndose a Astaroth.

-Si, de hecho se dónde encontrarlo por si les interesa- responde el Ángel Caído con una sonrisa y abriendo otro portal- si quieren encontrarlo solo deben entrar a este portal.

A Atlas y a Inti se les hizo muy sospechosa la "casual" llegada de Astaroth, pero sus pensamientos fueron acallados por la voz de Viracocha.

-¡Entonces andando!- ordeno el dios mayor ingresando en el portal, sin mas opción Inti y los ex Caballeros de la Corona lo siguieron, llegando al universo de Tokyo de Cristal donde su presencia fue detectada inmediatamente, al menos la de Viracocha que llego llena de furia e ira asesina.

-¡En guardia!- exclamo Mina a modo de orden que fue obedecida inmediatamente por las Ángeles de Artemisa.

-Yo me ocupare- declaro Afrodita con una expresión de seguridad y se dirigió al encuentro de su enemigo.

-Lita ve con él- ordeno Artemisa con seriedad, la semidiosa mencionada solo asintió y acato la orden de su diosa- Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru encárguense de los tres guerreros tratan de esconder su Cosmo, pero no los maten, los necesitamos con vida.

Pero mientras la Diosa de la Luna daba sus ordenes fue atacada sorpresivamente por Inti que la ataco con una lluvia de proyectiles dorados pensando que Artemisa era la autora intelectual de la masacre de su familia, pero los dorados proyectiles nunca llegaron a tocar a la Diosa de la Luna ya que primero por que Shiryu la defendió con su escudo, aunque Haruka se le adelanto deteniendo todos los proyectiles con su espada, y se dispuso a arremeter contra el Dios Incaico.

-¡Espera!- exclamo Artemisa deteniendo a él Ángel del Viento- Shiryu, Rei encárguense de él.

Ambos semidioses acataron la orden y sin ni siquiera asentir atacaron a Inti tratando de rodearlo siendo Shiryu el primero en hacerlo con su Dragón Naciente, la Diosa de la Luna entonces levanto gruesas barreras de forma cilíndrica que rodearon el área de las peleas de Afrodita, Lita, Shiryu y Rei y continuo dando órdenes.

-Mina, tu Setsuna, Ikarus y Amy quédense aquí y protejan el Tokyo de Cristal en caso de que lleguen más enemigos.

-Pero señorita Artemisa la Pequeña Dama...- trato de replicar Setsuna.

-Yo iré a buscarla- declaro Artemisa para luego desaparecer usando su velocidad superior a la luz interceptando fácilmente a la Pequeña Dama que trataba de escapar por las calles de Tokyo de Cristal.

-A donde cree que va jovencita- dijo Artemisa regalando a Rini, tratando de imitar a una madre estricta- que no sabes que este lugar es peligroso, vamos debemos regresar al palacio.

-¡No!- exclamo Rini tratando de escapar nuevamente, pero fue interceptada nuevamente por la deidad- ¡tú no eres mi madre, no tengo por qué seguir tus órdenes!

-Tienes razón- dijo Artemisa con una sonrisa amable y voz suave extendiéndole una mano- pero aun así soy tu amiga, además tus verdaderos padres la Neo Reina Serenity y el Rey Endymion que deben estar muy preocupados por ti.

-¿Que?- pregunto desconcertada la Pequeña Dama por las palabras de Artemisa, mientras a unas decenas de metros Haruka se enfrentaba a Atlas quien le lanzo una Corona de Fuego que fue detenida por la semidiosa con una sola mano dejando pasmado al Caballero de la Corona, quien no logro detener el puño de el Ángel que impacto con violencia en su pecho rompiendo el peto de su armadura, al mismo tiempo Michiru peleaba contra Jao quien trato de atacarla con su Garra Reluciente del Infierno, pero el Ángel del Agua lo esquivo fácilmente, el Caballero de la Corona entonces decidió entablar unan pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con la semidiosa, pero antes de siquiera dar el primer golpe Michiru logro congelarlo con un Polvo de Diamante en su pecho derrotando así a Jao.

-¡Cabellos Dorados de la Muerte!- exclamo Belenguer rodeando a Hotaru con sus cabellos, pero todos ellos fueron cortados por la lanza de la semidiosa quien se movió a una velocidad superior a la luz y sorprendiendo al Caballero de la Corona logro ponerse delante de él apuntándolo con la palma de su mano derecha.

-Hado Nº 29 Shakkaho- susurro Hotaru lanzando una poderosa bola roja de fuego que impacto directamente en el cuerpo de Belenguer derrotándolo.

-Tal como lo pensé tu armadura es superior a una armadura Dorada ya que con ella puedes atravesar mi Aura Divina, peo me di cuenta de que tampoco es una armadura Divina puesto que la hice pedazos con tan solo un golpe- dijo Haruka acercándose lentamente al lugar del impacto- ¿Atlas verdad?, tu nombre, que eres un Caballero de la Corona, tu conocimiento del Séptimo Sentido y tus técnicas es lo único que recuerdas de tu anterior vida, también me doy cuenta de que hace tan solo unos meses fuiste rescatado junto a tus compañeros por el Dios del Sol de otro Multiverso.

-¿Como lo sabes?- pregunto Atlas consternado por el gran conocimiento que su oponente tenia de él.

-Por que soy una semidiosa- explico Haruka tratando de intimidar al Caballero de la Corona- y como vez mi poder es muy superior al tuyo y podría matarte con una sola mano, pero mi Diosa me ordeno llevarte con vida.

Pero antes de que el Caballero de la Corona lograra responder fue asesinado por Astaroth que hasta el momento había logrado mantenerse oculto, Haruka al darse cuenta de ello salto hacia atrás poniéndose en guardia.

-¡Michiru, Hotaru!- advirtió el Ángel del Viento, pero el Ángel Caído no fue tras ellas, si no tras los otros dos Caballeros de la Corona matándolos eficaz y rápidamente.

-Y así fue como yo desperté mi conciencia de diosa- Artemisa terminaba la explicación que Rini le pidió- ahora que ya lo sabes todo sera mejor que regresemos al palacio, aquí es muy peligroso.

Rini asintió satisfecha con la explicación de la deidad pero sin darse cuenta de que Astaroth intentaba atacarla, pero Artemisa sí.

-¡Cuidado Rini!- advirtió la Diosa quien detuvo la Cobra Dentada Asesina de Astaroth con una sola mano sorprendiendo al Ángel Caído- Fuego de Marte Enciéndete- susurro Artemisa aun agarrando la mano derecha de Astaroth y apuntándolo con uno de sus dedos del cual salió una enorme llamarada que redujo a cenizas el cuerpo del Ángel Caído, cenizas que se desvanecieron tomando su camino al Tártaro.

¡Dragón Naciente!- exclamo Shiryu atacando con este a Inti, pero este lo paro usando una de las puntas de su largo cetro sin recibir daño alguno.

-Resplandor Sagrado- susurro el Dios Andino al mismo tiempo que una poderosa ráfaga de energía salía de la punta de su cetro que detenía el puño de Shiryu que junto al brazo del Caballero del Dragón recibió el ataque con todo su poder y lo empujo con violencia impactando en la barrera de Artemisa para luego caer inconsciente.

-Fuego de Marte ¡Enciéndete!- exclamo Rei atacando a Inti con una enorme ráfaga de fuego, el Dios Andino entonces utilizo su largo cetro para desviar las llamas que lo amenazaban, y para evitar que la semidiosa volviera a atacar decidió neutralizarla lanzándole una lluvia de proyectiles dorados con forma de lagrimas- Lagrimas del Sol.

-¡Kyaaa!- Rei dio un alarido de dolor cuando los proyectiles impactaron en todo su cuerpo dejándola inconsciente al igual que a Shiryu, mientras tanto Afrodita y Lita se enfrentaban a Viracocha, los tres ya habían superado el poder del Cosmo y alcanzado el Dunamis, pero aun así el poder de Viracocha era mucho mayor.

-¡Asesino!- gritaba el Dios Incaico cuya armadura ahora tenía dos pares de alas doradas en su espalda mientras intentaba atinarle al Caballero de Piscis con una infinidad de bolas de energía.

-¡Rosas Pirañas!- exclamo Afrodita al ejecutar su ataque que fue fácilmente evadido con increíble facilidad por el Dios quien luego contraataco con mas esferas de energía- Rosa Sangrienta- susurro el semidiós lanzándole una rosa blanca a Viracocha, quien ni se inmuto ante el ataque al agarrar la rosa antes de que llegara a su pecho y calcinarla con su poder.

-¡Tormenta de Júpiter!- exclamo Lita atacando a Viracocha con una infinidad de rayos que el dios esquivo fácilmente- ¡Imposible! es demasiado rápido, incluso más que mi maestro Milo, ¿pero cómo es eso posible?

-Protogonos Dunamis- respondió Afrodita quien continuaba esquivando las esferas de energía que le eran lanzadas, para luego continuar con su explicación- al igual que el Dunamis para los dioses es como el Cosmo para los mortales, el Protogonos Dunamis es a ellos lo que el Séptimo Sentido para los mortales, y a diferencia del Dunamis normal que puede ser producido por un semidiós para obtener el Protogonos Dunamis es necesario ser un Dios, aunque en su caso apenas si puede controlarlo- paro para esquivar más ataques de Viracocha que se hacían cada vez mas rápidos y poderosos- además de nuestro lado tenemos a Artemisa, Hades, Poseidón, Perséfone, Athena, Hypnos y Thanatos que ya dominan el Protogonos Dunamis a la perfección.

Luego de procesar las palabras de Afrodita, el Ángel de la Naturaleza ideo un plan, era obvio que el Dios estaba tras el Caballero de Piscis ya que en toda la pelea él nunca pensó trato de atacarla, sabiendo esto Lita decidió usar su última carta y para ello le transmitió mentalmente su idea a Afrodita quien acepto su plan y comenzó a ejecutarlo al dejar de esquivar los constantes ataques de Viracocha y comenzar una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con el dios, mientras tanto Lita reunía una gigantesca cantidad de energía.

-¡Rayo Divino!- grito Lita al liberar todo el Dunamis que logro reunir lanzándolo en un poderoso rayo que se dirigió a Viracocha, la semidiosa sabia que esta técnica acabaría de una vez por todas con el Dios incaico, pero se equivoco.

-Lanzas de la Victoria- susurro Viracocha creando dos lanzas de energía en sus manos, con una de ellas logro neutralizar el Rayo Divino de Lita, y el otro lo lanzo contra el Caballero de Piscis que lo evadió a duras penas, pero al no dar contra su blanco la lanza atravesó la barrera de Artemisa como si no estuviera allí, la Diosa de la Luna para evitar que todo ese poder se desplegara en ese Multiverso lo neutralizo usando una de las flechas que tiro con su arco, era la primera vez que sus guerreras la veían usar su arco ya que sus flechas siempre aparecían para atacar a sus enemigos, supusieron entonces que las que eran lanzadas de su arco eran más poderosas, regresando a la pelea de Shiryu y Rei, el primero logro recuperar la conciencia y vio como Inti con su Dunamis desplegado tratando de romper la barrera sin éxito alguno, entonces el semidiós tratando de sorprender a Inti desplego también su Dunamis al mismo tiempo que su armadura tomaba su forma divina, pero en ese instante se dio cuenta que su brazo izquierdo estaba roto y en un cambio de planes arremetió contra el Dios entablando una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Ah, que paso- dijo Rei al levantarse, fue entonces que vio como Shiryu se defendía de los golpes de Inti y de su cetro, aprovechando el elemento sorpresa Rei desplego rápidamente su Dunamis, a la vez que su armadura tomaba su forma divina ahora protegiéndola mas y con un par de enormes alas rojas en su espalda- ¡Saeta Llameante de Marte!

Inti se dio cuenta justo a tiempo de las intenciones de Rei logrando esquivar el ataque, pero no logro escapar de la onda expansiva de este una vez impacto en la barrera a su espalda y convirtió su interior en un infierno ardiente, Rei que había creado una barrera alrededor de ella para vitar salir lastimada y Shiryu que se protegió con su escudo lograron salir ilesos, el ataque aunque poderoso no logro derrotar a Inti que aunque seriamente lastimado logro incorporarse.

-Ustedes asesinos, no lograran salir de aquí con vida- apenas pudo susurrar el Dios Andino mientras reunía todo su poder- si debo morir me los llevare conmigo.

-¡Dragón Naciente!- ataco Shiryu tratando de derrotar a Inti antes de que él pudiera ejecutar su ataque suicida, pero al igual que antes el Dios detuvo el puño de Shiryu con la punta de su cetro dispuesto a repetir lo que hizo con su otro brazo.

-Grave error.

-No el error es tuyo- dijo Rei lanzando otra Saeta Llameante de Marte que esta vez si logro impactar en Inti, Shiryu entonces salto hacia atrás cubriéndose con su escudo mientras Rei volvía a levantar su barrera para defenderse, cuando las llamas se extinguieron solo se pudo ver como el cuerpo de Inti se desvanecía lentamente- ¡¿donde se esconde Caelum?- interrogo Rei tratando de sacarle algo de información.

-¿Caelum?, no sé de qué me hablas- respondió el moribundo Dios.

-¡Claro que lo sabes!, ¿quien te envió entonces?- la semidiosa continuo su interrogatorio.

-La venganza- dijo Haruka que apareció de repente- ellos vinieron tras Afrodita creyendo que fue él quien fue a su mundo y masacro a su familia, seguramente también creyó que la Señorita Artemisa fue la autora intelectual ¿verdad?

-Perdónenme hermanos y hermanas- fue lo último que dijo el Dios Andino antes de desvanecerse completamente, otro Dios que caía era Viracocha, mientras él estaba distraído atacando a Lita y a Afrodita no se dio cuenta de que todas las rosas negras que esquivo tomaron un color blanco y una de ellas logro incrustarse en su corazón.

-Malditos asesinos- fueron las últimas palabras que dijo Viracocha antes de desparecer al igual que su hijo, luego de sus victorias los Caballeros y los Ángeles se reunieron con las Sailor Senshi, Haruka inmediatamente tomo la palabra explicándoles todo lo que vio en la mente de Atlas antes de morir.

-Entonces no eran aliados de Caelum- comento Artemisa.

-No solo fueron víctimas de ese Dios maligno- intervino Hotaru que parecía arrepentida- y nosotros los atacamos sin preguntar.

-No, fueron ellos los que nos atacaron- dijo Michiru tratando de calmar los remordimientos de sus compañeras.

-Michiru tiene razón- declaro Rei- además ni siquiera nos dieron tiempo para hablar, ellos simplemente vinieron y nos atacaron.

-¿Pero que buscaban?- pregunto Amy.

-Ellos venían por Rini tal como lo sospechaba- respondió Artemisa- tanto Inti, Viracocha, y los Caballeros de la Corona fueron solo una distracción, afortunadamente yo estaba junto a Rini cuando ese Ángel Caído trato de secuestrarla.

-¿Su nombre era Astaroth verdad?- pregunto Haruka.

-Si, parece que él fue quien planeo todo esto- respondió la Diosa de la Luna- pero todavía me pregunto cómo fue que ese demonio logro imitar los ataques y el Cosmo de Afrodita.

-Otra cosa que todavía no sabemos es cómo fue que esos Caballeros de la Corona llegaron a parar al mundo de Inti, según se sus nombres, ropas y armaduras parecen ser griegos y no andinos- comento Amy.

-¿Venían por mi? -pregunto temerosa la Pequeña Dama que se escondía tras su madre- ¡Eso quiere decir que regresaran!

-No te preocupes Rini- trato de calmarla Artemisa con una de sus dulces sonrisas- además si regresan yo la hermosa, inteligente, hermosa e invencible Diosa de la Luna estaré aquí para defenderte.

-Se le olvido humilde- susurro Rei provocando las risas de sus camaradas aligerando un poco el ambiente, pero en Asgard la batalla apenas comenzaba, Hilda la reencarnación de Freya se encontraba herida y fatigada frente a un triunfante Tifón, mientras Fenril y Alberich con sus Dunamis ya desplegados se enfrentaba a Odín quien también alcanzo su Dunamis, a unos pocos metros se podía ver como Hikaru se encontraba atrapada en un Ataúd de Amatista condenada a una muerte lenta pero segura.

N/A

Otro capítulo más, como se los dije he aquí mi homenaje a los dioses incaicos, aunque no tuvieron mucho, (de hecho casi nada) de dialogo, pero al menos aparecieron, así como tampoco podía dejar a los Caballeros de la Corona fuera, aunque ahora igual que siempre murieran sin más, bueno al fin llegamos a la batalla de Asgard que en el próximo capitulo la escribiré completa, así que los anteriores adelantos son, eso adelantos, sin nada más que decir me despido, hasta el próximo jueves, y dejen Review.


	18. Ragnarok

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad, Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Sailor moon le pertenece a Naoko Takenouchi, Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo y Magic Knight Rayearth le pertenece a las CLAMP.

Ragnarok, Pelea Contra el Destino

Asgard, momentos antes de la llegada de Odín

Confundido, esa era la única palabra que describía el actual estado de Alberich, y todo por culpa de Hikaru, una vez conoció a la semidiosa al Dios Guerrero se le ocurrió la brillante idea de moldear su mente para que se convierta en su fiel sirviente, grave error aunque la pelirroja parecía y de hecho era bastante inocente tenia a Hagen y Fenril que la protegían constantemente de él, y las pocas veces que se encontraban sin supervisión era Hikaru quien influía mas en Alberich que él en ella, tanto que ahora el Dios Guerrero comenzó a dudar sobre sus objetivos y todos sus pensamientos -"no, solo debo de pensar en derrotar a Caelum, luego obtendré mi premio"- pensaba Alberich, recordaba claramente cuando se lo habían ofrecido, fue a los pocos días de haber sido revivido y antes de ser transportado a Céfiro, Poseidón llego ese día acompañado por Athena, sabiendo por boca de Shiryu sobre sus ambiciones decidieron comprar su lealtad ofreciéndole un Multiverso a cambio, ese día Alberich recuerda que no cavia de felicidad y se alegraba el no haber logrado sus objetivos en el pasado, de que le serviría ahora un mísero planeta cuando ahora tenía millones de planetas bajo su mando, obviamente acepto gustoso la oferta, pero ahora no sabía si se atrevería a cobrar su recompensa, ahora ser el encargado de todos esos mundos le aterraba, todo por culpa de Hikaru quien le había narrado la invasión de Céfiro, su pelea contra Debonair y él como abolió el sistema de el pilar.

-No entiendo- comento Alberich al terminar de oír el relato de su aprendiz- si al ser el pilar tenias el poder para abolir ese sistema, ¿no hubiera sido mejor que simplemente lo modificaras un poco?, así hubieras podido mantenerte en el trono de Céfiro y poder amar a quién quisieras.

-Ah, es que eso no se me ocurrió- respondió la joven con una sonrisa, pero luego se entristeció un poco- y aunque si se me hubiera ocurrido creo que hubiera hecho lo mismo no hubiera sido una buena reina de todas maneras- Hikaru volvió a sonreír- además deje Céfiro en las manos de Guruclef y cómo ves parece que ha hecho un gran trabajo.

-Por eso te digo que pudiste haberte quedado como reina, aquí todos te consideran una heroína, de haber estado en tu lugar simplemente hubiera dejado a Guruclef o alguien capacitado a cargo.

-Pero...

-Eso es lo que hacen e hicieron la mayoría de los reyes en nuestro mundo- interrumpió el Dios Guerrero.

-Pero entonces ¿para qué sirven los reyes si no hacen nada?- pregunto la confundida joven- Crei que todos los reyes debían de velar por el bien de su pueblo.

-Así es- respondió Alberich- pero no todos están lo suficientemente capacitados y por eso deben de contratar personas para que los ayuden a dirigir sus reinos, o como las monarquías constitucionales de nuestro mundo que sirven para resguardar las democracias.

-Ah, Crei que gobernar a un país era algo parecido al Pilar de Céfiro- comento Hikaru- como deben de preocuparse del bienestar de su pueblo.

-Jajajajaja- se rio el Dios Guerrero ante las ocurrencias de su aprendiz "realmente es muy inocente" pensó.

-No entiendo- dijo la joven que trataba de entender por qué su maestro comenzó a reírse ¿acaso dijo algo gracioso?

-Aquellos que buscan el poder no lo hacen para servir a su pueblo, si no para servirse a ellos mismos- respondió Alberich luego de ahogar su risa.

-¿Incluso los dioses?- pregunto nuevamente la aprendiz, Alberich iba a responder que sí, pero entonces comenzó a preguntarse por que los dioses se interesaban en luchar por la tierra o por los humanos, los dioses no necesitaban dinero, no necesitaban comer y si quisieran hacerlo simplemente podían hacer aparecer los alimentos con sus poderes, tampoco necesitaban a los humanos ni tampoco su adoración, además que la mayoría de ellos ya los habían olvidado, la Tierra les era inútil podían sobrevivir sin ella, Athena, Poseidón, Artemisa, no entendía el por qué de sus acciones, Hades comenzó la guerra contra el Santuario y la humanidad por venganza, pero ¿y los demás?, ¿por que dejaron sus lujosas y despreocupadas vidas en el Olimpo o en sus Santuarios o palacios para pelear por seres que ni siquiera los obedecían?

-¿Maestro?- dijo Hikaru sacando al Dios Guerrero de sus pensamientos.

-Creo que ya son suficientes preguntas por hoy, además ya es tarde y debemos de regresar al castillo- dijo Alberich logrando librarse del interrogatorio de su aprendiz, pero no de sus nuevas dudas, entonces busco respuestas en la reencarnación de Freya, Hilda de Polaris, al parecer ella recibió su pregunta con algo de alegría y le respondió "El gran poder que tenemos no es nuestro, ese poder nos fue otorgado para proteger a la Creación y a los seres que habitan en ella, esa es la razón por la cual los dioses salieron de sus moradas y comenzaron a pelear por el destino de seres que ya no los reconocían como dioses, y eso se aplica no solo al poder de los dioses, sino a toda clase de poder, y mientras más grande sea este mas grande también es la responsabilidad, nuestra reina Athena es la que esta mas consciente de esto, ella misma nos dijo que se considera como el Pilar de la Creación ya que debido a su enorme poder tiene la obligación de velar por absolutamente toda la Creación, y nosotros como dioses también tenemos esa responsabilidad, tal como en la guerra que ha comenzado, mientras la mayoría de los mortales disfrutan de las dichas y desdichas que les otorga su efímera vida nosotros debemos de luchar por ellos ya que tenemos el poder para enfrentar esta amenaza y las que pueden surgir en el futuro, y así lo hacemos por que amamos este y a todos los demás maravillosos Multiversos"

Esa fue la primera vez que comenzó a dudar, y luego de pensarlo muchas veces llego a la conclusión de que no quería tener tal responsabilidad, incluso llego a pensar en traicionarlos, así fue como se le ocurrió venir a este lugar, el símbolo de su poder, aquí había masacrado a todos aquellos que se habían opuesto a que él se convirtiera en el heredero del título de los Megrez, aquí también fue donde derroto a Marín, Seiya y Hyoga, antes de la guerra entre el Santuario y Asgard este lugar estaba lleno de esqueletos atrapados en su Coraza Amatista, pero a su muerte todos los ataúdes que había creado se habían desvanecido, y ahora este lugar estaba lleno de tumbas con sus respectivos nombres que le recordaban sus rostros y lo que sintieron al morir, en ese instante dos poderosas presencias sacan al Dios Guerrero de sus cavilaciones, y no solo a él si no a Hikaru, Hilda y a el resto de los Dioses Guerreros quienes se dirigen inmediatamente al lugar donde se encuentran esos seres, y ahí estaban Odín, Tifón, Geri y Freki, este ultimo tenía un increíble parecido con Lantis, ese hombre del cual Hikaru se enamoro en su segunda visita a Céfiro, Alberich lo sabía ya que leyó la mente de la semidiosa cuando entrenaba con Hagen, además ella le conto toda la historia, fue en ese instante que Tifón dijo algunas fanfarronadas y se lanzo contra Hilda, mientras que Odín se enfrentaba a Fenril.

-¡Ventisca del Dragón!- exclama Siegfred atacando a Tifón, pero el Titán lo esquiva fácilmente mientras el ataque del Dios Guerrero devasta gran parte del bosque la impactar en el suelo.

-¡Siegfred!- grita Hilda- ¡ordeno que tu y todos los Dioses Guerreros que no estén peleando contra Odín creen una barrera de 500 metros de diámetro a mi alrededor!

-Pero Hilda- trato de replicar el líder de los Dioses Guerreros.

-¡Ahora!- ordeno la reencarnación de Freya, y todos los Dioses Guerreros la obedecieron.

-Vaya, vaya así que la valiente Freya se enfrentara sola a mi- dijo Tifón con una arrogante sonrisa en su rostro- no sé si lo haces por valiente o estúpida, pero debes de saber que nadie a excepción de Zeus logro vencerme antes y eso no cambiara, ¡Serpiente del Tártaro!

Una poderosa serpiente negra de energía salió del puño de Tifón dirigiéndose a gran velocidad contra Hilda quien al saber que no podría esquivarlo respondió con otro ataque.

-¡Ventisca del Dragón!- exclamo Hilda al usar la técnica de Siegfred con la cual logro anular la Serpiente del Tártaro de Tifón, mientras tanto Geri y Freki se enfrentaban a Hikaru quien los contenía fácilmente, pero el estilo de pelea de ambos guerreros era muy diferente, mientras que Geri usaba las garras de su armadura para atacarla Freki lo hacía con una espada, era obvio que ambos usaban armaduras divinas puesto que podían atravesar el aura divina de Hikaru, pero no llegaban a tocarla gracias a su velocidad superior.

-¡Garra de Lobo del Valhala!- grito Geri intensificando la velocidad y el poder de sus ataques, Hikaru que ya no podía esquivarlos tan fácilmente decidió acabar rápidamente con la pelea sacando su espada que se encontraba escondida en la joya de su guante y de un solo mandoble logro cortar las garras de la armadura de Geri para luego atacarlo con una Flecha de Fuego.

-¡Resplandor!- exclamo Freki impactando con el ataque de Hikaru, ambos ataques al tener la misma fuerza se anularon entre sí, pero el uso del hechizo de Lantis y el que el Guerrero de Odín blandiera la espada del hermano de Zagato la sorprendieron, pero más aun lo hicieron las palabras que pronuncio Freki.

-Me reconoces Hikaru- dijo el Guerrero de Odín- soy yo, Lantis.

-¡Lantis!- exclamo Hikaru con una expresión de sorpresa que fue convirtiéndose gradualmente en una sonrisa, la semidiosa en ese instante se olvido de las peleas que se libraban a su alrededor y se acerco lentamente a su amado con intenciones de abrazarlo y sentirlo una vez más, Lantis no movió ni un solo musculo mientras eso pasaba, pero Geri aprovecho la situación atacando a Hikaru.

-¡Garra del Lobo del Valhala!- grito Geri concentrando todo su Cosmo en ese ataque que no llego a su destino, ya que Alberich desobedeciendo las órdenes de Hilda salió para sacarla del trance en que se encontraba y para salvarla de la técnica de Geri.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el Dios Guerreros de Megrez Delta que tenia a la semidiosa en sus brazos.

-S-si- alcanzo a tartamudear Hikaru antes de que el pelirrojo Dios Guerrero la dejara incorporarse.

-Escúchame Hikaru, o me encargare de Freki y tu encárgate de Freki, está bien- dijo Alberich.

-No- replico la semidiosa- yo me hare cargo de Freki.

Dicho y hecho Hikaru arremetió contra Lantis utilizando una espada de fuego que creo con su Cosmo, sin otra alternativa Alberich ataco a Geri, a unos cuentos metros de ahí Fenril tenía una dura pelea contra Odín quien parecía contenerlo sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Vamos Fenril, cumple tu destino y derrótame en batalla para luego tomar mi vida- declaro el tuerto dios mientras respondía los ataques de Fenril con la espada Balmung.

-¡Poder de Lobo Mortal!- exclamo Fenril arremetiendo a la velocidad de la luz contra Odín quien lo esquivo con mucha facilidad, -"se puede mover a una velocidad suprior a la luz, sera que"- pensaba el Dios Guerrero de Alioto Épsilon quien evadía los cortes y estocadas de la Balmung.

-Utiliza tu Dunamis, es la única manera en que podrás vencerme- dijo Odín- como seguramente ya lo abras adivinado yo puedo alcanzar el Dunamis en tan solo la fracción de un nanosegundo, aunque te aseguro que nuestro poder es similar una vez lo alcanzamos.

-Está bien, si así lo quieres, ¡Ahhhh!- grito Fenril al elevar su Cosmo mas allá del Octavo Sentido y alcanzar el poder divino del Dunamis, su armadura entonces cambio ahora protegiéndole los muslos, las garras de su armadura también crecieron siendo ahora un poco más largas, y en su espalda nacían dos grandes alas de color azul, Odín también libero su Dunamis, pero su armadura no tuvo cambio alguno.

-¡Poder del Lobo Mortal!- grito Fenril arremetiendo nuevamente contra Odín, solo que esta vez lo hacía a una velocidad muy superior a la de la luz, el rey de los Aesir apenas si pudo esquivar los ataques de Fenril e incluso tuvo que detener algunos con su espada, ahora la pelea estaba más equilibrada.

-¡Impulso Azul!- exclamo Hilda atacando a Tifón con la técnica de Syd de Mizar Zeta, pero el Titán respondió con su Serpiente del Tártaro deteniendo los ataques de Hilda con mucha facilidad.

-Ya me aburrí de estar jugando- dijo Tifón con aburrimiento mientras sobrepasaba los límites de su Cosmo y liberando su Dunamis, al igual que con Odín su armadura no sufrió cambio alguno- ¡Las Cien Serpientes del Tártaro!

De repente aparecieron cientos de serpientes de energía que impactaron en el cuerpo de Hilda con sorprendente precisión mientras los Dioses Guerreros miraban esa escena sin inmutarse.

-Ja, eso fue todo Freya- Tifón celebraba su victoria, pero su celebración no duro mucho ya que tuvo que evitar la filosa punta de la lanza de Hilda- Protogonos Dunamis, nunca Crei ver a alguien aparte de Zeus que alcanzara ese nivel- dijo el Titán mientras una sonrisa arrogante se formaba en su rostro- claro eso exceptuándome.

Hilda sintió sorprendida como Tifón lograba equiparar sus poderes mientras se ponía nuevamente en posición de ataque.

-Resplandor- musito Lantis atacando a Hikaru con un rayo mágico.

-Bakudo Nº 81 Danku- susurro Hikaru creando una transparente barrera de energía que detuvo sin problemas el ataque de Lantis- Bakudo Nº 79 Kuyo Shibari- ocho agujeros aparecieron alrededor de Lantis y un noveno agujero en el centro, inmediatamente los nueve agujeros se conectaron inmovilizando al espadachín.

-Nunca antes había visto esos conjuros- dijo Lantis resignado, y luego añadió al ver que Hikaru solo lo veía con tristeza, pero no hacía nada mas- adelante, mátame y cumple con mi destino.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto la semidiosa al borde de las lagrimas- ¿por qué desapareciste de Céfiro?, ¿y por qué ahora peleas contra mí?

Lantis guardo silencio, pero su mente no y Hikaru pudo leerla sin problemas, así ella vio como paso todo, Lantis se encontraba en uno de sus constantes viajes entre Céfiro y Autozam, pero ese viaje fue diferente de improviso un portal apareció frente a él, el espadachín siempre cuidadoso decidió no entrar en él, pero su cuerpo hizo lo contrario, era como si estuviera dentro de un sueño y no fuera dueño de sus actos, ni bien ingreso en ese portal se encontró a alguien idéntico a él, solo que su cabello y sus ojos eran de un color diferente, ese alguien era Geri.

-Ya llego mi señor- dijo el guerrero, y detrás de el apareció otro ser, Odín pero sin su armadura.

-Excelente, bienvenido Freki.

Los recuerdos de Lantis entonces cambiaron radicalmente, era su entrenamiento en el Multiverso de Odín, el Aesir había utilizado sus poderes para hacer que el tiempo en ese universo corriera más lento que en los demás dándole bastante tiempo a Lantis para completar su entrenamiento, en esos momentos Lantis ya había recuperado su conciencia como Freki y ahora se encontraba en presencia de Odín.

-¿Me llamo mi señor?- pregunto Lantis que se encontraba hincado frente al rey de los Aesir.

-Si, acércate Freki- respondió Odín, Lantis hizo caso a sus órdenes y se acerco al dios quien volvió a hablar- tu destino ha sido revelado, siento decirte esto, pero perecerás en el Ragnarok.

-Eso ya lo sabía mi señor- interrumpió el espadachín.

-Si, pero ahora me han sido revelados los detalles, "Consumido por el fuego, atravesado por una espada ardiente el lobo negro de Odín perecerá frente a su amada desapareciendo para siempre", esas fueron las palabras de Mimir.

Hikaru en ese mismo instante dejo de leer la mente de Lantis, detrás de el Alberich con su espada envuelta en llamas en alto, su armadura había sufrido varias modificaciones protegiendo gran parte de su cuerpo, pero lo que más destacaban eran las alas que a diferencia de la armadura eran de un color blanquecino y mas que alas parecían solo el esqueleto de ellas, como si fuera cámara lenta Hikaru vio como el Dios Guerrero asestaba un golpe mortal sobre Lantis, quien en ese instante fue consumido por las llamas de la espada de Alberich desapareciendo, pero ese no era un corte común, Alberich puso todo su poder en ese mandoble y no corto solo la carne, o el cuerpo espiritual, corto y quemo su alma extinguiendo la existencia de Lantis para siempre, tal como decía la profecía de Mimir, fue en ese instante que Hikaru vio el rostro de Alberich, sin remordimientos y con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro, ira, una tremenda ira nació en el corazón de la semidiosa, ira que la obligo a arremeter contra Alberich con todas sus fuerzas, libero su Dunamis en el camino, el pelirrojo Dios Guerrero al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Hikaru concentro todo el Dunamis que pudo en su espada, pero él no era su objetivo, ella simplemente paso de largo y se dirigió contra Odín quien gracias a la sorpresa apenas si tuvo tiempo para reaccionar.

-¡Coraza Amatista!- exclamo Odín luego de deshacerse momentáneamente de Fenril, la semidiosa cegada por la ira no pudo evitar la técnica del Aesir y quedo atrapada dentro de un ataúd de Amatista- no debiste interferir, esta no es tu pelea.

-¡Hikaru!- grito Alberich, quien inmediatamente arremetió contra el dios, Odín intento hacerle lo mismo a Alberich, pero no logro ya que al ser esta también su técnica el sabia como eludirla, Odín apenas si pudo contener a Alberich y su situación empeoro cuando Fenril regreso a la lucha, sin mas opción el Dios tuvo que utilizar su técnica mas poderosa para acabar con el Dios Guerrero de Megrez Delta.

-Escudo Odín- susurro el rey de los Aesir, ambos Dioses Guerreros sintieron como Odín trataba de sellarlos, Alberich haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo se acerco a Odín, el sabia que la única manera de salvar a Hikaru era matando al dios, la Coraza Amatista era la prisión perfecta, sellaba toda energía y en caso de ser ejecutada por un Dios incluso podía sellar el Dunamis, el ataúd mismo era el sello y cortarlo mientras la persona seguía viva significaba la muerte de esa persona.

-Admiro tu persistencia enano, pero como le dije a la chica esta no es tu pelea- dicho esto Odín levanto su técnica y en un rápido movimiento trato de darle una estocada en el corazón, pero el Dios Guerrero de Megrez Delta logro evitar que diera en su objetivo, pero no evito la estocada que logro atravesarle el pulmón derecho, Alberich aprovecho la cercanía del dios y lo tomo de uno de los brazos con los que sujetaba su espada.

-¡Fenril, ahora atácalo!, ¡Es la única manera de salvar a Hikaru!- grito Alberich, el Dios Guerrero de Alioto Épsilon ejecuto la petición de su camarada concentrando su Dunamis.

-¡Hércules Titánico!- grito Odín dándole a Alberich un terrible golpe que no basto para que el Dios Guerrero lo soltara.

-¡Poder de Lobo Mortal!- exclamo Fenril, su ataque llego con toda su fuerza a Odín, pero también a Alberich provocando que ambos salieran despedidos y cayeran estrepitosamente al suelo, el ataúd que mantenía cautiva a Hikaru se "derritió" lentamente dejando caer a la debilitada semidiosa que apenas si pudo ponerse en pie y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el lugar en que se encontraba Alberich, una vez llego allí se quedo parada en silencio.

-Lo siento- susurro agonizante el Dios Guerrero de Megrez Delta- no debí haber destruido el alma de Lantis.

Las disculpas de Alberich hicieron que Hikaru perdiera la poca fuerza que tenía en sus piernas cayendo de rodillas y luego rompiera en llanto.

-Te, te perdono.

Esas palabras eran lo único que Alberich quería escuchar antes de su inminente muerte, "que ironía" pensó, Alberich de Megrez Delta aquel Dios Guerrero de Asgard que quiso traicionar a Hilda de Polaris, aquel que nunca pensó en nadie más que en sí mismo, ahora moría sacrificando su vida por la de alguien más, por una persona que apenas conoció hace tan solo un año, incluso por proteger a esa persona fue capaz de superar el Escudo Odín, la técnica mas poderosa de el rey de los Aesir, fue en ese instante que comprendió todo, fue en ese preciso instante en el que comprendió por el por qué fue derrotado por Shiryu, en esa época el luchaba para su propia gloria, pero Shiryu, los Caballeros de Athena y varios de sus camaradas Dioses Guerreros luchaban para proteger a alguien más, eso los hacía realmente fuertes y les permitía sobrepasar sus límites, pero todavía no sabía cuál era la razón por la que esa persona era tan importante, tal vez porque fue la única que se acerco a él a pesar de conocer su fama de traidor y que iluminaba con su sonrisa sus solitarios días, o tal vez porque fue la única persona capaz de llegar a su corazón, que con esa inocente mirada que lograba hacer correr a su corazón, realmente era un idiota, recién en su lecho de muerte tomaba conciencia de que la amaba, y al igual que cualquiera que se enamorara por primera vez no lograba encontrar las palabras para expresar sus sentimientos.

-Gracias- finalmente pudo articular Alberich mientras sentía como su cuerpo se desvanecía poco a poco- Fenril, por favor cuídala- el Dios Guerrero de Alioto Épsilon simplemente asintió tratando de mostrándose impasible ante la muerte de su camarada, pero sus ojos lo delataban- Hikaru- dijo Alberich llamando la atención de la semidiosa- yo, yo te amo- pronuncio finalmente antes de desvanecerse completamente.

-Por el filo de Balmung perece el rey de los enanos, condenado por su amor, a los pies de la bestia de fuego que sello su destino- dijo Odín que se puso de pie, Hikaru fue invadida nuevamente por la ira, Fenril que vio su expresión de rabia atino a detenerla y negar con su cabeza por que el sabia que Odín ya estaba en las puertas del Tártaro, mientras tanto Hilda se encontraba seriamente lastimada frente a un victorioso Tifón, aunque logro rechazar la mayoría de sus Serpientes del Tártaro muchas lograron impactar en el cuerpo de la Diosa.

-Eres bastante fuerte- dijo Tifón que presentaba algunas heridas sin importancia causadas por la lanza de Hilda- ahora, ¡muere!

Pero antes de que el Titán lograra ejecutar su técnica se vio obligado a evitar una espada que se dirigía a él, esa espada era la Balmung, tanto Tifón como Hilda voltearon a ver al Dios del cual la mitad del cuerpo había desaparecido.

-Esta es tu herencia- dijo Odín dirigiéndose a Hilda- blande Balmung con fuerza y orgullo mi querida Freya.

Ante la mirada de Tifón y de Freya el rey de los Aesir, Odín desaparecía de este mundo, Tifón que continuaba distraído por la repentina desaparición de su ¿aliado?, no noto cuando Hilda levanto a Balmung.

-¡Tifón!- grito Hilda llamando la atención del Titán- ¡es hora de acabar con esto!

-Crees que con esa espada serás capaz de derrotarme, ¡ja!- se mofo Tifón, pero su expresión de burla cambio cuando sintió como el poder de Hilda se elevaba hasta superar el suyo propio.

-Te derrotare Tifón, hasta este momento me negué a usar todo mi poder por miedo a dañar Asgard, pero ahora con la Balmung seré capaz de controlar mi poder.

-¡No fanfarronees!- grito Tifón que aunque no lo admitiera tenía miedo- ¡Las Cien Serpientes del Tártaro!

Los cientos de oscuras serpientes hechas de energía se dirigieron a Hilda quien levanto a Balmung y espero tranquilamente a que el ataque del Titán se acercara.

-La Luz de Polaris- susurro Hilda, momento en el cual un poderoso rayo de energía rasgo a los cientos de Serpientes que se desvanecían al ser tocadas por esa luz.

-¡No!, ¡No otra vez!- Tifón grito desesperadamente mientras en su mente veía como esa escena se repetía, en la Titanomaquia frente a Zeus, y aquí en Asgard frente Hilda y al igual que en esa ocasión un rayo impactaba con su cuerpo matándolo, con sus últimas fuerzas el moribundo Titán grito antes de desaparecer- ¡Te maldigo Freya, también te maldigo Zeus a ti y a toda tu asquerosa descendencia!

-De nada servirán sus maldiciones- dijo Athena que apareció repentinamente, todos los semidioses allí presentes inmediatamente se arrodillaron en señal de respeto, la reina de los dioses entonces se acerco lentamente a Hilda y acaricio una de sus manos- ¿te encuentras bien querida Freya?

-S-si su majestad Athena- respondió Hilda tratando de ocultar el sonrojo que le produjo el gesto de la Reina de los Dioses.

-Bien- dijo Athena alejándose de la reencarnación de Freya.

-Pero, Alberich.

-Lo sé- interrumpió la Reina de los Dioses- sentí como su presencia se desvanecía antes de venir aquí, pero no es momento para llorar, debemos de prepararnos para la verdadera ofensiva, parece que este ataque solo fue para probar nuestras fuerzas, Freya, Dioses Guerreros sobrevivientes, Espectro Femenino de Rayearth, los esperare en el Olimpo tenemos cosas importantes de las que hablar.

Ya entrada la noche en el Templo Principal del Olimpo una figura entraba sigilosamente escurriéndose por los pasillos y burlando a los cinco guardianes que la custodiaban entrando finalmente a uno de los tantos salones.

-Llegas tarde Poseidón- dijo Athena que se encontraba sentada.

-No es mi culpa que tengas tan buena escolta- se excuso el Emperador de los Mares.

-Pero aun así lograste llegar hasta aquí.

-Dejémonos de rodeos Athena, dime para que me pediste venir.

-Mira- dijo Athena que sostenía una joya parecida a los Zafiros de Odín solo que de color rojo entre sus manos.

-Es la joya que Balmung tenía en su empuñadura- dijo Poseidón evidentemente sorprendido, pero a la vez confundido- pero no entiendo que tiene que ver esa joya con mi presencia.

-Esta joya tiene toda la información acerca de la huestes de Caelum, así como sus planes- explico la Reina de los Dioses- Odín modifico los átomos de este Zafiro añadiéndoles algunas partículas subatómicas que no afectan al átomo en sí y quitándoselos de otros átomos,

-Lenguaje Binario- dijo Poseidón comenzando a entender de lo que Athena estaba hablando- muy ingenioso, y que lograste averiguar hasta el momento, al ser una diosa no creo que necesites de una computadora para descifrar el contenido.

-Odín hizo muy bien su trabajo, tenemos todos los datos acerca de nuestros enemigos, así como la exacta ubicación de Caelum además de todos sus planes, además confirmo la identidad de nuestro espía- informo Athena.

-Siempre un paso adelante, ¿y qué dice ese "disco duro" acerca del reciente ataque que sufrimos?- pregunto el Emperador de los Mares.

-Como sospechabas el objetivo de la invasión fue evaluar nuestras fuerzas y nuestro nivel de organización, además de el secuestro de la princesa de Tokyo de Cristal, pero los verdaderos objetivos eran deshacerse de las amenazas como Tifón, y los ejércitos privados de Eris y Lucifer, además de la resistencia que podían darles los dioses incaicos, pero el objetivo mas importante era la muerte del propio Odín- explico Athena.

-¿La muerte de Odín?- dijo Poseidón sorprendido.

-Si- Athena volvió a tomar la palabra- como sabes Poseidón cuando el Multiverso de Odín fue destruido durante la Titanomaquia él y los demás dioses nórdicos se quedaron en la Tierra, incluso algunos de ellos renunciaron a su inmortalidad para quedarse aquí, tal como Hilda, Thor y Fenril, y para cuando reconstruyeron su Multiverso hogar Odín se negó a irse y envió a los dioses que no se convirtieron en mortales para que asumieran el control de ese Multiverso, pero tanto Odín como esos dioses continuaron creyendo en la leyenda del Ragnarok, y una de las señales de que este había comenzado es precisamente la muerte de Odín a manos de Fenril, seguramente Caelum ya conoce esta leyenda y la usara para convencer a los demás dioses nórdicos que deben enfrentarse a nosotros.

-Pero varios de los dioses sobrevivientes eran de bandos diferentes en el Ragnarok, no creo que Caelum sea capaz de unificarlos a todos- comento Poseidón.

-Eso no importa para ellos, a ellos solo les importa el destino, y para ellos las profecías del Ragnarok son cien por ciento verídicas, esa también fue la razón por la que Odín fue a una muerte segura en Asgard- explico nuevamente la Reina de los Dioses.

-Destino- susurro el Emperador de los Dioses- ¡ja!, no puedo creer que todavía existan dioses que crean en esa charada.

-Tu también creíste en esa charada por mucho tiempo Poseidón- dijo Athena burlándose de Poseidón- y solo te convenciste cuando Hades te dijo que vio a Destino en el Tártaro- Athena hizo una pausa para luego agregar algo mas- también encontré algo curioso dentro de esta información, Dolvar Megrez el desaparecido genocida, antiguo líder del clan de los Megrez y tío del fallecido Alberich logro convertirse en el representante de Odín en el Multiverso de los dioses nórdicos.

En medio de un paisaje paradisiaco en un Multiverso desconocido un hombre de ojos, cabello y armadura de color azul, de tez blanca y además de delicada facciones estaba sentado en un trono dentro de un enorme templo, frente a él se encontraba un hombre mayor, fornido de cabello blanco azulado y protegido por una armadura de color azul oscuro.

-Dolvar- dijo el hombre del trono- ¿lograste convencer a todos los dioses nórdicos para que se unan a nuestra lucha?

-Si, Emperador Caelum- respondió Dolvar- aunque fue algo difícil convencer a Hela para que se nos uniera.

-Perfecto- dijo el Dios- con los dioses nórdicos de nuestro lado gracias al estúpido sacrificio de Odín y con los dioses egipcios engañados por Seth finalmente estamos preparados para luchar contra Athena y sus súbditos, prepárate Athena, muy pronto volveremos a vernos.

N/A

Perdoooon, muchos días tarde, es que no me encontraba inspirado esta semana, pero al menos hice un buen capitulo, o al menos eso creo, bueno como ya pedí disculpas creo que vendrían bien algunas aclaraciones, primero, para quienes no sepan Aesir es el clan al que Odín pertenece, el otro clan es el de los Vanir, o dioses de la naturaleza, segundo, si Odín se refirió a Alberich como enano, eso es porque su papel en la mitología y en el relato del "anillo de los Nibelungos" Alberich es el rey de los enanos, otro cosa, la muerte de Odín a manos de Fenril no es una señal del Ragnarok, pero si nombrara las verdearas el Ragnarok debió haberse dado hace mucho tiempo en el universo de Saint Seiya, terminadas las aclaraciones ahora quisiera escribir sobre el capitulo, como ven la corta participación de Lantis termino con un final trágico para él, la relación entre Alberich y Hikaru la verdad no estaba planeada, y solo se dio, y aquí terminamos con las batallas, por ahora, creo que eso es todo bueno hasta el próximo capitulo.


	19. Vacaciones y Preparativos

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad, Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Sailor moon le pertenece a Naoko Takenouchi, Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo y Magic Knight Rayearth le pertenece a las CLAMP.

Vacaciones y Preparativos

Había pasado casi una semana desde que Athena y sus fuerzas obtuvieran su primera victoria y ahora en una sala de reuniones dentro de la mansión Kido se encontraban reunidos todos los dioses y semidioses leales a Athena que escuchaban atentamente las palabras que pronunciaba su reina.

-Dioses y diosas, semidioses y semidiosas, los he convocado para darles excelentes noticias- comenzó Athena- gracias a la gran percepción y al esfuerzo de Poseidón hemos logrado dar con el paradero de Caelum y sus aliados- la diosa hizo una pausa para que todos asimilaran lo que acababa de decirles- teniendo esta información podremos pasar a la ofensiva y terminar esta guerra rápidamente.

-Entonces supongo que atacaremos inmediatamente- dijo Abel que sorprendió a todos con su presencia debido a que el dios solar desaparecía por largos periodos de tiempo en los cuales según Athena el experimentaba la vida de los mortales.

-No- respondió Athena- aunque conocemos la ubicación de la "base" de Caelum apenas hemos comenzado los preparativos para la invasión los cuales estimo estarán completos en aproximadamente 48 horas, eso era todo lo que quería informarles, ahora si me disculpan tengo que continuar con esos preparativos.

Ni bien Athena termino de hablar y todos se hubieron retirado o mejor dicho echados por Tatsumi, los semidioses se miraron confundidos y se preguntaron mentalmente: ¿preparativos?, ¿que preparativos?, además varios de ellos pensaban que para comenzar con la invasión solo debían de ir donde se encontraba Caelum y ponerse a pelear, pero casi todos los dioses entendieron que Athena les estaba dando dos días para que ellos pasen con sus seres queridos ya que era muy probable que la mayoría de ellos no regresaran, y ella no quería bajar la moral de los semidioses diciéndoselos directamente, pero como siempre solo Poseidón conocía los verdaderos planes de Athena.

-Caballeros sera mejor que regresemos al Santuario- dijo Shion- aunque Orfeo se haya quedado a cargo nuestra presencia es necesaria.

-Disculpe Patriarca- dijo Shura- pero no cree que alguno de nosotros se debe quedar para resguardara a Athena.

-Nuestra reina Athena es más poderosa que todos los dioses juntos- dijo Shion a modo de respuesta- y con el portal de Asgard sellado podremos sentir si es que algún enemigo poderoso trata de ingresar en nuestro universo, no hay razón alguna por la cual debamos quedarnos aquí por más tiempo, además hemos abusado demasiado de la hospitalidad de Athena al quedarnos en su mansión por una semana, y recuerda que los Caballeros Divinos se quedaran aquí para protegerla.

-Como usted diga Patriarca- dijo Shura luego de pensarlo un poco, pero aun así se mostraba renuente a alejarse de su diosa.

-Nosotros también regresaremos a nuestro Santuario- dijo Kanon dirigiéndose a los Generales Marinos- excepto Ascot que debe de comunicar las ordenes de los dioses a los Guardianes de los distintos planetas de la dimensión de Céfiro.

-Eh, podría ir mañana- dijo Ascot- es que tengo algunos planes para el día de hoy.

Kanon iba a responderle que no, pero una mirada de Poseidón cambio su respuesta.

-Está bien, pero debes ir mañana a primera hora.

-Muchas gracias maestro- se despidió el semidiós con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro.

Los Dioses Guerreros de Asgard también se retiraron pero sin decir una sola palabra , "no puedo creer que la muerte de Alberich les haya afectado tanto, incluso Siegfred y Thor que siempre lo despreciaron parecen sufrir con su muerte" pensó Shiryu y se acercaba mucho a la verdad, el haberse sacrificado para salvar a Hikaru les mostro que el Dios Guerrero de Megrez Delta tenía algo de bondad en su corazón, y eso fue suficiente al menos para Hilda que lloro su muerte, mientras que muchos de sus camaradas se sentían culpables por como lo trataron en vida, pero una de las más afectadas fue Hikaru quien también se fue sin decir nada, acción que no paso desapercibida por sus amigas.

-Hikaru ha estado actuando de manera muy extraña los últimos días- comento Fuu que se notaba preocupada por el bienestar de su amiga- ¿me pregunto si tuvo algo que ver con la pelea en Asgard?

-¡Por supuesto que tuvo mucho que ver!- exclamo Umi para luego cambiar su tono de voz por una más triste- seguramente le afecto mucho la muerte de su maestro.

-Pero es algo extraño que no quiera hablar con nadie de ese tema- dijo Fuu pensativa- y no solo es ella, los Dioses Guerreros y Freya tampoco quieren hablar del tema, aunque por ello momento creo que no podemos hacer nada salvo esperar.

-Solo espero que Hikaru se encuentre bien- finalizo Umi quien al igual que Fuu regreso a su hogar.

-¡Bien chicas vámonos!- exclamo Artemisa muy entusiasmada quien tomo la personalidad de Serena- al centro comercial, no se preocupen por el dinero que mi querida hermana paga.

-Ya te dije que no deberíamos de gastar así dinero que no es nuestro- dijo Rei que se veía algo irritada.

-Si, y yo quiero acompañar a mi escorpioncito al Santuario- dijo Mina de manera muy melosa.

-Y desde cuando es tu "escorpioncito" Mina- dijo Artemisa con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Desde hace mucho tiempo mi querida diosa- respondió Mina guiñándole un ojo.

-No creo que te dejen entrar al Santuario, y de hacerlo seguramente te obligaran a usar una máscara- intervino Haruka- si yo fuera ustedes aceptaría la propuesta de Serena.

-Ah, Haruka no lo arruines- dijo Mina algo decepcionada por no poder acompañar a Milo.

-Y yo que quería darle una visita sorpresa a Afrodita- dijo Lita.

-Vamos, olvídense de los chicos por un instante- aconsejo Rei quien se contradijo ese mismo instante al correr tras Shiryu que dijo algo sobre regresar a los Cinco Picos.

-Esa Rei, nunca cambiara- comento Serena imitando la actitud de su Ángel del Fuego cuando dice lo mismo pero refiriéndose a ella- bien que me dicen chicas Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna ustedes también están invitadas.

-Lo siento, pero quisiera pasar un tiempo a solas con Michiru y Hotaru- respondió Haruka quien se fue acompañada por Michiru y Hotaru.

-Y yo tengo asuntos que atender, lo siento señora Artemisa- se excuso Setsuna quien se retiro haciendo una reverencia.

-Bueno ellas se lo pierden- dijo Serena, eso hasta que escucho un carraspeo.

-Creo que te estás olvidando de alguien- dijo Darien quien se sentía ignorado.

-Ah si mi querido Darien como olvidarme de ti, tú nos ayudaras a cargar las bolsas- dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

-¡Oye pero yo...!- trato de reclamar Darien.

-Acaso osas desobedecer mis órdenes Ikarus- dijo Serena quien volvió a tomar la actitud de Artemisa callando las quejas del Ángel.

-No señorita Artemisa- respondió Ikarus quien las acompaño mientras las semidiosas lo veían con lastima y algo de diversión.

-¿Oye y Renji?- pregunto Rukia quien buscaba al pelirrojo con la mirada.

-Se fue tras Fuu- respondió Ichigo a quien luego le dio un pequeño ataque de celos- ¿oye y porque lo buscabas?

-No te pongas celoso, mi hermano extraña mucho a Renji aunque no quiera admitirlo y yo quería que nos acompañara a visitarlo en la Sociedad de Almas- dijo Rukia.

-¡Un momento nunca dijiste que iríamos a visitar a tu hermano!- exclamo el Espectro de Zangetsu quien luego de pensarlo bien formo una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

-Y que no se te ocurra abusar de tu autoridad con Byakuya- dijo Rukia adivinando los pensamientos de Ichigo quien se resigno ante la advertencia de su novia abrió un portal- bien vámonos.

Y con ellos casi todos se retiraron, Hyoga y Su decidieron regresar al Santuario mientras Ikki desaparecía nuevamente quedando solo Poseidón y Seiya frente a la mansión Kido.

-¡Tatsumi déjame entrar!- grito Seiya quien trataba de ingresar nuevamente a la mansión, pero Poseidón más calmado saco su celular hizo una llamada e inmediatamente Tatsumi salió a abrir la verja- Te tardaste mucho Tatsumi.

-No abro por ti Seiya, la señorita Saori dijo que solo dejara entrar al señor Solo- dijo el mayordomo quien dejo entrar a Poseidón pero no a Seiya- pase señor Solo la señorita Saori lo está esperando.

-Gracias Tatsumi- dijo el Emperador de los Mares quien entraba tranquilamente ignorando los gritos de Seiya quien finalmente se canso y uso su velocidad para burlar a Tatsumi, pero fue interceptado por Poseidón quien evito que ingresara empujándolo fuera de la mansión- Seiya, si Saori dijo que no podías entrar debes obedecerla y no hacerlo.

Anteriormente el Caballero de Pegaso hubiera insistido y entrado de una manera u otra, pero ahora no, últimamente Athena pasaba mucho tiempo con Poseidón y se veía que confiaba en el mas que en cualquiera de sus leales Caballeros, antes creía que era solo por que el la había acompañado en su entrenamiento en Céfiro luego de la batalla del Olimpo y que con ellos de vuelta a su lado evitaría estar junto a Poseidón por tanto tiempo, pero ahora más bien parecía que era al contrario y a él le incomodaba esto, pero no así al resto de los Caballeros excepto a Shura quien siempre se preocupaba demasiado por el bienestar de Athena, Seiya decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto y que su reina se sentía tan cómoda con la compañía del señor de los mares entonces no tenia caso interrumpirlos y más bien decidió ir al orfanato a visitar a Miho y a los chicos, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacía.

Mientras tanto Rukia e Ichigo llegaron a la Sociedad de Almas, pero no dentro del Sereitei si no en el Rukongai.

-Ichigo.

-Si.

-¿Dime porque estamos en el Rukongai?- pregunto Rukia- ¡cuando debimos haber aparecido dentro del Sereitei!

-Lo siento, pero todavía no soy muy bueno con esto de los portales- se excuso el Espectro de Zangetsu, a su alrededor toda la gente que los había visto salir del portal se arrodillo poniendo algo incomodo a los semidioses que no estaban acostumbrados a estas señales de altísimo respeto o mejor dicho temor pues cuando Ichigo trato de acercarse a uno de ellos este se arrastro hacia atrás y exclamo con temor:

-¡Por favor señor no me haga daño, lo siento, lo siento!

Los espectros sin más opción ignoraron a la temerosa multitud e ingresaron a la Sociedad de Almas donde fueron recibidos por Gin quien los saludó mostrando su eterna sonrisa.

-Buenos días señor Kurosaki, señorita Kuchiki- dijo el Capitán de la tercera división, Rukia inmediatamente se pregunto qué hacia allí ya que como Capitán tenía muchas responsabilidades y era raro que estuviera fuera de su división, pero no le dio importancia y continuo su camino a la sexta división al igual que Ichigo que ignoro completamente a Gin, pero en el camino se encontraron con otro de sus antiguos enemigos, el Capitán de la novena división Kaname Tousen que venía acompañado por su gran amigo el Capitán de la séptima división Sajin Komamura.

-Buenos días señor Kurosaki, señorita Kuchiki- saludaron Tousen y Komamura al igual que Gin pero con mucho mas respeto que este, pasados unos instantes los semidioses siguieron su camino pero el moreno Capitán volvió a hablar deteniéndolos nuevamente- quisiera disculparme por haberla secuestrado señorita Kuchiki y también disculparme por haber sido su enemigo en el pasado, es solo que...

-Hecho, pero cállate y déjanos pasar- dijo Ichigo a quien no le agradaba ese trato de "señor" que le daban ganándose un codazo de parte de Rukia.

-Lo que quiere decir Ichigo es que nosotros no tenemos nada que perdonar, conocemos de sobra las razones por las que se unió a Aizen e hizo lo que hizo, pero esperamos que usted no vuelva a dejarse llevar por la venganza por que le hace mucho daño a la gente más cercana a usted tal como el Capitán Komamura o Hisagi su Teniente que por lo que se ya debieron haberlo perdonado- declaro Rukia, ante estas palabras Tousen enmudeció, y solo pudo bajar la cabeza para luego salir del camino.

-Muchas gracias- dijo finalmente el Capitán de la novena división que se alejo acompañado por Komamura quien no dijo ni una sola palabra.

-Las cosas realmente han cambiado en el Sereitei desde que los Capitanes Ichimaru y Tousen fueron restablecidos en sus puestos- comento Rukia- pero mientras el Capitán Tousen tiene todo el apoyo de su división además y del Capitán Komamura, parece que el Capitán Ichimaru carece de todo apoyo, incluso la Teniente Matsumoto se ha negado a perdonarlo.

-Leíste su mente verdad- dijo Ichigo pillando a Rukia- desde que te convertiste en semidiosa no has regresado a la Sociedad de Almas ni tenido contacto alguno con sus habitantes, la única manera en que pudieras obtener esa información era leyendo su mente.

-Si tienes razón- admitió la semidiosa, pero su conversación fue interrumpida por una explosión que sacudió uno de los laboratorios del Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo, ambos Espectros inmediatamente acudieron al lugar de los hechos, ni bien llegaron vieron con sorpresa como del edificio salía Urahara vestido con su uniforme de Capitán, pero que en su espalda tenía el símbolo de la quinta división, y detrás de el salía Mayuri con su uniforme respectivo.

-Oye Rukia- dijo Ichigo que no salía de su sorpresa al ver allí al rubio- ¿por qué Urahara está en la Sociedad de Almas y vestido como Capitán?

-¿Que no es obvio?- respondió la semidiosa con naturalidad- debido a la falta de shinigamis capaces de ocupar el cargo de Capitán de la quinta División los dioses decidieron ofrecerle el cargo y devolverle el puesto de Presidente del Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo y el acepto dejando a Tessai a cargo de Jinta, Ururu y su tienda en el mundo real.

-Mejor vámonos, veo que no nos necesitan aquí- dijo Ichigo al ver como los miembros de la cuarta división sacaban y curaban a los heridos, momentos después llegaron a la sexta división donde se encontraron con Byakuya que se encontraba en su oficina.

-Hola Byakuya- saludo Ichigo quien entro a la oficina sin siquiera tocar al puerta, esto hizo que Rukia le diera un pisotón en reprimenda.

-Buenos días hermano- saludo Rukia con más educación.

-Buenos días señorita Kuchiki- respondió el saludo Byakuya haciendo una reverencia.

-¡Oye!, que no se te olvida algo- reclamo el Espectro de Zangetsu.

-No Ichigo- respondió el Capitán provocando a Ichigo.

-¡Que soy el Espectro Divino de Zangetsu!- exclamo el semidiós- o al menos dime "señor Kurosaki" como lo hacen el resto de los capitanes.

-¡Ya basta Ichigo!- grito Rukia haciéndolo callar.

-Por favor quisieran informarme la razón de su visita- pidió Byakuya- como ven ahora que carezco de Teniente y con los cambios en el Gotei 13 tengo mucho papeleo.

-¿Y por qué no nombras otro Teniente para que te ayude?- pregunto Ichigo.

-Ese no es tu asunto Ichigo- respondió Byakuya irritando aun mas al Espectro.

-Eh, hermano tenemos que decirte algo- dijo Rukia con algo de nerviosismo.

-Si.

-Ichigo y yo...

-Salimos juntos, somos novios, pareja- dijo Ichigo finalmente, Rukia se paralizo inmediatamente esperando alguna reacción de Byakuya.

-Espero que sean felices, ahora si me disculpan tengo mucho trabajo- respondió el Capitán luego de un instante de silencio y sin voltearse a verlos, pero Rukia pudo darse cuenta de que Byakuya quería reclamarle su relación con Ichigo y darle un largo y tal vez doloroso discurso a su novio.

-Si como digas, nos vemos Byakuya- se despidió Ichigo seguido por Rukia.

-Hasta luego hermano- se despidió la semidiosa con nerviosismo y rogando que nadie se atreva a molestar a su hermano antes de que el logre calmarse- ¡No debiste de habérselo dicho tan repentinamente!

-Te preocupas demasiado, además soy un semidiós y el no hubiera podido hacerme nada- respondió el semidiós con arrogancia.

-¡ICHIGO!- grito el Capitán de la onceava división Zaraki Kenpachi quien se acercaba rápidamente.

-Bien ya hablamos con Byakuya así que no tenemos nada que hacer aquí- dijo Ichigo tratando de ocultar el miedo que todavía le producía Kenpachi y creando un portal para regresar a su mundo.

-Y por qué no nos quedamos un poco mas- dijo Rukia con una mirada maliciosa- o que acaso el gran semidiós y Espectro Divino de Zangetsu le tiene miedo a un simple mortal.

Pero Ichigo no respondió y solo jalo a Rukia dentro del portal dejando la Sociedad de Almas, pero eso sin saber que fue Byakuya quien le dio a Kenpachi la información de donde se encontraban en ese momento, acabando así la visita de Ichigo y Rukia a la Sociedad de Almas.

-No entiendo porque tanto secreto- dijo Poseidón quien veía nacer una nueva dimensión por obra de Athena.

-Mis planes no deben de ser revelados hasta que sea el momento oportuno- respondió Athena quien volvía a iniciar el proceso de creación de otra dimensión- si nuestro espía se entera de estos sufriremos una derrota definitiva, pero si logramos mantenerlos en secreto, nuestra victoria estará asegurada.

-Pero, ¿no crees que es peligroso hacer esto tan cerca de la base de Caelum?- pregunto el Emperador de los océanos.

-El cree que nos estamos atrincherando en nuestro universo, nunca sospechara que hacemos esto prácticamente en sus narices- respondió Athena quien continuaba con su tarea mientras Poseidón la imitaba mientras pensaba "nunca la vi tan segura de sus planes, pero como cualquier plan solo basta que algo salga mal para llevarnos al desastre"

N/A

¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!, esta vez creo que me pase, pero la verdad este capítulo me dio mucha guerra, no sabía cómo comenzarlo y los exámenes semestrales y mi bloqueo de escritor como que no ayudan mucho, además quería pedirles algo de paciencia pues los capítulos 21 y 22 también se me hacen difíciles de escribir, pero bueno al menos este ya está escrito y publicado, y como ven aquí explicamos algo de la dinámica de la Sociedad de Almas y ya nos acercamos a la última batalla, (batalla que sera muy larga) finalizando así la primera parte del fic, en los próximos capítulos veremos más detalles acerca de la Sociedad de Almas, así como lo que paso con Hikaru, Fuu, Umi y Ascot luego de la primera batalla, bueno sin más que decir, ¡hasta el próximo capitulo!


	20. Vacaciones y Preparativos Pt1

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad, Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Sailor moon le pertenece a Naoko Takenouchi, Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo y Magic Knight Rayearth le pertenece a las CLAMP.

Vacaciones y Preparativos: Día 2

Parte 1

Y allí estaba Ascot, feliz y con una sonrisa estúpida en su cara, desde el día de ayer no había logrado cambiar su expresión, la razón ahora era oficialmente el novio de Umi, le había confesado sus sentimientos luego de terminada la reunión, aunque lo había hecho en la entrada de su casa y frente a sus padres quienes lo interrogaron amablemente, y ahora según ellos Ascot era el hermano perdido de Julián Solo, pero nada podía quitarle su cara de felicidad, excepto el tener que darle a Guruclef su antiguo maestro la noticia del destino y la muerte de Lantis en Asgard, lentamente el semidiós ingreso al pueblo que se había formado alrededor del castillo donde era saludado con reverencias las cuales siguieron cuando entro al castillo.

-Buenos días General Marino Ascot- saludo Guruclef.

-Buenos días Guardián y Gurú de Céfiro Clef- el semidiós devolvió el saludo.

-Al fin te dignas a venir Ascot- dijo el hechicero de forma hostil- desapareciste hace mas de 290 años dejando tu adiestramiento como mi sucesor y cuando apareces lo haces como un General Marino, tienes muchas cosas que explicarme.

-Lo siento Guruclef pero no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de mis actos, ni tampoco vine al castillo para revivir el pasado, mi presencia aquí se debe a una razón muy diferente- dijo el General elevando un poco su voz.

-¿Y cuál es?- pregunto Guruclef- ¡que acaso vienes a restregarme tus victorias!, o tal vez vienes a decirme que al fin lograste que Umi sea tu novia.

La actitud del hechicero desconcertó al semidiós, se veía de muy mal humor, sus comentarios eran hirientes e irónicos, ni siquiera cuando sus discípulos mas talentoso lo traicionaron y se pusieron bajo las ordenes de Zagato, la última vez que lo vio así fue el día de la muerte de Serra, la hermana de Presea y quien alguna vez fue su esposa, pero Ascot no perdió la calma ante la actitud de su antiguo maestro y conservo su calma y serenidad.

-Yo no tengo por qué alardear sobre mis batallas, si las combatí y gane fue para proteger a mis seres queridos y no para obtener fama ni gloria, tampoco tengo por qué informarle de mi vida amorosa a pesar de que tenga razón y la Espectro Femenino de Ceres haya aceptado ser mi novia- Guruclef ladeo la cabeza y cerró los ojos expresando el dolor que le provocaban esas palabras que aunque las esperaba todavía lograban herirlo- pero mi deber como General de Céfiro me obliga a informarle personalmente de los eventos concernientes a la guerra que libramos.

-Ya fui informado por medio del Emperador Poseidón acerca de los eventos más recientes en el frente, llegaste algo tarde Ascot- dijo Guruclef.

-Pero el Emperador no le informo sobre algunos detalles como la muerte de Freki guerrero de Odín o como nosotros lo conocíamos Lantis espadachín mágico de Céfiro- la noticia realmente impacto al guardián de Céfiro quien miro al semidiós con incredulidad.

-Pero, ¿como es eso posible?- pregunto Guruclef quien todavía no podía creer que otro de sus discípulos se convirtiera en su enemigo, fue cuando cayó en cuenta de con quien se enfrento- un momento, ¿dijiste Freki?, el guerrero que se enfrento junto a Geri, Odín y Tifón contra Hikaru y los Dioses Guerreros.

-Así es- respondió lacónicamente el General- y como usted piensa la Espectro Femenina de Rayearth resulto muy afectada por su muerte en batalla, o al menos eso me imagino ya que en esa batalla también pereció su maestro, Alberich Dios Guerrero de Megrez Delta- Ascot cayó por unos instantes esperando alguna respuesta de parte de Guruclef pero continuo tras el prolongado silencio del hechicero- como usted y los otros guardianes entenderán, los dioses han decidido poner a todo este universo en cuarentena hasta que la guerra termine.

-Si es una orden de los dioses no tengo por qué oponerme- respondió el hechicero.

-Bien, si me disculpa tengo que informarles de esta decisión al resto de los guardianes- se despidió el semidiós dejando a Guruclef solo con sus pensamientos, mientras tanto en Asgard, Hikaru, que ahora llevaba el cabello suelto, y Siegfred tenían una pelea de entrenamiento a pesar de que en ese rincón del mundo eran apenas las dos de la mañana, desde hace cinco días, cuando la misma Athena fue a visitar a la semidiosa de pelirroja cabellera, esta ha estado entrenando arduamente, mayormente enfrentándose en una pelea uno a uno con los Dioses Guerreros, pero el Dios Guerrero de Alpha Dubhe no era un oponente cualquiera, era el líder de los Dioses Guerreros de Asgard y además el más fuerte de ellos, así lo comprobó la semidiosa cuando el líder de los Dioses Guerreros esquivaba todos sus mandobles y estocadas ante la mirada atenta de Hilda que había creado una barrera para contener el nivel de poder de ambos.

-¡Rayos Rojos!- exclamo Hikaru que dando un salto en el aire ataco sorpresivamente a Siegfred quien parecía que solo tuvo tiempo para cubrirse con sus brazos, la semidiosa se dio cuenta de esto al ver el circulo que había sido trazado en el piso del cual emergió una intensa energía que elevo a Hikaru para luego golpearla violentamente contra el piso creando un enorme cráter debido al impacto, pero eso no basto para que se diera por vencida, y Siegfred lo sabía, por eso le lanzo su Ventisca del Dragón, aunque no con todo su poder, Hikaru reacciono tratando de neutralizar el ataque con su Gran Presión Ardiente, pero eso no basto y recibió el ataque que la lanzo violentamente contra la barrera.

-Bien, creo que eso es todo por hoy- dijo Siegfred sin moverse de donde realizo el ataque.

-No- musito la semidiosa incorporándose lentamente- todavía puedo continuar.

-Es inútil- respondió el Dios Guerrero de Alpha Dubhe- hemos peleado por horas y aun no estás a mi nivel, al menos usando el Octavo sentido, tal vez con el Dunamis nuestro nivel sería similar, pero...

-¡Entonces liberemos nuestro Dunamis!- exclamo la semidiosa con una mirada desafiante mientras sostenía su espada con las dos manos, Siegfred titubeo un poco antes de decidirse a liberar su poder, pero antes de hacerlo la barrera que limitaba sus poderes cayo hecha pedazos por decisión de su creadora.

-Siegfred tiene razón- intervino Hilda- es suficiente por hoy.

-Pero, la batalla final es mañana y debo...

-Debes descansar- interrumpió la reencarnación de Freya- tal como lo dijiste mañana es un día muy importante, y necesitaremos todas nuestras fuerzas para las batallas que se avecinan.

Hikaru quiso insistir, pero entonces se dio cuenta que no era la única que necesitaba ese descanso, los Dioses Guerreros y la misma Hilda se veían agotados, y aunque no lo admitiera ella también.

-Está bien- accedió la semidiosa a regañadientes, pero cuando se disponía a irse fue interceptada por Fenril.

-Regresas a Tokyo ¿verdad?- pregunto el Dios de Alioto Épsilon con un nerviosismo casi imperceptible pero raro en el.

-Eh, si mi casa está en Tokyo- respondió Hikaru- ¿por qué?

-Bueno, he vivido en Asgard toda mi vida, apenas si conozco el mundo moderno- para alguien que nunca tuvo la necesidad de pedir algo y solo se preocupaba por sobrevivir le era muy difícil pedir favores y demás, pero lo era mas difícil pedírselo a Hikaru poniéndose mas nervioso que si se lo pidiera a uno de sus camaradas o a su diosa, aunque todavía no sabía la razón de esto el suponía que era porque ella era una extranjera- y quisiera ver una ciudad moderna antes de- Fenril se corto de repente pensando en lo que diría- antes de la batalla de mañana.

-Claro- respondió la semidiosa con una sonrisa, ver tan nervioso al Dios Guerrero de Alioto Épsilon era algo extraño pero a ella le alegraba verlo al menos por unos instantes sin ese semblante serio y frio que mostraba todo el tiempo, al menos con cualquiera que no fuera parte de su manda de lobos, dicho esto ambos partieron hacia la capital de la nación del sol naciente legando en unos cuantos segundos gracias a su velocidad de la luz apareciendo en uno de los pocos lugares casi desérticos de la metrópoli asiática.

-Ya llegamos- dijo Hikaru mientras Fenril veía con aburrimiento el lugar en el que se encontraban, se trataba de una zona de clase alta, lleno de amplias mansiones, el ya conocía este lugar, pues cerca de donde se encontraban estaba la mansión Kido que ya había visitado el día de ayer con el resto de sus camaradas- eh, ¿y a donde quieres ir?

-No lo sé- respondió Fenril- por eso te pedí que me acompañaras.

-Jejejeje- se rio con nerviosismo la semidiosa- tienes razón, ¡ya se!, porque no vamos primero a mi lugar favorito en toda la ciudad, la Torre de Tokyo.

Momentos después ambos semidioses se encontraban en el mirador de la Torre de Tokyo, allí Fenril contemplaba estupefacto los grandes edificios y la intensa actividad en la ciudad, aunque podía sentir la presencia de toda esa gente desplazándose constantemente no daba crédito a sus ojos, a Hikaru en cambio no le sorprendía mucho, era fin de semana y personas de todas las edades salían a divertirse, ella en vez de contemplar la ciudad pensaba, hace tan solo dos años en ese mismo lugar fue transportada con Umi y Fuu a Céfiro donde conoció a mucha gente la mayoría de los cuales se convirtieron en sus amigos y se convirtió en una de la legendarias Guerreras Mágicas, al año siguiente regreso a Céfiro para salvarlo de Debonair y defenderlo de la invasión de sus planetas vecinos, y ahora un año después era toda una semidiosa además de una Guerrera Sagrada, y mañana tendría que enfrentarse a quien sabe qué clase de dioses, todo para salvar a toda la Creación de un dios perverso, tal como le dijo la mismísima Athena su inmenso poder era una gran responsabilidad, anteriormente había fallado en proteger a quienes ella apreciaba, Lantis había desaparecido para siempre y Alberich había muerto, todo por sus errores, entonces allí mismo ella se juro a si misma que no volvería a pasar.

-Hikaru- llamo Fenril sacando a la semidiosa de sus pensamientos- ¿tu crees en el destino?

-Ummm, bueno la verdad no lo sé- dijo la pensativa semidiosa- ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Por nada, no importa.

-Es por el Ragnarok ¿verdad?- pregunto Hikaru.

-¿Como lo sabes?- respondió Fenril sorprendido porque ella supiera que su preocupación tenía algo que ver con el Ragnarok.

-Me lo dijo la señorita Hilda- dijo la semidiosa- también me dijo la razón por la que Odín insistió tanto en pelear contigo.

-Entonces lo sabes.

-Si, pero ¿sabes que mas me dijo la señorita Hilda?, me dijo que el destino no existía y que tanto dioses como mortales podemos decidir sobre el rumbo de nuestras vidas.

El Dios Guerrero quería creer en ello, pero los hechos decían lo contrario, hasta el momento todas las profecías se habían cumplido, Athena, hija primogénita de Metis y Zeus derroco a su padre y se hizo con el poder en el Olimpo, la reencarnación y descendiente del monstruoso lobo Fenril mato a Odín, y ahora esas mismas profecías anunciaban su muerte, y el tenía miedo, antes cuando vivía con los lobos solo vivía en el presente, nunca le intereso el futuro como al resto de los dioses y mortales, tampoco le preocupaba la muerte pues cuando esta llegara no tendría tiempo para hacerlo, y no lo tuvo la primera vez que murió a manos del Caballero del Dragón, pero ahora que vivía entre los humanos y las deidades tenía el tiempo para agobiarse respecto a su destino y al de los demás, a pesar de todas las veces que dijo que no tenía amigos y no le preocupaba lo que pasara con sus camaradas no podía evitar sentirse angustiado, según la profecía del Ragnarok todos aquellos que participaran en esta última batalla perecerían, eso incluía a Athena, Hilda, los Dioses Guerreros y Hikaru, en momentos como este deseaba tener la actitud de Thor quien realmente se sentía dueño de su propio destino, por el momento lo único que podía hacer era disfrutar de lo que supuestamente le quedaba de vida, por eso la razón de su visita a la ciudad de Tokyo.

-Supongo que la señorita Hilda tiene razón- dijo el asgardiano, cuando su estomago comenzó a gruñir pues no había probado bocado en todo el día- ¿sabes donde hay un buen lugar para cazar en esta ciudad?

-Jajajaja- rio Hikaru ante la ingenuidad del Dios Guerrero- en las ciudades no se caza.

-Lo sé, solo quería hacerte reír- la semidiosa paro sus risas en ese instante y lo miro perpleja, ¿desde cuándo el serio y solitario Fenril de Alioto Épsilon acostumbraba hacer bromas?- ¿acaso es tan raro que quiera divertirme un poco?

-Eh, no, mejor vamos a comer algo- ambos semidioses se retiraron y olvidaron sus problemas, al menos por unas horas, horas en las que Hikaru conoció otra faceta de Fenril quien por primera vez en su vida comenzó a relajarse, y a confiar completamente en alguien, de todas maneras no importaba si ese alguien lo traicionaba, mañana lo más seguro era que terminaría en el Tártaro, pero las horas pasaron rápido, y ya era momento de partir, en Tokyo ya anochecía mientras en Asgard comenzaba un nuevo día pero no importaba en qué lugar del planeta se encontraban, eso no cambiaba el hecho que en unas horas se enfrentarían a su destino, pero a Fenril le toco enfrentar primero a los sobre protectores hermanos de Hikaru cuando la fue a dejar a su casa, y de no haber sido por la intervención del mayor de ellos seguramente seguiría con su interrogatorio a estas horas, eso le recordó que a pesar de tener todo el conocimiento de la Creación todavía no lograba entender a la mayoría de la gente, al mismo tiempo en los Cinco Picos en China, Rei y Shiryu se encontraban charlando sentados frente a la cascada donde Shiryu había entrenado tan arduamente hacia ya varios años atrás, desde donde observaban la puesta de sol.

-Es realmente hermoso- comento la joven embelesada por el espectáculo que presenciaba- ¿no lo crees Shiryu?

-Eh, si es muy bello- dijo el Caballero del Dragón quien en realidad observaba el caer de la cascada recordando la primera vez que logro ejecutar el Dragón Naciente, pero eso no paso desapercibido para la semidiosa.

-¡Oye, me estas escuchando!

-Lo siento Rei- se disculpo Shiryu- solo recordaba.

-¿Recordar?, ¿que recordabas?- pregunto la semidiosa de cabello negro.

-Recordaba la primera vez que intentaste el Dragón Naciente en esa cascada en Céfiro- respondió Shiryu quien apenas si podía aguantar la risa al recordar como Rei evaporo la cascada con una ráfaga de fuego.

-Ah, eso- dijo Rei tapándose el rostro avergonzada por el incidente.

-Al menos fue mejor que mi primer intento- comento el Caballero de Athena con una sonrisa- lo único que logre fue salpicar un poco de agua.

Luego del comentario vino el silencio, Shiryu mientras tanto observaba a Shunte quien se acerco al rio para abastecerse con algo de agua, Rei en cambio vio con malos ojos a la joven China, desde que habían llegado Shunte no había parado de molestar a la semidiosa, aunque lo hizo de una manera tan sutil que Shiryu apenas si se dio cuenta de ello a pesar de su natural perspicacia, era algo obvio que ella estaba celosa de la amistad entre la Ángel y el Caballero de Athena, además de haberse dado cuenta de los coqueteos de Rei.

-Dime Shiryu, ¿cual es tu relación con Shunte?- pregunto difícilmente la semidiosa esperando la peor respuesta.

-Ella, ella es como mi hermana- respondió el semidiós para alivio de Rei- estuvimos juntos desde que éramos niños, como ya debes saber ni ella ni yo nunca supimos nada sobre nuestros padres, y el ahora joven maestro de Libra siempre nos cuido con esmero y dedicación a pesar de la tarea que le fue encomendada por Athena.

Entonces el silencio volvió a presentarse entre ambos semidioses, eso hasta que Rei lo rompió.

-Y..., ¿alguna vez?- pregunto la nerviosa y algo sonrojada semidiosa- ¿tuviste una novia o... algo?

-No- respondió el Caballero del Dragón con serenidad- con tantas batallas y con el deber que tengo como Caballero de Athena nunca he tenido tiempo para pensar en eso- luego de un momento agrego- pero supongo que tú si tuviste varias relaciones sentimentales, ¿o me equivoco?

-Eh, si- respondió Rei- pero ahora no estoy saliendo con nadie ni nada- dijo esto ultimo rápidamente.

-Ya veo- comento Shiryu.

-Pero si hay alguien que me gusta- dijo la semidiosa cuyo rostro ahora parecía albergar toda la sangre de su cuerpo- es un chico lindo, educado amable además creo que es muy inteligente.

-Ese joven tiene suerte- comento Shiryu queriendo dar por finalizada la conversación.

-Además es extranjero- agrego Rei, pero el Caballero del Dragón se quedo en silencio- y, y el es un semidiós.

Shiryu entonces se puso pensativo tratando de adivinar quién sería el objeto del afecto de Rei, pero fue interrumpido por su maestro que se encontraba escondido detrás de una roca.

-Habla de ti mi despistado alumno- dijo Dokho quien vestía unas ropas casi iguales que las de Shiryu, además de un sombrero de paja en su cabeza.

-¡Maestro!- exclamo el semidiós quien inmediatamente salto de donde estaba sentado para saludar al Caballero de Libra como era debido, pero la reacción de Rei fue muy diferente.

-¡Acaso usted nos estaba espiando!- grito la semidiosa.

-No, yo solo esperaba a que se retiraran de mi lugar- respondió Dokho quien se acerco al lugar donde se encontraba Rei y señalo donde ella estaba sentada- aquí fue donde me quede sentado por más de 300 años vigilando el sello de Hades, mira incluso quedo la marca de mis...

-¡No quiero saber!- exclamo Rei quien utilizando su velocidad de la luz desapareció de los Cinco Picos.

-¡Rei espera!- grito el Caballero del Dragón quien luego de procesar las palabras de su maestro fue en busca de Rei.

-Amor joven- dijo Dokho antes de acomodarse nuevamente en "su lugar" y pensó sonriente "vaya, es increíble que mis viejos zapatos hayan logrado erosionar así esta roca en tan solo 300 años"

Dejando de lado al Caballero de Libra, en la capital de la nación del sol naciente Renji, el gran semidiós y espectro comía alegremente su segundo plato de comida a lado de Fuu quien solo observaba como su acompañante devoraba sus alimentos.

-¡Hola chicos!- saludo sorpresivamente Mina- espero no haber interrumpido su cita.

-¡No es una cita!- aclaro el Espectro de Zabimaru quien casi se atraganta gracias al comentario de la ex Sailor Senshi- yo vine a comer y ella solo se me siguió.

-Creo que mejor me voy, adiós Renji, mucho gusto Mina- dijo Fuu retirándose ya que se sentía ofendida por la actitud del Espectro- solo espero que tengas suficiente dinero para pagar lo que consumiste.

-¡Espera!- reacciona Renji quien a pesar de ser un semidiós no tenía ni un centavo en sus bolsillos- perdóname, no quise decir eso.

-Está bien- dijo la semidiosa quien volvió a ocupar su lugar en la mesa.

-Tch, tch, tch, que vergüenza Renji- dijo Mina con una mirada que mostraba una fingida decepción- mira que sea la chica la que deba de pagar las cuentas, no sé cómo se haga en la Sociedad de Almas, pero aquí los hombres deben de pagar los gastos en sus citas.

-¡QUE NO ES UNA CITA!- grito el pelirrojo Espectro harto de los comentarios de la Ángel- solo le pedí a Fuu que me invitara a cenar porque desgraciadamente ahora que ya no pertenezco al Gotei 13, no tengo ni un centavo y no puedo pagar mis gastos.

-Pero Renji, si me dijiste que por el momento vivías en una casa con tus amigos en Karakura, ¿por qué no cenas allí con ellos?- pregunto la Espectro.

-No quiero hablar de eso- respondió Renji recordando el apodo de "arrimado" que se gano por parte de los habitantes de la Tienda de Urahara.

-¿Pero si es una cita verdad?- pregunto Mina quien luego de ver la mirada asesina del Espectro dijo- está bien, está bien no es una cita- y susurro- amargado.

-¿Que haces aquí de todas maneras?- pregunto Renji- ¿que no estabas con el resto de los ángeles y con tu diosa reventando todas las tarjetas de Athena?

-Para tu información solo reventamos dos- aclaro Mina- y la verdad las chicas me abandonaron- susurro con tristeza- y yo que pensaba hacerles una fiesta.

-¿Una fiesta antes de una batalla?- se pregunto Renji, e inmediatamente le vino a su cabeza la onceava división del Gotei 13, pues eran los únicos que serian capaces de celebrar una pelea.

-Si- respondió la Ángel del Amor y la Belleza para luego exclamar con exagerada tristeza y casi al borde de las lágrimas-¡y ni siquiera mi escorpioncito quiso asistir!

-Si, si como digas, ahora, ¡¿podrías dejarme cenar en paz?- exclamo molesto el Espectro de Zabimaru.

-¡Eres una bestia insensible!- grito Mina antes de marcharse.

-¿No crees que fuiste muy duro con ella?- pregunto Fuu a lo cual Renji respondió.

-Ya la conoces, no estaba hablando enserio, además no quería pasar mi tal vez ultima cena en compañía de esa chiquilla irritante.

-¿Ultima cena?- musito Fuu quien con ese comentario recordó algo que quería olvidar, mañana participaría en una batalla, y como en toda batalla hay bajas ella temía que ella o tal vez Hikaru, Umi o alguno de sus nuevos amigos fuera a caer cuando se enfrentaran a Caelum y a sus aliados, sobre todo porque hasta el momento ni Athena ni ninguno de los dioses planeo estrategia alguna, además de no tener información sobre las fuerzas del enemigo, tanto para ella como para el resto de los semidioses, e incluso para los dioses Athena los tenia siguiendo un sendero desconocido, pero la Reina de los Dioses siempre se mostraba con una gran confianza sobre su futura victoria, aunque si alguien la miraba directamente a los ojos podía observara que su mirada también denotaba arrepentimiento y culpa.

N/A

¡Estoy de vuelta!, bueno después de mucho, muucho tiempo al fin logre sacar este capítulo, aunque tuve que dividirlo porque me estanque, y no quería posponer su publicación, tratare de escribir y publicar el próximo en menos tiempo que este, ahora respecto al capítulo, la verdad no me convence mucho (a pesar de haberlo reescrito y modificado no sé cuantas veces) y si ven alguna estupidez o incoherencia espero sepan comprenderme, ya que la única hora en la que puedo ponerme a escribir es de las 22:00 en adelante y a veces escribo estas "cosas", aunque gracias a ciertos cambios en mi horario creo que podre sacar el resto de los caps. mas rápido y con mejor calidad, pero eso tomara su tiempo pues luego de releer mi fic veo que tengo m,uiv¡chos errores, ademas de que parece que para los ultimos capitulos mi estilo de escritura, ah, ademas arregle el numero del Hado usado en el Capitulo 17, ¿por que no me avisan estas cosas?, sin nada más que decir solo les digo ¡hasta el próximo capitulo!, y no se olviden de dejar review.


	21. Vacaciones y Preparativos Pt 2

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad, Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Sailor moon le pertenece a Naoko Takenouchi, Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo y Magic Knight Rayearth le pertenece a las CLAMP.

Vacaciones y Preparativos Día 2

Parte 2

En el Santuario de Athena en Grecia se llevaba a cabo una peculiar reunión en la Casa de Acuario, de esta eran participes obviamente el guardián de la penúltima casa Camus de Acuario, además de él también estaban presentes tres de sus aprendices, Ami Ángel de la Sabiduría, Umi Espectro Divino Femenino de Ceres, y el General Marino Isaac de Kraken, quienes discutían sobre la inexistente estrategia de parte de los dioses en su próxima y decisiva batalla.

-Ya les dije que no se preocupen- dijo el General Marino- el Emperador nos dijo que ya tienen todo perfectamente planeado y que solo debemos obedecer ciegamente sus órdenes.

-¡Pero cómo quieren que acatemos sus ordenes si no sabemos lo que planean!- exclamo Umi.

-Umi tiene razón- opino Ami- no podemos seguir ciegamente a los dioses si ni siquiera estamos seguros de que tienen alguna clase de plan o estrategia.

-Un buen General es capaz de guiar a sus tropas en la oscuridad con su total confianza- dijo Camus interviniendo por primera vez- no creo que Athena y el resto de los dioses nos estén llevando a pelear en lo desconocido, al menos para ella, como Caballero Dorado conozco bien a mi diosa y estoy más que seguro que esta pausa de 48 horas se debió a que Athena está preparando alguna clase de plan o estratagema que nos dé la ventaja en la batalla, no olviden que hablamos de la misma diosa de la estrategia.

-Pero aun así- comenzó Ami- su majestad Athena debería tener más confianza en todos nosotros.

-Shura es el único entre todos los Caballeros que conoce en su totalidad el plan de nuestra diosa- intervino Camus nuevamente- ni siquiera el Patriarca sabe lo que ella trama, para que Athena solo informe de sus planes a su Caballero más leal es que esa información debe de ser de vital importancia para nuestra futura victoria- el Caballero Dorado espero unos instantes para que analizaran correctamente sus palabras y al ver sus rostros dubitativos volvió a hablar- creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es prepararnos para la batalla, descansar o relajarnos tal como su amiga que en vez de venir a dudar acerca de la capacidad de nuestros dioses fue a darle una visita al Caballero de Piscis.

Una vez dicho esto los semidioses ajenos al Santuario se retiraron, pero solo Isaac estaba satisfecho con los resultados de su improvisada reunión, a Umi en cambio no le agradaba nada esa falta de confianza que los dioses les tenían, pero más le molesto la ciega lealtad que le tenía su maestro a quien consideraba como la persona más prudente y analítica que había conocido, Ami también estaba decepcionada de su maestro, pero más que eso estaba alarmada, las palabras de su maestro le dejaban en claro que si Athena les estaba ocultando información era evidente que tenían un espía dentro de sus tropas, o al menos una posibilidad muy alta de tenerlo, desgraciadamente su principal sospechoso Alberich de Megrez Delta estaba muerto, lo cual lo dejaba con muy pocos sospechosos, pero mientras el Ángel de la Sabiduría pensaba en quien sería el traidor Lita Kino, el Ángel de la Naturaleza disfrutaba de un agradable momento con su novio el Caballero Dorado Afrodita de Piscis.

-Es realmente increíble- dijo Lita observando el jardín de rosas del Caballero de Piscis- nunca creí ver tantas rosas tan hermosas reunidas en un solo lugar.

-Pero ninguna es tan bella como tu mi rosa divina- dijo Afrodita a la vez que le hace entrega de una de sus rosas.

Lita se sonrojo ante los halagos del semidiós sueco pero entonces una roja solitaria en un rincón casi oculto del jardín, puede decirse que ese era el lugar menos hermoso de todo el rosal, a por lo menos medio metro a su alrededor todas las rosas habían muerto, aunque todavía conservaban su color y su belleza se notaba claramente que estaban muertas, la semidiosa se acerco lentamente dispuesta a tocarla, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo fue detenida por Afrodita.

-¡No toques esa rosa!- grito el Caballero de Piscis quien casi arrojo a Lita al suelo, quien miraba aterrada la severa mirada que le daba Afrodita, pero se calmo luego de ver como esa mirada se suavizaba- lo siento Lita, pero solo yo puedo tocar esa rosa- el Ángel de la naturaleza entonces la vio confundida- déjame explicarte- volvió a hablar mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse- esa rosa es una de mis más recientes creaciones, de hecho es mi creación más poderosa, esta rosa contiene un veneno tan poderoso que es capaz de afectar a los mismos dioses, este veneno esta hecho en base a mi sangre los cual me da total inmunidad a este, pero desgraciadamente eso hace que solo yo pueda usarlo, si alguien más llega a tocar o a percibir el aroma de esta rosa, no tendrá salvación.

-Entiendo- dijo Lita luego de procesar las palabras del Caballero de Piscis, mientras tanto Setsuna y Hotaru regresaron a Tokyo de Cristal, la pequeña semidiosa fue la que insistió en venir para poder ver nuevamente a su amiga Rini, Setsuna la acompañaba pues sabía que Haruka y Michiru querían algo de privacidad en su último día de vacaciones, pero aun así todavía se encontraba inquieta en ese mundo, eso a pesar del cálido recibimiento de parte del Rey Endymion y de la Neo Reina Serenity, el problema era como siempre Sailor Uranus, quien al igual que su contraparte dentro de los Ángeles de Artemisa era bastante desconfiada y muy hostil con aquellos extranjeros que venían a perturbar la paz en los dominios o la vida de los soberanos a quienes serbia, a diferencia de Setsuna Hotaru se sentía a gusto en Tokyo de Cristal, sobre todo debido a la presencia de la Pequeña Dama con quien ahora compartían una agradable conversación acerca de los asuntos más variados, pero sobretodo de su entrenamiento en Céfiro y de cómo se había convertido en semidiosa.

-¿En serio nunca abría sus ojos?- preguntaba sorprendida la niña de cabello rosa- ¿estas segur que no era ciego?

-No- respondió Hotaru con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro- lo que pasa es que el maestro Shaka no abría sus ojos por el gran poder que liberaba cuando lo hacía.

-Pero la verdad no creo eso de que ustedes pueden moverse más rápido que la luz- dijo Rini muy convencida de los que decía- Mercury me dijo que nada es capaz de moverse más rápido que la luz.

-Lo que pasa es que como nosotros dominamos el poder de los dioses podemos saltarnos ciertas reglas- contesto Hotaru no queriendo darle una explicación tan larga como la que le dio su maestro el día que le hizo la misma pregunta.

-Todavía no te creo- declaro Rini, pero antes de que terminara de decir eso Hotaru le aventó una pequeña bola de nieve- ¡oye!- reclamo la Pequeña Dama mientras se quitaba la nieve del cabello- ¿como conseguiste nieve si estamos en verano?

-La traje directamente de Siberia- explico una sonriente Hotaru.

-Eso no es verdad- dijo Rini todavía incrédula- seguramente sabes crear nieve y no me lo dijiste.

-No- respondió la pequeña semidiosa- los únicos que pueden hacer algo parecido son los Guerreros de Hielo, pero yo no soy una de ellos.

-Bueno está bien te creo- dijo Rini- pero solo si traes mas nieve, sobra decir que Hotaru accedió al capricho de la pequeña princesa, pero todo esto sucedía ante la atenta mirada de Setsuna y Sailor Uranus.

-Supongo que vienes acompañándola- dijo Uranus.

-Si- respondió Setsuna- las Haruka y Michiru de mi mundo querían un momento de privacidad y ella quería venir, así que me ofrecí para escoltarla.

-Por lo que me dices deduzco que nuestras contrapartes son muy parecidas a nosotras- comento la Sailor Senshi.

-Mas de lo que te imaginas- dijo Setsuna divertida al imaginarse un encuentro entre las Sailors y los Ángeles.

-Pero también deduzco que su visita no es algo casual- dijo Uranus mirando seriamente a Setsuna.

-Tienes razón- admitió el Ángel del Cambio volviendo a su seria actitud- mañana tendremos una batalla decisiva, así que aprovechamos el tiempo para pasarlo junto a nuestros seres queridos.

-Entiendo- dijo Uranus callando una vez mas solo vigilando que nada malo le pase a la Pequeña Dama, en esos mismos instantes en la morada de Hades y Perséfone en el Inframundo, ambos dioses se encontraban sentados tranquilamente en el comedor principal de su palacio esperando los alimentos que debían servirse, acompañándolos estaban Thanatos, Hypnos y los Jueces del Inframundo, todos ellos invitados por la misma Perséfone.

-Espero que disfruten de su comida- dijo la Reina del Inframundo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- la prepare yo misma.

Las últimas palabras de la Diosa de la Primavera espantaron a sus invitados, pues todos ellos conocían de antemano las prismas habilidades culinarias de su Reina, la ultima vez ni siquiera Cerberos quiso probar los alimentos de la deidad, de hecho a veces usaban esos alimentos para torturar a algunas de las almas condenadas del Cocytos, y sus temores se confirmaron cuando vieron un montón de galletas en una salsa verde todo eso acompañado por unos extraños frutos de color rojo que nadaban en una especie de caldo morado.

-¡Auuuuu!- aulló el infernal can escuchándose demasiado cerca del palacio de los soberanos del mundo de la muerte.

-Discúlpenme Señor Hades, Señorita Perséfone, pero creo que Cerbero se escapo nuevamente y mi deber como Juez me obliga a retirarme para capturarlo- esa fue la excusa de Minos que agradeció mentalmente la incompetencia de Pharao, pero él no era el único que pensaba en un plan de escape, tal como Hypnos que aparento estar dormido.

-Discúlpenos mis señores pero creo que mi hermano acaba de dormirse- dijo Thanatos- creo que lo mejor sera que lo lleve a descansar a sus aposentos.

-Lo ayudare señor Thanatos- se ofreció Aiacos quien también buscaba salir de esa situación, fue así como se quedaron solos Radamanthys y los reyes del Inframundo.

-Parece que solo quedamos Radamanthys y nosotros dos- dijo la decepcionada Diosa- y yo que lo había preparado con tanto cariño.

Pero Hades no respondió, solo se quedo viendo fijamente al Juez de Wyvern quien ya se sentía incomodo con la fría mirada que recibía de su señor.

-Eh, yo- dijo Radamanthys buscando una excusa valedera para que justificara su repentina partida- adiós- dijo finalmente el Juez corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, seguramente a pedir asilo al Santuario de Athena, la confundida diosa entonces volteo a ver a su marido en busca de alguna respuesta respecto a la extraña actitud de sus invitados, pero al voltear a verlo vio una escena que nadie excepto ella y los hermanos de su esposo habían presenciado, Hades el temible soberanos de todos los mundos de la muerte se estaba atragantando de comida, si, como lo leen, y ya se lo había dicho su madre, "Hades traga como un cerdo"

-Emphto efsta dwelicshoso- fueron las ¿palabras?, que salieron de la atestada boca de Hades, quien añadió luego de tragar- hace mucho tiempo que no probaba tu deliciosa comida.

-Me alegra que te guste- dijo Perséfone ya acostumbrada a los halagos de su esposo respecto a su forma de cocina, eso desde la primera vez que la probo y dijo "esto mucho más sabroso que la misma ambrosia"- pero ni Hypnos, Thanatos ni nuestros Jueces podrán probarla.

-¡Mas para mí!- exclamo el Dios con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, junto a su igual de contenta esposa, en el Olimpo otra pareja disfrutaba de su mutua compañía estos eran Artemisa e Ikarus quienes se abrazaban cariñosamente en uno de los amplios jardines de su templo, ambos embelesados con las bellas tonadas que Abel interpretaba.

-Al fin solos- dijo Artemisa con una mirada traviesa en su rostro.

-No estamos solos- aclaro el semidiós- el señor Abel está con nosotros.

-Ah, sí, jejejeje, lo había olvidado- declaro la Diosa de la Luna, mientras su Ángel se preguntaba cómo es que lo había hecho si el harpa del dios solar no paraba de ser tocada, entonces noto como la expresión del rostro de su amada cambiaba por uno más serio- ¿Ikarus?- pregunto Artemisa- ¿tienes miedo?

-No, ¿y tu mí querida Diosa?- pregunto Ikarus.

-No, yo tampoco- respondió Artemisa- confió plenamente en mi hermana, ella nos dijo que ya tenía todo planeado, y también me dijo que luego de la guerra nos encargaremos de nuestro deber como dioses y comenzaremos a forjar un nuevo mundo.

-Un nuevo mundo- repitió Ikarus- se oye bien.

Abel que aunque no pareciera escuchaba atentamente la conversación sonrió y repitió después del Ángel.

-Si, un nuevo mundo.

Al siguiente día en la ciudad de Karakura el sol salía augurando un nuevo día, pero a diferencia de los anteriores, este día no comenzaba brillante y esplendoroso, los negros nubarrones que se habían acumulado antes de la salida del astro rey oscurecían este día de verano, pero a los adultos de los habitantes de Karakura no les importaba pues todos debían partir a sus trabajos mientras sus hijos que se encontraban en sus vacaciones de verano se quedaban en casa tratando de evitar el mal clima, esto no era la excepción en la residencia Kurosaki, donde el hijo mayor de la familia era despertado bruscamente por unos suaves y débiles golpecitos en su rostro que aunque no lograban hacerle el suficiente daño si lo molestaban los suficiente como para despertarlo.

-¡Despierta Ichigo!- grito una vez mas Kon el alma modificada que se encontraba en el cuerpo de un peluche, pero el joven semidiós lo ignoraba y solo cambiaba de posición tratando de dormir un poco más.

-¡Ichigo el desayuno está servido!- fue el llamado de su padre quien apenas logro que el Espectro se levantara de su cama.

-¡Ya voy!- respondió el cansado semidiós, que se dirigió como cada mañana al comedor donde su familia lo esperaba, pero ni bien abrió la puerta Isshin, su padre apareció como de costumbre tratando de sorprenderlo con una patada, pero Ichigo no estaba de humor ese día para los juegos de su padre así que solo se hizo a un lado siguiendo con su camino como si no pasara nada, ni bien llego al comedor Yuzu, su hermana menor lo saludaba con una sonrisa, mientras que Karin, simplemente le decía hola como de costumbre, y detrás de el aparecía su padre que le gritaba algo acerca de lo sagradas que eran las comidas familiares, en esencia y por raro que parezca todo parecía rutinario esa nublada mañana, pero a excepción de Yuzu, el resto de los miembros de la familia Kurosaki sabía muy bien que algo extraño pasaba con el hijo mayor de Isshin, hasta el momento no había pronunciado palabra alguna, y ni siquiera le reclamo a su padre la extraña manera que este tenía de demostrarle su cariño, eso era bastante obvio, aunque ya había pasado algo parecido cuando fue a la Sociedad de Almas para salvar a Rukia, pero esa vez simplemente se escabullo en la oscuridad de la noche, pero a pesar de eso fue pillado por su padre pero aun en esa ocasión no hubo tiempo para despedidas, pero ahora sí que había tiempo, ni bien termino su desayuno vio el reloj de pared del comedor, 9:15 perfecto, a pesar de haberse levantado tarde ese día todavía tenía 45 minutos antes de que fuera la hora de la batalla, agradeció por la comida y subió a darse un baño, luego regreso a su habitación esperando que pasara el tiempo, pero luego de unos 10 minutos más o menos se aburrió de estar echado en su cama, claro todo ante las constantes quejas de Kon que demandaba la presencia de Rukia, fue entonces que agarro al pobre peluche, lo metió dentro de una de las gavetas de su escritorio y luego abrió su closet, ahí escondido entre sus ropas se podía ver una caja metálica con bajorrelieves de Zangetsu en sus caras externas, pasados unos segundos la caja se ario dejando salir a la armadura de Ichigo, esta inmediatamente paso a vestir a su dueño, vio la hora nuevamente, daban las 9:27, era muy temprano, pero el decidió irse al punto de encuentro, pero antes de que utilizara su velocidad superior a la luz para salir desapercibido noto una presencia muy familiar dentro de su habitación.

-Ichigo tenemos que hablar- dijo su padre con una seriedad poco característica en él, el Espectro podía fácilmente burlar o noquear a su padre, pero sabía que eso no sería correcto, pensó entonces en utilizar una ilusión, pero descarto esa idea de inmediato sabiendo que ni bien abandonara este universo la ilusión desaparecería, sin más opciones se quedo para hablar con su padre.

-¿Que quieres viejo?

-Hijo- comenzó Isshin- no sé exactamente que está pasando, pero creo que debo decirte algo antes de que te vayas.

-Ya sé lo que me vas a decir, pero eso no es necesario- interrumpió el Espectro- conozco todo sobre ti y tu pasado como shinigami.

-Entiendo- dijo el ex capitán, entonces saco algo de entre sus bolsillos y se lo dio a Ichigo quien lo tomo entre sus manos.

-Lo siento pero ya no lo necesito- declaro el joven semidiós al reconocer el objeto como el amuleto que su padre le había dado antes de su primer viaje a la Sociedad de Almas.

-No importa llévatelo- contesto Isshin- pero recuerda que debes devolvérmelo.

-Gracias- susurro Ichigo antes de desaparecer de la vista de Isshin, quien saco un cigarrillo de sus ropas y comenzó a hablarle a la nada.

-Estarías muy orgullosa de él, ¿verdad Masaki?

Era de madrugada en Grecia cuando Ichigo llego al Santuario de Athena, nunca antes había visitado este lugar pero por las historias e instrucciones de su maestro Shura este conocía muy bien el camino al Salón del Trono, por las concentraciones de Cosmo supo inmediatamente que los Caballeros Dorados ya se encontraban en ese lugar y que no había nadie que custodiara sus casa, aprovechando esto el Espectro llego rápidamente al Salón del Trono, como era bastante obvio allí ya se encontraban Athena y sus fieles Caballeros, pero algo que le sorprendió era ver allí también a sus camaradas Espectros de Perséfone, a Poseidón y a la Diosa de la Luna junto a sus Ángeles quienes por lo que se veía ya llevaban bastante tiempo esperando al resto de los guerreros.

-Pero miren si es el primero en llegar- comento Renji.

-¿De que estás hablando?- pregunto Ichigo- ustedes llegaron aquí antes que yo.

-Corrección- intervino Fuu- es el primero en llegar el día de hoy.

-Todos nosotros decidimos dormir en el Santuario- aclaro Renji al ver la cara de confusión de su camarada para luego agregar- ninguno de nosotros quería perder el tiempo en inútiles despedidas por la mañana.

El Espectro de Zangetsu comprendió que era una manera de decir que no tuvieron el valor de despedirse de sus familias y seres queridos, tal vez en otro momento hubiera lanzado un comentario acerca de la cobardía de Renji, pero ese no era el momento ni el lugar indicados para eso, así que solo se dirigió en silencio hacia Rukia a quien saludo son un leve beso en la boca para luego ponerse a su lado, ese silencio perduro, hasta que el tiempo límite llego a su fin y todos los dioses y semidioses faltantes llegaron puntualmente, así una vez todos reunidos Athena les dio unas últimas instrucciones revelándoles parte de su plan.

-Mis fieles guerreros- comenzó la Reina de los Dioses- se que varios de ustedes han puesto en duda mi capacidad como estratega, y con toda razón pues no les he expuesto mis planes ni, por esa razón les revelare una parte de mis plan, tal vez ustedes se han preguntado el por qué de esta pausa de 48 horas, tal como les dije fue para que me permitiera realizar los preparativos para esta batalla, eso era verdad- la deidad hizo una pausa- durante ese tiempo he estado creando una serie de dimensiones alrededor del "universo base" de Caelum, esas dimensiones serán su campo de batalla, para enviar a los dioses enemigos a esas dimensiones solo Abel, Poseidón y yo iremos personalmente a enfrentarnos a Caelum, lo más seguro es que sus aliados intentaran atacarnos ni bien aparezcamos allí, pero sera entonces cuando haciendo uso de los portales los enviaremos a las dimensiones que yo cree, dimensiones en las que ustedes deberán esperar a sus enemigos, derrotarlos y luego seguirnos y ayudarnos a vencer a Caelum, esta todo claro.

-¡Si su majestad!- gritaron al unisonó todos los presentes, inmediatamente después Athena creó unos 10 portales, a cada cual ingresaron un numero diferente de semidioses, excepto Seiya y el Patriarca que entraron cada uno solo a uno de los portales por orden de Athena quien también designo quienes y cuantos ingresarían en cada portal, ni bien todos entraron en ellos la Reina de los Dioses creo otros 7 en los cuales ingresaron ella y el resto de los dioses, tal como ella lo dijo ni bien ingreso en ese universo fue atacada por todos los dioses enemigos, quienes se encontraban reunidos en el Salón del Trono del Dios del Cielo lugar en el que aparecieron Athena y sus acompañantes, pero antes de que siquiera pudieran tocarla fueron transportados a las diferentes dimensiones que ella había creado quedando solo ella, Poseidón y Abel frente al terrible Caelum.

-Te estaba esperando- Dijo Caelum con aburrimiento- pero como soy un Dios muy bondadoso te daré otra oportunidad- el Dios se levanto tranquilamente de su trono- únete a mí y prometo no destruirte.

-Es curioso Caelum- respondió Athena quien lucía tan calmada como su bisabuelo- yo también iba a pedirte algo, ríndete y perdonare tu vida.

Una sonrisa arrogante se formo en el rostro del Dios del Cielo quien saco su espada para detener la arremetida de Athena comenzando con la batalla entre ambos contendientes, todo ante la mirada de Poseidón y Abel quienes solo observaban la que prometía ser la batalla más grande de la historia de toda la Creación.

N/A

¡Al fin acabe!, como ya pudieron leer ya comenzara la gran batalla, así como la recta final de la primera parte, antes que nada quiera agradecer a Karen Tsuki por su review, la verdad pensaba agradecértelo en el anterior capitulo, pero se me olvido XP, lo siento, en otro tema desgraciadamente me di cuenta que escribir la próxima batalla, (¿o sera guerra?) tal como la tenía planeada alargaría demasiado la primera parte del fic, por que como saben debo de escribir sobre cada una de las peleas que tenga cada uno de los que participaran en ella lo que incluye a todos los semidioses y aunque ya hice el "casting" para sus oponentes quisiera saber su opinión para que escriba estas peleas completas o las resuma, si quieren pueden opinar dejando review o tratare de crear una Poll (encuesta) en mi perfil (eso sí averiguo como hacerlo), sin nada más que decir ¡hasta el próximo Capitulo!, y si quieren déjenme review Ok.


	22. La Batalla de los Guerreros de Hielo

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad, Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Sailor moon le pertenece a Naoko Takenouchi, Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo y Magic Knight Rayearth le pertenece a las CLAMP.

Nota: Al estar en el vacío del espacio es obvio que la mayoría de los diálogos se harán vía telepática.

La Batalla de los Guerreros de Hielo

Nada, eso era lo que rodeaba a esa gran masa de materia que dentro de poco se convertiría en la materia y energía de un nuevo universo, y era rodeado del gran vacío del espacio donde no existía ni luz ni vida, excepto por este sol "artificial" creado por los semidioses presentes para evitar ser atacados por sorpresa, todos esos semidioses ya habían liberado su Dunamis y sus armaduras también habían cambiado, ellos eran Umi, Rukia, Michiru, Ami, Hyoga, Camus cuya armadura ahora tenía un par de enormes alas doradas Isaak cuyas Escamas apenas si habían sufrido cambios, y Hagen con una armadura que había aumentado su protección y con un par de alas blancas en su espalda, todos ellos juntos, con los brazos en alto esperando el momento preciso, momento que llego al poco tiempo, un portal apareció frente a ellos y de el salieron ocho deidades.

-¡Ejecución Aurora!- exclamaron los semidioses, aunque su exclamación nunca llego a los oídos de sus enemigos en el vacío en el que se encontraban, si lo hizo su ataque, al menos a uno de ellos, el más grande y fornido que quedo atrapado en un enorme bloque de hielo protegiendo involuntariamente con su cuerpo al resto de sus aliados, quienes no perdieron su tiempo en preocuparse por su aliado caído y arremetieron con violencia contra los otros semidioses quienes fueron separados y conducidos a otros lugares de ese pseudo planeta, excepto Camus quien se quedo quieto esperando algo.

-¡Jajajaja!- rio la deidad, risa que fue transmitida telepáticamente a Camus- ¡que refrescante!- el Caballero Dorado de Acuario entonces contemplo a su oponente, este era enorme, media más de dos metros, tenía el cabello de color castaño oscuro, su tez era blanca y sus ojos negros como la noche, sus facciones eran bastante robustas así como su cuerpo, pero lo más extraño era su armadura, su casco era de color celeste, mientras el resto de su armadura era de color blanquecino parecido al color de los huesos sus adornos eran de color azul, y sus anchas hombreras triangulares tenían la punta de estos del color blanco mientras que el resto era azul oscuro imitando ser dos nevados eternos, pero esto no le importo menos al Caballero Dorado que volvió a atacarlo con su Ejecución Aurora, pero esta vez su aire congelado fue detenido por la palma de la enorme deidad quien miro fijamente al Caballero de Athena- vaya, vaya miren que tenemos aquí, ¡un molesto insecto!

Dicho esto el dios ataco con una oscura ráfaga de aire frio que Camus apenas si pudo esquivarla, pero parte de esta llego a tocar las alas de su armadura formándose una capa de hielo negro alrededor de estas, las cuales sorprendentemente se partieron en pedazos.

-Que te parece haber experimentado el hielo mas frio de todo Niflheim, Camus Caballero Dorado de Acuario- transmitió mentalmente el gigantesco dios- dado que ya conozco tu nombre permíteme presentarme, yo soy el gran Ymir, el primer y el más poderoso gigante de Hielo.

-Si tu eres el gigante más poderoso entonces no tengo por qué temer al resto de tu raza- transmitió Camus con su habitual calma, para luego atacar el mismo con un Polvo de Diamante igual de oscuro que el aire frio de Ymir, ataque que el gigante apenas si pudo esquivar- el hielo negro, a diferencia del cero absoluto que detiene los electrones que se mueven alrededor del núcleo de los átomos, el hielo negro o aire congelado oscuro es capaz de detener el movimiento de toda clase de partícula subatómica, incluso los fotones que entran en contacto con este son paralizados, por eso su color oscuro.

-Eres bastante listo Caballero de Acuario- admitió el gigante antes de lanzar otro ataque- ¡pero eso no te salvara de tu destrucción!

A millones de kilómetros en la misma dimensión Ami al fin lograba detenerse junto a la deidad que la separo de sus compañeros.

-No permitiré que tú y tus cómplices destruyan la preciosa creación- declaro mentalmente Ami dándole uno de los discursos que usualmente daba Serena en su época como Sailor Senshi, y ahora que era semidiosa por alguna extraña razón quiso darse ese "lujo"-sirvo a Diosa de la Luna que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Ami Mizuno, el Ángel de la Sabiduría.

Ami no supo si es que su oponente, (una mujer de piel aceitunada, sus ojos estaban cerrados ocultando sus ojos, su corto y liso cabello de color negro estaba peinado de la misma manera que las antiguas reinas de Egipto, su armadura de color dorado tenía varios motivos en forma de gacelas, en la cabeza llevaba una tiara con el Anj* en el centro) le había prestado atención a sus palabras, pues la diosa se encontraba parada con los ojos cerrados y con sus brazos cruzados, pero el Ángel no tuvo que esperar mucho porque momentos después recibió una respuesta de la diosa.

-Gobierno el país de Nubia- comenzó la deidad sin moverse de su sitio- dadora de vida, mi nombre es Anukis y soy la diosa del Nilo.

Mientras Anukis se presentaba una gran cantidad de gacelas hechas de agua surgió de la tierra, Ami se dio cuente en ese momento de por qué Anukis había tardado tanto en responderle, mientras ella daba su discurso y la diosa se presentaba, la Diosa del Nilo aprovecho el tiempo para convertir el estéril terreno sobre el que se encontraba en corrientes de agua, sin embargo las gacelas creadas por Anukis tenían vida propia y mientras ella seguía concentrada las gacelas comenzaron a atacarla convirtiéndose en poderosas corrientes de agua, cualquiera pensaría que siendo Ami más veloz que la luz sería capaz de esquivar a estos animales, pero increíblemente las gacelas podían igualar su velocidad, sin mas opción Ami comenzó a pelear contra las gacelas destruyéndolas a puñetazos "al fin podre poner en práctica el entrenamiento en ataque cuerpo a cuerpo que me dio mi maestro Camus" pensó Ami mientras destrozaba a golpes a cualquier gacela que se le acercara, pero estas eran demasiadas y aumentaban de numero a una velocidad alarmante, suponiendo que si acababa con Anukis las gacelas desaparecerían o al menos dejarían de "nacer" el Ángel de la Sabiduría decidió atacar a la diosa egipcia.

-¡Ejecución Aurora!- exclamo silenciada por el vacio del espacio mientras ejecutaba el máximo ataque de los Guerreros de Hielo, la ráfaga de aire congelado se acerco con rapidez a la Diosa del Nilo, pero aquellas gacelas que había creado fueron en su defensa creando una gruesa barrera de agua con sus cuerpo, esta barrera fue suficiente para evitar que el aire congelado llegue a tocar a la deidad a costa de una enorme cantidad de gacelas de agua, Ami se preparo entonces para utilizar nuevamente la Ejecución Aurora, pero antes de lograrlo Anukis abrió los ojos.

-Devora- susurro Anukis- Dimensión Nilo.

Una vez dicho esto una enorme cantidad de agua rodeo a las oponentes, Ami que tenía un gran control sobre el liquido elemento logro evitar el ser aplastada por la poderosa corriente, pero la cantidad de agua era tanta que no pudo evitar ser rodeada completamente de esta, luego de acostumbrar a sus ojos para ver dentro de la burbuja pudo notar la desafiante mirada de los azules ojos de Anukis.

-Tu control sobre el agua es sorprendente Ami Mizuno- transmitió mentalmente Anukis, Ami sabia de lo que hablaba pues Anukis estaba usando su Dunamis para controlar el agua que las rodeaba y así destrozar su cuerpo, pero Ami que también poseía esa habilidad lograba frustrar exitosamente los intentos de la deidad egipcia- pero me pregunto si sera igual de buena peleando sin tu Dunamis.

Mientras tanto Umi evitaba las constantes e increíblemente numerosas ráfagas de aire congelado, estas eran lanzadas por una diosa de tez tan blanca que daba la impresión de estar hecha de nieve, por si esto no fuera suficiente sus ojos, su cabello e incluso su armadura de diseño vikingo eran del mismo color.

-Jajaja- reía con sádica diversión- ¡corre!, ¡corre!- exclamaba la blanca diosa- ¡huye de la furia de Skadi Diosa del Invierno!

-¡Podías dejar de transmitirme tus pensamientos!- grito mentalmente Umi bastante irritada- tu estúpida risa me está sacando de quicio.

Obviamente el comentario enfureció a Skadi quien comenzó a atacarla a mayor velocidad y en mayor numero que antes congelando todo lo que había a su alrededor incluyendo a Umi que despareció bajo una densa capa de hielo, pero Umi había utilizado su perfeccionado conjuro de teletransportacion sorprendiendo a Skadi son espada en mano, la Diosa del Invierno se vio obligada a desenvainar su blanca espada evitando la hoja del arma de la Espectro, otra semidiosa en problemas era Michiru quien se enfrentaba a Niord, Dios Nórdico del Mar, este tenía el cabello rizado, de color verde claro, sus ojos eran de un tono claro de azul casi celeste, su armadura de color azul marino tenía varios adornos similares a tentáculos y a serpientes marinas.

-¡Acabare a este Ángel en tu nombre mi querida Skadi!- exclamaba Niord quien ataco a Michiru con una ráfaga de aire frio combinado con fuertes corrientes de agua en forma de serpientes marinas- ¡recibe esto!, ¡Ira de las Profundidades!

-¡Maremoto de Neptuno!- grito Michiru con gran confianza reflejada en la expresión de su rostro, ambos ataques se encontraron creando una gran explosión de aire frio, la batalla entre Hagen y Surt, Rey de los Gigantes de Fuego, el aspecto del Gigante era muy diferente al del resto de los dioses nórdicos, su piel era muy oscura, sus ojos negros como el vacio que los rodeaba, al igual que sus cortos y desordenados cabellos, su armadura de color negro parecía estar hecha de carbón, pero extrañamente brillante; ambos oponentes se lanzaban constantemente ondas de calor que vaporizaban cualquier cosa que tocaran, en medio de uno de esos intercambios Hagen aprovecho un hueco en la ofensiva del Gigante y trato de cortarlo su garganta con las garras de energía que salieron de sus dedos, pero este intento fue detenido por la negra espada de Surt, sabiendo que no podría defenderse de esa arma Hagen desistió de su intento y salto hacia atrás alejándose del oscuro Gigante.

-Veo que reconoces mi espada Sleipnir**- dijo Surt con arrogancia.

-La espada de Muspellheim, se dice que con solo sus chispas se crearon todas las estrellas de nuestro universo original- dijo Hagen poniéndose nuevamente en guardia- pero aun con esa espada no serás capaz de vencerme Surt.

-Al parecer el caballo decidió revelarse a sus amos- declaro Surt- pero no importa, ¡te quemare y luego quemare este mundo tal como estaba profetizado!

Dicho esto el Gigante de Fuego arremetió contra Hagen con su espada encendida al rojo vivo y rodeada de ardientes llamas que amenazaban con vaporizar al Dios Guerrero, al otro lado del "planeta" Isaak y Hyoga peleaban contra Tyr y Thrym, un el Rey de los Gigantes de Hielo (de largo cabello castaño y ojos rojos) y el Dios Nórdico de la Guerra ( este iba armado con una espada que manejaba con su mano izquierda pues le faltaba su otra mano) respectivamente, ambos protegidos por armaduras de diseño vikingo, solo diferenciándose en el color, la de Tyr era plateada sin ningún adorno, en cambio la de Thrym era blanca y en vez del casco que llevaba Tyr el Gigante de Hielo llevaba una blanca corona sobre su cabeza.

-Ustedes son un Gigante y un Aesir ¿verdad?- dijo Hyoga dirigiéndose a sus oponentes- entonces por que pelean juntos, ¿no se supone que ustedes son enemigos?

En respuesta el Caballero del Cisne recibió una ráfaga de aire frio y un ataque de energía por parte de las deidades nórdicas siendo salvado por Isaak que lo saco del rango de ambos ataques.

-Crei que haber muerto te había enseñado a ser más precavido Hyoga- comento el General de Kraken.

-Lo dice quien no pudo derrotarme- respondió Hyoga, pero su agradable conversación fue interrumpida por los ataques de Tyr y Thrym.

-Si tanto quieres saber nuestras razones- comenzó Tyr con seriedad- solo seguimos nuestro destino, tratar de resistirnos a este acarrearía terribles desgracias, ¿lo entiendes Cisne?

-Ya basta de charla- intervino Tyr aumentando su Dunamis- ¡matémoslos y ya!, tengo cuentas pendientes con Thor.

Terminadas las palabras del soberano de los Gigantes de Hielo, los cuatro guerreros reanudaron su batalla, regresando con Ami, dentro de la enorme burbuja de agua Anukis había comenzado una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo contra Ami, ambas peleaban a velocidad normal, pues todo su Cosmo y Dunamis se encontraba siendo utilizado para anular el control sobre el agua que tenía su oponente, en ese instante Ami puso en prueba el entrenamiento en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo que había aprendido de Camus, logrando defenderse con éxito de la Diosa del Nilo quien también era muy hábil en esa clase de enfrentamientos, luego de terminado su primer intercambio de golpes ambas tomaron distancia, momento aprovechado por Ami para tratar de dialogar con Anukis.

-¿Por qué peleas en mi contra si dices ser dadora de vida?- pregunto mentalmente el Ángel de la Sabiduría- si ese es tu verdadero titulo, ¡entonces por qué insistes en destruir la Creación!

-¿Destruir la Creación?- respondió Anukis- no sé de qué me hablas Ángel de Artemisa, ni tampoco me importa, Horus nos advirtió que tratarías de confundirnos para ponernos en contra de Ra y del señor Caelum- la Diosa del Nilo se puso en guardia preparándose para una segunda confrontación y vocifero- ¡pero no caeré en tus engaños!

La pelea volvió a comenzar, pero esta los golpes de Anukis eran mas rápidos y certeros, Ami apenas si pudo defenderse del violento ataque de la Diosa del Nilo y en uno de sus descuidos Anukis logro conectarle un golpe en el rostro, aturdida por el golpe, el Ángel de la Sabiduría perdió temporalmente el control sobre el agua a su alrededor, Anukis aprovecho esto para aumentar la presión del agua en la garganta de Ami tratando de ahorcarla, afortunadamente el Ángel de la Sabiduría recupero el control del agua.

-Eres muy hábil sin duda- comento Anukis- me gustaría que pelearas a mi lado, pero las órdenes de Ra fueron muy claras, no dejar sobrevivientes.

Entonces Anukis comenzó nuevamente el intercambio de golpes con Ami, pasados unos momentos la Diosa del Nilo poco a poco volvía a imponerse, Ami sabiendo que esto sucedería retrocedió saliendo del alcance de Anukis, pero la deidad egipcia no se resigno y se acerco rápidamente a la semidiosa, pero esta ya había ideado un plan para derrotar a la Diosa del Nilo, al comenzar nuevamente con la pelea Ami volvía a ser superada por Anukis, pero en el último momento sabiendo que la egipcia estaba demasiado concentrada en la pelea tomo solo una pizca del Dunamis que se mantenía en disputa por el control del agua que las rodeaba usando ese poder para moverse mas rápido que la luz aturdiendo a la Diosa del Nilo que imito al Ángel, la semidiosa entonces le dio el tiro de gracia, antes de que Anukis pudiera recuperarse Ami utilizo su ataque más poderoso.

-¡Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio!- usando lo que parece ser un harpa hecha de agua Ami dirigió una poderosa corriente que aplasto a la aturdida Diosa del Nilo, sabiendo que esto no la derrotaría definitivamente el Ángel de la sabiduría utilizo la Ejecución Aurora para acabar con ella- lo logre- pensó Ami quien se encontraba muy agotada pero aun así logro detectar al dios que aparentemente acababa de llegar.

-Por lo visto no tendré la necesidad de intervenir- dijo la deidad que veía como el cuerpo de Anukis se desvanecía lentamente, Ami estaba dispuesta a saludarlo pero fue interrumpida por el mismo dios- antes que digas nada permíteme ayudarte.

El dios se acerco lentamente a una confiada Ami, extendió su palma apuntando al Ángel, y para sorpresa de Ami un poderoso ataque de energía salió de esta impactando en ella y matándola al instante, pero eso no fue todo, para acelerar su desvanecimiento la traidora deidad uso otro ataque de igual intensidad, en ese instante todos los semidioses presentes en esa dimensión sintieron como se extinguía la vida del Ángel de la Sabiduría.

-Jajajaja- Skadi dio una carcajada mientras tenía un duelo de espadas con Umi- una de tus compañeras ha caído y tú serás la próxima.

La profecía de Skadi parecía cumplirse pues cada uno de sus mandobles y cada una de sus estocadas empujaban un par de metros a Umi, y sus ataques de largo alcance aunque no tan fuertes como los de la Espectro, si tenían un enorme radio de acción, y aunque no lograran impactar directamente en ella, si lograban congelar levemente su armadura, debido a esto Umi utilizaba muy frecuentemente su hechizo de teletransportacion para esquivar esos ataques.

-Rayos- pensó la semidiosa que se escondía tras uno de los enormes muros de hielo creados por su intensa batalla- si esto sigue así terminare congelada o atravesada por su espada, aghhh- se quejo Umi pues uno de los ataques de Skadi había logrado congelar parte de su pierna derecha- con razón Odín prefirió acceder a sus caprichos antes que enfrentarse a ella, tal vez ella podría usar una estrategia similar.

-Donde te escondes Espectro- llamo Skadi mentalmente- no te escondas o me obligaras a congelar toda esta dimensión.

-Está bien, no me esconderé- accedió Umi- pero antes quisiera saber las razones por las que te aliaste a Caelum.

-Hecho- respondió Skadi- si tanto quieres saberlo- la diosa dio un suspiro- fue por Balder.

-¿Eh?

-Caelum me prometió que si luchaba de su lado entonces me permitiría divorciarme del idiota de Niord y luego casarme con el hermoso de Balder- por el tono de voz usado por Skadi la semidiosa no tuvo la necesidad de ver el rostro de la diosa para saber que esta tenía la una expresión de adolescente enamorada en el.

-¡Es una razón muy estúpida!- exclamo Umi saltando frente a la Diosa del Invierno- ¡no puedo creer que estés poniendo la Creación en peligro solo para resolver de manera fácil tus conflictos amorosos!

-¡Tu no entiendes lo que es estar casada con ese torpe e inútil de Niord!- respondió Skadi, y como apoyando las palabras de la Diosa del Invierno vemos como Niord es correteado por Michiru quien le lanzaba muchas y constantes ráfagas de aire congelando o Maremotos de Neptuno que el Dios del Mar esquivaba por pura suerte, regresando con Skadi y Umi, estas había retomado la pelea y se enfrentaban otra vez en un duelo de espadas que consistía mayormente en Skadi atacando con todas sus fuerzas y Umi defendiéndose a duras penas, pero tras la discusión que tuvieron, la concentración y técnica que Skadi tenía con la espada había bajado considerablemente dándole una pequeña ventaja a Umi que logro hacerle un corte en la mejilla a la Diosa del Invierno

-¡MI HERMOSO ROSTRO!- grito Skadi enfurecida, aunque su herida era superficial y siendo una diosa era imposible que le quedaran cicatrices si ella no quería- ¡MORIRAS EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!- entonces la enfurecida deidad levanto sus brazos concentrando una enorme cantidad de Dunamis en el- ¡INVERNO MORTAL!

Umi vio como ese poderoso y concentrado ataque se acercaba a ella, pero la semidiosa tenía una técnica más poderosa que esta, técnica que debido a su concentración de poder era inútil a los "ataques de destrucción masiva" de Skadi.

-¡Los Cien Dragones Congelantes!- exclamo Umi creando una enorme cantidad de dragones hechos de aire congelado, pero en vez de ir cada uno por su lado, estos dragones se concentraron superando fácilmente al ataque de Skadi (cosa que no hubieran logrado con los ataques de destrucción masiva debido a la debilidad que los dragones tenían en solitario), entonces siguieron su camino impactando en una sorprendida Diosa del Invierno que en su desesperación lanzo su espada esperando que los detenga, pero fue inútil, Skadi quedo encerrada en un enorme bloque de hielo, este se destrozo una vez el cuerpo de la Diosa del Invierno se hubo desvanecido dándole sus últimos pensamientos a Balder, su gran amor.

-Lo siento Ascot- dijo Umi quien había sido alcanzada por la espada de Skadi matándola también a ella al haberla perforado el corazón, desvaneciéndose al igual que Skadi, pero ella pensando en un amor que si era correspondido y que ahora le era arrebatado para siempre.

*Para quienes no lo sepan el Anj es uno de los símbolos de la mitología egipcia, para los que han visto Yu Gi Oh!, esta es muy parecida a la llave del milenio.

**Según la mitología nórdica Sleipnir era un caballo de ocho patas y por ello el más veloz del mundo, Surt le dice Sleipnir a Hagen porque su armadura es la del mítico caballo, y en el fic Hagen sera la reencarnación humana de Sleipnir.

N/A

¡Al fin comenzaron las peleas!, (aunque no sé si sean "buenas" peleas), la verdad este debía ser un solo capitulo, pero bueno al final decidí partirlo en dos, eh, aunque muchos de ustedes deben de conocer quiénes son los nuevos dioses no esta demás una breve explicación primero, Ymir, según la mitología nórdica este fue el primer ser viviente, nacido de un bloque de hielo, este tuvo hijos solo, y estos tuvieron sus propios hijos comenzando así con las razas de los gigantes y los dioses, pero un día sus nietos, Odín y sus hermanos Vili y Ve mataron a su padre creando el mundo con sus restos.

Anukis, era la antigua Diosa del Nilo, también llamada la estrecha, fue venerada en casi toda Nubia durante el Imperio Medio, pero luego fue "fusionada" (al igual que muuuuchos dioses egipcios) con Neftis.

Skadi, diosa nórdica del invierno, aunque en realidad era una giganta es considerada como una Aesir, o diosa, su historia comienza cuando los dioses matan a su padre, Skadi entonces parte a buscar venganza, pero los dioses no deseaban enfrentarse con ella, así que al final lograron convencerla ofreciéndole dos cosas, uno que podía casarse con cualquier dios de Asgard, pero para eso solo podía verles los pies, y un par de pies en especial le llamo la atención, creyendo que se trataban de los pies de Balder escogió por error a Niord, la segunda cosa que le ofrecieron era hacerla reír, cosa casi imposible, pero que lograron son la ayuda de Loki, aunque en un principio Skadi y Niord parecían llevarse bien, a ninguno le gustaban sus residencias, Niord no soportaba vivir en las montañas donde se encontraba el hogar de Skadi, y a ella no le gustaba la casa costera de Niord, y por esa razón se separaron.

Niord, bueno el es el Dios nórdico del mar y de la navegación, el era un Vanir (dios de la naturaleza), mmm, su historia no es muy interesante, según se fue tomado como rehén durante la guerra entre los Aesir y los Vanir, pero luego decidió quedarse o fue dejado como una ofrenda de paz (aun no entiendo bien esa parte), pero bueno fuera de ello no tiene mucho protagonismo en la mitología nórdica a parte de según algunos autores ser padre de Frey y Freya.

Thrym, era el rey de los Gigantes de Escarcha, en una ocasión robo el martillo de Thor y exigió la mano de Freya como rescate, pero Loki o según algunas fuentes Heimdall, dio la idea de que Thor vaya disfrazado de Freya para recuperar el martillo, pero claro eso no fue nada fácil, y tras unas cuantas mentiras de Loki logran convencer a Thrym que Thor si era Freya, claro eso hasta que le hacen sacar el martillo, Thor lo toma y luego los mata a todos, claro excepto a Loki.

Tyr, Dios Nórdico de la Guerra, bueno su historia se relaciona Fenril, se dice que cuando este monstruoso lobo creció demasiado ninguna cadena era capaz de contenerlo, así que los dioses encargaron a los enanos la creación de una cinta mágica capaz de contener a Fenril, pero cuando quisieron ponérsela Fenril sospecho de la cinta, y dijo que no dejaría que nadie se la pusiera a menos que un Dios metiera una de sus manos en su hocico, la tarea fue de Tyr quien era conocido por su valentía, pero una vez puesta la cinta Fenril descubrió el engaño y dejo manco al pobre de Tyr.

Surt, Rey de los Gigantes de Fuego, su nombre significa Moreno o Negro, según la mitología nórdica, Surt debía de guiar a los gigantes de fuego en el Ragnarok y matar a Frey, luego de su batalla se dice que su espada debía de quemar el mundo.

Con esa no tan breve explicación vamos al fic, como vieron decidí crear capítulos más cortitos para no alargar el fic innecesariamente, y tal vez a muchos no les guste que Ami y Umi muera, pues ¡no estén tan seguros de eso!, pero ya verán lo que pasara en los próximos capítulos, en cuanto al hielo negro no sé si eso es físicamente correcto pero ya que, también quiero anunciar que hare un remake de los primeros capítulos, y que de hecho ya subí el remake del capitulo 1, bueno son exactamente las 1:18 de la mañana así que no se me ocurre que mas comentar, ¡Hasta el próximo Capitulo!, y por favor dejen Review, siiii.


	23. GH vs los Gigantes y el Dios

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad, Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Sailor moon le pertenece a Naoko Takenouchi, Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo y Magic Knight Rayearth le pertenece a las CLAMP.

Nota: Al estar en el vacío del espacio es obvio que la mayoría de los diálogos se harán vía telepática.

Guerreros de Hielo contra el Dios y los Gigantes

Ataques de aire congelante, de agua a grandes presiones y demás se intercalaban, o más bien eran dirigidos hacia un Dios de verdes cabellos, que apenas si podía contenerlos o esquivarlos, la superioridad de Michiru era bastante evidente.

-Te daré una última oportunidad de rendirte- dijo Michiru con un Maremoto de Neptuno en sus manos, pero antes de que Niord pudiera contestar sintieron como un par de poderosas presencias elevaban su poder hasta el máximo, para luego desaparecer- "Umi"- pensó el Ángel de las Profundidades, pero ahora no tenía tiempo para lamentar la muerte de la semidiosa de cabello azul, poso su vista en el Dios de los Mares que ahora se encontraba de rodillas mirando hacia el lugar donde Umi y Skadi peleaban hace solo unos momentos, su mirada era una mezcla de incredulidad con una gran tristeza con sus azules ojos inundados de lagrimas.

-No puede ser, no puede ser- se repetía Niord, desde que había conocido a Skadi el siempre la creyó invencible, ¡incluso el mismo Odín le temía!, pero ahora había muerto por la mano de una semidiosa, no podía creerlo, su amada Skadi ahora estaba muerta y esa incredulidad se convirtió de poco a poco en ira, en odio hacia Athena y a esos semidioses que estaban bajo sus órdenes, se volteo hacia Michiru y le dio una mirada que expresaba toda su ira y todo su dolor- Los matare- susurro mentalmente- los matare, ¡los matare!

Niord se abalanzo contra Michiru de una manera casi suicida, pues esta ya había lanzado su ataque, este dio de lleno en el cuerpo del Dios del Mar, pero eso no lo detuvo.

-¡Ira de las Profundidades!- grito Niord lanzando con todas sus fuerzas su ataque de agua y aire congelado, el Ángel apenas si pudo contener ese ataque sorprendida por una enorme fuerza que Niord no había mostrado antes, mas grande fue su sorpresa cuando el mismo Dios salió de esa esfera de agua y aire congelado comenzando una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, golpes a gran velocidad se repartían de un lado y de otro, pero a diferencia de Michiru que intentaba defenderse de los golpes de Niord, este no hacia ningún esfuerzo en detener los golpes de Michiru, según parecía la ira y el dolor que tenia debido a la muerte de su esposa eran tan grandes que el dolor de los ataques y golpes del Ángel de las Profundidades no significaban nada en comparación, sintiéndose rebasada Michiru se alejo del demente Dios para terminar de una vez por todas con él.

-¡Ejecución Aurora!- exclamo Michiru al lanzar la técnica más poderosa de Camus de Acuario.

-¡Tempestad Divina!- grito Niord lanzando su ataque más poderoso, una poderosa ráfaga de aire frio, que si bien no logro anular por completo la Ejecución Aurora si le permitió permanecer con vida para encarar a Michiru- ¡Tempestad Divina!

-¡Maremoto de Neptuno!- el Ángel de las Profundidades respondió con otro ataque, pero este solo pudo debilitar el ataque de Niord sin lograr detenerlo completamente, el cuerpo de Michiru fue lanzado por la fuerza del ataque, pero se recupero rápidamente y encaro a Niord, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que ambos estaban en similares condiciones, no más bien el estaba peor, cubierto totalmente de hielo, de no haber sido por su armadura no seguramente no hubiera sobrevivido, moretones y heridas en su rostro producidas por los golpes de Michiru, las lagrimas continuaban fluyendo por su herido rostro.

-Lo siento Skadi- transmitió sin querer a Michiru, aunque cualquiera que estuviera cerca también hubiera "escuchado" los pensamientos de Niord- soy tan inútil que ni siquiera soy capaz de vengarte, pero al menso podre reunirme contigo en el Tártaro- fue entonces que acumulando todo su Dunamis intento un último ataque- Tempestad Divina.

-Ejecución...¡Ahhhh!- una pequeña bola de fuego estallo a espaldas de Michiru interrumpiéndola, Michiru entonces recibió todo el poder de la Tempestad Divina siendo mortalmente herida, pero el victorioso Niord, ya estaba muerto, usando sus últimas fuerzas en el último ataque y con heridas mortales producto de la batalla no paso mucho tiempo para que se desvaneciera, pero aun así lo haría con una sonrisa en su rostro, Michiru pronto compartiría su destino, y en último esfuerzo antes de morir busco con la mirada a quien lo había atacado, y lo encontró, sentado, observando la batalla a unos cuentos metros de esta con una bola de fuego en su palma, apuntándola, antes de que el Ángel intentara contactar con alguno de sus camaradas fue silenciada por ese altamente concentrado y poderoso ataque.

A una gran distancia de ese lugar colosales bloques de materia congelada se elevaban en todas direcciones, algunas se derrumbaban producto de poderosos cortes, entre esas colosales columnas cuatro figuras se enfrentaban, tres de ellas usando el puño de hielo, y solo una con ráfagas de energía, o con los cortes de su espada, pero mientras la pelea continuaba, la gigantesca estructura de hielo se derrumbo, la gran masa de materia comenzaba a expandirse

-¡Hyoga!- grito mentalmente Isaak llamando la atención del Caballero del Cisne.

-Lo sé- respondió el Caballero de Athena- la materia de esta dimensión está comenzando a expandirse, falta poco para que la gravedad pierda y comience su Big Bang.

Esas eran muy malas noticias, si no acababan con la batalla antes del Big Bang su influencia en esa dimensión podía tener consecuencias negativas, sabiendo esto los semidioses decidieron acabar rápidamente con la pelea, pero el Aesir y el Gigante no se los iban a dejar tan fácil, Tyr era bastante hábil con su espada a pesar de faltarle un mano, además de las ráfagas de energía que era capaz de lanzar a través de esta, Thrym en cambio era un típico Guerrero de Hielo, todos sus ataques consistían en ráfagas de aire congelado, pero su nivel estaba al nivel de Hyoga.

-¡Escarcha de Niflheim!- exclamo Thrym atacando con una poderosa ráfaga de aire frio que fue anulada por un Rayo de Aurora ejecutado por el Caballero del Cisne, mientras tanto Isaak esquivaba la hoja de la espada de Tyr, respondiendo eventualmente con algunas ráfagas de aire congelado que no hacia mella en el Dios, el General Marino entonces decidió cambiar de estrategia y comenzó una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con Tyr, como era de esperarse a pesar de la gran habilidad de Tyr el faltarle una mano lo dejo en desventaja, tratando de retomar la ventaja el Dios tomo distancia apuntando al General de Kraken con la punta de su espada y cuando hubo tomado la suficiente distancia grito:

-¡Sagrada Luz del Norte!- un fino pero poderoso rayo de energía salió de la espada de Tyr, Isaak trato de contrarrestarlo con su Aurora Boreal, pero el concentrado ataque atravesó sin problemas la técnica del General Marino quien apenas si pudo esquivar el rayo que termino estallando violentamente al hacer contacto con el suelo congelado, Tyr en cambio no salió muy bien librado de ese intercambio de ataques, no solo había fallado si no también recibido de lleno la Aurora Boreal, su cuerpo estaba casi totalmente congelado.

-Ríndete ahora que todavía puedes- propuso el General Marino consciente de la situación del Dios nórdico.

-No puedo perder- declaro Tyr con una mirada decidida, levanto su espada lentamente y apunto nuevamente la punta de su espada en el cuerpo de Isaak- ¡no ante ti!, ¡Sagrada Luz del Norte!

El disparo esta vez era mucho más preciso, pero a pesar de eso sucedió lo mismo que la ultima vez, el General Marino lo evadió y contraataco con otra Aurora Boreal, Tyr esta vez logro mermar el poder del ataque con un corte de su espada, aun así el aire congelado logro dañar su ya lastimado cuerpo.

-Esta es tu última oportunidad- declaro Isaak, agradeciendo mentalmente a las batallas de entrenamiento que tuvo con Milo de Escorpio, cuya Aguja Escarlata era mucho más peligrosa que la Sagrada Luz del Norte de Tyr según el General Marino- la próxima vez utilizare la Ejecución Aurora y ni si quiera tu espada sera capaz de protegerte.

Pero lejos de sentirse intimidado el Dios de la Guerra formo una sonrisa en su rostro, como si todavía tuviera alguna oportunidad de vencer, es entonces cuando inexplicablemente se hace un corte en el muñón de su mano cercenada, y arremeta contra Isaak, este extrañado por la acción de Tyr tarda en reaccionar, pero cuando ya comenzaba a imponerse al Dios de la Guerra, del corte que se hizo momentos atrás sale una cinta de color rojo como la sangre que la empapaba, inmediatamente Tyr agarro la cinta de uno de sus extremos y en un rápido movimiento rodeo con esta al General Marino varias veces, en la última vuelta Isaak sintió como todo su Cosmo y Dunamis eran sellados en su cuerpo, incluso sus Escamas perdieron su transformación en Escamas Divinas.

-¿Pero cómo?- se pregunto el inmovilizado General mientras trataba inútilmente de romper sus ataduras.

-Es inútil- declaro Tyr- esa es la cinta mágica Gleipnir que fue usada para mantener atado al monstruoso lobo Fenril- Isaak entonces comprendió el poder de esa cinta, pues Hilda la reencarnación de Freya les había contado a todos la historia de Fenril y del antiguo poder de este cuando era una bestia mitológica (poder muy similar al que actualmente tenia)- cuando lo liberamos debido a la Titanomaquia esta cinta paso a ser parte de mi sangre, normalmente no usaría un truco como este en una batalla, pero dadas las circunstancias me veo obligado a hacerlo- Tyr volvió a alejarse tomando preparándose para lanzar su Sagrada Luz del Norte- ahora prepárate General Marino que pronto nos reencontraremos en el Tártaro.

Isaak estaba desesperado, no porque su muerte estaba próxima, si no debido a su fracaso, ya había fracasado una vez al fallar en defender su Pilar en el Mundo Marino, pero eso no volvería a suceder.

-Tienes razón Tyr- dijo Isaak desconcertando al Dios de la Guerra- ¡nos volveremos a ver en el Tártaro!

Contra toda lógica Isaak utilizo todas sus fuerzas para saltar contra la espada de Tyr, y lo hizo clavándosela en el pecho, pero esa acción suicida también corto a Gleipnir dejándolo libre, y también a su Dunamis y a su Cosmo los cuales fueron violentamente expulsados de su cuerpo causando una enorme explosión que destruyo no solo al moribundo Isaak si no también al Dios nórdico de la Guerra, ninguno de los grito, ni Isaak cuando sintió como se desgarraba su cuerpo ni Tyr cuando su era consumido por la explosión, ningún grito fue necesario para que Hyoga se diese cuanta del sacrificio de su amigo, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para lamentarse, Thrym no se lo dio acosándolo constantemente con sus ráfagas de aire congelado, pero Hyoga no se quedo atrás y respondió con sus propios ataques.

-Detente Thrym, no seas un esclavo de un destino inexistente- transmitió mentalmente Hyoga, pero el Gigante respondió con una sonora carcajada.

-Jajajajaja, yo no creo en el destino niño, yo lo hago con mis propias manos.

-¿Entonces por qué peleas para Caelum?- pregunto Hyoga viendo una oportunidad de terminar la batalla sin tener que derramar sangre innecesariamente.

-Por las promesas que me hizo- respondió Thrym.

-Te escucho- dijo Hyoga.

-¿Perdona?

-Dije que escucho las promesas que te hizo Caelum, si es algo razonable tal vez pueda convencer a Athena para que te otorgue tus peticiones- propuso Hyoga, la batalla entonces paró en seco, Thrym se puso a pensarlo, aliarse a Athena no era una mala idea, después de todo en esta batalla cada guerrero era una pieza valiosa, una sola deserción o traición podría darle la victoria a uno u otro bando, además el tenia información muy valiosa que aseguraría la entrega de su recompensa.

-Está bien- accedió el soberano de los Gigante de Hielo- la primera promesa que me hizo Caelum fue el entregarme la mano de Freya terminada la batalla- Hyoga escucho atentamente, tal vez le era imposible prometer algo así, pero si Thrym estaba realmente enamorado de Freya entonces supuso que respetaría sus decisiones, en caso de que lo rechazara o no- la segunda promesa que me hicieron fue el de devolverme mis tierras en Jotunheim- eso era algo fácil de prometer para el Caballero del Cisne, con la mayoría de los Gigantes de Hielo muertos nadie era propietario de esas tierras- la tercera promesa fue devolverme a la vida, pero como ya estoy aquí iremos directamente a la cuarta promesa, quiero la vida de Thor- ese fue el fin de las negociaciones, Thor ahora era uno de sus camaradas, Hyoga no podía prometer eso.

-Lo siento Thrym pero tus peticiones son imposibles de cumplir, ¡Rayo de Aurora!- Hyoga lanzo su ataque comenzando nuevamente la pelea, pero Thrym no se rendía en ver sus deseos hechos realidad.

-Vamos chico- dijo el Gigante mientras repelía y esquivaba los ataques de Hyoga- ¿no me digas que prefieres tener a Thor de tu lado que a mí?

-¡Ya cállate!- exclamo Hyoga, pero fue ignorado por el Gigante.

-De que le sirve a tu reina un Dios que ha perdido sus poderes- Thrym trato de convencer al Caballero de Athena- que no lo sabes, cuando tome a Mjollnir también tome la mayoría de sus poderes- Hyoga continuo ignorando las palabras del Gigante y aumento la intensidad de sus ataques- lo único que Thor tiene ahora es su fuerza bruta, incluso convirtieron a Mjollnir en dos hachas por eso, pero yo conservo su verdadero poder, déjame demostrártelo- el Gigante de Hielo levanto sus brazos, Hyoga creyendo que se trataba de otro ataque de aire congelado preparo su técnica más poderosa, el Polvo de Diamante de Hielo Negro para terminar la batalla de una vez por todas- ¡Rayo Boreal!

Un poderoso rayo salió de los puños de Thrym sorprendiendo a Hyoga quien no reacciono a tiempo para defenderse, pero si para lanzar el Polvo de Diamante, ambos ataques, uno de energía y otro que paralizaba la energía dieron perfectamente en el blanco, el cuerpo de Hyoga, fulminado por un tremendo poder cayó de bruces al piso con el peto de su armadura completamente destrozado y comenzó a desvanecerse, Thrym en cambio estaba rodeado por una delgada capa de hielo oscuro, pero eso fue más que suficiente, su armadura quedo destruida por completo, y su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse al igual que el de Hyoga.

-Te maldigo Thor, a ti también Cisne, a ti y a tu maldita diosa- susurro Thrym antes de desvanecerse por completo, pero Hyoga no lo escucho pues esta ya había partido cuando pronuncio la primera palabra de su maldición.

Pero mientras Dioses, Gigantes y Semidioses caían muertos en un lecho de hielo y nieve, Hagen combatía en el calor más intenso que alguna vez hubiera experimentado, a diferencia del resto de los demás, ni Hagen ni Surt podían tocar el suelo, pues este se vaporizaba al solo contacto con el Aura que desprendían de hecho estos gases provocaron que ambos guerreros se encendieran en medio del cielo brillando como si de dos estrellas se tratasen, chocaron una vez más, Hagen trataba de cortar el cuerpo de Surt con las afiladas garras que creaba con su Dunamis, pero el abrasador calor que expulsaba el cuerpo de Surt se lo impedía, pues este parecía ser un enorme pedazo de carbón que alimentaba el intenso calor alrededor suyo, su armadura, su espada, sus ojos, su cabello, e incluso su piel habían tomado el mismo color que el del carbón al rojo vivo, Surt en cambio no tenía ningún problema en tratar de rebanarlo con su larga espada, dando por desventajosa la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo Hagen se alejo lo suficiente para evitar la espada del Gigante de Fuego y ejecutar su máxima técnica.

-¡Gran Presión Ardiente!- exclamo el Dios Guerrero lanzando una poderosa onda de aire caliente, pero el Gigante de Fuego ni siquiera trato de esquivar el ataque, más bien respondió con un ataque propio.

-¡Llamarada de Muspellheim!- de las palmas de sus manos salió una poderosa ráfaga de fuego combinado con aire caliente que ni bien impacto con el ataque de Hagen levanto una enorme columna de fuego que consumió todo lo que tocase, sorpresivamente Surt atravesó esa columna de fuego sorprendiendo al Dios Guerrero quien luego de esquivar la espada del Gigante de Fuego retrocedió poniéndose a salvo de su terrible arma.

-Eres rápido Sleipnir, le haces honor a tu fama- dijo Surt- pero ni siquiera tú el corcel más veloz de la Creación podrás escapar del destino.

-Destino- repitió Hagen con evidente desprecio a esa palabra- ¡eso es lo único que ustedes saben decir!- exclamo Hagen para luego elevar su Dunamis- déjame demostrarte lo falso que es ese destino que tanto pregonas, ¡Gran Presión Ardiente!

La poderosa onda de calor combinada con la materia vaporizada que saturaba el ambiente se dirigió velozmente al cuerpo del Gigante de Fuego, este trato de repetir su hazaña anterior, pero el ataque repentinamente cambio de curso logrando impactar de lleno en el cuerpo de Surt, pero eso no fue todo, el ataque del Dios Guerrero aumento en poder y temperatura al momento de impactar en el Gigante, la materia vaporizada, que en su mayoría era hidrogeno, alcanzo en ese momento unas temperaturas tan altas que provocaron una pequeña reacción termonuclear expulsando una gran cantidad de energía, pero una vez se disipo el cegador brillo que envolvió a Surt, este salió aparentemente ileso.

-¿Dijiste que cambiarias el destino?- pregunto burlonamente el Gigante de Fuego- ¿y pensabas hacerlo con una simple reacción termonuclear?, eres un tonto- declaro Surt arremetiendo contra Hagen, pero esta vez sin usar su espada- sabes muy bien que nuestras armaduras son capaces de resistir la energía de millones de big bangs- aprovechando el calor que despide su cuerpo el Gigante logra imponerse fácilmente al Dios Guerrero- ¡para nosotros una reacción termonuclear no es nada!- a la vez que dice eso conecta su ardiente puño en el rostro de Hagen provocándole un intenso dolor, el golpe fue de tal magnitud que el cuerpo del asgardiano salió violentamente disparado al vacio del espacio- yo te enseñare como se mata a un Dios.

Surt levanto una de sus manso con la palma extendida hacia el cielo, apuntando al cuerpo de Hagen, concentrando una enorme cantidad de poder Gigante creó una pequeña bola de fuego combinada con aire caliente, antes de lanzarla susurro:

-Este el poder del destino Sleipnir, Ragnarok Ardiente- la pequeñísima bola de fuego surco el vacio del espacio a una velocidad mayor que la luz, una vez estallo en algún lugar del espacio, se expandió en una colosal explosión de luz que baño toda la materia que estuvo a su alcance, la radiación producto de esa explosión fue sentida incluso por Camus e Ymir que dejaron de pelear, para un ser humano normal ese nivel de radiación hubiera sido mortal, pero a ellos apenas si les llamo la atención- supongo que eso fue todo- dijo Surt bajando lentamente el poder de su aura, ya una vez su cuerpo y su armadura tomaran su color normal, una mano atravesó su pecho- Aghhh- se quejo de dolor el Gigante de Fuego, movió su cabeza para ver a su atacante, se sorprendió al ver allí a Hagen.

-Gracias por ayudarme a recordar mi verdadero poder- dijo el Dios Guerrero- tal como tu dijiste, yo soy la reencarnación de Sleipnir, el caballo mitológico, el más rápido en toda la Creación, tan rápido que fui capaz de evitar tu Ragnarok Ardiente con facilidad.

Terminadas sus palabras Hagen se desconcertó al ver como Surt formaba una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

-Tal parece que tenias razón Sleipnir, el destino no existe- susurro el agonizante Gigante de Fuego- y lo demostraste ahora, al derrotarme, incluso fuiste capaz de atravesar mi armadura divina, tal vez, solo tal vez si te hubiera escuchado.

-Surt- musito Hagen, al ver como aquel orgulloso y temible Gigante de Fuego, termino siendo una marioneta más de un destino inexistente, en cierta manera recordándole la muerte de Odín en Asgard, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos aplausos solitarios.

-Bien hecho Hagen Dios Guerrero de Merak Beta- dijo aquella figura que continuaba aplaudiendo, Hagen abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos al ver a esa persona enfrente suyo- Surt hubiera sido un problema de haber sobrevivido, desgraciadamente tú también eres una amenaza para mis planes.

Hagen sobresaltado por las palabras de la deidad inmediatamente se puso en guardia, sabía que no resistiría mucho tiempo ante un Dios que dominara el Protogonos Dunamis, sobre todo al haberse roto la mano derecha para poder atravesar la armadura de Surt, así que trato de contactar con Camus para advertirle de la traición aquella divinidad, pero antes de que lograra hacerlo fue impactado por una poderosa bola de fuego por la espalda que estallo con violencia al hacer contacto con su cuerpo, pero incluso al estar a punto de desvanecerse el Dios Guerrero trato de contactar con el Caballero de Acuario, adivinando sus intenciones, la deidad acelero su "muerte" lanzándole otra Corona de Fuego silenciando definitivamente al noble Dios Guerrero.

-"Que fue esa presencia"- pensó Camus al sentir el Dunamis del traidor, pero un tuvo el tiempo para averiguarlo, Ymir aprovecho ese momento para atacar, el Caballero de Acuario logro evadir a tiempo el Hielo Negro del Gigante, pero aun así este pudo alcanzar el peto de su armadura la cual se partió en pedazos luego de congelarse, con esta perdida, Camus estaba prácticamente sin armadura, sus hombreras, así como la protección de sus brazos, antebrazos y su cintura habían corrido similar suerte, ahora a Camus solo le quedaban los guanteletes, así como las protección de sus piernas, pies y muslos, estando en esa desesperada situación, el Caballero de Athena lanzo una poderosa ráfaga de aire congelado oscuro en contra de Ymir- ¡Rayo de Aurora!

-Iluso- susurro el Gigante quien recibió sin moverse el aire frio de Camus- Crei habértelo dicho Caballero de Athena- dijo Ymir preparándose para contraatacar- mi armadura fue creada en los hielos mas fríos de Niflheim, y ningún aire frio podrá nunca dañarla.

De las palmas del Gigante de Hielo salieron poderosas ráfagas de aire congelante oscuro que Camus esquivo a duras penas.

-"Si esto sigue así terminare siendo derrotado"- pensó Camus quien trataba de encontrarle alguna salida a su desesperada situación- "tal vez si"

-Que esperas Caballero- dijo Ymir- tus camaradas y alumnos ya han sido derrotados, y muy pronto tú seguirás el mismo destino.

-Tel vez- respondió Camus lanzando una leve descarga de aire congelante a uno de los brazos de Ymir, al ver que ese pequeño espacio que carecía de la protección de la armadura de Ymir, era fácilmente congelado agrego - pero me asegurare que tu sigas a tus aliados al Tártaro.

-¡Maldito!- grito Ymir lleno de ira al sentir como una pequeña parte de su cuerpo sufría los efectos del aire congelante de Camus- ¡Te matare!

Guiado por su ira, Ymir se puso a disparar a diestra y siniestra esperando alcanzar al Caballero de Acuario quien haciendo gala de sus habilidades esquivaba todos los disparos de Ymir quien se desesperaba aun mas al no poder alcanzarlo.

-Que sucede, eres demasiado lento para un Caballero de Athena, para un simple semidiós- provoco Camus- tal vez si me quedara quieto lograrías alcanzarme, solo "tal vez"

Haber pasado tanto tiempo con Milo al final había rendido sus frutos, pues había logrado provocar exitosamente al arrogante Ymir.

-¡Te destrozare!- vocifero Ymir quien usando todas sus fuerzas ejecuto su ataque más poderoso- ¡Hielo Primordial!

-No lo creo Ymir- respondió Camus quien también preparaba su máxima técnica- ¡Ejecución Aurora!

Ambas ráfagas de aire congelante oscuro chocaron entre sí, su poder era tan similar que ninguna de las ráfagas lograba imponerse a la otra, pero Camus todavía no había utilizado todo su poder.

-Eres bastante poderoso lo reconozco- dijo Camus quien le imprimía poco a poco más fuerza a su ataque- pero sin tu armadura no eres nada, y voy a demostrártelo.

Tal como lo dijo Camus elevo su Dunamis al máximo logrando vencer en esa pelea de poderes, pero una vez el aire congelante de Ymir hubo retrocedido cierta distancia, el Caballero Dorado abandono la lucha de poder y se elevo por los aires, al mismo tiempo que el Hielo Primordial llegaba al lugar en el que Camus realizo la Ejecución Aurora, el puño de Camus impactaba con una tremenda fuerza en el rostro de Ymir, pero este no era un golpe normal.

-¡Polvo de Diamante!- exclamo el Caballero de Acuario congelando la cabeza de Ymir quien cayó muerto a unos metros de distancia impulsado por el golpe de Camus- lo logre pero...- al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba esta palabras el cuerpo del Caballero Dorado era rodeado por una delgada capa de Hielo Negro, ya sin fuerzas y con la vida abandonándolo el cuerpo de Camus cayó estrepitosamente y se desvaneció lentamente, muriendo así el ultimo Guerrero de Hielo.

A unas decenas de metros de distancia una figura observaba sonriente ese desolador panorama.

-Todo está saliendo a la perfección- se dijo a sí mismo el Dios que creó un portal para vigilar el resto de las batallas, ni bien la deidad cruzo el portal la incipiente dimensión se expandió violentamente creando un nuevo universo.

N/A

Lo siento, lo siento, (se da cuenta que un lo siento mas lo acercaría a ser Shinji Ikari), ejem, bueno por un error en mi selección de documentos, entiéndase subí un capitulo incompleto, o un borrador si así lo prefieren, en el cual no estaba la pelea de Michiru vs Niord, jeje, bueno ahora que estoy en mis facultades mentales, o sea no estoy a medio dormirme, me di cuenta que mis batallas tienen mucho parecido con las batallas de Bleach, con los enemigos teniendo sus flashbacks y sus momentos Angst, pero bueno, ustedes díganme si quieren que siga con este estilo o si quieren que lo cambie, sin nada mas que decir ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!


	24. La Lucha de los Marinos Comienza

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad, Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Sailor moon le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi, Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo y Magic Knight Rayearth le pertenece a las CLAMP.

Nota: Al estar en el vacío del espacio es obvio que la mayoría de los diálogos se harán vía telepática.

La Lucha de los Marinos Comienza

Cuatro enormes estrellas iluminaban la masa de materia sobre la que combatían siete de los ocho Generales Marinos de Poseidón. La mayoría de estos enfrascados en peleas uno a uno con alguno de los dioses leales a Caelum. Uno de estos era Kanon el General Marino del Atlántico Norte. Su oponente era un ser que parecía mas un muerto vivo que un Dios, este tenía la piel morena, tal vez en "vida" la tuviera aceitunada, de aspecto famélico y casi esquelético, una cabellera blanca y desordenada adornaba su cabeza mientras observaba con aquellas esferas que debían de ser sus ojos. Contrastando con su espectral apariencia una resplandeciente armadura ligera de color dorado lo protegía, está en escancia estaba hecha por una gran cantidad de cintas doradas, las cuales también conformaban una especie de capa rasgada que ondeaba detrás de la siniestra deidad cada vez que se movía para esquivar algún golpe de Kanon.

-Creí que los Dioses representaban la belleza y juventud- dijo el otrora temporal Caballero de Géminis con su Dunamis ya liberado mientras hacía distancia para reiniciar su acometida (la armadura del Dragón Marino había cambiado poco excepto por el par de alas reptilianas que salían de las espalda de esta)- tu en cambio representas la podredumbre y la muerte.

-A diferencia de tus arrogantes Dioses, de los chiquillos nórdicos o de mis orgullosos compañeros yo no necesito aquella belleza superficial- declaro la deidad con una voz cansada y ronca- yo soy Sokaris, el Protector de los Muertos y muerto debo verme.

-Entonces no serás tan extraño en el Tártaro- declaro el semidiós antes de lanzar un golpe que Sokaris esquivo, pero Kanon esperaba eso. En un momento de distracción posterior al golpe la deidad reacciono y golpeo salvajemente a Kanon dejándolo seriamente herido e inconsciente, al mismo tiempo que las presciencias de los demás dioses y semidioses desaprecian casi al mismo tiempo. Entonces el pseudo planeta comenzó a resquebrajarse mientras una enorme pared de oscuridad consumía los soles artificiales y al nonato universo, Sokaris entonces reconoció esta presencia.

-La colina del Nun- dijo estupefacto- ¡¿pero cómo? nosotros...

Una risa estruendosa que parecía venir de aquella pared se dejo oír.

-Jajaja, ¿creíste que los patéticos intentos de tu panteón serian capaces de desterrarme de mis dominios?- la tenebrosa presencia aumento la velocidad con la que consumía todo inclusive la mismísima luz- ¡Iluso!, ahora volverás a ser parte de mi.

Dicho esto la presencia trato de tragarse al egipcio quien se defendía con todas sus fuerzas resistiéndose a desaparecer. En ese mismo instante Sokaris despertó. A cientos de kilómetros encima de él Kanon continuaba con vida y había reunido una enorme cantidad de energía la cual lanzo a una velocidad superior a la luz sorprendiendo al Dios que no pudo esquivar el ataque.

-¡Explosión de Galaxias!- exclamo Kanon al lanzar su técnica, una vez hizo contacto con el suelo este estallo creando un enorme cráter que se extendió hasta más allá de donde su vista alcanzaba a divisar. El líder de los Generales Marinos sonrió de satisfacción, su Puño Fantasma había funcionado a la perfección atrapando a Sokaris en una ilusión, pero antes de que Kanon se dispusiera a ir en ayuda de alguno de sus compañeros de armas vio como una enorme serpiente dorada se dirigía a toda velocidad en su dirección.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamo alarmado al reconocer la presencia que se encontraba dentro de aquel ofidio, era Sokaris. Una vez la serpiente estuvo más cerca Kanon pudo ver como su armadura parecía haber cambiado de forma para formar esa criatura. El General Marino sin mas opción, pues la serpiente sería capaz de alcanzarlo si trataba de huir y el prefería enfrentarla de frente que recibirla por la espalda, se preparo para el impacto.

-Serpiente Henu- susurro el Dios antes de impactar con Kanon, este con un gran esfuerzo había logrado evitar que la serpiente los atravesara deteniéndolo con sus dos manos con las cuales agarraba las fauces de la bestia, fue entonces cuando tomo conciencia del tamaño de la serpiente, esta tenía una longitud de aproximadamente tres metros, y su cabeza era un poco más grande que una cabeza humana. Pero el abdomen de la serpiente era bastante abultado. Dentro de las fauces de la serpiente pudo ver por qué, allí dentro se encontraba Sokaris quien utilizaba el poder de su Dunamis para mover la serpiente.

En el exterior Kanon también utilizaba el poder de su Dunamis, pero él lo hacía para evitar que esta lograra moverlo. De momento esta estrategia parecía estar funcionando, pero Sokaris no se rendía y continuaba ejerciendo presión, Kanon hacia lo mismo provocando un empate entre ambos contendientes. Al final esta termino siendo una pelea de desgaste en donde el que cediera primero moriría.

En un sitio bastante alejado de ese lugar, pero en el mismo espacio-tiempo Kayssa de Lynmades ya utilizando su Dunamis y con una armadura que no difería mucho de la original excepto por las aletas dorsales que ahora llevaba en su espalda luchaba contra un enemigo bastante peculiar. Este tenía una armadura en forma de lobo bastante parecida a la Fenril, pero aun más ligera que esta y de color amarillo, su portador tenia la tez blanca, una larga y desordenada cabellera rubia que le caía hasta un poco mas allá de los hombros, un rostro de apariencia animal y unos ojos de color amarillo que reflejaban su locura y su insana obsesión aparentemente con el sol.

-¡Sol!, ¿tú eres Sol verdad?, ¡soy yo Skoll!, ¿Sol?- este era el dialogo que el peculiar oponente de Kayssa repetía cada vez antes de lanzarse contra la estrella que los iluminaba, momento que Kayssa aprovechaba para darle una tremenda patada a la perturbada deidad y mandarlo de bruces al suelo. Pero este ignoraba los golpes de Kayssa y volvía a realizar su monologo.

-¡Sol!, ¿tú eres Sol verdad?, ¡soy yo Skoll!, ¿Sol?

-¡Ya cállate perro estúpido!, ¡Salamandra Satánica!- el ataque impacto en Skoll con fuerza y lo dejo seriamente herido, el General Marino lo llamaba así por que según el cada vez que miraba aquella estrella lo hacía de la misma manera que lo hacía un perro cuando miraba su juguete favorito "solo le falta mover la cola" pensó Kayssa, pero a estas alturas estaba harto, se acerco al Dios ya agonizante que continuaba con su monologo dispuesto a darle el golpe de gracia cuando se le ocurrió la brillante idea de utilizar la imagen de su ser más querido para darle aquel golpe fatal. Kayssa se adentro en el corazón de Skoll y vio que una única imagen lo ocupaba. Esta era una jovencita que al igual que el Dios tenía la tez blanca, el cabello rubio y los ojos amarillos, esta además tenía un aura resplandeciente que cubría todo lo que tocaba de luz. Pero eso era todo, el resto eran solo pensamientos vagos y confusos. Convencido Kayssa adopto aquella forma, luego se arrepentiría de aquello.

-¿Sol?- pregunto la deidad moribunda con renovadas fuerzas- ¿Eres tu Sol?

-Sí, soy yo Skoll- dijo con voz dulce- no tienes por qué preocuparte mas Skoll, estoy aquí contigo.

-Sol- susurro el Dios antes de gritar con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Te devorare!

Kayssa/Sol apenas si pudo esquivar el primer ataque de Skoll. Se encontraba sorprendido, hace solo unos momentos el obsesionado Dios se encontraba al borde de la muerte y ahora atacaba con una inusitada fuerza y ferocidad. Kayssa convencido de que aun se encontraba agonizante lo ataco con otra Salamandra Satánica, pero Skoll lo esquivo sin mayores problemas y respondió con su propio ataque.

-¡Poder del Lobo Mortal!- Kayssa sorprendido por ver el ataque que el creía propio de Fenril apenas si logro esquivar los primeros golpes, pero recibió todos los demás. Los papeles se habían invertido, ahora Kayssa estaba a merced de Skoll, el General Marino se maldijo a sí mismo por su estúpida arrogancia cuando tenía la batalla prácticamente ganada, mientras tanto Skoll se acercaba lentamente a su presa en espera de rematarla y luego devorarla.

En otro lugar una guerra de melodías se escuchaba a pesar de no haber aire que lograra transmitir los sonidos, estos eran transmitidos directamente al cerebro de quienes estuvieran a la distancia necesaria para oírlos. Repentinamente ambas melodías cesaron, los contendientes dejaron de tocar sus instrumentos y se vieron fijamente. Uno de estos era el General Marino Sorrento de Sirena quien con su Dunamis ya liberado y vestido con su armadura original solo que con sus de majestuosas alas extendidas detrás de él. Delante suyo su oponente, este era flaco, de grandes ojos castaños, piel blanca aunque un tanto tostada, su cabello corto y rizado del mismo color que sus ojos, su rostro era infantil con una expresión traviesa en el. Su armadura lucia bastante sucia y descuidada, aunque no mostraba ni un solo rasguño, esta era de color marrón, además que tenía un enorme parecido a la armadura dorada de Capricornio, solo que esta era muchísimo mas ligera, faltándole protección en el estomago, en vez de peto llevaba una cinta metálica que sostenía la protección que protegía su corazón y este no llevaba casco. En sus manos, su más eficaz arma, la Flauta de Pan.

-Eres alguien bastante talentoso General Marino- elogio el despreocupado Dios- tal parece que fueras la reencarnación de alguno de mis hijos.

-Es un honor recibir tal reconocimiento del mismísimo Dios Pan- dijo Sorrento con humildad- sin embargo preferiría recibir además su rendición o deserción de la filas de Caelum.

Una fugaz expresión de molestia se mostro en el rostro de la deidad, pero esta desapareció tan pronto como apareció y fue cambiada por una mirada de fingida arrogancia y madurez.

-Ah, los mortales de hoy- declaro Pan- reciban unos cuantos halagos y creen que ya lo tienen a uno comiendo de la palma de su mano. En la época mitológica todo era muy diferente muchachito.

-Entonces no tendré otra opción mas que utilizar la fuerza- dijo Sorrento antes de llevar la flauta a sus labios- Sinfonía de Muerte Final

Una hermosa melodía salió de la flauta del General Marino, pero una vez iniciada y casi al unisonó el sonido de la Flauta de Pan acompaño dicha melodía, no la obstruía si no que la acompañaba a la perfección, sin embargo entre esa aparente armonía se escondía una intensa lucha de poderes entre Sorrento y Pan, los Dunamis de ambos contendientes se rechazaban mutuamente, atacaban, defendían y volvían a atacar.

-Clímax Final- Sorrento, decidido a terminar de una vez la pelea utilizo su último recurso. Su Dunamis se elevo rápidamente sobrepasando al de Pan rápidamente. Este último se vio en dificultades y mostro el tremendo esfuerzo que hacia al tratar de contener el ataque de su enemigo, pero se mostraba más bien confiado. Llego un momento en el que parecía que el General Marino sometería al Dios de los Bosques, pero este repentinamente paro de tocar y luego...nada, nada sucedió.

-¿Cómo es posible esto?- pregunto Sorrento estupefacto- ¿cómo es que sigues aquí luego de haber oído mi Clímax Final?, en este momento tu cuerpo ya no debería existir sobre este mundo.

-Muy fácil mi estimado General- el Dios mostro su flauta de la cual una de sus cañas emitía un resplandor dorado- esta flauta es bastante especial y tiene la habilidad de atrapar cualquier clase de ataque en cualquiera de sus cañas, no importa que este sea un sonido, un olor, un objeto, un ataque de energía o una ilusión- Pan acerco sus labios a la brillante caña- la única excepción son los ataques físicos, pero esos nunca llegan a tocarme, además- la deidad dio un soplo con el cual el resplandor de aquella caña desapareció pero en vez de escucharse un solo sonido comenzó a oírse la Sinfonía de Muerte Final de Sorrento, pero el General Marino se mantuvo impasible y recibió su propio ataque.

A miles de Kilómetros de allí y a cientos de metros arriba Kanon continuaba resistiendo el empuje de Sokaris aunque eso le costaba bastante. El Dios egipcio aunque no utilizaba sus propias extremidades también lucia fatigado.

-Terminemos con esto de una buena vez General Marino- propuso el Dios Protector de los Muertos- nuestras fuerzas son similares y la resistencia de nuestro Dunamis es casi infinita. Podríamos estar aquí por toda la eternidad enfrascados en una lucha de poder pero no creo que quieras eso ¿verdad?

-Tienes razón- respondió Kanon- eso no es lo que deseo. Sin embargo nuestra actual posición me es beneficiosa.

-¡¿Como?- exclamo Sokaris temiendo que su oponente hubiera enloquecido.

-Si vine a este lugar fue precisamente para morir- declaro el General Marino- al igual que tu fui enviado a la muerte, pero a diferencia tuya y la de nuestros camaradas yo lo hice sabiéndolo- Kanon hizo una pausa mientras se concentraba para acumular su poder- ustedes y nosotros seremos los corderos de sacrificio de la nueva jaula que Athena preparo para Caelum.

-¡¿Que?- pero antes de que Sokaris pudiera reaccionar Kanon haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y rompiéndose los huesos de ambas manos al llevarlas frente al rostro de Sokaris ejecuto su último ataque.

-¡Explosión de Galaxias!- unos instantes después de haberlo hecho Kanon vio a sus espaldas como aquella serpiente escupía parte de su ataque para luego descomponerse en varias partículas de luz las cuales se desvanecían con el tiempo. Pero el sabia que también había llegado su hora. La Serpiente Henu de Sokaris le había atravesado el vientre además de haberle arrancado ambos antebrazos, aun así cuando comenzó a desaparecer lo hizo con una sonrisa pero en su mente hizo una plegaria para que sacrificio fuera suficiente para salvar a sus camaradas de tan amargo destino.

Kayssa se encontraba desesperado y la repentina desaparición de la presencia de Kanon solo empeoro aun más su estado. En un movimiento igual de desesperado el General de Lynmades tomo la forma de su enemigo pero este no pudo ser engañado.

-No me engañaras Sol, yo se que eres tu ¡Poder del Lobo Mortal!- Kayssa aun herido logro esquivar parcialmente el ataque, logrando salvarse momentáneamente. Pero sabía que su fin se acercaba, en todos estos años, en su entrenamiento como General Marino y como semidiós nunca se enfoco realmente en buscar nuevas técnicas para el combate. Incluso cuando supo que los Dioses solo podían ser atrapados o engañados momentáneamente en una ilusión o estratagema similar el siguió insistiendo en perfeccionar su técnica para poder engañar al mismo Caelum de ser necesario. Pero ahora que había perfeccionado su técnica esta le era inútil pues se encontraba frente a una deidad que tenia le mente de una bestia y cuyo único propósito parecía ser el devorar a Sol. Pero aun así también parecía tener atisbos de pensamiento lógico al percatarse de que él era el mismo ser a pesar de su cambio de forma.

Skoll se acerco lentamente al moribundo General Marino que ahora tenía su forma original, trato de olisquear el aire para saber si había muerto, pero al estar en el espacio no podía percibir ningún aroma. Kayssa noto los movimientos de su enemigo y se dio cuenta de que a pesar de ser un Dios este no sabía cómo percibir la presencia de los seres que lo rodeaban. El General de Lynmades decidió aprovechar esta situación y ceso su respiración. El era un semidiós y no necesitaba respirar, si lo hacía era por que este era un movimiento involuntario de su cuerpo aunque no hubiera aire para respirar como en ese sitio. Skoll noto como su víctima dejaba de respirar y se sentó a esperar, pasaron unos diez minutos y entonces se acerco rápidamente dispuesto a devorar a su víctima. No estaba preparado para lo que le esperaba.

-¡Salamandra Satánica!- el ataque sorprendió a la maniaca deidad, pero este ya se había dado cuenta de que su enemigo continuaba con vida y el ya preparo su ataque.

-¡Poder del Lobo Mortal!- la potente descarga eléctrica de Kayssa atravesó todo el cuerpo de Skoll y lo mando a volar ya muerto varios metros atrás, pero eso no detuvo las ráfagas cortantes del ataque de la difunta deidad los cuales impactaron en Kayssa con violencia y al final resultaron ser el tiro de gracia del General de Lynmades quien ya estaba dispuesto a reclamar su victoria. Sin poder creer su aciago final Kayssa desapareció aun con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro. Muerto por su propia arrogancia, sacrificado por la victoria, Kayssa Lynmades murió sin pena ni gloria.

Sorrento no tuvo tiempo para reflexionar por las muertes de su camarada y de su líder. La Sinfonía de Muerte Final se acercaba al Clímax Final y el necesitaba estar totalmente concentrado para evitar sus efectos.

-Adiós General de Sirena- dijo Pan antes del comienzo del Clímax Final, pero ni bien este término Sorrento seguía allí con sus Dunamis y su cuerpo intactos.

En un rápido movimiento el General Marino trato de golpear a Pan utilizando su flauta como arma contundente, pero gracias a su asombrosa agilidad el Dios logro esquivar no solo ese golpe si no los que le siguieron a continuación. Una vez la velocidad de los golpes comenzó a declinar Pan se alejo rápidamente de Sorrento haciendo distancia entre ambos.

-Tú fuiste el iluso al tratar de utilizar mi Sinfonía de Muerte Final en mi contra- declaro Sorrento mientras lo miraba desafiante- yo conozco a la perfección mi propia técnica y se como contrarrestarla.

-Felicidades muchacho- dijo la sarcástica deidad- has logrado aumentar en unos segundas mas tu vida en este mundo, pero como ves ni siquiera fuiste capaz de tocarme y tus ataques no surten efecto en mi, tarde o temprano acabare derrotándote.

Pero el General de Sirena hizo oídos sordos a las palabras de Pan y volvió a tocar su Sinfonía de Muerte Final.

-Muchacho estúpido ya te dije que eso no funcionara- dicho y hecho una de las cañas de Pan absorbió la técnica de Sorrento, inmediatamente después Pan intento nuevamente atacar a su enemigo con su propia técnica tocando la caña resplandeciente de su flauta- ahora te enseñare.

Pero antes de que lograra acercarse lo suficiente Sorrento arremetió en su contra. Sin embargo el Dios volvió a esquivarlo y a hacer distancia para tocar su flauta, entonces el General volvió a tocar su Sinfonía de Muerte Final y Pan no pudo tocar porque debía de absorber otro ataque de Sorrento momento despiques del cual el General de Sirena volvió a arremeter en su contra. Esta escena se repitió hasta que todas las cañas de Pan estuvieron llenas. Para ese momento el Dios de los Bosques ya se había dado cuenta de la estrategia seguida por Sorrento. El esperaba llenar totalmente su flauta para luego atacarlo con su Sinfonía de Muerte Final y así acabar con él. No estaba dispuesto a darle el gusto, antes de absorber otro ataque de Sorrento la deidad se dispuso a atacarlo primero. Sorrento esperaba eso y en vez de utilizar su flauta como instrumento la utilizo para golpear la flauta de Pan y hacerla volar por los aires. Ya enfrente suyo él General Marino comenzó a tocar su mortal melodía. En el momento en el que inicio la pelea ya había finalizado a su favor.

Pan sin protección alguna escucho toda la Sinfonía de Muerte Final de Sorrento. Pero momentos antes de llegar al Clímax Final dio un grito con o ultimo que le quedaban de sus fuerzas.

-¡Si yo muero tu morirás también!- pero Sorrento intuyendo que se trataba de un engaño para salvar su vida y poder contraatacar ignoro al Dios el cual desapareció terminada la melodía.

-El hechizo de Thot se ha roto- declaro a la nada el General de Sirena al notar que el hechizo en el que él Dios Egipcio de la Sabiduría y la Magia había mantenido atrapados al resto de sus compañeros al principio de la pelea. Pero sus pensamientos no pudieron continuar pues la Flauta de Pan también había desaparecido con su dueño, más no así los ataques que esta tenía atrapados los cuales salieron al exterior en forma desordenada.

-¿Qué?, Arghh- Sorrento se tapo los oídos en un vano intento de no ser asesinado por sus propias melodías, pero fue inútil. Aunque ninguna de las melodías contenía el Clímax Final juntas fueron suficientes para llevar al General Sorrento de Sirena a su propia muerte. Sorrento al menos murió consolándose con ser la única víctima de la trampa que había dejado el difunto Pan y con la satisfacción de que moría por la causa de su Emperador y su Reina. Causa en la que el creía con todo su corazón.

N/A

Lo sé no tengo perdón ni disculpa por hacerlos esperar tanto. Pero bueno en vez de excusas sin sentido al estilo Kakashi mejor les dejo alguna info de los dioses que use para este capítulo.

Sokaris era el Dios de la oscuridad, del a Duat (el mas allá egipcio) y de la decadencia de la tierra. Guardaba la entrada al mundo de los muertos y guiaba a los muertos por las diferentes regiones de la Duat. Poseía una barca llamada Henu que al llegar al desierto se transformaba en serpiente para poder atravesarlo.

Skoll, según la mitología nórdica era el hermano o hijo de Fenril que perseguía constantemente a la Diosa Sol para devorarla, se dice que la alcanzaría al llegar el Ragnarok. Tenía un hermano llamado Hati que perseguía al Dios Maní (la luna) con el mismo objetivo.

Pan, Dios de los bosques, los campos y la fertilidad. Hijo de Hermes y una Ninfa. Era un gran músico tocando su flauta con la cual trataba de coquetear con las ninfas quienes siempre lo rechazaban. Su aspecto es como el de un sátiro.

En primer lugar quiero agradecer a quienes me dejaron sus reviews, y aclarar que nunca pensé en dejar la historia, solo me disperse con las partes del fic (en mi cabeza ya está muy adelantado), pero bueno. Estoy conciente de que tengo algunos errores de continuidad y agradezco ue me los hagan notar. Pero estos los ire corrigiendo cuando haga el Remake de esos capitulos.

No sé cuando volveré a publicar pero espero que sea pronto, mientras tanto los dejare con un sidestory acerca del entrenamiento de los Generales Marinos. Adiós y hasta la próxima.


	25. Reucerdos de Cefiro: Generales Marinos

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad, Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Sailor moon le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi, Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo y Magic Knight Rayearth le pertenece a las CLAMP.

Reucerdos de Cefiro: Los Generales Marinos Parte I

Hace 5 años atras, Universo de Cefiro, Actual Planeta de Hielo.

Al fin habia caido la noche en aquel planeta, escondido dentro de una cueva Kanon General de Dragon Marino vaia el cielo atentamente. Hace ya cinco años que el y el resto de los Guerrerso Sagrados accedieron a convertirse en Semidioses ya acceder a este entrenamiento. Hasta el momento ninguno de ellos habia alcanzado el Dunamis y todavia no sabian como alcanzarlo. Desde ue habian llegado Athena se encontraba en un trance aumentando su poder y asimilando la gran cantidad de informacion que habia adquirido al mismo con este poder. El desearia tener tiempo para hacer lo msimo.

Toda la informacion del universo se encontraba dentro de su mente, pero esto no garantizaba que la tuviera siempre a mano, o que pudiera disponer de ella cuando el quisiera o necesitara de ella. Era como un libro cerrado en que debia de buscar hoja por hoja cada concepto nuevo, cada palabra, cada idea la cual le permitia comprender aquella informacion. Sin embargo para eso se necesitaba tiempo y eso era algo que no tenia.

-¿Que ya amanecio?- pregunto Kayssa frotandose los ojos aun sonmoliento.

-No acaba de anochecer- respondio Kanon mientras volteaba a ver a su camarada- ya te dije que es mejor movernos de noche.

-No, que flojera, mejor nos quedamos aqui no te parece- dijo Kayssa volviendose a acucrrucar en su improvisado lecho mientras el General de Dragon Marino se preguntaba como su compañero de armas podia dormir tan placidamente sobre aquellas rocas.

-Deberias hacerle caso a tu lider remedo de General Marino- dijo una voz en la entrada de la cueva, este vestia una armadura oscura que contrataba con su blanca piel y sus rubios cabellos.

-No sabes como estaba esperando este momento Radamanthys, ¡Explosion de Galaxias!.

-No mas que yo Dragon Marino, ¡Gran Causion!.

Al encontrarse ambos ataques una cegadora luz ilumino el refugio de los Generales Marinos. Al disiparse esta vemos que solo uno de los contendientes se mantiene en pie, este era Kanon. Radamanthys lo miraba furioso desde el suelo. Cinco años y aun no lograba vecerlo, ni siquiera igualarlo en el campo de batalla.

-No importa cuantos intentos hagas por igualar mi poder Radamanthys nunca estaras a mi nivel y te los demostrare- el General del Atlantico Norte preparo otra Explosion de Galaxias no para rematarlo, pero si para enseñarle que el todavia no era un rival digno para el. Cuando descubrio que no podia moverse con libertas y reconocio la otra presencia que acompañaba al Juez de Wyvern- Minos, si sigues sobreprotegiendo a Radamanthys nunca lograra superar su nivel actual.

-Si lo matas ahora en efecto Radmanthys nunca lograra igualar aprovechar sus habilidades al maximo- Minos abogo por la vida de su compañero aunque este nunca estuvo en peligro de morir realmente- Dejalo ir y nos iremos, mi estilo de pelea no es adecuado para poder acabar todo mis Cosmos en una pelea contigo.

-Ya tienes mi respuesta Minos, a menos que me dejes disciplinar adecuadamente a Radamanthys estoy dispuesto a pelear contigo- Kanon sonrio desafiante, las viejas rencillas y los recuerdos de las batallas ya libradas no habian desaparecido por completo y Kanon queria una revancha. Como hubiera deseado que Aiacos tambien erstuviera alli para asi poder ajustarles las cuentas a los tres. Pero antes de que comenzara la batalla aparecio un personjae inesperado.

-Detenganse por favor- Kanon no necesitaba usar su percepcion para reconocer al dueño de esa voz- Minos ya lo dijo, no necesitamos enfrascarnos en una pelea inutil que solo nos quitara el tiempo- volteo a ver al Juez de Grifo- Minos llevate a Radamanthys y que no vuelva a enfrentar a Kanon hasta que logra aumentar un poco mas su poder.

-Esta bien- dijo Minos para luego tomar en brazos el cuerpo herido de su camarada, tal acto se hubiera considerdo vergonzoso hace cinco años, pero ahora el Rey del Inframundo necesitaba con desesperacion a sus Jueces con vida y no tenian tiempo para andar respetando sus crueles costumbres.

-No debiste detenerme Sorrento- dijo Kanon rompiendo el silencio que siguio a la partida de los Espectros- o es que tal vez tratas de hacerme pagar la traicion que cometi hace ya años atras.

-No se trata de venganzas o revanchas personales- respondio Sorrento- se trata de logica, Kanon si nos encontramos actualmente en esta situacion es para agotar nuestros Cosmos, no para ajustar las cuentas pendientes.

-¡Esa es la unica manera de agotar nuestro poder!- exclamo el General de Dragon Marino- Cada vez que vemos una cara conocida, un aliado o un nuevo amigo no somos capaces de utilizar todo nuestro poder. Este lo reservamos solo para nuestros enemigos, nuevos o antiguos con los cuales no tendremos mayor piedad.

-Y que me dices de la muerte de Shaka de Virgo en la batalla contra Hades, tres de los Caballeros Dorados asesinaron a uno de sus compañeros en aras de un bien mayor.

-Eso es diferente, Shaka busco su propia muerte, ademas- Kanon callo unos instantes antes de contnuar- Saga, Shura y Camus aun no se han perdonado por ese acto. Aun hoy en dia ninguno de ellos se atreve a verle la cara a Shaka. Ellos siguen cargando la culpa por su muerte.

-Kanon- susurro Sorrento antes de voltear su vista hacia aquella lluvia de estrellas que caia en la cima de una montaña. Agotar su Cosmos, esa fue la unica orden que les dio Athena antes de entrar en su trance, cinco años habian pasado y ninguno de ellos pudo despertar su Dunamis, a pesar de haber sido dejados en diferentes partes de aquel planeta para que se las arreglaran como puidieran hace aprovimadamente dos años cuando la idea de un torneo entre los diferentes Guerreros Sagrados fracaso. La lluvia de estrellas ceso y fue reemplazada por un blanco resplandor. Era la batalla entre el patriarca Shion y Seiya de Pegaso. Comenzo exactamente el dia que termino el fallido torneo y hasta este momento no se habia detenido. Pero si habia bajado de intensidad muchas veces, hasta este momento no habian superado sus limites por miedo a herirse mortalmente. Parecia que esa y otras luchas serian interminables. Aunque solo bastaba la ayuda de uno de los ocupadisimos Dioses o que alguno de ellos fuese capaz de alcanzar el Dunamis "Tal vez los dioses esperan acabaar con las viejas rencillas con esta medida" fue el penultimo razonamiento que hizo antes de dejar a sus camaradas para poder buscar un contrincante adecuado a sus tecnicas "Al menos yo si las he resuleto" penso mientras miraba por ultima vez en aquella noche al hombre que ahora consideraba como su lider nuevamente, pero esta vez le tenia mas confianza.

N/A

Bueno antes que nada si alguien se pregunta cmo pudieron los mas recientes Guerreros Sagrados agotar sus Cosmos tan rapido es por que ellos lucharon son todas sus fuerzas en contra de sus maestros sabiendo que con sus ataques no serian capaces de causarles daño letal. Ademas como dijo Sorrento esta etapa fue mas para que los diferentes Guerreros Sagrados resolvieran sus rencillas adquiridas en las anteriores Guerras Santas. Bien sin mas que decir hasta la proxima publicacion.


	26. Tiempo Final: Generales Marinos

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad, Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Sailor moon le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi, Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo y Magic Knight Rayearth le pertenece a las CLAMP.

Nota: Al estar en el vacío del espacio es obvio que la mayoría de los diálogos se harán vía telepática.

Tiempo Final: Generales Marinos

Baian de Caballo Marino observaba atentamente como el efecto del hechizo de Thot desaparecía paulatinamente. Este había sido utilizado por la deidad egipcia al inicio de la batalla para deshacerse de Kanon y Sorrento, dos de los más poderosos Generales Marinos. Y de Kayssa quien poseía la habilidad única de leer el corazón. Por lo visto los Dioses leales a Caelum conocían muy bien sus habilidades y sabían a quienes podían enfrentarse y a quienes no. Sin embargo aquel hechizo también lo había salvado. En ese momento Baian se encontraba rodeado por una especie de corriente de energía que era controlada por su oponente. Tritón, el Dios mensajero de las profundidades marinas y antiguo padrastro de Athena. Este tenía el aspecto de un hombre de alrededor de 25 años, con largo y lacio cabello verde, tez blanca y ojos azules. Una armadura azul marino lo protegía. Esta tenía un aspecto muy parecido a sus escamas, incluso tenía el par de enormes aletas que dado su tamaño parecían ser alas. Detalle que su armadura también tenía.

Baian tenía su barrera levantada, al percatarse del ataque de Tritón es lo primero que se le había ocurrido. Pero al parecer su poderosa defensa había sido rebasada, contrario a lo que esperaba de un ataque de energía este no había rebotado en su técnica, solo la había flanqueado, momento en el que Thot activara su hechizo. El tiempo comenzó a normalizarse y Baian haciendo uso de todo su Dunamis se elevo en el aire evitando ser destrozado por aquella extraña técnica. Así lo hizo cuando vio como Tritón llevaba sus labios a su trompeta que aparentaba ser una concha de caracol, fue entonces que la corriente que comenzaba a dispersarse volvió a perseguirlo. Desesperado Baian aumento la velocidad a la que se desplazaba para tener un poco de ventaja sobre el ataque de su oponente quien parecía estar muy concentrado controlándolo. Una vez conseguida dicha ventaja el General de Caballo Marino extendió sus palmas hacia adelante suyo y exclamo:

-¡Vientos Huracanados!- una poderosa corriente de aire que pronto se convirtió en energía disperso la técnica de Tritón, quien miraba impasible. Baian vio su oportunidad y se abalanzo contra el Dios buscando el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Tritón adivinando sus intenciones acerco sus labios a su trompeta, acto seguido una corriente de energía de color azul igual a la anterior emergió de su cuerpo. Baian freno enseguida al ver esto, pero decidió no detenerse.

-¡Rugido del Fondo del Pacifico!- exclamo Baian al utilizar su técnica más poderosa, y tal como lo pensó con esta logro dividir la oleada de energía de Tritón, pero no logro golpearlo con su ataque. El General Marino esperaba esto y en un rápido movimiento se puso detrás de la deidad inmovilizándola con una de sus técnicas paralizantes. No fue suficiente, Tritón en un último intento logro tocar su trompeta. Aquella extraña energía trato de salir de su cuerpo pero Baian logro someterla a duras penas, pero lo que no logro fue evitar que la energía dispersa en el ambiente se reconstituyera para atacarlo. El General Marino vio esto desesperado, estaba muy cerca de Tritón y si rompía su técnica este lo atacaría a quemarropa. En ese momento vio que se encontraba atrapado.

A una enorme distancia de allí Krishna General Marino de Krisaor chocaba su lanza contra la maza de un Dios egipcio. Este tenía una armadura más o menos ligera de color blanco con un casco en forma de chacal sobre su cabeza. Sus cabellos también eran blancos lo que contrastaba con su morena piel. Krishna en cambio vestía su armadura que no tenia mayor cambios salvo un aro dorado que llevaba en su espalda.

De un momento la deidad cambio de estrategia y comenzó a usar su maza como una lanza. El General Marino no se desconcertó por esto y esquivo todos los ataques del dios desviando algunos con su lanza, a la vez que el hacía lo mismo con su Lanza Dorada. Pero algo extraño sucedía, su maza parecía tener una especia de fuerza de repulsión. Cada vez que atacaba su arma era desviada por la del egipcio, pero esta fuerza también era despedida de la punta de su maza, pues los ataques fallidos del egipcio hicieron que en el suelo detrás de Krishna se formaran profundos surcos o a veces agujeros que aparentemente no tenían fin y atravesaban la masa de materia en la que luchaban.

-¿Sorprendido General Marino?- pregunto el Dios quien detuvo su ataque sin dejar de mantenerse en guardia- esta maza ha atravesado las barreras de la vida y la muerte en mi mundo innumerables veces, y de no ser por tus Escamas Divinas hubiera atravesado también tu cuerpo. No por nada soy conocido como Upuat "el que abre los caminos"

-Ya veo, pero alguien que dependa tanto de su arma jamás podrá ganarme Ofois- Upuat se sorprendió un poco al escuchar que lo llamaran por ese nombre, pero pronto sus facciones volvieron a la normalidad.

-Así que Ofois eh- respondió el egipcio- por lo visto eres tan arrogante como los Dioses a los que sirves, pero muy pronto Ra y Caelum purificaran la Creación de seres como ustedes.

Dicho esto Upuat volvió ataco en una única arremetida en contra de Krishna con su maza por delante, el General de Krisaor trato de usar la mayor longitud de su lanza a su favor, pero fue inútil pues al igual que en anteriores ocasiones esta fue desviada por la fuerza de repulsión del arma de la deidad. Upuat aprovechando que la punta del arma del semidiós se encontraba detrás de él y ya no representaba ninguna amenaza decidió usar su maza como un arma contundente. Krishna se dio cuenta de la estrategia del egipcio y utilizo un poderoso conjuro que apunto al vientre de su oponente.

-¡Vajra!

Upuat reacciono a esto utilizando su maza para desviar el hechizo lo cual fue aprovechado por el semidiós para tomar distancia, a lo lejos el conjuro exploto levantando una enorme columna de energía.

-Un conjuro superior al nivel 90, no superior al nivel 99 realmente digno de un semidiós- dijo Upuat quien ahora observaba atentamente los movimientos de su oponente- nunca creí que alguien que no nació con predisposición al Mana fuese capaz de crear un conjuro tan poderoso, aparentemente esto será más interesante de lo que pensé.

Eo de Escila se enfrentaba junto a todas sus bestias a una morena diosa egipcia junto a todas sus bestias. Esta deidad era enorme, tenía más de dos metros de altura y llevaba el pelo largo y lacio, su armadura aunque dorada era muy diferente a los de sus camaradas y familiares, pues esta alcanzaba a cubrirla casi por completo. Sus hombreras tenían la forma de garras de león, su peto trataba de imitar a la cabeza de un cocodrilo, y un par de alas doradas adornaban su espalda. La armadura de Eo por su parte no mostraba un gran cambio, excepto por que sus alas estaban totalmente desplegadas. A su alrededor se libraba una verdadera batalla entre las criaturas de Eo y de la deidad a la que se enfrentaba. Su Águila Poderosa se enfrentaba a un León que lo perseguía para devorarlo, sus Vampiros chocaban contra los Halcones de la Diosa, su Serpiente Asesina se enfrentaba a un Roc, una enorme ave con plumaje castaño, su Abeja Reina confrontaba a un rápido camaleón-cocodrilo, y finalmente su Lobo y su Oso infernal peleaban con un par de jabalíes dorados, todo mientras él se enfrentaba a su antagonista.

-¡Tornado Violento!- exclamo Eo al lanzar su ataque en contra de la deidad, pero esta respondió con su propio ataque.

-¡Misterio del Horizonte!- la egipcia dijo esto al momento en que usaba su brazo para lanzar un ataque de energía que choco contra el Tornado Violento del General de Escila, anulándose ambos causando una enorme explosión, ambos oponentes tomaron distancia tras esto para confrontarse después- no creas que será tan fácil vencerme General Marino, por algo mi nombre es Taurt que significa "La Grande".

-Tienes razón- respondió Eo- no será fácil pero de todas maneras te venceré, ¡por la gloria del Emperador Poseidón!

Dicho esto comenzó el combate cuerpo a cuerpo con Taurt, pero ella era ligeramente más veloz. Todo era debido a que Eo debía distribuir su Dunamis entre sus bestias, al igual que Taurt. Lo que no se explicaba era el por qué tenía más poder si al comenzar la batalla su Dunamis era igual. Abajo su Oso Infernal tenía problemas con uno de los jabalíes dorados, el poder que Eo le suministraba bajaba y subía constantemente para poder nivelar el de las otras bestias, pero en ese momento lo necesitaba. El jabalí dorado se movía a una velocidad ligeramente superior, pero eso era un problema que pronto se agravo, pues el jabalí logro darle una tremenda patada en uno de sus costados.

-¡Agh!- Eo se quejo de dolor pues sentía lo mismo que su Oso Infernal, la Diosa aprovecho esto y le dio una tremenda patada en la cabeza que lo lanzo al suelo, pero antes de que llegara Taurt lo intercepto en el aire con un puntapié en su estomago. Eo evito que la egipcia lo sorprendiera nuevamente reuniendo un poco de Dunamis para sí, pero eso tuvo consecuencias. Una de sus bestias, su lobo, fue derrotada siendo terriblemente golpeada con los colmillos del jabalí al que se enfrentaba. El casco de Eo se partió en pedazos lo cual significaba que su bestia había sido derrotada.

-¿Lo sentiste General Marino?- pregunto Taurt con sorna- una de tus poderosas bestias ha sido derrotada. Vamos, ríndete de una vez a la voluntad de Ra y Caelum.

-¿En verdad crees que esta la voluntad de Ra?- Eo se incorporo con la confianza renovada, tal vez una de sus bestias había sido derrotada, pero eso significaba que tanto el cómo sus otras bestias tendrían más Dunamis a su disposición- el solo está siendo utilizado al igual que ustedes, Caelum los ha tentado con su poder y ustedes han sucumbido- el General de Escila concentro su Dunamis preparando su ataque- quien debería rendirse eres tú, antes de que solo puedas arrepentirte una vez llegues al Tártaro. ¡Tornado Violento!

Taurt se hizo a un lado pues su ataque estaba demasiado anticipado, pero ella no era su blanco, al menos no directamente.

-¡AH!- Taurt dio un desgarrador grito de dolor, pues el ataque logro dañar al camaleón-cocodrilo que luchaba contra la Abeja Reina. No logro destruirla por la intervención de su león, sus hombreras fueron destrozadas. La deidad miro con furia a Eo mientras este se mostraba tan confiado como al principio, la batalla se había igualado.

-¡Askis, ataque relámpago!

-¡Relámpago del Norte!- Ascot y Thot se atacaron mutuamente con hechizos similares los cuales se anularon mutuamente. Thot era un hombre de piel morena, pero con un extraño y desordenado cabello verde oscuro. Su armadura era ligera como la mayoría de los miembros de su panteón, lo más llamativo de esta eran las hombreras que tenían la forma de cabezas de babuinos y su casco que tenia la forma de un ibis, un ave de pico curvo y largo, además llevaba un libro dorado como su armadura y encadenado a su cuello.

-¡Ataca Vigor!

-¡Ra, dame tu poder!- la bestia de Ascot lanzo una llamarada contra el egipcio, pero este se protegió con un escudo mágico, aprovechando la situación otra de las bestias salió del suelo y trato de devorar al egipcio, pero este lo esquivo con un salto.

-¡Marioneta Sangrienta!- el semidiós ataco con su sangre solidificada, pero este fue frenado por el libro de Thot- ¡Capella ahora!

La más poderosa criatura del General de Céfiro rompió el hechizo de invisibilidad que llevaba y logro capturar a su oponente con sus enormes manos. Thot entonces se vio rodeado por Ascot y sus diferentes criaturas las cuales lo vigilaban amenazantes.

-Se acabo Thot, ríndete y serás perdonado- pero el Dios no mostro mas reacción que una sonrisa, como si esperara que Ascot hiciera eso.

-Bravo joven General, mostraste ser un digno adversario, pero eso no cambiara nada- un círculo mágico apareció debajo de Ascot y sus criaturas- ¡sello divino!- el circulo tomo un matiz verdoso y comenzó a brillar antes de que una columna de luz se elevara desde el hacia el cielo.

-Bakudo N° 81 Danku- susurro el General evitando que el conjuro lo afectara, pero sus criaturas no gozaron de esta protección desapareciendo en el aire.

-He sellado a esas criaturas dentro de tu armadura- dijo el egipcio- dado tu poder se que podrás convocarlos nuevamente, pero te tomara un tiempo hacerlo.

Regresando con Baian, este continuaba atrapado en la encrucijada creada por Tritón, pero algo extraño paso. El Dios no lo ataco con su marea de energía, más bien reunió aquella energía dentro de su cuerpo, el General Marino no pudo aguantar más y deshizo su técnica dejando libre a Tritón, el cual no lo persiguió, ni lo ataco, más bien se comunico con él.

-Mi padre ha elegido bien a sus guerreros- dijo el hijo de Poseidón- además me alegra que él y Athena al fin hayan hecho las paces.

-¿Que pretendes Tritón?- pregunto el General de Caballo Marino desconcertado por la actitud de su oponente.

-Estuve siendo controlado por Caelum- respondió rápidamente- toda la energía que reuní me permitió escapar a su control, pero no se por cuánto tiempo- Tritón se despojo de su armadura y abrió los brazos dejando al descubierto su pecho- apresúrate General Marino, acaba conmigo pero ten cuidado que tienes un traidor en tus filas.

Baian lo miro con desconfianza, aparentemente estaba diciendo la verdad, pero no sabía si se trataba de alguna estratagema para poder atacarlo con una técnica aun desconocida para él. Y lo del traidor no lo tomo muy en serio pues imaginaba que la deidad intentaba sembrar la discordia entre ellos.

-Escúchame Tritón, si me dices el nombre del traidor que dices se encuentra entre nuestras filas te creeré.

-Está bien, su nombre es...- pero no logro decirlo, una extraña energía comenzó a cubrir al Dios y este trato de oponer resistencia- ¡Argh!, ¡no aun no es tiempo!- exclamaba al mismo tiempo que se sujetaba la cabeza tratando de resistir- ¡apresúrate acaba conmigo!

Pero Baian aun desconfiaba de Tritón y creyendo que se trataba de una actuación no hizo nada salvo ponerse en guardia esperando el ataque de la deidad. En menos de un minuto el extraño ataque sobre Tritón ceso, y este arremetió contra el General de Caballo Marino, pero ni siquiera volvió a vestir su armadura por lo que Baian quiso aprovechar la oportunidad y ataco con su técnica más poderosa.

-¡Rugido del Fondo del Pacifico!- un enorme remolino de energía golpeo violentamente el cuerpo de Tritón quien no hizo nada por defenderse, pero aun así sobrevivió, fue cuando recibió un terrible golpe de parte de Baian, golpe que estaba esperando.

-No puede ser- susurro Baian luego de sentir como toda la energía que Tritón había reunido era liberada de golpe a una gran velocidad. El General Marino no pudo defenderse y recibió todo el poder de aquel ataque y su cuerpo cayo al finalizar el ataque, a su lado se encontraba el moribundo Tritón que solo le susurro:

-Lo siento- Baian entonces cayó en cuenta que el estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Idiota- se dijo a si mismo esbozando una sonrisa, si en la pelea con Seiya había sido derrotado por subestimar a su enemigo en esta ocasión había perecido por haberlo sobreestimado. Pero al ver como su oponente se desvanecía en varias partículas de luz se dio cuenta que al menos había logrado cumplir son su objetivo, el objetivo de su señor, y tan solo por eso se sintió feliz antes de partir al igual que su enemigo.

Krishna sintió desde la distancia como las dos presencias desaparecían. No le dio mucha importancia. Baian, su camarada había muerto con honor, y el no debía de ser menos. Hasta el momento pudo evitar, aunque a duras penas, los ataques de Upuat. Asimismo el egipcio logro evitar los suyos lo cual significaba que por lo pronto estaban empatados. Krishna sin embargo no estaba feliz con esto así que decidió romper el empate.

-Maha Roshini- susurro el General de Krisaor al lanzar su máxima técnica, pero con tan solo un pequeño porcentaje de su verdadero poder. Upuat tal como lo hacía con cualquier ataque de energía lo desvío con su poderosa maza.

-Vajra- el Dios repitió el anterior procedimiento mientras Krishna se elevaba rápidamente hacia el vacio del espacio siendo perseguido por Upuat, esto se repitió un par de veces más hasta que el semidiós freno de repente y se lanzo contra su oponente con su lanza por delante.

-¡Este es tu fin!- grito el egipcio quien pensaba desviar la Lanza Dorada y luego propinarle un golpe derrotando así al hindú. El choque de fuerzas fue titánico, Krishna no apunto al cuerpo de Upuat, sino al centro de su maza. El poder de repulsión del egipcio le fue contraproducente cuando la presión que ejercía la lanza del semidiós amenazo con arrebatarle el arma de las manos. Krishna sin embargo estaba en la misma posición. Cual si fueran dos gigantescos imanes de polos opuestos ambos oponentes mantuvieron su distancia, pero por muy breve tiempo. La fuerza ejercida fue demasiado para ambos y sus armas salieron despedidas hacia las profundidades del espacio exterior. Upuat ni corto ni perezoso se lanzo en busca de su maza pero fue frenado por un poderoso ataque que casi lo fulmina. Al ver de dónde provenía ese ataque vio a Krishna quien se encontraba en la posición de la flor de loto concentrado una masiva cantidad de energía en su cuerpo.

-Ahora que has perdido tu arma también has perdido la batalla Ofois- dijo Krishna estaba preparado para acabar con la deidad- has sido un feroz oponente y por eso morirás con honor- la energía de Krishna se concentro rápidamente y la expulso exclamando- ¡Maha Roshini!

-Tú serás el que morirá- musito Upuat antes de volar contra el Maha Roshini- ¡Camino de la Duat!

Con sus manos por delante el egipcio logro no solo dividir el Maha Roshini frente a él, pues haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo también logro atravesar la armadura y el cuerpo de Krishna quien escupió un poco de sangre aun sorprendido por la hazaña de Upuat- no creías que mi poder provenía solo de mi arma verdad, esta solo me servía para proyectarla.

-Aun no estoy vencido Ofois- respondió débilmente Krishna.

-Entonces permíteme darte el golpe de gracia- el egipcio trato de moverse, pero no pudo- ¡¿qué...?

-La barrera que atravesaste puede ser utilizada de varias formas, tanto para protegerme como para paralizar a mis enemigos- Upuat supo inmediatamente a lo que se refería, su cuerpo no podía retroceder y tenia del otro lado al cuerpo de Krishna, sus brazos y piernas se encontraban paralizados y no era capaz de proyectar su poder- aun en el Tártaro nuestro honor estará intacto y ambos habremos realizado nuestros objetivos- Krishna elevo su Dunamis hasta el límite- nos veremos Upuat, ¡Maha Roshini!

Sin posibilidad de escapar Upuat recibió el ataque a quemarropa, aunque su armadura logro evitar que su cuerpo fuera vaporizado no logro salvarle la vida. Se desvaneció lentamente mientras veía como lo hacía su oponente de la misma manera. Ambos estoicos en su camino a un mundo del que no regresarían.

La batalla entre Eo y sus bestias, y Taurt y sus criaturas parecía estar pareja, pero no era así. Eo sintió muy pronto como la deidad y sus criaturas se imponían. La abeja reina fue triturada en las fauces del camaleón-cocodrilo de Taurt y el guantelete de su brazo derecho se quebró en mil pedazos. En venganza sus murciélagos vampiro le drenaron la sangre a la mayoría de los halcones de la egipcia, las de Taurt se resquebrajaron y fueron destrozadas. Pero los pocos murciélagos sobrevivientes de Eo fueron derrotados por el camaleón-cocodrilo de la diosa quien los cazo y trituro entre sus fauces, las alas de Eo también fueron destrozadas. Pero las criaturas de Taurt muy pronto demostraron su superioridad cuando el Roc desgarro al Águila Poderosa, aunque pereció estrangulada por la serpiente de Eo esta ultima murió cuando su cabeza fue aplastada por los jabalíes de la egipcia. Las armaduras de Taurt y Eo ahora solo conservaban el peto y en el caso de la egipcia también el faldón.

-Detén esta locura General Marino- dijo Taurt- has demostrado una increíble fuerza y seria un desperdicio que un semidiós como tú pereciera en esta batalla...

-No importa lo que me digas yo no me rendiré- interrumpió el General Marino quien trataba de recuperar su fuerzas- ni tampoco perderé, no mientras el Emperador Poseidón confié en mi para terminar mi misión.

-Leal hasta el final, es una verdadera lástima pero tendrás que ser destruido- los jabalíes dorados se pusieron en posición de ataque frente al Oso Infernal de Eo- ¡Gullinbursti, Slidrugtanni!, acaben con su ultima bestia.

Eo reconoció entonces uno de esos nombres, Thor le había contado en Céfiro que Gullinbursti era una bestia mecánica que servía a Frey un Dios Nórdico. Eso significaba que estas dos bestias no dependían de Taurt y por lo tanto aunque ella fuera vencida ambas criaturas no desaparecerían. La egipcia estaba frente a él sin hacer anda más que observarlo, dispuesta a interceptarlo ni bien tratara de ir en ayuda de su Oso Infernal esperando que los jabalíes hicieran el trabajo sucio por ella. Eo aprovecho esto para concentrarse, a pesar de ser criaturas mecánicas ambos jabalíes podían dominar el Dunamis y eso solo era posible si o bien eran criaturas divinas o tenían alguna clase de poder divino encerrado. Proyecto su Dunamis hacia la batalla y entonces lo noto, dentro de aquellas criaturas había algo no mecánico que les daba vida y poder, era una delgada línea de Icor, sangre divina que en este caso pudo reconocer era de Taurt.

-¡Agh!- Eo no pudo evitar lanzar un quejido cuando su oso fue atravesado por los filosos colmillo de Gullinbursti y su gemelo. Taurt vio esto sorprendida pues la bestia no había hecho nada por evitar ese ataque. El General Marino entonces le entrego todo su Dunamis a su ultima bestia por una fracción de segundo- ¡ahora Oso Infernal!- la mencionada bestia dio un rugido que nadie pudo escuchar y con sus poderosas garras y el Dunamis de Eo logro partir por la mitad a ambos jabalíes. Sus restos volaron por los aires mientras unas gotas de sangre goteaban de su destrozada maquinaria.

-Te felicito General Marino- dijo Taurt mientras aplaudía por la hazaña de Eo- lograste descubrir el secreto de Gullinbursti y Slidrugtanni, pero fue un esfuerzo inútil...

-¡Tornado Violento!- el General de Escila interrumpió nuevamente a la egipcia lanzando su ataque, pero este fue realizado usando simplemente su Octavo sentido por lo cual en vez de un tronado de energía lanzo un tornado de potentes vientos los cuales ni siquiera movieron un milímetro a la Diosa.

-¿Por esto me interrumpiste?, muere de una vez- Taurt reunió un poco de su Dunamis y ataco- ¡misterio del Horizonte!

El ataque dio de lleno en el malherido cuerpo de Eo, pero simultáneamente Taurt era arrastrada por un potente tornado de energía que la elevo por los aires a una gran velocidad. Abajo en el suelo se encontraba el Oso Infernal de Eo quien había lanzado el ataque.

-Bien hecho- felicito Eo a su última bestia antes de desvanecerse, pero no fue el único pues el camaleón-cocodrilo que se había escondido usando su camuflaje salió de su escondite y comenzó a retorcerse antes de desaparecer, Taurt había sido derrotada.

Thot y Ascot pararon su batalla al percatarse que ahora eran los últimos seres que se enfrentaban en ese pre universo.

-Todos tus compañeros han caído y ahora llego tu tiempo también- dijo Thot y antes de que Ascot pudiera reaccionar la deidad realiza su hechizo- ¡Corre, corre, tiempo llévame al fin, llévame Atum-Ra!

Dicho esto la imagen de una infinidad de relojes de arena se materializaron alrededor del General de Céfiro y al mismo tiempo, todos y cada uno de ellos terminaron de pasar el ultimo grano de arena. El nonato universo entonces sufrió un enorme cambio, ya no existía la enorme masa de materia en la que perecieron casi todos los Generales Marinos, ni tampoco los soles que la iluminaban. En cambio el espacio estaba lleno de agujeros negros y la débil luz de estrellas moribundas que por la distancia seguramente ya habrían perecido.

-¿Que...es...esto?

-Esto mi estimado General Marino es el final de este universo, claro eso si es que este universo carece de Dioses protectores como nosotros- explico Thot con toda la calma del mundo como si no estuviera en una pelea a muerte. Ascot tardo un poco en salir de su sorpresa, pero una vez lo hizo trato de atacar a la deidad, pero descubrió que no podía acercarse a él ni atacarlo con ninguno de sus hechizos, ¡ni siquiera su Marioneta Sangrienta servía!- estas atrapado dentro de la Maat General Marino, la perfecta armonía que nada salvo el poder de un Protogonos, hijo del Caos puede destruir. Sin embargo yo tampoco puedo atacarte.

-Entonces planeas retenerme aquí hasta que la batalla termine ¿o me equivoco?- pregunto Ascot quien planeaba alguna manera de escapar del hechizo de Thot.

-¡Muéstrame el cenit, retrocede el contador del tiempo, Ra!- los relojes volvieron a materializarse, pero esta vez ambos lados tenían la misma cantidad de arena. El agonizante universo nuevamente cambio llenándose ahora de la luz de cientos de miles de estrellas y algunas galaxias cuya luz iluminaba a ambos contendientes- contempla semidiós el momento de gloria de este universo, en este mismo instante rebosa de vida y prosperidad. Ahora solo le queda el largo camino hacia la decadencia.

-Ya veo, realmente planeas retrasarme...

-No, esa no es mi intención joven semidiós- Thot volteo a verlo- como ya viste presenciamos el fin y el cenit de este universo. Si lo comparamos con un día acabamos de presenciar el anochecer y el mediodía de este universo y de los seres que lo habitan, incluyéndonos- Ascot entonces comprendió el verdadero plan de la deidad- al ser seres divinos nuestra existencia es eterna por lo tanto el fin no nos afecto en lo más mínimo, asimismo ambos tenemos el máximo poder de la Creación en nuestras manos por lo que el Cenit no hizo nada con nosotros. Remontándonos al inicio sin embargo- Thot miro directamente al semidiós quien lo miraba con furia y apretaba los puños- yo nací como un Dios mientras tu naciste como un mortal.

Sin embargo Ascot no estaba poniendo atención a sus palabras, no era necesario pues comprendía las consecuencias de aquel hechizo, y ya sabía cómo contrarrestarlo. Haciendo un supremo esfuerzo elevo su Dunamis hasta el límite.

-No importa cuánto poder tengas, dentro de la Maat no tienes oportunidad salvo seas un Protogonos- pero el semidiós ya no lo escuchaba- si no quieres oír entonces terminare esto de una buena vez- los relojes de arena volvieron a materializarse, solo que estaba vez su parte superior estaba llena- ¡Regresa al principio!- Ascot aun continuaba reuniendo su poder y recitando un complicado sortilegio- ¡devuélvenos a nuestros orígenes!

-¡Silencio Universal!

-¡Jepri!- ambos hechizos fueron finalizados casi al mismo tiempo. El universo en el que luchaban había regresado a su primitiva forma y tanto Ascot como Thot parecían haber sobrevivido, pues se encontraban frente a frente. Repentinamente el General Marino comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente, el egipcio vio esto sin mostrar emoción alguna en su moreno rostro, solo a último momento este formo una mueca de dolor.

-Un hechizo tan poderoso merece ser preservado, aunque para realizarlo se necesite tanto poder e incluso alguien con el nivel de un Dios tenga que sacrificar la propia vida- dicho esto Thot abrió su libro y comenzó a escribir, luego arrojo su libro al suelo, sus cadenas se desvanecieron y a su alrededor aparecieron varias urnas de diferentes materiales, una vez termino de aparecer la ultima urna (que era de hierro) se materializaron varios escorpiones y finalmente una enorme y amenazante cobra apareció resguardando aquel libro. Thot comenzó a desvanecerse también, a último momento Ascot había logrado atravesar su cuerpo con su Marioneta Sangrienta, incluso parte de su sangre solidificada salía de la espalda del moribundo Dios egipcio- Tal vez jamás regrese, pero mi conocimiento nunca desaparecerá.

Tiempo después, apareció un portal muy alejado de la masa de materia que fue escenario del final de los Generales Marinos, de esta salió una figura masculina.

-Parece que no me necesitan aquí- dijo la misteriosa deidad dispuesta a irse, pero entonces algo llamo su atención. Una presencia aun sobrevivía en aquella inhóspita tierra, y no se trataba de una presencia divina. Se trataba de la cobra que custodiaba al libro de Thot.

-Pero miren nada más que tenemos aquí- la misteriosa presencia se encontraba frente a la serpiente. Esta trato de atacarlo moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz, pero el Dios ni se inmuto y agarro a la cobra del cuello- no estorbes- usando su Dunamis destrozo a la serpiente y luego carbonizo a los escorpiones y rompió las urnas dejando el libro al descubierto- ¡Argh!- la deidad dio un quejido pues el libro quemo su mano y las urnas volvieron a materializarse alrededor del libro. El misterioso Dios enfadado con lo sucedido decidió marcharse, algunas batallas continuaban desarrollándose y su deber era que nadie saliera con vida.

N/A

Uff, este fue uno de los capítulos más difíciles de escribir (gracias Eo), pero al fin lo termine. Eh, no hay mucho que decir, salvo la información de los dioses que use en este capítulo:

Tritón, hijo de Poseidón, Dios Mensajero de las Profundidades Marinas, padrastro de Athena y padre de Palas a quien esta mato por accidente (¿EH?). Tenía una trompeta que creaba grandes tormentas o calmaba las aguas, su forma era la de un hombre con cola de pez.

Upuat, Dios funerario del antiguo Egipto, su deber era realizar el ritual de "apertura de la boca" y guiar a los muertos a la Duat (el mundo de la muerte egipcio), tenía el título de "el que abre los caminos". En su forma de guerrero este estaba armado con una maza y un arco. Los griegos lo conocían como Ofois.

Taurt, antigua Diosa de la fertilidad, también era una Diosa celeste y por eso llamada "la misteriosa del horizonte", tenía una forma un tanto extraña pues tenía una cabeza de hipopótamo, patas de león y cola de cocodrilo, ayudo a Horus a en su lucha contra Seth.

Thot, Dios de la escritura, la sabiduría y símbolo de la luna, escriba sagrado, inventor de todas las palabras y del calendario, también era el contador del tiempo, asistía al "pesaje de las almas" que realizaba Osiris. En realidad no era un Dios de la magia, pero decidí ponerlo así porque era un oponente más apropiado para Ascot, además que tengo planeado aprovechar su libro.

Finalmente están Gullinbursti y Slidrugtanni, ambos eran un par de jabalíes mecánicos hechos por los enanos Brokk y Eitri como una apuesta (hecha por Loki) acerca de que enano era capaz de realizar el mejor regalo a los dioses. Finalmente terminaron tirando el carro de Frey.

Creo que eso es todo, y los dejo con el final del Sidestory de los Generales Marinos.


	27. Recuerdos de Céfiro:Generales Marinos II

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad, Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Sailor moon le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi, Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo y Magic Knight Rayearth le pertenece a las CLAMP.

Recuerdos de Céfiro: Generales Marinos Parte II

Hace 5 años atrás, Universo de Céfiro, Actual Planeta de Hielo.

Predecible y mas que esperado fue el hecho que Seiya de Pegaso lograra alcanzar el Dunamis primero que ningún otro Guerrero Sagrado. Su enorme voluntad siempre lo ayudo a superar sus propios límites, además era al único mortal que tenía dos dioses derrotados en su haber. Baian el General de Caballo Marino lo sabía muy bien y por esa razón lo busco como oponente.

-¡Rugido del Fondo del Pacifico!- Baian ataco con su más poderosa técnica en contra de Seiya. El caballero de Pegaso sin embargo no sufrió daño alguno y contraataco con una serie de golpes y patadas de baja intensidad a la velocidad de la luz, Baian que sabia esto decidió esquivar los golpes y luego responder con otra técnica- ¡Vientos Huracanados!

Un enorme ventarrón arranco los arboles del suelo además de elevar grandes rocas dejando finalmente solo a Seiya en pie.

-Has mejorado mucho Baian, de haber luchado así en el Mundo Marino hubiera sido mas difícil derrotarte- el General de Caballo Marino recibió con agrado el cumplido, sobre todo porque Seiya tenia razón, en la batalla en el Santuario de Poseidón el se había confiado demasiado y por eso había perdido, en cambio Seiya lucho con todas sus fuerzas pues sabía que se enfrentaba a un enemigo superior, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un nuevo ataque de Seiya.

-¡Meteoros de Pegaso!- el General Marino levanto su barrera para frenar algunos de ellos y luego esquivo otros, Seiya ya lo estaba esperando y comenzaron una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, "que ironía" pensó Baian, ahora era Seiya el que se mostraba superior, quien hubiera imaginado que el muchacho que enfrento llegaría tan lejos.

Otra antigua batalla se repetía cerca de allí, esta se daba entre Shiryu de Dragón y Krishna de Krisaor. El antiguo Caballero de Bronce al igual que Seiya también logro despertar el Dunamis y tal como Seiya era buscado tanto por aliados como enemigos para que lograsen agotar su Cosmos y despertar el poder de los Dioses.

Krishna a diferencia que su pelea en el Mundo Marino ataco primero con su Maha Roshini, pero esta vez Shiryu no se inmutaba ante su poderosa técnica, incluso se daba el lujo de verla directamente sin sufrir daño alguno en sus ojos.

-Me alegra que estemos del mismo lado ahora Dragón- comento Krishna antes de atacar nuevamente- la última vez peleaste con honor por tus ideales y ahora no espero menos de ti.

-Tienes un corazón noble Krishna- respondió Shiryu- a pesar de haber luchado por los ideales equivocados en el pasado.

Mientras algunos revivían sus antiguas batallas cerca de las montañas se daba una pelea singular, Eo de Escila luchaba contra Radamanthys de Wyvern. El Espectro luchaba con violencia y con un enorme poder, mientras que Eo utilizaba a sus bestias una por una pero desplegando en sus ataques todo su Cosmos.

-¡Gran Caución!- grito Radamanthys al lanzar su ataque, pero este fue contenido por el Oso Infernal de Eo el cual fue materializado por unos cuantos segundos para ese propósito.

-¡Ataque Vampiro!- varios murciélagos se materializaron dispuestos a atacar a Radamanthys, el Juez del Inframundo logro evitar algunos de ellos y destruir otros, pero varios de ellos lograron alcanzarlo y succionar su sangre, el Espectro entonces hizo estallar su Cosmos para deshacerse de esos murciélagos pero antes de eso Eo los desmaterializo para reemplazarlos con su Abeja Reina la cual impacto en el esternón de Radamanthys, pero sin el poder que mostraron las anteriores bestias.

-¿Por qué te contienes?- pregunto el Juez de Wyvern desde el suelo- ¡¿acaso crees que soy muy poca cosa para pelear en serio?

-No, pero si eres demasiado arrogante- respondió el General de Escila- desde que comenzamos a pelear no has hecho más que atacarme de frente con tu Gran Caución una y otra vez, parece que no sabes hacer otra cosa.

-¡Insolente!- grito furioso Radamanthys antes de atacar nuevamente- ¡Gran Caución!

Pero Eo que ya conocía el ataque uso nuevamente el poder de su Oso Infernal para contener el ataque y luego atacar esta vez con su Águila Poderosa. El Espectro apenas si pudo esquivar el ataque, desde que fue derrotado nuevamente por Kanon creyó que derrotando a algunos de sus subordinados lograría demostrarse que no era tan débil, y eligió a Eo como primer oponente. El General de Escila le pareció débil a simple vista, desgraciadamente no era así, más bien resulto ser uno de los oponentes mas versátiles que había conocido. La paliza que estaba recibiendo sin embargo lo llevo a pensar que debía cambiar su estrategia y tragándose toda su ira decidió poner en práctica los consejos de Eo esquivando sus ataques para estudiarlos y buscar la manera de contrarrestarlos.

A unos cuantos metros de la pelea entre Radamanthys y Eo, Minos de Grifo luchaba contra dos oponentes. Uno de ellos era Ascot el novato General de Céfiro, y la otra era Thetys de Sirena. Ascot comenzó atacando con todos los hechizos ofensivos que conocía, pero esto fue inútil en contra de Minos quien o bien neutralizaba algunos con su poderoso Cosmos o simplemente usaba el Bakudo N° 81 para pararlos. El General de Céfiro apenas si había logrado despertar el Séptimo Sentido, por cuestiones de tiempo y para no retrasarse en su entrenamiento decidió acompañar al resto de los Generales, en esas condiciones pelear contra un Juez del Inframundo que dominaba el Octavo Sentido parecía una locura. Así lo demostró Minos quien logro derrotarlo con unos cuantos golpes. Thetys mucho mas experimentada en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo logro resistir mas al ataque del Espectro, pero al final no pudo escapar a la Marioneta Cósmica de Minos.

-Ungh- se quejo Thetys, pues Minos la inmovilizo para luego golpearla en la nuca dejándola inconsciente, entonces el Juez fue tras Ascot.

-Te puedes mover a la velocidad de la luz y lo único que haces es quedarte ahí parado lanzando hechizos- dijo Minos con desdén, luego lo levanto de sus cabello hasta quedar cara a cara con él. Ascot estaba tan lastimado que ni siquiera podía quejarse- tienes un gran poder, pero sigues pensando como un mago- el Juez de Grifo lo soltó sin ninguna consideración- levántate y ven conmigo, yo te enseñare a pensar como un verdadero Guerrero Sagrado.

Entonces Minos siguió su marcha, Ascot haciendo un supremo esfuerzo logro levantarse para seguir al Espectro. El Juez de Grifo no le agradaba mucho, pero este no era momento para eso, el sabía lo que estaba en juego. Aun recordaba el día que fue reclutado por Kanon y la decisión que tomo ese mismo día.

Amanecía en el planeta Céfiro, y como cada mañana Ascot se encontraba en la playa pensando y recordando los sucesos de hace ya un año aproximadamente. Al mago le gustaba el mar, le recordaba a ella, a Umi.

-Pareces melancólico- el joven mago volteo a ver a su interlocutor que resulto ser nada más ni nada menos que Kanon de Dragón Marino que al igual que el miraba al horizonte.

-Usted es Kanon, un General Marino, ¿verdad?- pregunto Ascot, el gemelo de Saga asintió.

-Y tu eres Ascot el sucesor de Guruclef- Ascot asintió al igual que Kanon para luego quedarse en silencio- el Emperador cree que tienes mucho potencial muchacho- esto llamo la atención del mago que fijo sus ojos en el General Marino- cronológicamente tienes tan solo 12 años y ya tienes el poder de un Caballero de Plata, al menos en cuanto a Cosmos se refiere- Ascot musito un "oh" y bajo su cabeza pensativo- además están esas criaturas que siempre te están acompañando.

-¿Que criaturas?- pregunto el mago extrañado por las declaraciones de Kanon.

-No lo sé, solo los Dioses y el Caballero Dorado de Cáncer pueden verlos- respondió el griego- pero el Emperador me pidió que te preguntara si estarías dispuesto a unirte a nosotros.

Ascot volvió su vista al océano nuevamente, él como sucesor de Guruclef estaba enterado de todo lo que había sucedido en el Mundo Místico y conocía el gran peligro en el que estaban no solo ambos universos si no la Creación entera. También sabía que solo como Guardián de Céfiro no podría hacer mucho que digamos, al menos no durante la guerra. Inexplicablemente comenzó a pensar en Umi, el esperaba que fuera feliz en su hogar, aun cuando no fueran a verse nunca más, también recordó al resto de las chicas, sus queridas amigas Hikaru y Fuu. Como General Marino tendría más oportunidades de protegerla a ella y a su mundo, era una oportunidad única. Ferio ni bien se entero de la situación rogo a todos los Dioses para que lo admitieran dentro de alguno de sus ejércitos, pero ninguno acepto, y ahora a él le ofrecían aquello.

-No tienes que responder ahora- la voz de Kanon lo saco de sus pensamientos- tienes una semana para decidirte, nosotros también debemos entrenar y necesitaras tiempo para estar a nuestro nivel, aunque en Céfiro eso depende de la fuerza de voluntad, al menos según los Dioses.

Ascot vio como el General Marino le dio la espalda y procedió a retirarse, solo dio unos cuantos pasos y entonces aumento su velocidad tan rápidamente que parecía haberse desvanecido en el aire, ya lo había visto varias veces pero no dejaba de sorprenderle. Ascot también procedió a retirarse para comenzar sus actividades como sucesor de Guruclef, pero a medio camino cambio de rumbo, rumbo al recién construido Templo de Poseidón.

-Lo siento maestro- susurro Ascot antes de ver el castillo una vez más.

Regresando al presente mientras Minos caminaba entre el tupido bosque se dio cuenta de que Ascot lo seguía. El Juez de Grifo sonrió para sus adentros, no es que de algún modo el debilucho General le agradara o algo parecido, pero sabía que en esta guerra cada uno de ellos era una pieza importante y no podía permitir que por culpa de un Semidiós mal entrenado todos ellos desaparecieran. Además como su maestro podía tratar de manipularlo en caso de que su señor se viera en la necesidad de enfrentarse a sus ahora aliados en un futuro, tales eran los pensamientos del mas pragmático de los Jueces del Inframundo.

N/A

Como que no termino de gustarme este capítulo, pero no podía retrasar más la publicación. No hay mucho que decir del capítulo, salvo tal vez que algunos Generales Marinos (tal como Eo y Krishna) tienen personalidades más complejas de lo que uno creería. Bueno lo que sigue es la gran batalla de los Caballeros Dorados, así que atentos a la próxima actualización, que espero sea mucho más rápido que esta. Ahora si pueden hacer clic en el botón de abajo y dejarme una buena review, ¡Hasta lo próxima!


	28. Tierra y Fuego: Parte 1

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad, Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Sailor moon le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi, Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo y Magic Knight Rayearth le pertenece a las CLAMP.

Nota: Al estar en el vacío del espacio es obvio que la mayoría de los diálogos se harán vía telepática.

Nota 2: Los capítulos 28, 30, 32 y 33 transcurren al mismo tiempo.

Fuego y Tierra: Parte 1

Doce semidioses combatían contra el mismo número de dioses, allí estaban 11 de los 12 Caballeros Dorados y el Patriarca del Santuario Shion. Mu su pupilo se enfrentaba contra un Dios egipcio, este al igual que Mu tenía una armadura de color dorado, pero carecía de la protección de los brazos y las piernas, sus hombreras tenían la forma de una cabeza de carnero y en su cabeza llevaba el mismo tocado que los faraones, su piel era aceitunada y sus ojos eran negros. La armadura de Mu no tenia cambio alguno, sin embargo el poder enorme poder que desplegaba era suficiente para saber que estaba utilizando su Dunamis.

-¡Carnero Celestial!- la deidad lanzo un poderoso ataque de energía con ambas manos.

-¡Muro de Cristal!- Mu hizo aparecer una muralla invisible que reboto el ataque del egipcio, la deidad reacciono muy lentamente y a milímetros de que su ataque lo alcanzara trato de anularlo con otro similar. El choque de ambos poderes produjo una gran explosión en la que el egipcio se vio envuelto. Una vez esta terminara no había rastro de la deidad, sin embargo su Dunamis aun podía sentirse, Mu sabiendo eso se acerco lentamente al lugar donde sentía su presencia donde solo había una nube de polvo dorado.

-¡Carnero Celestial!- Mu vio sorprendido como el polvo dorado se reunía para reconstruir el cuerpo del Dios. El Caballero de Aries dadas las circunstancias apenas si pudo reaccionar con una Extinción Estelar incompleta sobreviviendo a duras penas y siendo arrojado por los aires. La deidad trato de aprovechar esto situándose frente al Caballero de Aries, pero Mu reacciona rápidamente con otra de sus técnicas.

-¡Red de Cristal!- el egipcio queda atrapado en un la red de cristal de Mu la cual lo inmovilizo completamente.

-Muy ingenioso Caballero de Athena, pero es inútil en mi contra- el Dios trato de dividir su cuerpo en una nube de polvo, pero no logro hacerlo, entonces este mira sorprendido a Mu quien le explica esto.

-Mientras estés atrapado en mi Red de Cristal no serás capaz de descomponer tu cuerpo, así como tampoco podrás realizar tus ataques- Mu volteo a verlo- como puedes ver estas totalmente a mi merced.

-En verdad crees que atraparme a mí, Amón el Dios del Viento es algo tan sencillo Caballero de Athena- respondió Amón mostrándose bastante despreocupado a pesar de las palabras de Mu. Amón entonces comenzó a expulsar su poder tratando de destrozar la Red de Cristal. El Caballero de Aries hizo una mueca mostrando el esfuerzo que hacía para tratar de mantener la integridad de su técnica, Amón hizo lo propio para romperla quedando en un empate de poder- creo que te subestime, en verdad eres poderoso.

El Dios del Viento redujo la presión sobre la Red de Cristal, Mu hizo lo mismo dispuesto a negociar la aparente rendición de Amón, pero el Dios esperaba esto y una vez el semidiós hubo disminuido lo suficiente su poder el egipcio expulso el suyo de golpe logrando liberarse, acto seguido se abalanzo sobre Mu dándole un potente puñetazo que casi lo arroja al suelo.

-¡Carnero Celestial!

-¡Revolución Estelar!- ambos ataques de la misma potencia logran anularse, pero Amón vuelve a fragmentar su cuerpo en diversas partículas doradas y aparece detrás del ariano propinándole una patada que si logra derribarlo, Mu utiliza sus manos para evitar desplomarse en el piso e impulsarse para caer de pie, pero antes de que sus pies tocaran el suelo Amón apareció repentinamente recibiéndolo con un ataque de energía que termino por elevarlo por los aires. El egipcio volvió a fragmentarse para tratar de sorprender a Mu, pero este logro reaccionar antes de que se reunificara.

-¡Extinción Estelar!

-¡Agh!- el ataque logro alcanzar a todas las partículas que componían el cuerpo de Amón quien no tuvo otra opción que recomponerse, pero la ventaja no le duro mucho a Mu pues el egipcio en respuesta le lanzo un ataque de energía que tenia una de sus partículas dentro.

-¡Muro de Cristal!- el ataque de la deidad fue reflejado, mas no la partícula que lo acompaño la cual utilizo para teletransportarse frente al Caballero de Aries.

-¡Tornado Dorado!- Amón levanto sus manos y fragmento su armadura en diversas partículas doradas las cuales atravesaron el Muro de Cristal de Mu y lo rodearon. El semidiós salió de donde se encontraba rompiendo su técnica pero también alejándose de la técnica del Dios. Amón se reconstituyo y fue tras Mu.

-¡Red de Cristal!- el ariano adivinando este movimiento lo recibió con su técnica la cual acabo atrapando nuevamente al egipcio. Ambos combatientes sostuvieron sus miradas, esta vez Mu no lo dejaría escapar, pero sabía que no podía confiarse ante Amón quien lo aun mantenía esa expresión de superioridad a pesar de saberse capturado. Ambos sabían que su próximo movimiento seria el último y definiría al vencedor de esta batalla.

En otro sitio lejos de allí Aldebarán de Tauro se enfrentaba a un guerrero plateado, o más bien a una maquina plateada, de su mismo tamaño y contextura, con una armadura parecida a los guerreros espartanos y con piel plateada.

Un par de enormes alas surgían de la armadura de Tauro, lo cual indicaba que estaba utilizando su Dunamis. Ambos guerreros se miraban atentamente, cuando el guerrero artificial comenzó a vibrar a gran velocidad produciendo un sonido que debido al vacio del espacio era imposible de escuchar, mas su energía no necesitaba del aire para tratar de llegar directamente al cerebro de su oponente.

-Bakudo Nº 79 Tozansho- susurro Aldebarán, inmediatamente un triangulo invertido se materializo a su alrededor deteniendo las ondas de energía de su enemigo, pero eso no fue todo- ¡Gran Cuerno!

El ataque fue increíblemente rápido y devastador, el guerrero fiel a Caelum no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y simplemente lo recibió siendo empujado varios metros atrás. El Caballero de Tauro apareció repentinamente frente a él y lanzo otro Gran Cuerno que cambio su trayectoria, Aldebarán repitió su hazaña una y otra vez, hasta que considerando que era suficiente se detuvo. Una espesa cortina de polvo se encontraba en el lugar en el cual termino el cuerpo de su oponente, sin embargo el Caballero Dorado sabía que no estaba vencido y aun permanecía con los brazos cruzados en su postura de ataque y defensa.

-En verdad tienes el ataque mas rápido de todos los Caballeros Dorados- Aldebarán escucho la voz de aquel guerrero dentro de su cabeza- que lastima que estos no sean capaces de dañar este cuerpo.

-Esa presencia- susurro Aldebarán recordando haberla sentido anteriormente, solo que esta vez era mucho más reducida- ¡No puede ser Caelum!

-Tienes razón pero al mismo tiempo te equivocas- respondió la armadura viviente mientras se incorporaba- si tengo la voluntad y la sangre de Caelum dentro mío, pero aun así soy un ser diferente. En honor al antiguo ser que habitaba esta armadura puedes llamarme Talos.

Aldebarán suprimió la sonrisa que comenzaba a formarse en su rostro. Talos era una maquina creada por Minos en el Inframundo, originalmente funcionaba con la sangre de Hades y fue durante las primeras Guerras Santas el ultimo y más poderoso guardián de Giudecca. Sin embargo tenía un grave defecto, la única vena que tenia y que lo mantenía con vida estaba conectada al exterior por un pequeño sello en su tobillo, este sello fue destruido por uno de los primeros Caballeros de Escorpio, y Aldebarán estaba dispuesto a imitar su hazaña.

Sin tiempo que perder arremetió contra Talos en una feroz acometida, este se defendió espléndidamente, sin embargo no conocía el objetivo de Aldebarán que en un rápido movimiento reunió todo su Dunamis en una de sus piernas y con una poderosa patada quebró en mil pedazos la superficie del tobillo del autómata, incluyendo la insignia que se encontraba en ese lugar.

-Buen intento Semidiós, pero no creías que conservaríamos el antiguo y obsoleto diseño ¿verdad?- el Caballero de Athena mostro un breve momento de frustración, pero este pronto se convirtió en reflexión. Tal vez el diseño era otro, pero eso no impedía que lograra descifrarlo. Solo le tomo unos instantes para encontrar la ubicación del Icor que mantenía con vida a Talos. Estaba en su pecho, en un pequeño círculo justo al medio, detrás de lo que en los humanos es el Esternón.

-¡Gran Cuerno!- Aldebarán volvió a la carga pero esta vez lanzando su ataque con los puños por delante. El autómata simplemente recibió el ataque y pronto el Caballero de Tauro descubrió porque.

-Un ser de tu nivel jamás podrá atravesar la gruesa armadura que protege mi fuente vital- Aldebarán lo miro estupefacto, su poderoso ataque apenas si había logrado producir unas pequeñas y casi imperceptibles abolladuras en el pecho de Talos, era obvio que el Icor de Caelum estaba bien protegido por capas y capas de Armadura Divina, lo cual le hacía imposible atravesarla- ahora es mi turno ¡Castigo Celestial!

Talos levanto uno de sus brazos formando una poderosa bola de energía azul en la palma de su mano. Aldebarán sorprendido trato de contener el ataque con sus manos, pero era demasiado tarde y lo recibió de lleno siendo violentamente empujado hasta chocar con una montaña, mientras tanto Talos se acercaba lentamente para darle el tiro de gracia.

Mientras tanto lejos de allí Aioria de Leo, envestido en su Armadura Divina (La cual llevaba un par de alas en su espalda como única diferencia de su Armadura Dorada normal) peleaba a una velocidad mucho mayor a la de la luz con un Dios egipcio de negra armadura. Este llevaba una armadura completa que alcanzaba a cubrir la mayor parte de su cuerpo, destacando sobretodo su casco el cual tenía la forma de un chacal.

-¡Plasma Relámpago!- harto del empate el Caballero de Leo utilizo su técnica por primera vez en la pelea, pero su oponente no la recibió pues se hizo intangible y desapareció debajo del suelo. Aioria sin embargo solo lanzo su técnica en contra del suelo el cual fue destrozado dejando un enorme circulo de destrucción a su alrededor, aunque no habían rastros de su oponente- no creas que podrás escapar tan fácilmente, ¡Colmillo Relámpago!- el Semidiós proyecta su poder al suelo del cual salen un infinidad de poderosos relámpagos que destrozan aun más el campo de batalla, sin embargo nada, su adversario sigue sin aparecer.

-¡Garras de Chacal!- sorpresivamente el egipcio sale del suelo debajo de los pies de Aioria lanzando un poderoso ataque cortante que lo eleva por los aires en donde siente como es inmovilizado por el Dunamis de su enemigo el cual lo rodea completamente- ¡Embalsamiento Final!- la deidad aparece frente al Caballero de Athena con las brazos extendidos a los lados, en ese instante Aioria siente como su poder es lentamente succionado. Haciendo acopio de sus últimas el Caballero de Leo logra levantar uno de sus dedos y con este apuntar a su enemigo.

-Capsula de Poder- Aioria concentra todo su poder en la punta de su dedo y lo lanza contra su enemigo quien al recibirlo desaparece en una explosión. El Semidiós se aleja aprovechando la oportunidad.

-Eres tan poderoso como un Dios Caballero de Athena- dice el egipcio quien levita lentamente hasta posarse en el suelo. Una vez allí podemos ver que se encuentra seriamente lastimado, pero aun no derrotado como lo demuestra el poderoso Dunamis que emana de su cuerpo- yo Anubis el Señor de las Necrópolis lo admito, pero eso no significa que este derrotado, ¡Licópolis Sagrada!

Del cuerpo de Anubis surgieron una inmensa cantidad de lobos, chacales y perros espirituales los cuales se abalanzaron a una velocidad mayor que la luz sobre Aioria.

-Y tu necesitaras más que esto para derrotarme, ¡Plasma Relámpago!- absolutamente todos los canes espectrales fueron destrozados por el ataque de Aioria, sin embargo sus restos aun permanecieron en el aire, estos muy pronto tomaron la forma de puntas de lanza los cuales se lanzaron a una velocidad aun mayor sobre el cuerpo del Caballero de Athena, este trato de contrarrestarlos con otro Plasma Relámpago que logro neutralizar la mayoría de estos excepto unos cuantos que estallaron al hacer contacto con Aioria quien se vio envuelto en una serie de poderosas y sucesivas explosiones, una vez estas terminaron el Caballero de Leo un poco lastimado vio estupefacto como el campo de batalla estaba repleto de canes espirituales. Anubis hizo un gesto con su cabeza y sus canes atacaron.

-¡Colmillo Relámpago!- Aioria proyecto nuevamente su Dunamis al suelo, los rayos lograron acabar con muchos canes, pero no con los suficiente-¡Plasma Relámpago!- utilizando ambos puños el Semidiós logro acabar con otros tantos, pero sus restos se convirtieron en puntas de lanza igual que antes mientras que los pocos canidos sobrevivientes se convirtieron en sombras que cubrieron por completo a Aioria quien trato de acumular su poder para deshacerse de ellos, pero antes de que lograra hacerlo las puntas de lanza hicieron contacto con las sombras que lo rodeaban provocando una gigantesca explosión que se elevo por los cielos.

-Supongo que eso fue todo- dijo Anubis antes de proceder a retirarse cuando tuvo que esquivar un Plasma Relámpago que casi lo fulmina. Detrás de él Aioria de Leo aunque terriblemente lastimado continuaba con su voluntad intacta.

-Te dije que eso no bastaría para derrotarme- Anubis lo vio sorprendido pero no dijo nada, solo se acerco lentamente al Caballero de Leo antes de utilizar su técnica para acabar con Aioria.

A una enorme distancia de allí Shaka de Virgo levitaba en posición de Loto frente a su adversario, el máximo líder del Panteón Egipcio, Ra. La Armadura Divina de Shaka ahora tenía dos grandes alas metálicas que salían de su espalda, su oponente llevaba una armadura de color dorado igual que Shaka, esta le otorgaba una protección completa en la mayor parte de su aceitunado cuerpo, de ojos negros y sagaces. Llevaba un tocado faraónico y una diadema encima de este y los pocos cabellos que sobresalían eran de color negro.

Esta era la única batalla que aun no había iniciado, Shaka esperaba, dubitativo el ataque de su enemigo. Una gran cantidad de dudas asaltaban al Caballero de Virgo desde que logro convertirse en Semidiós, y como si Ra pudiera leer su mente le pregunto:

-¿Tan grandes son tus dudas como para quedarte paralizado allí frente mío en total silencio?

Shaka no respondió, no necesitaba hacerlo, tenía una misión y debía cumplirla, deshecho toda duda que nublara su pensamiento y luego ataco.

-¡Capitulación de los Demonios!- un inmensamente poderoso ataque de energía salió de entre las palmas del Caballero de Athena, pero este fue fácilmente desvanecido por Ra, Shaka mostro el desconcierto en su rostro. Era la primera vez que le sucedía algo así, en todas sus anteriores batallas casi siempre tenia a sus enemigos debajo de él, solo contra Hades fue que se vio rebasado, y ahora también era superado por Ra.

-¡Tesoro del Cielo!- el Caballero Dorado contraataco, abriendo los ojos y desplegando un inmenso poder, casi instantáneamente unos tapizados con la figura de Buda al medio aparecieron rodeando tanto a Shaka como a Ra- Este es tu fin Ra, el ataque del Tesoro del Cielo se funda sobre la verdad del universo, posee la armonía perfecta, lo que significa que combina la defensa y el ataque al mismo tiempo. Ni siquiera un Dios como tu puede escapar a esta verdad.

-Hmm, en verdad eres el más sabio entre los mortales, el hecho de lograr invocar el poder de la Maat que tan solo unos pocos de nosotros somos capaces de lograr- Ra dio un paso, y justo en ese instante las figuras de Buda fueron reemplazadas por un tapizado de color verde adornado con motivos egipcios y la figura de dos mujeres de espaldas y con brazos como alas- pero la verdad del hombre no es la misma que la de los Dioses.

Dicho esto el ambiente creado por Shaka y Ra se rompió cual si de una pared de vidrio se tratara. El Semidiós vio estupefacto al Dios solar quien continuaba tranquilo y sosegado, casi como si no se encontrara en un campo de batalla si no en los jardines de su morada.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamo el Caballero de Virgo mostrando su desesperación- ¡Ni siquiera el Patriarca fue capaz de escapar al Tesoro del Cielo!

Ra entonces aumento considerablemente su poder, fue entonces que Shaka comprendió lo que había sucedido.

-Protogonos Dunamis- musito.

-Así es, si bien el Dunamis se alcanza tan solo proyectando nuestro poder divino desde nuestro cuerpo material, para alcanzar el Protogonos Dunamis es necesario desechar las verdades de los mortales y alcanzar la verdad de los Dioses.

-¿Por qué me dices esto?, ¡¿qué pretendes lograr con tus palabras?- pregunto Shaka, Ra solo lo ignoro y continuo con su discurso.

-En verdad eres el más sabio de los mortales, has logrado descifrar la verdad que ocultamos y así también lograste evadir el destino reservado para ustedes- Ra continuo caminando lentamente hacia el Caballero de Virgo quien acumulo rápidamente todo el poder que pudo- sin embargo- Shaka ataco con su Capitulación de los Demonios nuevamente- ¡Eso es inútil para los seres divinos como nosotros!

-¡Argh!- el Semidiós se quejo luego que Ra no solo desvaneció el ataque si no que agarro a Shaka del cuello y lo azoto contra el suelo.

-Si en verdad quieres despertar completamente como un Dios no debes de adaptarte a las leyes a las que están condenados los mortales, sino regir sobre ellas- el Dios Solar ataco con un ataque de energía del doble de la velocidad de la luz, Shaka dada la relativa lentitud del ataque lo esquivo fácilmente- movimientos superiores a la velocidad de la luz- Ra volvió a lanzar una ráfaga de energía solo que a mayor velocidad. Velocidad suficiente para que pudiera desviar el ataque que estallo en una brillante explosión detrás del Caballero de Athena- poder suficiente para rechazar fácilmente el Big Bang- el egipcio apareció repentinamente delante de Shaka con una gran esfera amarilla en sus manos- ¡Disco Solar!

-¡Khan!- una esfera de energía rodeo al Caballero de Virgo la cual resistió por unos instantes el Disco Solar de Ra, pero al final no pudo más y fue atravesado envolviendo a Shaka en una poderosa explosión que lo lanzo por los aires gravemente herido.

-¡No lo entiendes Caballero de Athena!, ¡esto es lo que significa ser un Dios!, ¡somos los regidores del universo!, ¡somos nosotros los que dictamos las reglas!, ¡somos la misma voluntad de la Creación!- la deidad levanto al Caballero de Virgo sujetándolo del cuello levantándolo como si se tratara de un simple muñeco sin vida- mientras que tu y los que han visto esa verdad tratan de regresar a la voluntad que les dio la vida y alcanzar su Nirvana nosotros los protegemos, los guiamos y le damos forma a su mundo. Pero a diferencia suya nosotros no podemos regresar, nuestra existencia así como nuestro sufrimiento son eternos, no podemos simplemente aceptarlo esperando ser salvados por ello- Ra eleva mas a Shaka mirándolo directamente a los ojos- si eres capaz de aceptar esta carga y renunciar a tu Nirvana, tal vez seas capaz de despertar como un verdadero Dios.

N/A

¡Al fin!, comenzamos con las peleas de los Caballeros Dorados. Primero, la razón del título es porque comenzaremos con los signos de Fuego (Aries, Leo y Sagitario) y Tierra (Tauro, Virgo y Capricornio) si ya sé que faltan aun Aioros, Shura y el Patriarca Shion, pero creo que este es un buen lugar para cortar el capitulo (aunque él como escribí el capitulo en sí mismo no me guste mucho que digamos), en segundo lugar, ¡por favor no me maten fans de Shaka!, no es que el sea menos poderoso, solo es víctima de las circunstancias, recuerden a quien se enfrenta. Y en tercer y último lugar, la info de los Dioses de este capítulo:

Amón, antiguo Dios del Viento en el antiguo Egipto, cuando los faraones comenzaron a adorarlo como Dios dinástico comenzó a cobrar mayor importancia hasta que luego se le unifico con Ra terminando como el Dios Amón-Ra. Como era Dios del Viento y del aire se creía que podía estar en todas partes (por eso su poder de desfragmentarse)

Talos, la historia original dice que cuando Zeus se enamoro de una mortal llamada Europa, se convirtió en un toro blanco para llevársela a Creta. Una vez allí le pidió a Hefesto que construyera a un gigante para que defendiera la isla, ese era Talos. Luego sería derrotado por Medea, Jasón y los Argonautas que le quitaron la insignia que le daba vida. Aunque modifique la leyenda para que encajara mejor con la historia de Saint Seiya. Dato Extra: Según la mitología la constelación de Tauro fue colocada por Zeus luego de su éxito al secuestrar a Europa con la forma de un Toro, luego Europa y Zeus darían a luz a tres hijos, dos de los cuales (Minos y Radamanthys) llegaron a ser Jueces del Inframundo.

Anubis, creo que todos conocemos a este Dios, pero pondré su info de todas formas. Se dice que fue hijo de Neftis (la esposa de Seth), y Osiris. Como Seth no le dio ningún hijo a Neftis, esta engaño a Seth para que hiciera el trabajo, y el resultado fue Anubis. Cuando Seth mato a Osiris Anubis fue ocultado, luego ayudaría a Isis a resucitar a su padre. Con Osiris vivió el comenzó a ayudarlo en sus deberes como Dios de la Duat.

Ra, ¿en verdad tengo que hacer esto?, ya que. Ra, dios solar de Heliópolis. Los Faraones se creían hijos o incluso las reencarnaciones de este Dios. Según creían los antiguos egipcios, Ra era el solo y durante el Día viajaba por el cielo naciendo del este y muriendo en el oeste, para renacer al día siguiente. Durante la noche se adentraba en la Duat donde combatía a la serpiente maligna Apofis, a la cual debía vencer o el equilibrio del universo se destruiría (O_O que miedo).

Eso es todo, lo que sigue es un capitulo por entero dedicado a las reflexiones de Shaka, con muchas palabras y poca acción así que si lo desean pueden saltárselo. Y recuerden dejar review, ¡Hasta la próxima actualización!


	29. La Verdad del Universo

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad, Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Sailor moon le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi, Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo y Magic Knight Rayearth le pertenece a las CLAMP.

La Verdad del Universo

Meditar, tratar de comprender todas las verdades que le fueron reveladas al momento que se convirtio en Semidios, eso es lo que hacia Shaka de Virgo en la cima de aquella montaña.

-Shaka, Shaka- el Caballero de Virgo escucha una voz dentre de su mente, una voz que conoce muy bien.

-Me preguntaba cuando tratarias de contactarme Buda, o mejor dicho conciencia del universo- dijo Shaka dentro de su propia mente.

-Somos el mismo ser, tu mismo lo sabes, al alcanzar la armonia con el universo regrese a formar parte de la conciencia de mi universo de origen.

-Pero ese no era tu destino- sentencio el semidios- los mortales fuimos creados para contribuir en la creacion. Nuestras almas separadas, nuestro libre albedrio, nuestras conciencias individuales fueron creadas por esa razon, para crear desde la imperfeccion.

-Sin embargo sabes muy bien que el deseo produce sufrimiento en los hombres- resplico la entidad- y la unica manera de escapar del sufrimiento es alcanzar la armonia con el universo, alcanzar el Nirvana y fundirse con la conciencia de su universo.

-Lo se, pero yo ya no soy un mortal, mi responsabilidad como semidios me impide estar de acuerdo contigo.

-Siento la duda en tu corazon Shaka, ¿acaso lo que me dices es cierto?

El Caballero de Virgo callo, en su interior ya habia aceptado que no existian ni el bien ni el mal absolutos, tambien habia aceptado que la unica manera de escapar de esa espiral de sufrimiento era el camino que le habia indicado su mentor, sin embargo tampoco podia ignorar su deber de velar por la Creacion. Cada conciencia que lograba fusionarse con la conciencia de su universo era una perdida para el resto del universo, perdida que podia repercutir negativamente en la Creacion. Aunque tampoco podia soportar el sufrimiento al que estaban condenados los mortales, desde aquella posicion no sabia que haria luego del enfrentamiento con Caelum.

-Sabes que puedes retomar el camino que te enseñe- dijo la entidad ante el silencio de Shaka- eres un semidios por lo que todavia puedes volver a tu mortalidad.

-Si, pero entonces estaria escapando de mis responsabilidades para con mi Reina, mi universo y la misma Creacion, tu debes saberlo mejor que nadie. Como conciencia de un universo tienes un poder similar al de un Dios, pero estas sujeto al deseo de los mortales. Es por eso que buscas alejarlos del sufrimiento, por que todos ellos lo desean- el Caballero de Virgo hizo una pausa- sin embargo no puedes protegerlos ni de ellos mismo ni de la ira de los Dioses, por que la mayoria de ellos no conocen las amenazas que se ciernen sobre ellos- se levanto dispuesto a retirarse, pues ya habia encontrado sus respuestas- Athena me ha dado este poder y yo no puedo simplemente buscar mi propia salvacion escapando de mis responsabilidades.

-Comprendo- dijo laconicamente la entidad- si ese es el camino que has escogido entonces no tengo nada mas que decir, adios Shaka.

El Caballero de Virgo no respondio, pero el miedo pronto comenzo a crecer en su interior. Hasta ese momento estaba totalmente seguro de cual seria su destino y confiaba ciegamente en su mentor, pero ahora se enfrentaba a una verdad desagradable. Nada era lo que parecia y asimismo las verdades absolutas no existian, eso lo sabia hace ya bastante tiempo, aunque ahora estas palabras cobraban un mayor significado. Su conviccion que comenzaba a flaquear y depues de muchas reencarnaciones se vio abrumado por la tentacion, la tentacion de dejarse llevar por las leyes que tanto los Dioses como la conciencia de su universo habian impuesto, de seguir el camino de su mentor, con esos pensamientos pronuncio unas ultimas palabras antes de retirarse de aquel lugar.

-Lo unico seguro en este mundo, es que nada es seguro.

Derrotado, con el enemigo triunfante frente a el, Shaka de Virgo, semidios y Caballero Dorado de Virgo recoradaba aquella breve conversacion, hasta ese dia la opcion de escapar del sufrimiento al que estaban condenados tanto mortales como inmortales se habia mantenido abierta. Pero eso ya no era asi, Ra era un enemigo muy poderoso y ya no podia dudar, debia de tomar una decision.

-Al fin lo entendiste Caballero de Athena- dijo el Dios solar al sentir como el Dunamis de Shaka se acumulaba en su interior, claramente para un ultimo ataque.

-¡Preparate Ra, este sera el final de nuestra batalla!- un aura dorada comenzo a emanar del cuerpo del Caballero de Virgo, una serie de finas lineas de energia dorada salieron de su cuerpo en direccion de Ra.

-Hago bien en confiarte la Creacion, Shaka Caballero Dorado de Virgo- la energia de Shaka alcanzo el punto critico y esta se libero de manera violenta. Cerca de alli los unicos testigos eran los tres ultimos supervivientes de la orden dorada.

N/A

Capitulo muy filosofico y metafisico, DEMASIADO filosofico y metafisico, ademas de muy corto y confuso. Pero al menos lo termine, aunque siento que este fue casi un capitulo de relleno mal planeado. No hay mas que decir que espero que los proximos capitulos sean mejores y gracias por leer mis desvarios (por que son eso, muchos desvarios de alguien que debio haber dormido mas el fin de semana).


	30. Fuego y Tierra: Parte 2

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad, Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Sailor moon le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi, Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo y Magic Knight Rayearth le pertenece a las CLAMP.

Nota: Al estar en el vacío del espacio es obvio que la mayoría de los diálogos se harán vía telepática.

Nota 2: Los capítulos 28, 30, 32 y 33 transcurren al mismo tiempo.

Fuego y Tierra: Parte 2

-¡Relámpago Atómico!- Aioros, Caballero Dorado de Sagitario descargo su poderoso ataque contra su oponente, este era un hombre un tanto robusto, de larga cabellera negra y armadura de un color gris oscuro que alcanzaba a protegerlo casi completamente, solo su pálida piel lo diferenciaba de ser confundido con una simple sombra. Las esferas relampagueantes de Aioros se abalanzaron a gran velocidad contra este Dios, sin embargo su espada (una larga espada de doble filo) salió inmediatamente en su defensa. Esta se alargo increíblemente separándose en varias partes unidas con un delgado hilo plateado, parecía una extraña versión de Zabimaru, solo que muchísimo mas larga y con mayor autonomía pues su dueño no tuvo que mover ni un musculo para que esta detuviera con éxito todos los ataques del Caballero de Athena- ¿Como?- se pregunto Aioros al ver tal escena, pero aquello no lo detuvo y rodeando a la deidad lanzo nuevamente su Relámpago Atómico; el resultado fue el mismo, su espada salió en su defensa, además algo extraño estaba sucediendo "a pesar de que su espada se mueve, no siento que esté utilizando su Dunamis" pensó el semidiós, dispuesto a probar algo mas se elevo por los cielos y preparo su siguiente ataque.

-¡Ruptura Infinita!- una infinidad de flechas doradas de energía salieron de las manos de Aioros, esta vez la espada de la deidad fue incapaz de defenderlo obligándolo a esquivar el ataque. El Caballero de Sagitario se dispuso a imitar su hazaña, pero tuvo que eludir los cortes que la espada hizo en su contra. Aprovechando su distracción el Dios lanzo un ataque de energía en contra de Aioros.

-Torbellino Oscuro- una gran cantidad de flechas negras de energía formaron un torbellino que absorbió a Aioros, dentro de este las flechas castigaron severamente el cuerpo del semidiós, afortunadamente su armadura logro protegerlo de mayores heridas- no te distraigas semidiós- dijo el ser divino- como ya te habrás dado cuenta Laevateinn es una espada legendaria que puede luchar por sí sola, no necesita ni de mi voluntad o energía para hacerlo, incluso puede reconocer a mis enemigos antes que yo.

El Caballero de Sagitario no dijo una palabra y solo observo a su oponente; no, sus oponentes. Laevateinn era casi como enfrentarse a otro enemigo, pero eso no lo asustaba, sin embargo debía irse con cuidado si quería derrotar al Dios.

En otro campo de batalla, Shura de Capricornio esquivaba con gran destreza las lanzas que le eran arrojadas en grandes cantidades por su enemigo.

-¡Excalibur!- haciendo uso de su poderosa técnica cortante fue capaz de dividir las espadas, balas, hachas, lanzas y demás proyectiles que le fueron lanzados. Al finalizar la descarga Shura se vio rodeado de los proyectiles de la fallida lluvia de metal que le lanzara el Dios leal a Caelum, este era un hombre alto, fornido y poco agraciado, una blanca cabellera desordenada cubría su cabeza mientras su cuerpo era protegido por una pesada armadura plateada que parecía estar cubierta de hollín. En su mano derecha llevaba un enorme martillo, y en su mano izquierda muy pronto se formo un escudo de color dorado con el material de la mayoría de los proyectiles lanzados contra el Caballero de Athena. El porcentaje restante paso a cubrir su mazo que muy pronto terminaría convertido en una espada de doble filo.

-Así que esa es la versión mejorada de Excalibur- comento la deidad- la verdad esperaba más de esa técnica- clavo su espada en el suelo- pero veo que no es algo que mis creaciones, las armas de Hefesto no puedan imitar- una ráfaga cortante salió de la espada de Hefesto cuando su creador hizo un corte levantándola violentamente del suelo, Shura reacciono con su propia técnica rechazando el ataque del Dios, además aprovecho para acercarse a la deidad y tratar de utilizar Excalibur a quemarropa, pero Hefesto reacciono alcanzando a protegerse con su escudo el cual resistió eficazmente al ataque, hecho esto el Dios Griego contraataco con su propia arma alcanzando a herir a Shura en su brazo izquierdo.

-¿Cómo es posible?- pregunto el Caballero de Capricornio quien se había alejado de su contrincante- ¡Ni siquiera las armaduras divinas son capaces de resistir a mi técnica!, pero tu escudo...

-Te dije que no hay nada que mis armas no puedan imitar, y esta es una réplica exacta de la Egida de Athena.

"¡La Egida!" pensó Shura alarmado, el escudo que Athena llevaba era prácticamente indestructible, el mismo había perfeccionado su técnica usándola contra aquella defensa invencible. Si Hefesto contaba con un arma similar le sería muy difícil derrotarlo.

-¡Garra de Lobo del Valhala!

-¡Muro de Cristal!

Shion, Patriarca del Santuario de Athena repelía los ataques de su enemigo con facilidad. Vestido con la Armadura del Patriarca del Santuario, de apariencia y color del marfil, y con detalles de color dorado brillaba majestuosamente bajo las luces del sol artificial. Su oponente vestía una armadura mucho menos imponente, de color azul oscuro, su tiara se confundía con sus desordenados y cortos cabellos del mismo color. Sus rojos ojos reflejaban la locura de la deidad, además de su perturbadora sonrisa.

-Ah, así que un espejo gigante- dijo el Dios Nórdico- lástima que no te proteja del suelo.

Dicho esto una serie de espadas blancas salieron debajo del Patriarca, este alarmado deshizo su técnica y se elevo por los aires, eso era lo que su enemigo buscaba. Muy pronto estuvo detrás de Shion dispuesto a atacarlo por la espalda, pero el antiguo Caballero de Aries reacciono primero.

-¡Extinción Estelar!- la figura de la deidad desapareció en medio del ataque, pero reapareció detrás de Shion y ataco con la Garra de Lobo del Valhala.

-¡Muro de Cristal!- los ataques del Dios se vieron reflejados pero solo atravesaron su figura, repentinamente una gran cantidad de figuras de la misma deidad aparecieron rodeando al Patriarca. "Una ilusión" pensó antes de que estas se abalanzaran en su contra, esquivo los ataques de la primera figura recibiendo algunos para asegurarse que era el real. Una vez hubo terminada su embestida Shion dio la vuelta para rematarlo con su Revolución Estelar, desgraciadamente esta parecía también ser una ilusión pues el ataque solo lo atravesó sin mayores problemas y un ataque por la espalda lo confirmo, luego vino otro y otro y muchos más los cuales castigaron severamente el cuerpo y la armadura del Patriarca quien pronto se desplomo en el suelo. "Es imposible" pensó Shion "incluso si fuese capaz de reproducir su cuerpo, no puede hacer lo mismo con su Armadura Divina, entonces ¿cómo atraviesa el aura de la mía?"

-Parece que el gran Patriarca no estaba listo para enfrentarse al aun mas grande Loki- dijo el Dios para luego reír como el loco que era. Desde el suelo Shion se preguntaba como derrotarlo, a pesar de lo imposible que le resultaba en ese mismo momento.

Mu, su pupilo también enfrentaba a un enemigo bastante poderoso. Si bien Amón estaba atrapado en su Red de Cristal no podía mantenerlo allí durante toda la eternidad, aquello iría en contra de los planes de Athena. Decidido desvaneció la Red de Cristal y acumulo rápidamente todo su Dunamis para un último ataque que esperaba sorprendiera al Dios Egipcio. Amón sin embargo también esperaba esto e imito a Mu.

-¡Revolución Estelar!

-¡Tornado Dorado!- sin la protección de su armadura Amón fue fácilmente derrotado. Pero el Tornado Dorado tuvo el mismo efecto en Mu, las pequeñas partículas de la armadura de Amón actuaron como cuchillas y lograron atravesar las uniones de la armadura de Aries logrando causarle múltiples heridas a su portador. Amón murió casi instantáneamente pero Mu falleció poco después desangrado y esperando que los demás triunfaran sobre el mal que era Caelum.

-¡Garras de Chacal!- Anubis utiliza su ataque cortante para acabar con Aioria quien lo recibe sin hacer el mas mínimo esfuerzo de repelerla o esquivarla, como resultado cae al suelo abatido. El egipcio se acerca lentamente, pues sabe que aun no está muerto.

-Invocación Fotónica- susurra el Caballero de leo desde el suelo, en ese mismo instante una enorme cantidad de luz emerge de su cuerpo rodeando todo el campo de batalla.

-¿Qué es esto?- se pregunta Anubis al verse rodeado por tan grande cantidad de fotones.

-Conducción Fotónica- pronto el Dios funerario sintió como toda esa pared de luz ejercía presión sobre su cuerpo dejándolo inmovilizado y batallando para evitar que tan gigantesca fuerza aplastara su cuerpo.

-¡Acaso pretendes!- Anubis no termino la frase- ¡Eso es un suicidio!

Pero Aioria no contesto, el estaba concentrado en finalizar su técnica, hace mucho tiempo que la había descartado por ser demasiado peligrosa, pero en ese momento era su última carta.

-¡Explosión Fotónica!- el Caballero de Leo finalizo su técnica, la masiva cantidad de fotones invocados detonaron provocando un inmenso estallido que arraso con ambos contrincantes. Ninguno de los dos salió con vida.

-Aioria, te dije que no lo hicieras- musito Aioros tras el deceso de su hermano menor.

-¿Preocupado por tu hermano?- pregunto la deidad que había logrado captar los pensamientos de Aioros- yo también lo estoy, tal vez lo mate una vez. Por eso ahora debo de resguardar su vida- dicho esto tomo la funda de Laevateinn y a la misma espada, pero al contrario de enfundarla, pone la espada al revés, con el mango tocando la funda. La razón de esto es que el arma inmediatamente se convierte en un arco, y una extraña flecha negra aparece en el. Aioros alarmado saco también su arco, por un momento estuvo tentado de sorprenderlo, pero no conocía todas sus habilidades. Si bien se tardo un poco más Aioros logro armar su arco casi al mismo tiempo que su enemigo y tensarlo antes que él. Una sola flecha surco los aires y atravesó el corazón de uno de los contendientes. Quien cayó fue la deidad, ya en su lecho de muerte, mientras se desvanecía el Caballero de Sagitario le pregunto:

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Hone- respondió- pero descuida, tendremos mucho tiempo para charlar en el Tártaro. Aioros lo vio intrigado. Detrás de él Laevateinn armado y tensado le lanzo una flecha que atravesó su armadura. El caballero de Sagitario cayó de bruces al suelo- esa espada no es mía- confeso Hone- me la presto Frey y...- Laevateinn comenzó a desvanecerse- parece que Frey también murió, solo espero que no nos sigas Balder.

Aioros, sorprendido y a las puertas del Tártaro solo pudo dirigirle sus ultimo pensamientos a Athena, su Reina.

Levemente herido, en clara desventaja y con un enemigo formidable al frente Shura de Capricornio sintió como la presencia de su amigo se desvanecía. Aioros había cumplido su misión, y ahora le tocaba a él hacer lo mismo. Sin atenerse a pensar en las consecuencias arremetió contra Hefesto con su brazo derecho por delante.

-¡Excalibur!- utilizando su brazo como arma de corte y concentrando todo el poder que pudo embistió contra el Dios griego. Este al igual que antes solo se cubrió con su escudo para luego atacar con su espada que corto el vientre bajo de Shura. El Caballero de Capricornio tomo distancia y utilizando su velocidad trato de sorprenderlo, pero el sorprendido fue el pues su ataque volvió a chocar contra el escudo de Hefesto, solo que esta vez Shura fue capaz de eludir la espada del Dios, sin embargo el escudo que decía ser tan fuerte como la Egida continuaba incólume sin mostrar ni una sola rajadura en su superficie.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir con esto Caballero de Athena?, resígnate a tu derrota y muere de una vez.

-¡No lo creo!- Shura arremetió nuevamente utilizando todas sus fuerzas, el ataque fue bloqueado una vez más por el escudo y Hefesto dio una estocada. Shura no se hizo a un lado.

-Se acabo- dijo el Dios tras haber atravesado el vientre del semidiós.

-Tienes razón- afirmo Shura con el Dunamis intacto y elevado al máximo- este es tu fin- sorprendentemente el invencible escudo de Hefesto se partió a la mitad. El Caballero de Capricornio para evitar que escapara agarro con fuerza la mano que sujetaba el mango de la espada- dijiste que tu escudo es tan fuerte como la Egida pero eso no es verdad- elevo su brazo sobre su cabeza- ¡la Egida no se hubiera partido solo por un poco de presión constante!- Hefesto mudo solo vio paralizado como Shura bajaba el brazo- ¡Excalibur!

Un cuerpo inerte cayó al suelo, mientras que Shura aun de pie se desvanecía poco a poco, feliz de haber cumplido su misión se resigno con reunirse con sus compañeros en aquel mundo del que no escaparían jamás.

-¡Castigo Celestial!- Talos lanzo su ataque dispuesto a acabar con un debilitado Aldebarán. Pero este no estaba tan débil como imaginaba por lo que logro reaccionar a tiempo.

-¡Gran Cuerno!- ambos ataques se neutralizaron, pero el Caballero de Tauro aun no había terminado.

-¡Embestida Dorada!- utilizando su cuerpo como proyectil y proyectando su Dunamis a través de su brazo derecho.

-¡Agh!- si bien el impacto no logro mover un solo centímetro a Talos, este de alguna manera logro atravesar hasta el Icor que lo mantenía con vida. La entidad mecánica cayó al suelo donde se retorció de dolor, pero aquello solo duro unos instantes, luego de los cuales se levanto desafiante- ¿cómo?

-Al principio de la batalla hiciste vibrar todo tu cuerpo proyectando tu Dunamis en un ataque a mis sentidos- explico Aldebarán- pero eso también puede hacerse desde el exterior a tu interior.

Talos se explicaba todo ahora, de alguna manera el Caballero de Tauro logro hacer vibrar su cuerpo proyectando su propio poder hasta alcanzar su Icor.

-No creas que te permitiré repetir tu hazaña- declaro Talos levantando su brazo derecho dispuesto continuar la pelea. Aldebarán solo le dio la espalda mientras se alejaba lentamente, pronto nos explicamos porque. Talos estaba paralizado, todo su Dunamis había desparecido y lo único que quedaba era una estatua sin vida.

-Por cierto- dijo Aldebarán dirigiéndose a la nada pues la conciencia de su enemigo ya no existía- mi ataque descompuso el Icor en tu interior. Cuando eso sucede la sangre pierde su cualidad divina- dicho esto el Caballero de Tauro contemplo una enorme explosión que se elevaba por los cielos- Shaka- musito. La Batalla había sido terrible, de todos los Caballeros Dorados solo habían sobrevivido tres de ellos y el Patriarca cuya batalla aun no había finalizado.

Shion también sintió el poder de la explosión que significo el sacrificio de Shaka de Virgo. Así como también sintió las muertes, así como las pocas victorias que la orden dorada tenía en su haber. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas logro incorporarse y encarar al tramposo Dios Loki.

-Oh, parece que comienza el segundo Round- dijo Loki con diversión- ¡Garra de Lobo del Valhala!

-Cristal Vinculante- susurro Shion poco antes de recibir el ataque del Dios Nórdico, una vez terminado Loki trato de desvanecerse una vez más, pero no pudo hacerlo.

-¡¿Que?- sorprendido Loki vio como una serie de cuerdas de luz habían capturado su brazo izquierdo, y por el otro lado las mismas cuerdas estaban sujetas por el Patriarca quien se levantaba lentamente.

-Estas atrapado Loki, ¡Red de Cristal!- dicho esto la técnica se materializo detrás de Loki capturándolo. Inmediatamente todos los "Lokis" restantes cayeron inertes al suelo, además algunas partes de sus armaduras abandonaron sus cuerpo reuniéndose en el Dios original "su alma estuvo intercambiando de cuerpos, por eso era que todos podían atacarme. Además cada uno de ellos llevaba parte de su armadura divina, ya comprendo todo" pensó el Patriarca.

-Ay no que voy a hacer, estoy atrapado y pronto moriré- dijo Loki de manera burlona y para nada seria, luego dio un suspiro y dijo- Ah, me encanta el olor del Dunamis en...la época antes del tiempo, desgraciadamente no es suficiente para sus planes.

-¿Que dices?- pregunto Shion un tanto alarmado por la información que Loki no debía conocer.

-Digo que la cantidad de Dunamis que necesitaban expulsar en este mundo aun no es suficiente para lo que planean, que lastima la verdad- el Dios dijo esto último de forma sarcástica- pero aun no es tarde, si los tres sobrevivientes deciden sacrificarse y estallar sus poderes al mismo tiempo, tal vez logren alcanzar el nivel necesario o...- una sonrisa adorno su rostro- tu puedes sacrificarte junto a mí y dejar que ellos expulsen su poder normal para compensar.

El Patriarca lo miro inexpresivo, en parte tenia razón, la mayor parte de las batallas no expulsaron el poder estimado por los Dioses. Sobre todo porque varias batallas fueron bastante limitadas en cuanto al uso de energía, pero no por eso menos brutales. Sin embargo tampoco podía ignorar el hecho de que se enfrentaba a Loki, uno de los dioses más astutos y tramposos de cualquier panteón existente. De todas maneras se acerco al Dios Nórdico, lo agarro fuertemente con sus brazos y su Dunamis evitando su escape.

-Oye, oye, no te pongas cariñoso- bromeo Loki por la cercanía del Patriarca, este último no le hizo caso y se dispuso a concentrar su Dunamis- sabes, quisiera ver la cara de Odín y de Mimir cuando vean que no me mato Heimdall- hizo una pausa para volver a su actitud burlona- de todas maneras las mirare en el Tártaro ja, jaja, jajajaja.

Una última, estridente (pero aun así inaudible debido al vacio del espacio) risa acompaño a ambos oponentes antes de perderse en el espacio en un gran explosión que baño a los tres supervivientes, pero la explosión también les llevo otro mensaje a los últimos Caballeros Dorados, una orden de su Patriarca que ellos se dispondrían a cumplir de manera inmediata.

N/A

Unas cuantas horas de sueño y estoy como nuevo, aunque me da flojera cambiar el anterior capitulo por lo que (por ahora) se quedara como esta. De todas formas aquí esta la info de los nuevos Dioses presentes en este capítulo:

Hone: Hermano del Dios de la belleza Balder, su única importancia en la mitología nórdica se dé por que el mata a Balder (a quien en ese momento todas las cosas juraron no hacerle daño, excepto el muérdago), siendo engañado por Loki quien lo convence de tirarle una flecha hecha de muérdago. Luego seria muerto por Vali y reviviría luego del Ragnarok. Sobre su espada es en realidad un homenaje a Laevatein, la espada de Signum personaje de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, aunque también por el extraño sincretismo de esta espada cuyo nombre significa literalmente "ramita para dañar", aunque algunos estudiosos sostienen que es nombre utilizado para la espada de Frey, algunos otros creen que es el nombre dado a la flecha que mato a Balder, por lo que a Hone le viene como anillo al dedo esta arma.

Hefesto: Dios Griego de la metalurgia, hijo de Zeus y Hera. A diferencia de la mayoría de los dioses este no era agraciado físicamente, además de ser cojo. Poco después de su nacimiento fue expulsado del Olimpo. Aunque después volvió a ser admitido en el Olimpo y se caso con Afrodita (quien lo quería solo por las joyas que el fabricaba sea dicho de paso) era el artesano de los dioses y les fabricaba armaduras, joyas y armas.

Loki: Dios timador de la mitología Nórdica, es astuto y bromista, aunque muchas veces se pasa de los limites. Fue causante de muchas de las desventuras de los dioses, aunque también fue el responsable de la creación de Mjollnir (el martillo de Thor) y otras armas y artefactos mágicos que beneficiaron a los dioses. Siempre sabía como disculparse ante los dioses, hasta que propicio la muerte de Balder. Los dioses hartos de él lo ataron a una roca y pusieron una serpiente sobre su cabeza que goteaba veneno sobre su cara. Se dice que se liberaría para iniciar el Ragnarok. Se caso con la giganta Angborda con quien tuvo tres hijos, la Serpiente de Midgard, Fenril y Hela.

Y como dato extra la Egida: La Egida era el escudo de Zeus, existen muchas versiones acerca de cuál fue su origen (unos dicen que fue hecha con la piel de la cabra Amaltea, otros con la piel de la Quimera, y otros con la piel del Gigante Palas), aunque muchas veces se lo prestaba a Athena. En Saint Seiya sin embargo vemos en la Armadura de Athena que esta tiene un enorme escudo que durante la batalla contra los Caballeros Dorados logra salvar a Athena de la flecha que estaba clavada en su pecho. Por esa razón creo que ese escudo puede ser la misma Egida de Zeus que ahora le pertenece a Athena. Eso es todo, ah y no olviden dejarme review.

¡Hasta la próxima actualización!


End file.
